Warte bis es dunkel wird
by Nangijala
Summary: Sogar Anakin Skywalkers Träume sind manchmal nur Schäume. Aber obwohl er seit Jahren als Darth Vader mit Frau und Kindern vereint unter Palpatines mehr oder weniger wohlwollender Fuchtel lebt, hat sich das erhoffte Familienidyll nie eingestellt ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ob Jedi oder Sith – sogar Anakin Skywalkers Träume sind manchmal nur Schäume. Aber obwohl er seit Jahren als Darth Vader mit Frau und Kindern vereint unter Palpatines mehr oder weniger wohlwollender Fuchtel lebt, hat sich das erhoffte Familienidyll nie eingestellt und die sorgfältig gewahrte Fassade bröckelt längst: Padmé, hin− und hergerissen zwischen der hoffnungslosen Liebe zu ihrem Mann und ihrem unüberwindlichen Abscheu vor seinen Taten, ist nur noch ein Schatten ihres früheren Selbst, Luke zeigt wenig Neigung, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, und Leias Teenagerrevolte gegen ihre Eltern und den goldenen Käfig der privilegierten imperialen Oberschicht ist im Begriff, gefährliche Dimensionen anzunehmen. _

**Warte, bis es dunkel wird**

_Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Wünsche, die in Erfüllung gehen. (Oscar Wilde)_

Padmé saß auf dem zierlich geschwungenen Stuhl vor ihrem Kosmetiktisch, während eine der Zofen ihr schimmerndes langes Haar bürstete. Normalerweise genoss Padmé die mit rituellem Ernst durchgeführte 200−Bürstenstrich−Angelegenheit sehr, aber heute Abend nicht. Es war schwer, sich unter dem kalten haselnussfarbenen Blick zu entspannen, der ihr aus dem hohen rautenförmigen Spiegel in einem Rahmen aus vacrianischem Elfenbein entgegensah. Nein, es war nicht nur schwer, es war unmöglich.

Padmé betrachtete das verschlossene Gesicht ihrer Tochter, die regungslos wie eine Statue im Hintergrund stand, und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wohin der lebhafte zärtliche Irrwisch von einem kleinen Mädchen verschwunden war, an den sie sich noch so gut erinnerte. Wann und wie hatte sich Leia in diese starre, schweigsame, abweisende Gestalt verwandelt, die hier und jetzt mindestens so unerbittlich aussah wie ein Richter, der im Begriff war, ein Todesurteil zu verkünden? (Was natürlich auch an dieser fürchterlichen Schuluniform lag, die mit ihrem langen schwarzen Rock und dem weißen Blusenkragen unter dem ebenfalls schwarzen Blazer tatsächlich ein wenig an eine Richterrobe erinnerte!)

_Götter, wie sehr sie mich verachtet_, dachte Padmé in einem selten klaren Augenblick der Erkenntnis. _Ich tue alles, um sie zu beschützen, und sie bricht den Stab über mich. Ich lebe nur noch für sie und Luke und sie hasst mich dafür._

Der bloße Gedanke brachte ihre Augen zum Flimmern, aber Padmé unterdrückte die drohenden Tränen mit der eisernen Selbstbeherrschung, die im Grunde das Einzige war, was die Ex−Königin von Naboo und die ehemalige Senatorin einer ebenfalls ehemaligen Republik noch mit der leider sehr gegenwärtigen Lady Vader verband. Sie würde nicht weinen, nein, nicht einmal dann, wenn ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut mit Absicht alles tat, um ihr das Herz zu brechen. Sie würde nicht weinen, nein, denn wenn sie erst einmal mit dem Weinen anfing, würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder damit aufhören ...

Sie atmete tief durch und wartete noch einen Augenblick, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass ihre Stimme nicht schwanken würde. Dann sagte sie mit derselben kühlen selbstsicheren Autorität, mit der sie schon neimodianische Vizekönige und noch raffiniertere Feinde erfolgreich hinters Licht geführt hatte: „Also, Leia, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, du wirst jetzt nach oben gehen und dir etwas Hübsches anziehen und darauf warten, dass ich dich rufen lasse.

Und dann wirst du mit mir unten in der Halle sein und deinen Vater begrüßen, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Und dann wirst du mit uns zu Abend essen und du wirst höflich sein oder wenigstens so tun, als ob du so etwas wie Manieren hättest.

Du wirst auf gar keinen Fall wieder Streit vom Zaun brechen. Du wirst dich nicht wieder über das Seuchenembargo auf Gulnaaris aufregen und du wirst kein Wort über die Studentenunruhen auf Corellia verlieren. Du wirst deinem Vater antworten, wenn er dich anspricht, und du wirst nicht vor dich hinschmollen wie eine beleidigte Primadonna!

Und erst wenn ich es dir sage und keine Minute früher wirst du aufstehen und auf dein Zimmer gehen. Und vorher wirst du mir _und_ deinem Vater gute Nacht sagen, wie es sich gehört. Denn wenn du es nicht tust, Leia, wird es Konsequenzen für dich haben – und sehr unangenehme noch dazu.

Ich bin bereit, diese Sache mit den geschwänzten Ballettstunden unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen, solange du dich benimmst. Aber wenn du dich wieder so aufführst wie letztes Mal, dann werde ich es deinem Vater sagen ... und du kannst dir ja wohl vorstellen, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Und er hat allen Grund der Welt, wütend zu werden, wenn er erfährt, wie lange du unser Vertrauen missbraucht hast, wie oft du dich heimlich davongeschlichen hast, um dich hinter unserem Rücken irgendwo in Imperial City herumzutreiben − ohne Leibwache und ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie egoistisch und verantwortungslos es von dir ist, dich so in Gefahr zu bringen. Haben wir uns verstanden, junge Dame?"

Leias Spiegelbild versteinerte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Sie hatte ihre Mutter sehr wohl verstanden, auch wenn ihre Mutter sich selbst nicht mehr verstand.

_Was um Himmels willen tue ich da? Ich erpresse sie. Ich setze meiner eigenen Tochter die Pistole auf die Brust, um sie daran zu hindern, offen ihre Meinung zu sagen, um sie mundtot zu machen. Und das alles nur, damit wir wenigstens für eine gemeinsame Mahlzeit so tun können, als wären wir eine ganz normale Familie. Ich entfremde mir mein Kind, ich treibe es immer weiter von mir fort. Und wofür? Für eine Illusion! Wie tief kannst du eigentlich noch sinken, Padmé Naberrie?_

Aber dieser letzte Gedanke, wie immer ein peitschenhiebartiges Echo der Stimme ihres eigenen Vaters, war einfach zu schmerzhaft, um weiter verfolgt zu werden.

Und deshalb war Padmés Stimme so eisig wie die Augen ihrer Tochter, als sie sagte: „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Leia."

Leia wirbelte herum und stürzte hinaus. Die mit Schnitzereien verzierte Greelholztür flog mit einem Knall hinter ihr zu, der Padmé unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ – eiserne Selbstbeherrschung hin oder her.

Als sie nach der schweren Schmuckschatulle griff, die vor ihr auf dem Kosmetiktisch stand, merkte sie, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

„Maalin, hol mir das Kleid aus Shantangseide. Das lavendelblaue mit der silbernen Blütenstickerei", sagte sie zu der Zofe.

Maalin, die inzwischen damit begonnen hatte, das in mehrere Stränge aufgeteilte Haar ihrer Herrin in einen komplizierten kronenartigen Aufbau zu verflechten, hielt inne, eine Augenbraue andeutungsweise angehoben.

„Schon gut, du kannst meine Frisur nachher fertig machen. Steck einfach eine Nadel hinein oder irgendwas ... es wird schon nicht auseinander fallen", sagte Padmé leichthin.

„Ja, Mylady", sagte Maalin ergeben, wenn auch nicht sehr überzeugt. Trotzdem machte sie vorsichtshalber noch einen kleinen Knicks, um zu zeigen, dass sie Padmés Sprunghaftigkeit nicht übel nahm, nicht wirklich.

Die junge Zofe sicherte ihr Werk rasch und gründlich mit einer riesigen Schildpattspange, die so straff saß, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einem Erdbeben gelungen wäre, auch nur die kleinste in ihr gefangene Strähne verrutschen zu lassen. Danach verschwand sie in Padmés Ankleidezimmer, das groß genug war, um eine durchschnittliche Kleinfamilie zu beherbergen, aber nur von vierzehn gigantischen Kleiderschränken bevölkert wurde.

Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Maalin herausfand, dass das Kleid, nach dem sie suchte, nicht da war. Es konnte auch gar nicht mehr da sein, weil Zonia, die andere Zofe, schon längst damit beschäftigt war, es für den Abend aufzubügeln.

Trotzdem hatte Padmé irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Eile angebracht war. Sobald sie sicher sein konnte, dass Maalin außer Sicht− und Hörweite war, riss sie das schmale Geheimfach auf, das sich zwischen den beiden obersten Schubladen des Kosmetiktisches verbarg.

Hastig griff sie nach der kleinen aufwändig ziselierten goldenen Dose, die darin lag. Nervös fingerte sie an dem winzigen Verschluss herum, der beinahe genauso unnachgiebig war wie ihre Tochter. Ihre Hände zitterten immer stärker. Und als sie die widerspenstige Dose endlich aufbekam, ergoss sich ein Regen von kleinen rosafarbenen Pillen über die polierte Platte des Kosmetiktisches. Padmé fluchte leise vor sich hin und fegte mit ein paar schnellen fahrigen Bewegungen alle verschütteten Tabletten bis auf eine zusammen. Einen Augenblick später waren sie wieder in der Dose verstaut, die sofort verschlossen und in ihr Versteck zurückbefördert wurde. Ein kleiner Stoß, ein kaum hörbares Knirschen und das Geheimfach war wieder unsichtbar.

Padmé betrachtete nachdenklich die letzte Pille, die vor ihr lag. Valiin. Das reinste Lebenselixier. Am Anfang hatte eine einzige davon ausgereicht, um sie wie durch Zauberei fast achtundvierzig Stunden lang mit einem wunderbar befreienden Gefühl vollkommener Ruhe und Gelassenheit, ja beinahe der Zuversicht zu erfüllen. Aber inzwischen brauchte sie schon drei von diesen verräterischen kleinen Glücksbringern, um überhaupt irgendeine Wirkung zu erzielen − drei pro Tag!

Padmé hatte sich irgendwann geschworen, dass diese Dosis das absolute Limit war, eine Grenze, die sie niemals überschreiten würde. Aber heute würde sie ihren Schwur brechen und sie hatte deswegen nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn schließlich hatte sie allen Grund dazu: Weil die Auseinandersetzung mit Leia sie mehr Kraft gekostet hatte, als sie vorausgesehen hatte. Weil der Tag noch nicht zu Ende war und sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, einfach zu Bett zu gehen und sich und die Trostlosigkeit ihrer Welt für ein paar barmherzige Stunden zu vergessen. Weil sie bald unten in der Halle stehen, ihre Tochter in Schach halten und gleichzeitig ihren Mann, der aus dem Krieg zu ihr heimkehrte, mit einem Lächeln begrüßen musste.

Ihren Mann, Darth Vader, den Sith−Lord, die Heldenikone einer ewig siegreichen Armee und eines ganzen Imperiums, das lebende Symbol für Macht und Gesetz ...

Ihren Mann, Anakin Skywalker, den Ex−Jedi, den Henker und Folterknecht, das todbringende Symbol einer monarchistisch angehauchten Militärdiktatur voller Tyrannei und Unterdrückung ...

Und Padmé Naberrie / Skywalker / Vader würde wirklich da unten in dieser Halle stehen und sie würde tatsächlich lächeln. Und niemand − weder ihr Mann noch ihre Tochter noch das Personal − würde auch nur ahnen, dass dieses Lächeln nur noch aus einer hauchdünnen Maske aus Selbstbeherrschung bestand, die sie einer Überdosis Antidepressiva verdankte …

Leia stürmte in die helle weitläufige Suite, die immer als ihr Zimmer bezeichnet wurde, obwohl sie tatsächlich aus drei Räumen bestand. Der neongrüne Rucksack, den sie seit kurzem als offizielle Schultasche benutzte, flog mit so viel Schwung in eine Ecke, dass die Datenblöcke darin vor Protest klirrten. C3PO, der in einer Nische vor sich hingedöst hatte − er nannte es selbst so, wenn er sein System auf Standbymodus heruntergefahren hatte −, fuhr mit einem alarmierten Aufblinken neu aktivierter Videosensoren in die Höhe.

„Oh, Miss Leia! Schon zurück?"

„Ja, leider", sagte Leia bissig. „Denn eines kannst du mir glauben, sogar Schule ist besser als das hier!"

Und das war nun wirklich ein großes Wort, wie 3PO nur zu genau wusste, denn schließlich waren die unvorstellbaren Gräuel dieser absoluten Hölle, die sich hinter dem Begriff „Schule" verbarg, seit Wochen das einzige Thema, über das Leia sich ihm gegenüber ausließ. Die Lehrer waren durch und durch widerwärtig („Faschisten oder Feiglinge − ich weiß wirklich nicht, was schlimmer ist!").

Die Mitschüler waren ausnahmslos der blanke Alptraum („Eine Horde von hohlköpfigen Idioten − die Mädchen sind sogar noch hirnrissiger als die Jungen und das will schon etwas heißen!").

Und das Unterrichtsniveau war so schlecht, dass es schon beinahe jenseits aller Kritik war („Um Himmels willen, dieses Level an Interdifferentialphysik hatte ich schon mit zehn weit hinter mir und wenn _DAS_ die berühmte imperiale Bildungsreform sein soll, dann _weine_ ich um die Zukunft!").

„Soll ich Ihnen einen kleinen Snack aus der Küche holen?" fragte 3PO hilfreich. Er existierte in der Überzeugung, dass neunundneunzig Prozent aller menschlichen Krisen mit der Zufuhr von kohlenhydratreichen Nahrungsmitteln gelöst werden konnten, vor allem dann, wenn der Großteil dieser Kohlenhydrate aus Zucker bestand.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, mir ist jetzt eigentlich nicht nach Essen ... oder vielleicht doch?" überlegte Leia halblaut. „Nachher werde ich garantiert keinen Bissen herunterbringen, wenn der Prinz der Finsternis mir direkt gegenübersitzt. Also gut, geh schnell und bring mir irgendwas."

„Oh! Wir erwarten auswärtige Gäste? Warum hat mir niemand etwas davon gesagt? Werde ich da nicht als Dolmetscher gebraucht? Obwohl ...", 3PO zögerte sekundenlang, während seine Prozessoren aufgeregt klickten und klackten, „... ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, je von dieser Spezies gehört zu haben. Finsternis! Eine Randwelt vielleicht? Nein, ich bin ganz sicher, dass diese Sprache nicht zu meinen Kommunikationsformen gehört. Ich brauche dringend ein Update, Miss Leia."

Leia stutzte einen Augenblick, dann musste sie trotz ihrem Zorn und allgemeinem Weltschmerz lachen. „Ach 3PO, was würde ich nur ohne dich anfangen? Ich würde dich nie hergeben ... nicht einmal, wenn sie mir dein Gewicht in Sternsaphiren aufwiegen würden. Aber jetzt geh. Los, beeil dich!"

3PO schlurfte gehorsam hinaus, wobei er so verwirrt aussah, wie es einem auf menschliche Manierismen programmierten Droiden ohne entsprechende Gesichtsmuskulatur nur möglich war.

Leias spontaner Heiterkeitsausbruch erlosch, sobald der Droide zur Tür hinaus war. Wenn sie an den bevorstehenden Abend dachte, verging ihr das Lachen ganz automatisch. Nicht, dass sie sonst viel Anlass zum Lachen hatte ...

Sie seufzte ein wenig, als sie das Wohnzimmer verließ und in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüberging, das eine etwas kleinere Ausgabe des Boudoirs ihrer Mutter war − so wie Leia selbst nichts anderes als eine kleinere und jüngere Ausgabe ihrer Mutter gewesen wäre, wenn sie es zugelassen hätte. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Endgültig.

Sie riss eine Schranktür auf und zerrte ungeduldig das erstbeste Kleid heraus, auf das ihr Blick fiel, ein schlichtes weißes Etwas, das sich schon durch seinen anspruchslosen Schnitt unübersehbar von den unglaublich komplizierten Roben ihrer Mutter unterschied. Sie warf das Kleid achtlos auf ihr Bett, wo es bleiben mochte, bis sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte und zum Anziehen bereit war.

Es wäre ja auch _zu_ schrecklich, wenn sie mit einem Fettfleck oder Kekskrümeln garniert zum Empfang Seiner Boshaftigkeit erscheinen würde ... das reinste Verbrechen ... mindestens Majestätsbeleidigung! Möglicherweise würde er sie dafür sogar vor ein Erschießungskommando stellen − wissen konnte man das bei ihm nie so genau.

Leia setzte sich an ihren eigenen Kosmetiktisch − ja, auch sie hatte so ein spiegelverbrämtes Monument für die weibliche Eitelkeit hier in ihrem Schlafzimmer stehen − und schnitt sich selbst eine Grimasse. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die neue Frisur ihr wirklich stand.

War ihr Gesicht nicht viel zu rund ...

… _waren ihre Wangenknochen nicht eine Idee zu breit! _

… um auch noch durch eine Art kringellockige Wolke auf Kinnhöhe betont zu werden? Aber sie musste zugeben, dass das Resultat der Bemühungen des begnadeten Chef−Figaros aus dem Salon Micelli & Micelliimmer noch sehr viel besser aussah als das, was Leia vor rund zwei Monaten in einem Anfall von wütendem Trotz ...

… _in einem Ausbruch von_ _kreativem Individualismus!_

… an sich selbst verbrochen hatte. Eine Fingernagelschere war eben nicht unbedingt das geeignete Instrument, wenn es darum ging, mit einer hüftlangen Mähne fertig zu werden. Und wer kam schon mit seinem eigenen Hinterkopf klar? Leia fand, sie hätte schon Stielaugen haben müssen, um über eine halbwegs vernünftige Perspektive auf diesen fast unsichtbaren Körperteil zu verfügen. Und am besten gleich noch ein Paar Tentakel dazu, um gewisse Unzulänglichkeiten des menschlichen Bewegungsapparates auszugleichen.

Also gut, alles in allem war das Ergebnis einfach verheerend ...

… _nicht wirklich akzeptabel! _

_..._ gewesen, obwohl der schöpferische Akt an sich durchaus eine gewisse Befriedigung enthalten hatte. Im Nachhinein − das heißt, nachdem sie selbst den ersten Schock überwunden hatte − hatte sich sogar eine unerwartete Belohnung ganz von selbst präsentiert. Ihre Mutter nämlich hatte beim Anblick von Leias Selbstverunstaltung ...

… _Leias_ _entschlossener Demonstration ihres Selbstbestimmungsrechtes_!

... wenigstens einmal die Maske damenhafter Vollkommenheit fallen gelassen und war buchstäblich in Geschrei ausgebrochen.

„Liebling! Dein wunderschönes Haar! Warum hast du das nur getan?!"

Und schon das war die Sache beinahe wert gewesen. Beinahe.

Vader dagegen (Leia achtete sehr sorgfältig darauf, diesen Mann niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen _Vater _zu nennen, nicht einmal in Gedanken!), Vader also hatte sich gar nicht erst mit Fragen oder anderen langen Vorreden aufgehalten − das tat er nie.

Er hatte Leia einfach im Genick gepackt wie einen jungen Hund, sie über die nächst beste Couchlehne geschleudert und ihr eine Tracht Prügel verabreicht. Und danach hatte er Siri Te'Relkin, Leias Gouvernante und Hauslehrerin seit über acht Jahren, nicht nur fristlos entlassen, nein, er hatte auch noch mit einem einzigen Anruf dafür gesorgt, dass Siri nie wieder einen Job auf Coruscant finden würde – nicht einmal in den Slums von Imperial City, falls die nackte Verzweiflung sie dorthin verschlagen sollte.

Das hatte Leia natürlich mehr wehgetan als die ziemlich harten Schläge, mit denen er ihre vier Buchstaben traktiert hatte, und genau deshalb hatte er es auch getan. Bastard!

Aber was Vader damals nicht gewusst hatte (und hoffentlich auch nie erfahren würde), war, dass er nicht der einzige Mensch (Unmensch!) auf dieser Welt war, der die Dinge mit einem Anruf regeln konnte.

Nein, auch Leia kannte inzwischen wichtige Leute, einflussreiche Leute, an die sie sich im Notfall wenden konnte. Und genau das hatte sie getan, keine drei Minuten, nachdem ihre nervtötende Leibwache sie direkt vor dem pompösen, vor imitiertem Tirera−Marmor nur so strotzenden Eingang von Micelli & Micelliabgesetzt hatte.

Noch bevor der affektierte junge High−Society−Starfriseur Gelegenheit dazu gefunden hatte, mit allen Anzeichen des Entsetzens den grässlich zerzausten Zottelkopf von Lord Vaders experimentierfreudiger Tochter in Augenschein zu nehmen, hatte Leia sich schon mit einem zuckersüßen, aber ziemlich energischen: „Dürfte ich wohl mal ganz kurz Ihr Kom benutzen, Sir?" in das überraschend bescheidene Büro von Micelli senior gedrängt und die Kom−Einheit dort für mindestens eine Viertelstunde mit Beschlag belegt.

Und als Micelli junior schließlich damit begonnen hatte, die wild zerschnippelten traurigen Überreste von Leias einstiger Haarpracht mit behutsamen Kürzungen hier und da und einer kunstvoll gelegten Dauerwelle zum krönenden Abschluss wieder in einen halbwegs präsentablen Zustand zu versetzen, da hatte Siri Te'Relkins Zukunft bereits in sicheren Händen gelegen.

Falls es überhaupt so etwas wie Sicherheit gab für jemanden, der das Pech hatte, Darth Vader in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu enttäuschen. Denn Leias Vater ... _Vader_! ... war nie wütend oder aufgebracht. Er war einfach nur _ENTTÄUSCHT _und das hatte für gewöhnlich ziemlich drastische Folgen für die Person, die leichtsinnig genug war, diesen Gemütszustand bei ihm hervorzurufen. BASTARD!

Leia zupfte gereizt das kitschige Samthaarband aus ihrem viel zu kurz geratenen Lockenschopf, der laut den Lobgesängen des vereinigten Micelli−Clans jetzt eine topaktuelle Modefrisur darstellen sollte, einen Popp oder Plopp oder irgendetwas ähnlich Absurdes. Die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse − seit Siri Te'Relkins Rauswurf musste Leia eine sündhaft teure Privatschule für die Sprösslinge der Oberen Zehntausend besuchen − fanden den Top−Plopp übrigens „haarscharf", was Leias Bedenken aber eher steigerte als zerstreute.

Sie fragte sich, was ihr Bruder zu der ganzen haarigen Angelegenheit sagen würde, wenn er in den Ferien nach Hause kam. Wahrscheinlich würde er begeistert sein. Luke war grundsätzlich von allem begeistert, das war das Problem mit ihm. Er war von Dingen und Leuten begeistert, die sensibleren oder einfach nur nachdenklicheren Zeitgenossen Alpträume verursachten.

Leia seufzte erneut. Sie hing sehr an ihrem Bruder, was nur natürlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Und natürlich vermisste sie Luke schrecklich, seit er auf Carida war. Aber das änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit nur noch mit ihm zankte, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit und meistens nur wegen Kleinigkeiten. Meistens.

Aber Luke konnte auch _zu_ aufreibend sein und manchmal war er die reinste Pest. Er war so abscheulich _zufrieden. _Er lebte vollkommen sorglos in den Tag hinein und machte sich über nichts und niemanden jemals wirklich Gedanken – außer über seine Besessenheit von allem, was Lärm machte und fliegen konnte.

Natürlich war er hoffnungslos naiv. Jeder, der beinahe den Boden unter Vaders Füßen anbetete, musste entweder blind sein oder hoffnungslos naiv – wahrscheinlich sogar beides. Ja, Luke verehrte seinen Vater, er _vergötterte_ ihn regelrecht, so unbegreiflich das auch war. Und nichts und niemand konnte diese großäugige Bewunderung beeinträchtigen – nicht einmal seine Verbannung in die Militärakademie.

Aber was hieß hier eigentlich Verbannung? Leia hatte den stillen Verdacht, dass ihr Bruder sogar von Carida begeistert war, und es war ein begründeter Verdacht. Es war durchaus möglich, dass das, was ganz offiziell als Disziplinarmaßnahme angekündigt worden war, für Luke eher so eine Art Belohnung darstellte. Und vielleicht war es sogar als Belohnung gedacht gewesen: Immerhin war Luke der Augapfel seines Vaters und wer bestrafte schon seinen Augapfel?

Luke war noch nie eine Tracht Prügel verpasst worden, nicht einmal, nachdem er sich Vaders Gleiter „ausgeliehen" hatte, um ihn nach einer kleinen Spritztour in einer spektakulären Bruchlandung mitten in den weitläufigen Gärten des imperialen Palastes abstürzen zu lassen.

Denn so liefen die Dinge im Hause Vader nun einmal: Leia, das erklärte schwarze Schaf der Familie, konnte sich nicht einmal ihre eigenen Haare abschneiden, ohne dafür wenigstens eine emotionale Hinrichtung durchmachen zu müssen. Doch Luke, der kleine Sonnenschein, durfte die Luxuskarosse seines Vaters zertrümmern und nebenbei noch zwei Treibhäuser voller seltener Orchideen dem Erdboden gleichmachen und wurde dafür nur auf die Militärakademie geschickt, wo er jetzt den ganzen Tag mit ein paar Dutzend gleichaltrigen Jungen herumlungern konnte und höchstwahrscheinlich die beste Zeit seines Lebens hatte.

Es war einfach nicht fair! Luke konnte sich alles leisten und geriet nie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten, er kam immer davon, egal, was er anstellte. Lag das nur an seinem unwiderstehlichen Wildfang−Charme oder vielleicht doch eher an seinem ... Talent?

Leias Lippen pressten sich zu einem trotzigen Strich zusammen. Das Talent ihres Bruders oder vielmehr ihr eigener Mangel an Talent, was die Macht anging, war eine alte Wunde.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wann ihr zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, dass Luke genau wie Vader über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügte, ganz besondere Fähigkeiten, zu denen sie selbst keinerlei Zugang hatte. Aber irgendwie war diese Erkenntnis zusammen mit all der Scham und all den Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, die sie deswegen empfand, so tief im innersten Kern ihres Wesens verwurzelt, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr vorstellen konnte, dass es je eine Zeit gegeben haben mochte, in der ihr nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass Luke eine Begabung hatte, die ihr völlig abging.

Sie hatte es schon in den halb besorgten, halb erleichterten Augen ihrer Mutter gelesen, als Luke zum allerersten Mal seine Actionfiguren und Leias Puppen kreuz und quer durch das gemeinsame Kinderzimmer hatte schweben lassen. Sie hatte es in Vaders kühl abschätzendem Blick gelesen, als sie selbst unter großem Geschrei auf einen Schaukelstuhl und von dort aus auf eine Kommode gekrabbelt war, um ihre süße kleine Prinzessin Regenbogen vor dem nächsten mutwilligen Zusammenstoß mit einem hässlichen harten Plastikschädel zu bewahren. Ja, schon damals hatte Leia gespürt, dass es aus irgendeinem Grund eine Schande war, ihre Puppe mit einer komplizierten Kletteraktion retten zu müssen, statt sie einfach elegant und mühelos aus der Luft zu pflücken, wie Luke es gleich anschließend mit seinem Captain Starfury getan hatte.

Und später hatte sie dann den einen oder anderen Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen, der nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, aber trotzdem genug Indizien geliefert hatte, um aus einer Vermutung eine Tatsache zu machen. Es waren immer nur Fragmente gewesen, aber sie hatten sich Steinchen für Steinchen zu einem Mosaik zusammengesetzt, das Leia nur mit Bitterkeit erfüllen konnte:

Das Kindermädchen, das in einer ruhigen Minute mit dem Arzt in der Zimmerecke tuschelte, während Leia mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett lag, zu fiebrig und zu matt, um sich zu rühren, und daher nur scheinbar fest schlafend …

„Der Junge und immer nur der Junge! Nach der Kleinen fragt er nie. Er hat überhaupt kein Interesse an ihr. Das arme Herzchen ..."

Der Adjutant, der die Tür zu Vaders Büro bewachte wie den Zugang zu einem heiligen Reliquienschrein …

„Da kannst du jetzt nicht rein, junge Dame. Lord Vader ist beschäftigt. Er will nicht gestört werden."

„Aber mein Bruder ist doch auch da drinnen."

„Lord Vader will nicht gestört werden. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Und als Leia geknickt den Rückzug antrat, sehr viel gedämpfter zu seinem kopfschüttelnden Kollegen: „Was soll ich denn machen, wenn er sie nicht sehen will? Ich befolge nur meine Befehle."

Und dann Mutter in einem Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin, ihre leise Stimme kaum noch hörbar …

„Es ist doch nicht ihre Schuld! Sie kann nichts dafür, dass er es hat und sie nicht. Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, das hast du damals selbst gesagt. Es ist wie eine Erbkrankheit − manchmal überspringt es Generationen, bevor es wieder zum Vorschein kommt."

Und Vader, seine hochgewachsene Gestalt nur eine Silhouette im flackernden Widerschein des Feuers, aber seine Stimme laut und hart und triefend vor Sarkasmus …

„Ach so, jetzt bezeichnen wir es also schon als Krankheit, ja? Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank für diesen bemerkenswert passenden Vergleich, Padmé! Aber vielleicht sollte ich lieber dafür dankbar sein, dass meine ... Krankheit _diese_ Generation _nicht_ übersprungen hat − wenigstens nicht _ganz_!"

Aber den ultimativen Beweis für Leias Unzulänglichkeit und ihre absolute Bedeutungslosigkeit hatte ihr der Imperator höchstpersönlich geliefert:

Zwölf. Leia war zwölf. Sie saß an einem der Seerosenteiche irgendwo in den Palastgärten und weinte sich ungeachtet dieser idyllischen Umgebung beinahe die Augen aus, was damals noch ziemlich häufig vorgekommen war. (Heute weinte Leia überhaupt nicht mehr. Es war eine Frage des Prinzips. Tränen waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Leia war stark. Und hart. Hart wie ein Diamant.)

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum oder wie lange sie dort gesessen und vor sich hingeschluchzt hatte, aber plötzlich stand eine gebeugte Gestalt in einer schwarzen Zeydtuchrobe neben ihr, die sich auf einen Stock stütze. Der Imperator! Ohne Gefolge, ohne Wache, ganz allein.

Leia sprang hastig auf und produzierte eine ziemlich windschiefe Verneigung, eine traurige Angelegenheit, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem graziösen Hofknicks aufwies, den man ihr so mühsam eingedrillt hatte. Beim Aufstehen verfing sich ihr linker Fuß in dem Saum ihres Kleides, was sie beinahe stürzen ließ.

Vielleicht war es ihre kindliche Tollpatschigkeit, die das geringschätzige kleine Lächeln über das fahle runzlige Gesicht im Schatten der voluminösen Zeydtuchkapuze huschen ließ. Vielleicht war es aber auch etwas anderes. Etwas ganz anderes. Aber als die topasgelben Augen des Imperators Leia fixierten, sie beinahe aufspießten wie ein Präparator einen noch lebenden Schmetterling aufspießen mochte, waren sie bar jeder menschlichen Regung.

Und Leia, so jung sie auch war, fühlte plötzlich mit instinktiver Gewissheit, dass der beinahe übertrieben liebenswürdige und fürsorgliche alte Mann, der sie und Luke an allen Geburtstagen und Neujahrstagen mit fantastischen Geschenken geradezu überschüttete und sie verhätschelte wie ein in seine Enkelkinder vernarrter Großvater, nicht existierte, niemals existiert hatte.

Dieser Mann, der ihr zum ersten Mal alleine und ohne jede Großvatermaske gegenüberstand, dieser feindselige Fremde, der aus jeder Pore seines Körpers eine gehässige Kälte auszuströmen schien, das war der echte, der einzig wahre Palpatine.

Diese Erfahrung formte und prägte einen der bedeutsamsten Augenblicke in Leias Leben, einen Augenblick, den sie nie wieder vergaß, nicht einmal im Zentrum der Tragödie, die Jahre später unwiderruflich die Weichen für ihre Zukunft stellen sollte. Aber das Mädchen von damals sah den Imperator nur an, verwirrt und ein klein wenig beunruhigt, weil sie sich sein verächtliches Halblächeln nicht ganz erklären konnte, aber schon wachsam, weil sie hinter diesem Lächeln seinen Wunsch fühlte, sie zu verletzen, ihr wehzutun.

Und doch schnurrte die knarrende Altmännerstimme wie eine Katze unter einer liebkosenden Hand, als der Imperator sagte: „Ich frage mich, ob du jemals eifersüchtig auf ihn bist. Es wäre immerhin das Normalste von der Welt. _Ich_ an deiner Stelle würde umkommen vor Eifersucht."

Sein Lächeln wurde dünn und scharf wie die Klinge eines Vibromessers, als Leia ihn verständnislos anstarrte.

„Ich meine, es ist doch schon schlimm genug, wenn man genau weiß, dass man ein völlig hoffnungsloser Fall ist. Aber auch noch einen brillanten Bruder neben sich zu haben, dessen bloße Existenz einem Tag für Tag unter die Nase reibt, was für ein Versager man ist, das ist doch einfach unerträglich, nicht wahr?"

Der Imperator legte eine Kunstpause ein und musterte Leia von oben bis unten, ohne eine Spur von Nachsicht für ihr verweintes Gesicht mit den verschwollenen roten Augen, für ihr zerknittertes Kleid, dessen Rock voller Grasflecken war, für den herunter getretenen Saum.

„Und du bist nicht einmal hübsch, was zwar keine Entschädigung, aber immerhin ein gewisser Trost für deinen armen Vater wäre. Ein kompletter Fehlschlag also. So ein Pech!"

Sein kurzes höhnisches Auflachen war pures Gift und fraß sich in Leias Seele wie Säure.

Und dann war er einfach weiter gegangen, eine kleine gekrümmte, aber nur scheinbar harmlose Figur, die in aller Gelassenheit durch die Gärten flanierte und dabei eine Aura von vernichtender Bösartigkeit hinter sich herzog wie eine unsichtbare Schleppe.

Leia, die wie betäubt neben ihrem Teich stehen geblieben war, hatte ihm nachgesehen, bis er hinter einer Hecke aus Alkaliansträuchern verschwunden war, und die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich gewundert, dass die Blumenbeete, die seinen Weg säumten, nicht einfach verwelkten wie von einem tödlichen Frosthauch getroffen.

Aber von diesem Moment an hatte sie endlich ganz genau gewusst, was das Problem zwischen ihr und Vader war. Sie war ein Fehlschlag − wenigstens in _seinen_ Augen − und es lag jenseits ihrer Möglichkeiten, es lag buchstäblich nicht in ihrer Macht, an dieser Sachlage jemals etwas zu ändern. Sie konnte nur eines ändern: Ihre Einstellung. Ihre Einstellung zu diesem Thema, zu Vader, zu ihrem ganzen Leben.

Und es fiel ihr erstaunlich leicht, einen neuen Standpunkt zu finden, die Dinge aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive zu betrachten, es war beinahe eine Art Befreiung. Vader hatte kein Interesse an ihr? Das beruhte inzwischen durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit – Leia legte schon lange keinen Wert mehr auf seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er wollte nicht von ihr gestört werden? Leia war Lichtjahre davon entfernt, ihm ihre Gesellschaft aufzudrängen – tatsächlich mied sie jetzt nach Möglichkeit jede Begegnung mit ihm.

Sie war ein Versager? Er auch − zumindest als Vater. Er war für Leia nie wirklich eine Vaterfigur gewesen, aber erst an diesem Tag, in diesem Augenblick zog sie einen Schlussstrich, der aus dem viel zu vertrauten und vertraulichen „Vater" ein unpersönliches „Vader" machte. (Was als Anrede natürlich nicht in Frage kam und es immer zu einem Balanceakt machte, ihn direkt anzusprechen, aber das fiel kaum ins Gewicht, weil Leia ohnehin kein Wort mehr als unbedingt nötig mit ihm wechselte.)

Mit der neuen Perspektive kam eine ebenfalls neue und völlig ungewohnte Entschlusskraft über Leia. Sie würde nirgendwo bleiben, wo sie unerwünscht oder überflüssig oder was auch immer war, dachte sie mit dem ganzen Trotz ihrer zwölf Jahre. Und noch am selben Abend lief sie davon … oder versuchte es jedenfalls.

Natürlich kam sie nicht sehr weit, was auch kein Wunder war, so überstürzt und völlig kopflos wie dieser spontane Ausbruch vor sich gegangen war. Aber sie hatte immerhin ihren Standpunkt demonstriert und zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Unabhängigkeit an den Tag gelegt und das hatte das ziemlich klägliche Ende ihres Fluchtversuchs einigermaßen wettgemacht.

Natürlich hatte sie sich damals unsagbar dumm und kindisch verhalten, wie Leia heute mit der ganzen Weisheit und Reife ihrer fünfzehn Jahre erkannte. Aber Fehler waren dazu da, damit man aus ihnen lernte, und Leia lernte schnell. Wenn sie eines Tages tatsächlich von Coruscant wegging − und dass sie das tun würde, stand ganz oben auf dem ersten Blatt ihrer Zukunftspläne geschrieben −, dann würde sie es viel geschickter anfangen, soviel stand fest. Und dann würde ein neues Kapitel in ihrem Leben beginnen und alles würde anders werden. Ganz anders.

Leia hatte noch keine klare Vorstellung von den Details dieser Veränderung, aber eines wusste sie ganz genau: Ihr Leben war nicht das einzige, was sich verändern würde, wenn sie von hier wegging, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Denn das war ihr wichtigstes Ziel überhaupt: Die Dinge zu verändern.

Sie war nicht wie Luke, der trotz seiner viel gerühmten Fähigkeiten nie über seine eigene Nasenspitze hinaussah. Leia sah sehr viel weiter, sie sah alles, was um sie herum und außerhalb ihres goldenen Käfigs geschah, und sie sah, dass es falsch war. Ganz und gar falsch.

Oder war es etwa richtig, dass ein ganzer Planet unter eine Generalblockade gestellt und von der imperialen Raumflotte hermetisch abgeriegelt wurde, so dass nicht einmal Impfstoffe und Medikamente zur Behandlung der dort grassierenden Seuche importiert werden konnten? War es vielleicht in Ordnung, dass imperiale Soldaten am helllichten Tag auf offener Straße auf unschuldige junge Leute schossen, nur weil sie mit einer friedlichen Demonstration gegen die willkürliche Schließung ihrer Universität protestierten?

Nein, es war falsch, es war auf eine Art und Weise falsch, die zum Himmel schrie! Und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder und ihrer Mutter konnte Leia nicht einfach die Augen davor verschließen. Sie nahm Luke seine Blindheit nicht übel − nicht sehr jedenfalls −, weil sie davon ausging, dass er noch zu unreif war, um die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie wirklich waren. Aber ihrer Mutter nahm sie es übel, sehr übel ... Mutter, die kein Täter, aber dafür ein Mitläufer war.

Es waren Leute wie Mutter, die alles widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließen und dadurch dafür sorgten, dass ein Regime wie das Imperium so ausufern und trotzdem ewig am Ruder bleiben konnte. Leia war wild entschlossen, nichts widerstandslos über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie leistete jetzt schon auf ihre ureigene Weise Widerstand, wo sie nur konnte. Und eines Tages, wenn sie endlich erwachsen und frei war, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, dann würde sie gegen alles kämpfen, was falsch war. Eines Tages, wenn niemand mehr dazu in der Lage sein würde, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen oder sie zu irgend etwas zu zwingen ... Und hoffentlich waren bis dahin diese grässlichen Haare nachgewachsen!

Leia wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als 3PO würdevoll hereinstakste und dabei vorsichtig ein hoffnungslos überladenes Tablett vor sich her balancierte. Wie üblich hatte sich Mrs. Wombard selbst übertroffen. Seit die ebenso üppig gepolsterte wie gutmütige Herrscherin der Küchenregion Leia vor Jahren bei einem heimlichen Beutezug durch eine der Speisekammern erwischt hatte, war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass „das Kind" so ausgiebig wie nur möglich gefüttert werden musste, „weil es schließlich noch im Wachstum war und überhaupt!".

Es war vor allem dieses „und überhaupt!", das Leia zu der überraschenden Erkenntnis gebracht hatte, dass sie unter den Dienstboten mehr Freunde hatte, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Das war tröstlich und nützlich zugleich – vor allem dann, wenn es um wesentlich wichtigere Dinge ging als um ein paar heimlich zugesteckte Extra–Leckerbissen.

Leia inspizierte die liebevoll aufgehäuften Türme aus köstlichen Sandwiches und Kuchenstücken. Sie hatte sich gerade für einen Teller mit einer Kombination aus cremig–süßen Mandillsahneringen und delikaten Guricfischpastetchen entschieden, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Maalin hereinstolzierte. Die Zofen ihrer Mutter gehörten ganz entschieden nicht zu Leias Freunden, was schon der hochmütig geschürzte kleine Kirschmund in Maalins dezent geschminktem Puppengesicht deutlich erkennen ließ.

„Mylady lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie in fünf Minuten unten sein sollen. In spätestens fünf Minuten!"

Leia runzelte die Stirn, aber Maalin zu erzählen, dass „Mylady" sich von ihr aus zum Teufel scheren konnte, hätte das Problem auch nicht gelöst, sondern nur verschlimmert. Sehr verschlimmert! Sie nahm mit einem bedauernden Blick Abschied von ihrem unberührten Teller und wandte sich dem Bett zu, wo immer noch das zusammengeknäuelte weiße Kleid lag.

Maalins Mund kräuselte sich noch ein wenig mehr, als Leia das Kleid aufhob und die hässliche Knickfalte entdeckte, die jetzt über die ganze Länge des Rocks lief. Aber erst als das Mädchen aus der Schuluniform schlüpfte und  
Anstalten machte, sich das Kleid einfach überzuziehen, ohne sich weiter um das wenig dekorative neue Ornament zu kümmern, schossen Maalins sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Höhe.

„Sie können doch nicht _so_ hinuntergehen, Miss Leia!"

„Wer soll mich denn daran hindern? Sie vielleicht?" gab Leia schnippisch zurück.

Maalin ersparte sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen kniete sie neben dem Mädchen nieder und zauberte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vier Stecknadeln hervor, die sie in den hauchdünnen Stoff rammte.

Nach einer Minute hektischem Gezupfe war die Knickfalte zwar nicht verschwunden, sah jetzt aber wie eine raffinierte Verzierung aus, mit der ein erfahrener Schneider einem ansonsten recht langweiligen Fähnchen ein bisschen mehr Schick verliehen hatte.

„Danke", sagte Leia steif.

Maalin rümpfte ihre zierliche Stupsnase – sie hatte nur ihre Pflicht getan, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

„Es ist so weit. Der Feind steht praktisch schon vor unserer Tür. Auf ins Gefecht!" sagte Leia zu ihrem Droiden.

Natürlich musste 3PO das genauso wörtlich nehmen wie alles, was sie zu ihm sagte.

„Was für ein Gefecht? Haben wir etwa schon wieder Krieg?" fragte er besorgt.

„Wann haben wir den nicht?" erwiderte Leia achselzuckend. „Na, jetzt komm schon!"

Und 3PO zockelte fügsam hinter ihr her.

Fortsetzung folgt ...© 2010 by Nangijala 


	2. Chapter 2

Die Dienstboten waren in einer exakten Doppelreihe angetreten wie Soldaten bei einer Parade, bereit, ihrem Lord einen würdigen Empfang zu bieten. Es waren eine Menge Dienstboten, denn in diesem Haus wurde schon aus Sicherheitsgründen Personal aus Fleisch und Blut bevorzugt. Einem quicklebendigen Butler oder Stubenmädchen eine Bombe oder eine Giftgasgranate zu implantieren oder sie auf ähnlich drastische Art und Weise zum unglückseligen Werkzeug eines ferngesteuerten Attentatsversuchs zu machen, war sehr viel komplikationsträchtiger als es bei einem x-beliebigen seelenlosen Reinigungsdroiden der Fall gewesen wäre. Lord Vader vertrat die Meinung, dass man es den Rebellen und ähnlich mordlustigen Zeitgenossen gar nicht schwer genug machen konnte. Außerdem fand er, dass menschliche Diener generell besser zu dirigieren waren als Droiden. Sie waren leichter zu durchschauen und sehr viel leichter einzuschüchtern und mussten niemals wegen irgendwelcher Funktionsstörungen repariert werden, was den reibungslosen Ablauf des Haushalts garantierte.

Padmé stand am Kopfende dieser geschniegelten Phalanx aus ausdruckslosen Gesichtern und extrem sorgfältig gebügelten Livreen und wartete. Sie wartete schon seit einer Ewigkeit – zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Sie flocht ihre schmalen Finger so fest ineinander, dass sich der riesige funkelnde Diamant auf ihrem Ehering schmerzhaft hart in ihre Haut bohrte. Der Vorraum hallte bereits von befehlsgewohnten Männerstimmen und dem zackigen Salut der Wachen wider. Anakin musste jetzt jeden Augenblick hereinkommen, aber Leia war immer noch nicht da. Dieses Kind konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie zu provozieren. Oder ging es Leia heute nur darum, ihren Vater zu provozieren?

_Oh Götter! Bitte nicht! Bitte!_

Padmés stummes Stoßgebet wurde sofort erhört. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass etwas Weißes die breite Treppe in die Halle hinunterwehte wie eine Handvoll Schneeflocken in einer Sturmbö und hastig neben sie flatterte. Padmé drehte den Kopf und da war sie auch schon: Leia. Wieder mal auf die allerletzte Minute, aber immerhin noch rechtzeitig. Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Denn schon wurden die schweren Türflügel mit Schwung aufgestoßen und ER fegte herein, gefolgt von einem ganzen Schwarm dienstbeflissener Adjutanten und aufmerksamer Leibwächter.

Padmé hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an wie immer, wenn sie ihn erblickte. Niemand – nicht einmal sie – konnte sich ohne weiteres dem überwältigenden Charisma entziehen, das von dem Mann ausging, der sich Darth Vader nannte. Es lag nicht nur an seiner Erscheinung, obwohl seine imposante, muskulöse Gestalt und sein ebenso nobel wie kraftvoll geschnittenes Gesicht inmitten einer wahren Löwenmähne zweifellos zu seiner Ausstrahlung beitrugen. Doch was alle Lebewesen, die in seinen Bannkreis gerieten, entweder sofort magisch zu ihm hinzog oder sie dazu veranlasste, in Zukunft einen sehr, sehr weiten Bogen um ihn herum zu schlagen, das war das absolute Selbstvertrauen, die unanfechtbare Dominanz, die unwiderstehliche Aura von unverfälschter Macht_, _das prickelnde Gefühl von Gefahr, das er ausströmte wie ein Sonne Ultraviolettlicht.

Es gab viele, die Vader mit fanatischer Bedingungslosigkeit verehrten, und noch mehr, die ihn aus tiefster Seele verabscheuten. Aber niemand blieb von ihm gänzlich unberührt, niemand stand ihm völlig gleichgültig gegenüber. Er gehörte zu jenen seltenen Menschen, die man nur leidenschaftlich lieben oder leidenschaftlich hassen konnte.

Was Padmé anging, so hatte sie früher ersteres für diesen Mann empfunden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt für ihn empfand. Nicht genau jedenfalls. Vielleicht wollte sie es auch gar nicht so genau wissen.

Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass sie ihre Pflicht erfüllte, so wie sie immer ihre Pflicht erfüllt hatte. Und so wartete sie, wie es ihre Pflicht war, und lächelte, weil es ihre Pflicht war.

Vader kam mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten auf seine Frau zu, ohne auch nur nach rechts oder links zu sehen. Er ignorierte das Personal vollkommen, obwohl ihm die devoten Verneigungen ringsum natürlich ebenso wenig entgingen wie ihm eine auf ihn gerichtete Schusswaffe entgangen wäre. Ihm entging grundsätzlich überhaupt nichts, wie einige der Diener inzwischen aus leidvoller Erfahrung wussten.

Er blieb direkt vor Padmé stehen und überragte sie dabei wie ein Schilfrohr einen Grashalm, wie ein schwarzer Turm, der das Sonnenlicht ausblendete und einen kühlen Schatten auf sie warf. Es war seltsam, aber sie vergaß tatsächlich immer wieder, wie groß er war, wenn er nicht direkt neben ihr stand. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er viel kleiner gewesen war als sie, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Doch inzwischen war er längst über sie hinausgewachsen – in jeder Beziehung. Trotzdem machte er sich immer noch die Mühe, Padmés Lächeln zu erwidern, was er heutzutage nur äußerst selten tat, wenn es um jemand anderen ging. Als rechte Hand des Imperators hatte er Höflichkeitsfloskeln und ähnlich überflüssige Nettigkeiten nicht mehr nötig.

„Ah! Da bist du ja", sagte er leichthin, als läge ihre letzte Begegnung nur eine Viertelstunde zurück statt Monate, als wären sie sich gerade rein zufällig hier in diesem prachtvollen Mausoleum von einem Haus über den Weg gelaufen, statt das übliche Empfangsritual durchzuziehen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn, sehr förmlich, was ebenfalls zu dem Ritual gehörte. Wären sie unter vier Augen gewesen, hätte er sie längst in seine Arme gerissen und ihr ganzes Gesicht mit stürmischen Küssen bedeckt. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr als das – und sei es nur, um ihr unmissverständlich klarzumachen, dass er wieder da war und mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit Anspruch auf sie erhob, egal, was sie davon halten mochte. Aber vor Fremden oder Beinahe-Fremden hielt er sich an die ehernen Gesetze der Etikette. Meistens.

Leia küsste er nicht. Das tat er nie. Und das war auch gut so, denn sie hätte sich höchstwahrscheinlich mitten auf seinen eleganten schwarzen Umhang übergeben oder es wenigstens versucht. Doch so begnügte sie sich damit, aufrecht wie eine Lanze neben ihrer Mutter stehenzubleiben und eine gut dosierte Mischung aus flammender Verachtung und tiefgekühlter Feindseligkeit auszustrahlen, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Vader sah seine Tochter prüfend an. Seine Augen waren von einem kalten strahlenden Blau, das so intensiv war wie ein Laserstrahl und möglicherweise genauso tödlich. Unter den Höflingen des Imperators kursierte nämlich ein Scherzwort, wonach es unter dem Blick des Sith-Lords schon zu verschiedenen Fällen von spontaner Selbstentzündung gekommen sein sollte. Es war ein stehender Witz, den sich die Hofschranzen sehr diskret hinter vorgehaltener Hand und im Flüsterton erzählten und über den sie nur ganz, ganz leise lachten – und selbst das erst, nachdem sie sich gründlich umgesehen und sich darüber vergewissert hatten, dass ihnen auch ja kein Außenstehender zuhörte. Und natürlich kam es niemals in Vaders leibhaftiger Gegenwart zu diesen leichtsinnigen Anwandlungen von Galgenhumor: Obwohl eine gewisse zur Schau getragene Melancholie unter den mondäneren Angehörigen der imperialen Elite als schick galt, war niemand wirklich _so_ lebensmüde!

Was Leia betraf, so erfüllten sie die absurden Ammenmärchen über Vader mit Ungeduld. War die Realität nicht schon schlimm genug? Obwohl sie verstehen konnte, wie solche Geschichten über ihn zustande und in Umlauf kamen, war es ihr unbegreiflich, was die Leute daran so komisch fanden. Sie selbst fand nichts an diesem Mann komisch – und schon gar nicht die erbarmungslos Art, mit der er sie von oben bis unten musterte, als würde er einen seiner bedauernswerten Offiziere inspizieren. Wie er sie anstarrte! Sie war sich völlig sicher, dass er sofort jede einzelne verdammte Stecknadel in diesem lächerlichen Fetzen von einem Kleid entdeckt hatte und sie für ihre Nachlässigkeit verurteilte – so wie er sie immer für alles und jedes verurteilte.

„Leia. Wie schön, dich zu sehen", sagte die berühmte Baritonstimme, die ganze Welten erzittern ließ, ausdruckslos.

Leia verkniff sich nur mit Mühe den passenden Kommentar, der ihr fast ein Loch in die Zunge brannte. Aber hätte sie jetzt offen ausgesprochen, dass sie diese Behauptung für eine glatte Lüge hielt, wäre genau die Situation eingetreten, die ihre Mutter offensichtlich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

Zum Glück verlor Vader gleich wieder jedes Interesse an ihr und wandte sich erneut seiner Gattin zu, der er galant den Arm bot.

„Wollen wir hineingehen? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich am Verhungern bin."

Padmé neigte zustimmend den Kopf und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Alle übrigen Anwesenden wurden mit einem knappen herrischen Wink entlassen, dann setzten sich die Vaders in Richtung Esszimmer in Marsch.

Aber natürlich konnte von einem Marsch nicht ernsthaft die Rede sein – nicht bei diesen Beiden, dachte Leia wehmütig, während sie im größtmöglichen Abstand hinter ihren Eltern herzockelte. Ihre Mutter schwebte in ihrer lavendelfarbenen Robe dahin wie eine Fee, nichts als zerbrechliche Anmut und Grazie. Und Vader tigerte mit der Eleganz einer großen Raubkatze neben ihr her.

Ja, sie waren zweifellos ein bemerkenswertes Paar. Die Frau zierlich, dunkel und schön wie ein schwarzer Schwan, der Mann ein mit fließendem Gold gekrönter Riese, aristokratisch, überlegen, unverwundbar. Zusammen sahen sie beinahe unwirklich aus, ein König und seine Königin, die direkt ihrem Es−war−einmal−vor−langer−Zeit−Märchen entstiegen zu sein schienen, ein zu neuem Leben erwachter Kriegerfürst und seine verzauberte Prinzessin aus irgendeiner klassischen Heldenlegende aus der Dämmerung der Zeit.

Und Leia, die sich ganz besonders klein, plump und unscheinbar fühlte, als sie in ihrem behelfsmäßig zusammengesteckten Kleid widerwillig hinter diesen Sagengestalten hertrottete, fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie möglicherweise gar nicht deren leibliche Tochter war, sondern einfach nur ein ausgesetztes Findelkind oder eine zwangsadoptierte Waise, der ihre wahre Herkunft aus irgendeinem düsteren Grund verheimlicht wurde. Denn das hätte immerhin einiges erklärt ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

**© 2010 by Nangijala**


	3. Chapter 3

Das Dinner wurde mit einem enormen Aufwand an glitzerndem Kristall und blitzendem Silber an der obligatorischen, aber für ein Familien-Abendessen doch leicht überdimensionierten 20-Personen-Bankett-Tafel serviert. Und dank einem mehrgängigen Menü zog es sich so in die Länge, dass Leia schon daran zweifelte, ob sie das Dessert noch erleben würde. Gereizt erdolchte sie mit ihrem Fischmesser das vor Gräten nur so strotzende, aber ansonsten unschuldige Gambosi-Filet auf ihrem Teller. Sie wünschte sich wie so oft, sie könnte den Lauf der Zeit beschleunigen oder – noch besser! – in die ferne Zukunft reisen oder – am allerbesten! – in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren, um ihre eigene Geburt zu verhindern.

Ihre Eltern, scheinbar völlig ungerührt von der hormonschubverstärkten Sinn- und Lebenskrise gleich nebenan, unterhielten sich trotzdem mehr oder weniger angeregt. Tatsächlich führte im Großen und Ganzen Vader das Wort und gab mit leicht zynisch angehauchtem Enthusiasmus seine neuesten Schurkenstreiche ... pardon! ... _Heldentaten_ zum Besten, während Padmé zwischen Phasen andächtigen Lauschens hier und da ein halbwegs denkwürdiges Detail aus ihrem eigenen Terminkalender wiederkäute, der mit Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und ähnlichen gesellschaftlichen Heimsuchungen überfüllt war. Leias Beitrag zum Tischgespräch beschränkte sich auf exakt drei wortkarge, aber dafür reichlich giftig vorgebrachte Bemerkungen: „Nein!" und „Ach ja?" und als Krönung schließlich „Kann ich vielleicht bitte endlich mal das Salz haben?". Nach dieser kräftezehrenden Demonstration guten Willens versank sie für den Rest der Mahlzeit in verbissenem Schweigen.

Ja, es war eine Tortur und das zweifellos für alle Beteiligten. Aber zumindest rein theoretisch war nur Leia dazu gezwungen, bis zum Schlussakt durchzuhalten. Und sie wurde erlöst, als die Diener das farbenprächtige Arrangement aus Früchten und verschiedenen Käsesorten wieder abräumten, was das offizielle Ende des allgemeinen Martyriums einläutete.

Nach einem sehr kühlen Gruß an ihre Mutter und einem noch frostigeren an Vaders Adresse flüchtete sie mit 3PO im Kielwasser wieder in die rettende Festung ihres Zimmers und es ist wirklich schwer zu sagen, wer angesichts ihres hastigen Rückzugs vom Schlachtfeld mehr Erleichterung empfand.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder wird sie wirklich immer einsilbiger?" sagte Vader, sobald die verzogene Göre außer Sicht- und Hörweite war – Sith sei Dank! „Du solltest sie bei Gelegenheit mal zu einem Med–Tech bringen und untersuchen lassen, ob ihre Stimmbänder schon Rost ansetzen. Sonst wird sie eines Tages noch völlig verstummen und wir, hartherzige Rabeneltern, die wir nun mal sind, werden es nicht einmal merken."

Er war offensichtlich wieder in einer seiner sarkastischen Stimmungen, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Sehr viel schlimmer.

Padmé, die nach all den Jahren auf gewisse Warnzeichen bei ihrem Ehemann so sensibel reagierte wie eine Wünschelrute auf eine Wasserader, überlegte, ob sie es womöglich sogar riskieren konnte, ein _wirklich_ heikles Thema anzuschneiden. Sie hatte vor kurzem eine Idee ausgebrütet, die sie hier und jetzt vorbringen wollte, bevor Anakins Laune endgültig kippte, was von einer Minute auf die andere geschehen konnte. Er hatte einen Hang zu plötzlichen Temperamentsausbrüchen entwickelt, die schon fast genau so berüchtigt waren wie gewisse andere typische Charaktermerkmale, die er an den Tag legte. Padmé beschloss, die schon etwas wackelige Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste für uns alle, wenn wir Leia für eine Weile nach Naboo schicken würden", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Anakin runzelte sofort die Stirn. Es war immer wieder eindrucksvoll, wie finster die Kontraktion einer einzigen Muskelpartie sein Gesicht werden lassen konnte. Eindrucksvoll und vage alarmierend. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit dem Bart zu tun, den er sich hatte wachsen lassen. Er sah damit älter aus. Ein klein wenig älter und sehr viel grimmiger. Er runzelte übrigens immer sofort die Stirn, wenn die Rede auf Naboo kam. Die bloße Erwähnung von Padmés Heimatwelt hatte auf ihn ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung wie ein besonders schriller Hochfrequenzton auf einen Rancor mit Kopfschmerzen.

„Naboo? Warum um Himmels willen ausgerechnet dahin? Damit sich sofort die ganze Naberrie-Sippe auf sie stürzen kann wie eine Meute hungriger Hunde auf einen Knochen? Damit sie wochenlang nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt und bei der Gelegenheit gleich noch ein bisschen mehr gegen uns aufgehetzt wird? Sie ist jetzt schon unerträglich, Padmé! Ein ganzes Rudel von ach so mitfühlenden und verständnisvollen Großeltern, Tanten, Onkeln, Cousinen und Cousins, die ihr noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf setzen, ist garantiert das Letzte, was Leia braucht. Naboo! Großer Sith!"

Vader schleuderte seine Serviette auf den Tisch, als würde er einem künftigen Duellgegner einen Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße werfen. Seine Beziehungen zu der angeheirateten Verwandtschaft hatten längst ein Stadium erreicht, das im Diplomatenjargon nicht umsonst als „verhärtete Fronten" bezeichnet wurde. Das galt ganz besonders für seine Schwiegereltern.

Seine heftige Reaktion beunruhigte Padmé, die schon ihre Felle davonschwimmen sah, bevor sie überhaupt zum Kern der Sache vorgedrungen waren.

„Ich hatte gar nicht vor, Leia in Theed unterzubringen – und schon gar nicht bei meiner Familie", sagte sie rasch. „Ich dachte an eine Schule. Es gibt da ein sehr gutes Mädcheninternat in einer wirklich idyllischen Ecke mitten im Seengebiet. Soriel, Sabés Älteste, ist seit dem letzten Semester dort und ganz begeistert. Sabé sagt …"

Padmé brach ab, als sie merkte, dass sie einen kleinen, aber entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hatte. Denn Anakins Gesicht hatte sich prompt noch mehr verdüstert – wie immer, wenn er diesen Namen hörte. Es war kindisch und doch so absolut männlich, diese klassische Eifersucht auf die beste Freundin der Ehefrau. Aber bei Anakin war es schon mehr als nur ein bisschen Eifersucht. Man konnte ihm nicht unterstellen, dass er Padmés Jugendfreundin und langjährige Weggefährtin wirklich _hasste_, aber viel fehlte nicht mehr dazu, weshalb seine Explosion praktisch schon vorprogrammiert war.

„Wenn ich das schon höre! Sabé sagt ... Sabé meint ... Sabé schlägt vor ... Sabé rät uns dies und das ... Warum muss sich diese Frau eigentlich pausenlos in unser Privatleben einmischen? Kann sie ihre spitze Nase nicht einmal aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraushalten? Hör zu, Padmé: Wenn deine Lieblings-Besserwisserin ihre eigene Tochter unbedingt in so einem rosaroten Kleinmädchen-Paradies für die hoffnungslos verträumten Ableger von irgendwelchen romantisch verkalkten Naboo–Adeligen abliefern muss, dann ist das ihr Problem. Ich jedenfalls werde nicht zulassen, dass Leia in einem blaublütigen Gänsestall landet, wo sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag über nichts Sinnvolleres zu tun haben, als sich gegenseitig Blumen ins Haar zu flechten und singend durch die Wiesen und Wälder zu hüpfen, wenn sie nicht gerade selbstverfasste Gedichte rezitieren oder auf ihren Harfen herumklimpern oder was auch immer sie noch so alles treiben."

„Anakin! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Das sind doch lauter Vorurteile ... das ist kompletter Unsinn! Selbstverständlich gibt es dort einen regulären Unterricht und zwar auf einem sehr viel höheren Standard als auf Coruscant, das kannst du mir glauben. Jedenfalls wird den Kindern auf Naboo noch selbstständiges Denken beigebracht – wir wissen beide, dass das hier schon lange nicht mehr der Fall ist! Jedenfalls nicht in dieser trostlosen Kaderschmiede, wo Leia jetzt hingeht ... dieses stumpfsinnige Seelensilo, wo die tägliche Gehirnwäsche Nummer Eins im Lehrplan ist und wo die hundertprozentige Konditionierung der Schüler in lauter brave kleine Imperiale wichtiger ist als ihr gottverdammter Notendurchschnitt!"

Erst als der „gottverdammte Notendurchschnitt" unter dem Tonnengewölbe der hohen Zimmerdecke verhallte, wurde Padmé bewusst, dass sie mit jedem Satz lauter geworden war und die letzten Worte aus voller Kehle geschrien hatte. Sie hielt inne, halb bestürzt über ihren unerwarteten Ausbruch, halb erschrocken über ihren eigenen Mut.

_Das muss das Valiin sein_, dachte sie leicht benommen.

Oder lag es etwa daran, dass sie jede Attacke auf Naboo als Angriff auf sich selbst empfand?

Doch ein einziger Blick von Anakin reichte, um sie erkennen zu lassen, dass ihre ganze Empörung wirkungslos verpufft war – wie immer.

„Bist du jetzt fertig oder hast du noch mehr hysterische Anfälle auf Lager?" sagte er kalt. „Wenn das nämlich den ganzen Abend so weitergehen soll, dann können wir die Fortsetzung dieses kleinen Dramas ebenso gut in mein Arbeitszimmer verlegen. Erstens hört dich dort niemand außer mir herumschreien und zweitens könnte ich nebenher noch ein paar Berichte durchlesen, während du mich ankeifst. Dann wäre es wenigstens keine komplette Zeitverschwendung."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drohten Padmés Augen überzufließen wie ein Staudamm angesichts einer Flutwelle. Dass er sie so abfertigen konnte, so abweisend, so verächtlich ... Als wäre sie einer seiner Untergebenen oder völlig schwachsinnig, als würde ihre Meinung überhaupt nicht zählen ... Es war so demütigend, so erniedrigend ... Es war einfach zu viel!

Und doch konnte sie nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Es ging um ihr Kind, das sie schon fast verloren hatte und das sie nicht vollkommen verlieren wollte. Sie musste es wenigstens noch einmal versuchen. Nur noch einmal ...

Sie schluckte mühsam, rang gleichzeitig um eine feste Stimme und einen festen Willen. Aber ihr Wille war längst genauso brüchig wie ihre Stimme, als sie beharrte: „Ich will, dass Leia nach Naboo geht."

Anakin ... nein, jetzt ganz und gar _Vader_ ... beugte sich ein wenig vor und starrte seiner Frau mit derselben faszinierten und faszinierenden Konzentration in die Augen, mit der eine jagende Regenbogenviper ihre samtpelzige Nagetier-Beute in absolute und tödliche Regungslosigkeit hinein hypnotisierte.

Seine tiefe Stimme sank fast zu einem Flüstern herab, als er sehr langsam und sehr deutlich sagte: „Und _ich_ will, dass Leia hier bleibt. Und sie _wird_ hier bleiben – es sei denn, du wünschst ausdrücklich, dass ich sie auch nach Carida schicke!"

Die unverhüllte Drohung ließ den Rest von Padmés Kampfgeist zusammenbrechen wie die maroden Stützpfeiler einer baufälligen Kathedrale bei einem Mini-Erdbeben. Leia in der Militärakademie? Das war das Letzte, was sie für ihre Tochter wollte!

Also wieder eine Niederlage. Eine von vielen. Ein verlorenes Gefecht nach dem anderen ... Es war wie eine winzige, aber tiefe Wunde, die ewig weiter blutete, Tropfen für Tropfen. Padmé fragte sich, ob man auch auf Raten verbluten konnte.

Sie sah diesen Mann an, diesen allzu vertrauten Fremden, den sie so geliebt hatte, bevor er sich in einer immer noch unbegreiflichen Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion in einen Despoten verwandelt hatte, unter dessen Knute die ganze Galaxis zusammenzuckte. Man hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wenn man ihn so sah, wie er ihr jetzt gegenüber saß, ganz ungezwungen, ganz lässig in seinen bequemen Stuhl zurückgelehnt und in der rechten Hand ein Weinglas balancierend, an dem er in aller Ruhe genießerisch nippte. Als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte er nicht gerade wieder mal den Widerstand seiner Frau gebrochen, indem er ihr mit einem billigen Erpressungsmanöver den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Als hätte er ihr nicht einfach einen Knebel in den Mund gestopft, genau auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie wenige Stunden zuvor Leia geknebelt hatte. Doch Padmé hatte es aus Liebe zu ihrer Tochter getan, aus dem Bedürfnis heraus sie zu schützen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihr Ehemann sie aus demselben Motiv bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unterwarf.

Und plötzlich wollte Padmé nur noch weg. Irgendwohin, Hauptsache weg von ihm. Sie stand abrupt auf.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett", sagte sie schroff. „Du kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du mit deinen kostbaren Berichten fertig bist. Natürlich nur, wenn du es _ausdrücklich_ so wünschst. _Ich_ wünsche mir nämlich, dass du heute Nacht auf der Couch in deinem Arbeitszimmer schläfst. Aber so viel Rücksichtnahme auf meine Wünsche ist ja wohl zu viel verlangt, nicht wahr? Gute Nacht!"

Vader setzte sein Weinglas so hart ab, dass sich sofort ein langer Sprung von dem fragilen Stengel bis zum geschliffenen Rand des hauchdünnen Kelches zog.

„Ist es nicht einfach _wundervoll_, wieder zu Hause zu sein?" sagte er bitter.

Doch Padmé würdigte ihn dieses Mal keiner Antwort, sondern rauschte stattdessen mit hocherhobenem Kopf hinaus.

Sie war nicht die Frau, die sich einen moralischen Sieg entgehen ließ, egal, wie winzig, kurzfristig und bedeutungslos er im Endeffekt auch sein mochte. Sie konnte es sich auch gar nicht leisten, ihre bescheidenen Siege zu ignorieren. Denn Darth Vader war ganz entschieden nicht der Mann, der sich aus seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer verbannen ließ ...

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

© 2010 by Nangijala 


	4. Chapter 4

„... **aber inzwischen ist die Situation hier auf Kerdoba Prime so instabil geworden, dass die sofortige Verstärkung unserer Bodentruppen einfach unumgänglich ist. Ich empfehle daher dringend, die Verlegung der von mir angeforderten Division endlich durchzuführen und das so schnell wie möglich - oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren! Brouclian Ende!" bellte es aggressiv aus den Lautsprechern des Terminals heraus.**

**Prompt fror das Bild ein und hinterließ dabei ein cholerisch gerötetes quadratisches Bulldoggengesicht in Großaufnahme. Denn zum effektvollen Abschluss einer ganzen Salve von Beschwerden und Forderungen war der aufgebrachte General so nahe an die Videokamera herangerückt, dass sein erzürntes und auch sonst wenig liebliches Antlitz den Monitor auf Vaders Schreibtisch nicht nur völlig ausfüllte, sondern ihn schon fast zu sprengen schien. Und obwohl Vader Brouclians Frustration durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, konnte der hitzköpfige General von Glück sagen, dass er nur eine Aufzeichnung seiner Nachricht via Holo-Net an das Hauptquartier gesendet hatte. Hätte es sich nämlich dabei um eine Live-Übertragung gehandelt, dann hätte Vader diesem aufgeblasenen Etappenhengst längst eine unvergessliche Lektion in Sachen Benimm erteilt. Niemand nahm sich Darth Vader gegenüber ungestraft einen derart impertinenten Tonfall heraus! Niemand! Von seiner ewig aufmüpfigen Tochter und seiner unerwartet kratzbürstigen Ehefrau mal ganz abgesehen...**

**Mit einem angewiderten Schnauben schaltete Vader sein Terminal ab. Für heute hatte er genug, mehr als nur genug. Die restlichen Video-Mails konnten wirklich warten. Und die vielen ungelesenen Data-Pads, die sich immer noch vor ihm stapelten und ihn mit ihren blinkenden Leuchtdioden vorwurfsvoll anzublinzeln schienen, sowieso. Nicht einmal ein Sith-Lord konnte sich rund um die Uhr als Retter der Galaxis betätigen. Und nicht einmal der Imperator konnte von besagtem Sith-Lord ernsthaft erwarten, dass er sich die ganze Nacht damit um die Ohren schlug, sich das anzuhören, was ihm allmählich vorkam wie ein endloses kollektives Klagelied des gesamten imperialen Offizierskorps. Denn sogar ein Sith-Lord war bei aller Hingabe an seine Arbeit immer noch ein menschliches Wesen und brauchte wenigstens ab und zu mal eine kleine Auszeit – auch wenn **_**gewisse**_** Leute das offensichtlich einfach nicht begreifen konnten! Ach ja, Undank war der Welt Lohn ...**

**Vader ließ sich rücklings auf die breite bequeme Ledercouch fallen, die ihm vor kurzem im Rahmen einer völlig überflüssigen häuslichen Auseinandersetzung als Ersatzbett zugewiesen worden war. (Tatsächlich sah das Teil auch schon so aus, als hätte der Designer es speziell für einsame Ehemänner im Exil vorgesehen!) Er schob sich eines der tröstlich weichen Kissen unter den Kopf, streckte seine langen Beine aus und gönnte sich fünf Minuten Selbstmitleid. **

**Es war einfach nicht fair! Da saß er nun monatelang auf seinem Flaggschiff fest und rackerte sich tagein, tagaus wie besessen für das Wohl des Imperiums ab, während er sich vor Sehnsucht nach der Frau seines Herzens förmlich verzehrte und praktisch nur für den Augenblick seiner Wiedervereinigung mit ihr lebte – und dann DAS! Warum musste Padmé auch ausgerechnet an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abend nach einer so langen Trennung Streit vom Zaun brechen? Es war unbegreiflich. Und dass sie ihm sozusagen die Schlafzimmertür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, war mehr als nur unbegreiflich. Es war ... undenkbar ! **

**Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit Padmé? Sie hatte sich so verändert, dass er sie manchmal kaum wiedererkannte. Es lag nicht an dieser absurden kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Zank hatte es auch früher schon zwischen ihnen gegeben – tatsächlich waren die ersten Jahre ihrer Ehe nicht gerade eitel Sonnenschein gewesen, wenn er ehrlich war. Padmé hatte nun mal ihren eigenen Kopf – ganz zu schweigen von ihrer beunruhigenden Tendenz, das laut auszusprechen, was andere Leute nicht einmal zu denken wagten. Das war bezaubernd und auch völlig in Ordnung gewesen, als die Alte Republik mit ihrer ganzen scheinheiligen Pseudodemokratie noch in den letzten Zügen gelegen hatte. Aber nach Palpatines endgültiger Machtergreifung war es zu einem ernsthaften Problem geworden und schließlich zu einer echten Belastungsprobe für ihre Beziehung. **

**Wären es nur die vielen temperamentvollen abendlichen Grundsatzdiskussionen über die Neue Ordnung im Allgemeinen und ihre Anwendung gegenüber der Zivilbevölkerung im Besonderen gewesen, es hätte Vader nicht weiter gestört, obwohl er die leicht antiquierten Ansichten seiner Frau zu diesem Thema zuerst als rührend naiv und später als ein klein wenig **_**anstrengend **_**empfunden hatte. **

**Doch irgendwann war der Tag gekommen, an dem der Imperator wegen Padmés Hang zu allzu freien Meinungsäußerungen und ähnlich peinlichen Auftritten in aller Öffentlichkeit seiner rechten Hand gegenüber ziemlich energisch geworden war. Und danach war Vader gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als seinerseits Padmé gegenüber energisch zu werden – natürlich nur zu ihrem eigenen Besten! Denn Palpatine hatte ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass ihr Leben nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing, ein Faden, der jederzeit reißen konnte, wenn sie so weitermachte. Und Vader hatte sich dazu gezwungen gesehen, es Padmé ebenso unmissverständlich klarzumachen. **

**Das war ihm keineswegs leicht gefallen und im Nachhinein hatte er sich sogar gefragt, ob er in seiner Angst, Padmé doch noch zu verlieren, möglicherweise einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Aber es war nun einmal notwendig gewesen, so viel stand fest. Und zweifellos war nach dieser großen Krise alles viel, viel besser geworden – oder nicht? **

**Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass es schon damals angefangen hatte, dass Padmé schon seit so vielen Jahren ein klein wenig ... nun ja ... **_**anders**_** war als früher! Oder vielleicht doch?**

**Voller Unbehagen dachte Vader an ihren ersten Hochzeitstag DANACH. Er hatte damals wirklich alles gegeben, er hatte weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, um Padmé eine Freude zu machen, um diesen Abend für sie unvergesslich zu machen. Ein Feinschmecker-Menü mit den seltensten Delikatessen auf der verglasten Aussichtsterrasse eines Nobelrestaurants auf Viigo III, das er nur für sie beide gemietet hatte, damit sie ganz allein in trauter Zweisamkeit den ausgesprochen poetischen Anblick der glitzernden schneebedeckten Gipfel der Kilmaujacka-Berge im ätherischen Silberglanz von gleich drei Monden genießen konnten. Romantik pur also und dazu noch die obligatorischen Einzelheiten: Ein Meer von Kerzen und Blumen – Tausende von diesen blassen zarten, eigentlich recht unscheinbaren kleinen Lilien, die sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen so sehr mochte –, dezente Musikberieselung durch ein eigens eingeflogenes Orchester hinter einer undurchsichtigen Spiegelwand und als Krönung des Ganzen noch sein Geschenk: Ein prachtvolles antikes Collier, eine Art Blütengirlande aus rhodianischem Rotgold und Blutrubinen, eine Kostbarkeit und ein echtes Kunstwerk, das fast fünfhundert Jahre zuvor von dem berühmtesten Juwelier aller Zeiten, dem großen Meister Teefarny selbst, für die legendäre Kaiserin Xauxean von Yilmar angefertigt worden sein sollte. **

**Doch Padmé hatte an diesem Abend trotzdem kaum einen Mucks von sich gegeben. Und obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über gelächelt und nach dem Essen mit ihm getanzt und sich auch später in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer ebenfalls mit Blumen überfüllten Luxushotelsuite völlig **_**normal**_** verhalten hatte, hatte irgendwie ein undefinierbarer Schatten über ihrem ganz privaten kleinen Fest gelegen. Und das Rubin-Collier hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht einmal getragen. Nicht ein einziges Mal! Und als er sie nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, hatte Padmé nur geantwortet, dass ein so einzigartiges Schmuckstück auch ein ebenso einzigartiges Kleid brauchte, um wirklich zur Geltung zu kommen. Und bis jetzt hätte ihr bevorzugter Modesalon weder einen Stoff noch ein Schnittmuster gefunden, die diesem Kleinod auch nur halbwegs gerecht geworden wären. Was Vader nun gar nicht verstehen konnte, denn Padmés Garderobe war immer ausgesprochen exquisit, so weit er als Mann das überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Es war doch sonderbar, dass eine Frau wie sie nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollte, ein Kleid aufzutreiben, das zu dieser Halskette passte. Nein, es war doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Padmé dieses idiotische Glitzerding einfach nicht gefiel und dass sie nur zu taktvoll war, um es zuzugeben. **

**Wie auch immer, ihr offensichtliches Desinteresse an seiner gefühlvoll ausgewählten Liebesgabe hatte Vader damals so tief verletzt, dass das Collier seither nie wieder zwischen ihnen erwähnt worden war. Nach allem, was er wusste, ruhte es seit Jahren unberührt in einem tiefroten Samtetui in dem gleichen Safe, in dem Padmé alle wirklich wertvollen Stücke aufbewahrte, die sie im Lauf der Zeit von ihm geschenkt bekommen hatte. Tatsächlich musste sich in diesem Tresor inzwischen ein Vermögen angesammelt haben, eine Art Piratenschatz aus gefassten und ungefassten Edelsteinen in allen Regenbogenfarben, denn wenn Vader etwas war, dann großzügig. **

**Ja, wirklich: Er tat einfach alles für seine geliebte Padmé und er war jederzeit bereit, noch mehr für sie zu tun. Er überschüttete sie nicht nur mit Geschenken, nein, er betete den Boden unter ihren Füßen an, er vergötterte sie. Er hätte die Sterne für sie vom Himmel geholt, wenn sie es nur von ihm verlangt hätte. Doch leider verlangte Padmé entweder gar nichts von ihm oder das Unmögliche. Es war nicht leicht, es dieser Frau Recht zu machen, nein, wirklich nicht!**

**Der Streit heute war das beste Beispiel dafür: Er kam nach Hause, müde, gestresst, fix und fertig, aber voller Wiedersehensfreude. Und was machte Padmé? Hieß sie ihn etwa mit offenen Armen willkommen, wie er es doch wohl von seiner eigenen Frau erwarten durfte? Nein, natürlich nicht! Stattdessen fauchte sie ihn an und verdarb ihnen nicht nur den Abend, sondern auch gleich noch die ganze Nacht. Und das alles nur wegen Leia ...**

**Vader gab einen unwilligen kleinen Seufzer von sich wie immer, wenn ihm seine Tochter in den Sinn kam. Was für eine Nervensäge****dieses Mädchen doch war! Und was für eine**** Enttäuschung****!**

**Padmé warf ihm immer wieder vor, dass er Leia vernachlässigte, dass er zu streng mit ihr war, dass er ... ach ... was auch immer! Aber das war natürlich alles Unsinn. Er hatte Leia nie vernachlässigt, ganz im Gegenteil: Er machte sich mehr Gedanken um sie und über sie, als es dieses ewig mürrische unzufriedene Kind wert war. **

**Na schön, er war vielleicht nicht der perfekte Vater. Aber um Leias Launenhaftigkeit ertragen zu können, hätte er schon über die unerschütterliche Gelassenheit eines tivatanischen Bettelmönchs verfügen müssen oder über das Durastahl-Nervenkostüm eines corellianischen Feuerspringer-Gladiators oder am besten über beides zugleich. Sie war so ... abweisend, so ... feindselig. Und das war sie schon immer gewesen. Schon als ganz kleines Mädchen. Großer Sith! **

**Leia mit drei Jahren: Ein pausbäckiges Elfenkind, das sich hinter den bodenlangen Röcken seiner Mutter versteckte und voller Misstrauen zu ihm hinüberspähte, als wäre ihr Vater der Teufel persönlich**

**Oder Leia mit sechs: Ein wild zappelndes Bündel, das, unter seinen Arm geklemmt, mit geballten Fäusten nach ihm schlug und mit gellender Stimme: „****Ich hasse dich****!" schrie, und das alles nur, weil sie pünktlich ins Bett sollte. **

**Oder Leia mit neun: Ein Trotzkopf unter selbst auferlegtem Schweigegelübde, was sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem zeitgleichen Hungerstreik wochenlang eisern durchgehalten hatte. Und warum? Weil man ihr ihren geliebten Gerbil weggenommen hatte, dessen allergieauslösender Wuschelpelz den ganzen Haushalt in ein einziges Elend aus tränenden Augen und triefenden Nasen getaucht hatte. **

**Oder Leia mit zwölf: Ein klatschnasses, vor Schmutz starrendes Bündel, das nach einem Ausreißversuch von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wurde – nachdem man sie vorher irgendwo in den Slums buchstäblich aus der Gosse gezogen hatte!**

**Und zu guter Letzt Leia ganz aktuell: Der zum Leben erwachte Alptraum **_**aller**_** Eltern pubertierender Teenager! **

**Konnte man es ihm unter diesen Umständen vielleicht verdenken, dass seine Tochter nicht gerade überschäumende väterliche Gefühle in ihm auslöste?**

**Na gut, vielleicht ... aber auch nur **_**vielleicht ... **_**hatte**__**er ein grundlegendes Problem mit Leia. Er musste zugeben, dass es hart für ihn gewesen war, als er Leias kleine ... nun ja ... **_**Behinderung**_** erkannt hatte, sogar sehr hart. Warum konnte eigentlich niemand außer dem Imperator verstehen, wie sehr er darunter litt, dass dieses Mädchen sozusagen ein blinder Fleck in der Macht war? Nicht einmal Luke konnte einsehen, dass sein Vater sich fühlte wie ein genialer Konzertpianist, der sich damit abfinden musste, dass seine Tochter von Geburt an stocktaub war, für immer ausgeschlossen aus einem ganzen Universum voller Musik und das ohne jede Hoffnung auf Heilung. **

**Ja, es war ihm schwer gefallen, sich damit abzufinden. Es fiel ihm heute noch schwer. Aber dass er Leia deswegen benachteiligte und Luke bevorzugte, wie Padmé seltsamerweise oft genug behauptete, das war einfach nicht wahr. **

**Wie **_**kam**_** Padmé nur auf solche Ideen? War er denn nicht immer um Gerechtigkeit bemüht? War das Streben nach der ultimativen Gerechtigkeit für die ganze Galaxis nicht überhaupt der Sinn und Zweck seines Lebens? Padmé hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Ihr fehlte einfach der Sinn für das Höhere ... so wie ihrer Tochter der Sinn für die Macht fehlte. **

**Natürlich war das nicht Leias Schuld – aber es war auch nicht **_**seine**_** Schuld! Oder konnte er vielleicht etwas dafür, dass dieser unverschämte Fratz sich aufführte wie ein tollwütiger Gundark und ihn damit einfach rasend machte?**

**Tatsächlich hätte er Leia liebend gerne nach Carida geschickt – und sei es nur, um sie endlich zur Räson zu bringen, wofür allein schon der Drill in einer Militärakademie zweifellos hervorragend geeignet gewesen wäre. Aber das konnte Vader Luke nicht antun. Und den anderen Kadetten auch nicht, denn Leia war es im Fall der Fälle durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie rein aus Versehen beim obligatorischen Küchendienst den Frühstückstee mit Spülmittel süßte oder während einer experimentellen Chemiestunde die ganze Schule abfackelte oder sich Sith weiß was einfallen ließ. Auf dieses Kind musste man wirklich aufpassen. Schon deshalb war Padmés Vorschlag gar nicht in Frage gekommen. Hier auf Coruscant war Leia am besten aufgehoben und damit Punktum! Padmé würde sich schon wieder beruhigen...**

**Dieser abschließende Gedanke erinnerte Vader daran, dass die Nacht noch jung war und dass es höchste Zeit war mal nachzusehen, ob seine Frau sich eventuell schon wieder beruhigt hatte. Falls nicht, gab es immerhin Mittel und Wege, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Schmollen zwar reizend, aber zwecklos war. Er hatte keineswegs die Absicht, die ganze Nacht hier auf dieser verdammten Couch zu verbringen. Außerdem ... beinhaltete nicht jeder leidenschaftliche Streit zwischen Liebenden automatisch die verführerische Möglichkeit einer ebenso leidenschaftlichen Versöhnung? Na also!**

**Zehn Minuten später stand Darth Vader in dem nur durch eine honigfarbene Alabasterlampe erhellten Schlafzimmer und betrachtete zärtlich die zerknüllte seidene Bettdecke, unter der sich die Umrisse seiner offensichtlich nur scheinbar schlummernden Gattin verlockend abzeichneten.**

„**PADMÉ?" fragte er in einem Theaterflüstern, das theoretisch laut genug war, um die Wachen auf dem Flur zu alarmieren. **

**Keine Reaktion. **

„**SCHLÄFST DU SCHON?"**

**Immer noch keine Reaktion.**

**Jetzt doch leicht irritiert warf Vader seine Kleidung ab und schlüpfte unter die Decke, ohne die erhoffte Einladung abzuwarten. Doch erst als er die weiche, allzu nachgiebige Form auf dem Kissen neben sich entschlossen in seine Arme zog, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Frau tatsächlich bereits im Land der Träume weilte – und dass es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möglich war, sie von dort zurückzuholen, wie er feststellte, als er sie sehr sanft wachzurütteln versuchte. **

**Schließlich gab er auf, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Der unerfreuliche Abend schien bei Padmé einen ungewöhnlich intensiven Erschöpfungszustand hervorgerufen zu haben. Er beugte sich halb über sie, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. War die zarte Hautpartie um ihre Augen fleckig gerötet? Hatte sie sich seinetwegen in den Schlaf geweint?**

**Aber die blassen wimpernbesetzten Halbkreise von Padmés geschlossenen Augen zeigten keine verräterischen Spuren einer starken emotionalen Aufwallung. Tatsächlich sah sie bemerkenswert ruhig und friedlich aus, wie sie da so lag und schlief. Beinahe schon ein bisschen zu friedlich. Dass dieser trügerische Frieden seine Wurzeln in einem weiteren Vierteldutzend rosafarben überzuckerter Kügelchen hatte, konnte Vader nicht ahnen, als er seine Frau erneut in eine besitzergreifende Umarmung zog. **

_**Oh Sith**_**, **_**warum eigentlich nicht?**_** dachte er durchaus zufrieden, als er seine Nase in ihr duftendes Haar schmiegte. **_**Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag **_**...**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2010 by Nangijala**


	5. Chapter 5

„**Hallo! Ich bin wieder da! ****HAAALLOOO****! ****Wo steckt ihr denn alle****?"**

**Luke Vader rotierte um seine eigene Achse und versuchte, die Geräuschkulisse eines imperialen Sondendroiden zu imitieren, während er nach vertrauten Gesichtern Ausschau hielt.**

**Doch bis jetzt war nur der ziemlich strapaziert wirkende Lieutenant zu sehen, der Luke vom Raumhafen abgeholt und ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte – ein Trip, der übrigens ein klein wenig abenteuerlicher und vor allem sehr viel mühseliger ausgefallen war, als Lieutenant Dhorany es sich ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte. Nun war er damit beschäftigt, das umfangreiche Gepäck seines Schützlings aus dem hoffnungslos überfüllten Kofferraum seines Gleiters auszuladen und hereinzuschleppen, eine Aufgabe, die ihn auch nicht gerade glücklich machte, wenn man nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck urteilte. Es war jedenfalls nicht zu übersehen, dass Dhorany seine Rolle als Chauffeur und Babysitter in einer Person inzwischen mehr als satt hatte.**

**Er stolperte über ein widerspenstiges Surfbrett, fluchte herzhaft, ließ ein reichlich sorglos verschnürtes Paket aus Smashballschlägern, Floretten und Skistöcken mit einem viel sagenden Knall neben dem inzwischen aufgehäuften Stapel von Lukes Habseligkeiten fallen und verkündete sodann mit einem alarmierend zähnefletschenden Lächeln: „So, das war's. Schöne Ferien, Kleiner! Und bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn du wieder mal mit mir unterwegs sein solltest, dann schalten wir das verdammte Ding da drüben SOFORT ab, okay?"**

**Der Lieutenant warf einen letzten flammenden Blick auf den deaktivierten Astromech-Droiden, der ihm an einem einzigen Vormittag mehr Ärger gemacht hatte als eine sorgfältig trainierte Sabotageeinheit der Rebellen in einem ganzen Jahr, und ergriff sofort die Flucht, ohne auch nur Lukes Antwort abzuwarten.**

**Luke starrte erstaunt hinter ihm her. „Wow! Der hat's aber plötzlich eilig", murmelte er vor sich hin.**

**Er fragte sich, ob Dhoranys überstürzter Abschied wohl mit dem kleinen Einkaufsbummel in Imperial City zusammenhing, ein nicht autorisierter Abstecher, der von Luke schon auf Carida mit strategisch geschulter Sorgfalt geplant, aber hier auf Coruscant scheinbar völlig spontan durchgeführt worden war. Oder lag es vielleicht doch eher daran, dass R2D2 bei dieser Gelegenheit irgendwie gleich zweimal hintereinander das Kunststück fertiggebracht hatte, für eine nervenzerreißende Stunde spurlos zu verschwinden? Es war doch nicht Lukes Schuld, dass in der Endphase von R2s letztem Streifzug Heerscharen von Verkäufern und Security-Leuten das ganze Shopping-Center auf den Kopf gestellt hatten und schließlich der Geschäftsführer höchstpersönlich aufmarschiert war, um den drei Unruhestiftern unter großem Gebrüll ein lebenslängliches Hausverbot zu erteilen – oder?**

**Nein, nein! Luke war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ER garantiert nichts damit zu tun hatte, wenn Dhoranys Stimmungsbarometer auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt abgesunken war. Aber da gerade C3PO auf ihn zugestakst kam, gefolgt von einem ganzen Rudel endlich aufgescheuchter dienstbarer Geister, blieb ihm auch keine Zeit mehr, weiter über die rätselhaften Launen und die bemerkenswerte Stressanfälligkeit der Adjutanten seines Vaters nachzugrübeln.**

„**Ah, Master Luke! Es tut ja so gut, Sie wieder voll funktionsfähig zu sehen", rief C3PO.**

**Jetzt starrte Luke IHN erstaunt an. „Was soll das? Ich war doch gar nicht krank, 3PO."**

**Der goldfarbene Droide warf seine Arme mit jener theatralischen Geste in die Luft, die bei ihm Erstaunen demonstrierte. „Ach nein?"**

„**Nein. Ich war auf Carida. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen."**

„**Ach ja?"**

„**JA, 3PO!"**

„**Aber ich dachte ... Ich war wirklich davon überzeugt ..." Der Protokolldroide erstarrte für ein paar Sekunden, dann ruckte und zuckte sein Kopf hektisch hin und her, während seine Videosensoren abwechselnd erloschen und wieder aufflammten, was aussah, als würde er nervös blinzeln. „Ach du meine Güte!" rief er kläglich. „Ich fürchte, ICH bin zurzeit nicht voll funktionsfähig."**

**Luke klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das macht nichts. Du hast immerhin schon ein paar Jährchen auf dem Buckel, da kann so ein kleiner Aussetzer schon mal vorkommen. Reg dich bloß nicht auf, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Es ist alles nur eine Frage der Wartung. Weißt du was? Wenn ich morgen Zeit habe, nehme ich dich mal so richtig auseinander. Dir sind wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Logikschaltkreise durchgebrannt oder so was in der Art. Das ist ruckzuck erledigt. Alles kein Problem."**

„**Danke, Master Luke!" sagte 3PO mit Inbrunst.**

„**Schon gut. Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich die ganze Familie abgeblieben?"**

**3PO, erleichtert, dass ihm nur eine simple Auskunft abverlangt wurde, verfiel sofort wieder in sein übliches Brimborium.**

„**Seine Lordschaft befindet sich meines Wissens bei einer Generalsstabs-Konferenz im Kriegsministerium", flötete er. „Lady Padmé ist auf einer Inspektionstour mit dem Komitee für die Bepflanzung der öffentlichen Grünanlagen unterwegs. Und Mistress Leia ..."**

„**... steht direkt hinter dir, Bruderherz."**

**Luke wirbelte herum, unwillkürlich ein wenig erschrocken. Es kam jetzt nur noch selten vor, dass sich jemand unbemerkt an ihn heranschleichen konnte. Eigentlich kam es überhaupt nicht mehr vor. Denn **_**eigentlich**_** schaffte das nur noch sein Vater. Aber Leia seltsamerweise auch ...**

„**Hey Schwesterherz!"**

**Luke strahlte und versuchte tapfer, sich die zweite Überraschung innerhalb von zwei Sekunden nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber das ging einfach über seine Kräfte.**

„**Äh ... neue Frisur?" platzte er heraus, als er es nicht mehr länger aushielt. (Taktgefühl gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken.)**

**Leias eben noch so offenes Gesicht schnappte sofort zu wie eine Mausefalle. Man konnte es förmlich hören: ZACK!**

„**Ich weiß, dass ich einfach grausam aussehe", sagte sie schroff. „Und DU könntest wenigstens so nett sein ..."**

„**Aber du siehst gut aus!" widersprach Luke hastig und ein klein wenig verzweifelt. „Es ... es steht dir irgendwie. Wirklich!"**

**Doch Leia war leider vollkommen immun gegen jede Form der Schmeichelei. Und sie fuhr grundsätzlich sofort die Krallen aus, wenn sie merkte, dass sie bezirzt werden sollte.**

„**Lügner****!" fauchte sie.**

**"Ach, komm schon, Süße. Wir müssen uns nicht gleich wieder in die Wolle kriegen, oder?"**

**Leia hüllte sich in Schweigen, verschränkte aber die Arme über ihrer fast unsichtbaren Brust, was an sich schon eine Kampfansage war.**

**Luke suchte krampfhaft nach einem harmlosen Gesprächsthema, was schon unter normalen Bedingungen eine echte Herausforderung war. Tatsächlich glich allmählich jede Unterhaltung mit seinem reizbaren Zwilling einem Tanz auf einem Minenfeld. Ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung und schon flogen die Fetzen ...**

„**Was ist eigentlich mit dem guten alten 3PO los? Der ist ja ganz schön von der Rolle", sagte er schließlich.**

**Diese Frage konnte er sich übrigens nur leisten, weil der Protokolldroide inzwischen den Dienstboten und Lukes Gepäck nach oben gefolgt war, denn 3PO war fast genauso empfindlich wie seine junge Herrin. Aber Leias Haltung entspannte sich sofort merklich.**

„**Ich weiß auch nicht", sagte sie zögernd. „Er ist wirklich ein bisschen wirr. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ich hätte längst mal ein Diagnoseprogramm durch seine Persönlichkeitsmatrix laufen lassen sollen. Aber das ist ziemlich knifflig und ich hatte Angst, ihn zu beschädigen. Deshalb habe ich lieber damit gewartet, bis du nach Hause kommst."**

**Luke sah seine Schwester forschend an. „Warum hast du es nicht einfach Dad erzählt? Er hätte das bestimmt schon längst für dich erledigt, wenn du ihn darum gebeten hättest."**

**Große dunkle Augen verwandelten sich sofort in funkelnde schmale Schlitze.**

„**Niemals!" zischte Leia.**

**Und damit war natürlich auch dieses Thema abgehakt.**

**Luke seufzte ein wenig. Der permanente Kleinkrieg zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Vater war ein Kapitel für sich und ein trauriges noch dazu. Tatsächlich hatte sich die scheinbar unüberbrückbare Kluft zwischen den beiden langsam, aber sicher zu einer Bürde entwickelt, mit der Luke sich schlicht und einfach überfordert fühlte.**

**Seine Position in diesem hausgemachten kleinen Familiendrama war ohnehin ausgesprochen heikel, weil er genau wie seine Mutter grundsätzlich zwischen zwei Stühlen saß. Er liebte Leia, aber er hing auch sehr an Vader. Es war ein ständiger Loyalitätskonflikt für ihn, denn wenn er seine Schwester in Schutz nahm, verletzte er seinen Vater. Wenn er aber Vaders Standpunkt verteidigte, dann fühlte Leia sich sofort verraten und verkauft. Es war ein Balanceakt zwischen zwei feindlichen Stellungen und Luke hatte allmählich wirklich genug von dieser endlosen Gratwanderung und den unweigerlich damit verbundenen Schuldgefühlen. Denn er fühlte sich schuldig, wenn er sah, wie unglücklich seine Schwester und wie verbittert sein Vater war.**

**Doch jeder Versuch, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, endete unweigerlich in einem Desaster. Sowohl Vader als auch Leia hatten die Tendenz, mit Turbolasern auf unerwünschte Friedenstauben zu schießen. Im Lauf der Jahre war es sogar schon mehrmals so weit gekommen, dass zu guter Letzt irgendwie ALLE auf Luke wütend gewesen waren – sogar Padmé, die doch eigentlich die Bemühungen ihres Sohnes am ehesten hätte verstehen und zu schätzen wissen sollen.**

**Überhaupt Padmé ... da gab es in letzter Zeit auch so manches, über das Luke sich den Kopf zerbrach. Dass zwischen seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester ebenfalls schon längst nicht mehr Harmonie und Einigkeit herrschte, war eine Sache. Aber zwischen seinen Eltern schienen die Dinge auch allmählich ein wenig aus dem Ruder zu laufen – und das war nun eindeutig mehr als Luke ertragen konnte.**

**Nichts als offener Streit und heimlich vor sich hin gärende Spannungen – unter diesen Umständen war es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, Coruscant für eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren. Denn eines stand fest: Gegen den überkochenden häuslichen Krisenherd wirkte sogar die Militärakademie auf Carida wie ein Hort voller Nestwärme und Geborgenheit für die dort versammelten Küken. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?**

**Luke betastete zaghaft seine Hosentasche, in der es verdächtig knisterte. Ja, der Brief von Commander Villiar war offensichtlich immer noch da. Leider! Luke war auf der Rückreise von Carida mehrfach beinahe der Versuchung erlegen, das lästige Flimsiplastkuvert mit seinem bedrohlichen Inhalt einfach im nächstbesten Müllschlucker zu entsorgen, aber er wusste, dass das auch keine Lösung war. Commander Villiar erwartete nämlich umgehend eine Antwort von Lukes Erziehungsberechtigten und er gehörte zu der hartnäckigen Sorte. Ach ja, das Leben war wirklich hart und ungerecht ... Manchmal jedenfalls ...**

„**Schläfst du mit offenen Augen oder was?"**

**Die ungeduldige Frage wurde von einem ziemlich energischen Rippenstoß begleitet. Leia hasste es, von ihrem Bruder vergessen zu werden und schreckte nie davor zurück, sich auf möglichst rabiate Weise in Erinnerung zu bringen, das kleine Biest!**

**Luke, schmerzhaft aus seinen tiefschürfenden Gedanken gerissen, warf seiner Schwester einen langen strengen Blick zu, der völlig wirkungslos an ihr abprallte.**

„**Ich muss jetzt los", sagte sie. „Tanzstunde!" Sie sprach es aus wie ein besonders obszönes Schimpfwort.**

„**Oh Gott!"**

**Luke war sofort wieder voller Mitgefühl angesichts dieser Heimsuchung, von der er selbst übrigens auch nicht verschont blieb. Der Weg ins Erwachsenendasein war ein langer und dornenreicher Pfad für die Vader-Zwillinge, denn zur imperialen Oberschicht zu gehören und eines Tages im Palast des Imperators ein- und ausgehen zu dürfen, forderte definitiv seinen Preis – und was für einen Preis!**

**Aber zumindest hier und jetzt fühlte Luke sich frei wie ein Vogel, weshalb er, sobald seine bedauernswerte Schwester zu ihrer wöchentlichen Quälerei entschwunden war, sofort die Treppe hinauf rannte, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.**

**Seine Zimmer befanden sich neben Leias Suite am Ende eines Korridors im ersten Obergeschoss und darüber hinaus in einem Zustand makelloser Ordnung – ein trostloser Anblick, der bei Luke sofort eine heftige Abwehrreaktion auslöste. Dank seiner langjährigen Praxis auf diesem Gebiet stiftete er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ein sehr viel gemütlicheres Chaos, indem er einfach wie ein Wirbelwind durch alle Räume fegte und den Inhalt von zwei Koffern und mehreren Reisetaschen mit Hilfe der Macht und einer sorgfältig einstudierten Smashball-Wurftechnik in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen gleichzeitig verstreute.**

**Als er so viel Durcheinander um sich herum verbreitet hatte, wie es überhaupt nur möglich war, entschied er, dass es höchste Zeit war, seine Kadettenuniform gegen ein betont lässiges Freizeit-Outfit auszutauschen. Kurz entschlossen schlüpfte er in seine Lieblingsjogginghose, ein schlabberiges, verwaschenes und an den Knien stark ausgebeultes Stück, das auch noch reichlich Hochwasser aufwies, weil Luke in den letzten Monaten endlich ein paar entscheidende Zentimeter in die Höhe geschossen war. Anschließend zog er sich einen genauso ausgeleierten und stark abgewetzten Wollpullover über, der an ihm herunterhing wie ein Sack und alles in allem an einen uralten Teppich unter akutem Mottenbefall erinnerte.**

**Endlich ferienmäßig ausstaffiert, warf Luke seine Stereoanlage an, drehte den Volume-Regler auf Maximalleistung und gab sich zu den Klängen seiner Lieblingsband „**_**Corellian Pirates**_**" seiner neu gewonnen Freiheit hin.**

**Wuchtige Bässe grollten, dröhnten, schepperten und stöhnten mit der gefühlten Phonstärke von Sternzerstörer-Triebwerken aus den riesigen, diskret in die Wände eingelassenen Boxen. In dem Salon direkt unter Lukes Wohnzimmer zitterten und klirrten die hauchdünnen Kristallprismen eines gigantischen Kronleuchters aus Sympathie oder vielleicht auch aus Angst im gleichen Rhythmus mit. Die elektronisch verstärkten Stimmen der „**_**Pirates"**_** verkündeten ihre fragwürdige Botschaft mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geheul, das einem hungrigen Wolfsrudel in einer frostklaren Vollmondnacht alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Luke sang aus voller Kehle mit, nicht besonders melodisch, aber dafür mit großer Begeisterung – und vor allem sehr, sehr laut.**

„**Man hört sofort, dass du zurück bist, Junge", teilte eine tiefe Stimme mitten im ohrenbetäubenden Finale des vierten Songs mit. „Schon von der Haustür aus! Sagt dir eigentlich der Begriff Zimmerlautstärke irgendetwas?"**

„**HEY DAD!" schrie Luke und warf sich voller Überschwang in die Arme seines so unerwartet aufgetauchten Erzeugers.**

**Vader wankte ein wenig unter diesem emotionalen Angriff, erholte sich aber bemerkenswert schnell von seiner Rührung. Er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu wahren, also bloß keine überflüssige Gefühlsduselei.**

„**Nenn mich nicht Dad! Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann. Und was heißt hier eigentlich ‚Hey'? In deinem Alter solltest du wirklich schon dazu in der Lage sein, wie ein halbwegs zivilisierter Mensch zu sprechen."**

„**Guten Tag, Sir****!" schmetterte Luke und rundete seine hastig eingenommene Habtachtstellung durch einen übertrieben zackigen Salut ab.**

„**So steif und förmlich brauchst du jetzt auch wieder nicht zu sein – jedenfalls nicht wenn wir unter uns sind", fügte Vader nach einer kurzen Denkpause hinzu.**

**Sein Sohn verdrehte bereits die Augen in Richtung Zimmerdecke, versuchte aber noch einmal sein Glück. „****Hallo Vater****!"**

„**Schon besser. Aber schrei gefälligst nicht so! ICH bin schließlich nicht schwerhörig – noch nicht! Wie das nach acht Wochen Dauerbeschallung durch deine Ghettomusik aussieht, ist allerdings eine andere Frage ... **_**Falls**_** man das überhaupt noch als Musik bezeichnen kann. Klingt irgendwie nach akustischer Folter. Was ist das für ein furchtbares Gejaule? Nicht einmal eine verbrühte Katze könnte solche Töne von sich geben. Wie hältst du das nur aus?"**

**Luke verkniff sich eine provozierende Antwort über die allgemein bekannten musikalischen Defizite von hoffnungslos spießigen und altmodischen Erwachsenen und würgte um des lieben Friedens willen die beanstandete Lärmquelle ab.**

„**Na also. Warum nicht gleich so? Jetzt müssen wir uns wenigstens **_**vorläufig**_** keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass alle Bilder von der Wand fallen oder dein Trommelfell platzt oder sonst was. Lass dich mal ansehen, Junge ... Großer Sith!" stieß Vader hervor, als ihm die wild bewegte Aufmachung seines Sprösslings ins Auge fiel. „Hast du nichts Vernünftiges zum Anziehen gefunden?"**

„**Nein. Ich bin nämlich mindestens einen halben Meter gewachsen und jetzt sind mir alle vernünftigen Sachen viel zu klein", behauptete Luke in der stillen Hoffnung, weiteren väterlichen Ermahnungen vorzubeugen.**

**Natürlich erwies sich diese Hoffnung als Trugschluss.**

„**Übertreib nicht immer so, Junge. Mindestens einen halben Meter – also wirklich! Na, jedenfalls brauchst du neue Sachen. Am besten gehst du gleich morgen mit deiner Mutter einkaufen."**

**Kleider einkaufen? Und das unter den Argusaugen von Padmé, der vor lauter Stilgefühl und Eleganz jedes Verständnis für die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse eines modebewussten MÄNNLICHEN Teenagers abging? Schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung brach Luke fast zusammen, was mit gewissen traumatischen Erinnerungen an ähnlich aufreibende und frustrierende Ausflüge zusammenhing.**

„**Bloß das nicht, Dad!" jammerte er. „Ehrlich, Mom hat doch absolut keine Ahnung, was heutzutage angesagt ist. "**

„**Nenn mich nicht Dad! Und deine MUTTER", sagte Vader, jede Silbe betonend, „hat viel mehr Ahnung davon als du, Junge. Sie wird jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass du wieder mit einer knallroten Windjacke voller blinkender kleiner Lichter nach Hause kommst, die man ebenso gut als Verkehrsschild benutzen könnte. Oder mit einer Hose, deren Hintern dir bis zu den Kniekehlen herunterhängt, so dass du aussiehst wie ein Zweijähriger mit vollen Windeln. Oder mit einem Hemd, das von oben bis unten mit Totenköpfen aus 3D-Pailletten bestickt ist. Oder mit ..."**

"**Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Damals hatte ich wirklich eine klitzekleine Geschmacksverirrung, okay? Aber heute bin ich viel älter und viel klüger und deshalb kann ich jetzt auch alleine einkaufen gehen. Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen mehr, Dad!"**

„**Ach ja? Da habe ich aber gerade vor einer Viertelstunde etwas ganz anderes gehört", trumpfte Vader auf.**

**Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Luke die Implikationen dieser Bemerkung völlig erfasst hatte.**

„**Hätte ich mir doch gleich denken können, dass dieser steife Stiesel mich bei dir verpetzt", sagte er erbittert. „Der hat einfach überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor!"**

**Vader verschränkte die Arme über der Brust – jetzt wusste Luke endlich, woher Leia das hatte! – und sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter.**

„**Nur zu deiner Information: Es ist Lieutenant Dhoranys **_**Pflicht**_**, mir Bericht zu erstatten. Ganz besonders dann, wenn er mit ****über zwei Stunden Verspätung**** bei mir eintrudelt! Und was hat Pflichtbewusstsein mit Humor zu tun?"**

„**Gar nichts. Das sieht man ja an dir. Du bist der pflichtbewussteste Vater der Welt. Und der humorloseste noch dazu", erklärte Luke kategorisch.**

**Vader zog es vor, nicht auf diesen Vorwurf einzugehen – was teilweise daran lag, dass er nicht völlig sicher war, ob er sich hier geschickt aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, ohne an Autorität einzubüßen.**

„**Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Zeichen von Humorlosigkeit ist, wenn Dhorany es überhaupt nicht komisch findet, stundenlang hinter diesem grenzdebilen Schrotthaufen herjagen zu müssen."**

**Vader warf einen finsteren Blick auf den kleinen Astromech, der in einer Ecke neben der Tür stand und glücklicherweise immer noch abgeschaltet war. (Niemand konnte so frech werden wie R2, wenn er als grenzdebiler Schrotthaufen bezeichnet wurde. Und niemand konnte so heftig reagieren wie Darth Vader, wenn jemand ihm gegenüber frech wurde.)**

„**Und das alles nur, weil du Dhorany praktisch dazu gezwungen hast, mitten in Imperial City anzuhalten, Junge."**

„**Was heißt hier gezwungen? Mir war wirklich wahnsinnig schlecht, Dad ..."**

„**So wahnsinnig schlecht, dass du sofort eine Riesenportion fettiges Fastfood in dich hineinstopfen konntest?" fragte Vader mit einem süffisanten kleinen Lächeln.**

„**... schlecht vor ****Hunger****!" ergänzte Luke geistesgegenwärtig. (Flexibilität und Schlagfertigkeit – das war das oberste Gebot, wenn man sich mit seinem Vater von Mensch zu Mensch unterhielt!) „Und dann musste ich mal dringend irgendwohin ..."**

„**Und die einzige Kundentoilette weit und breit war natürlich ausgerechnet in diesem Software-Laden, wo heute ein brandneues Addon für dein Lieblingsspiel verkauft worden ist und das auch noch in limitierter Stückzahl. Was für ein Zufall, Sohn! Oder sollen wir es doch lieber auf die Macht der Holowerbung schieben?"**

„**Na ja, du sagst doch selber immer, dass man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen soll, wenn sich schon die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt", verteidigte sich Luke. „Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, was du eigentlich willst. Na schön, R2 ist uns ein paarmal abgehauen, aber es war irgendwie trotzdem ganz lustig. Dein Dhorany kann doch froh sein, wenn er mal ein bisschen Abwechslung hat."**

„**Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber meine Adjutanten haben tatsächlich Besseres und Wichtigeres zu tun, als dich kreuz und quer durch Imperial City zu kutschieren, mit dir Computerspiele einkaufen zu gehen und sich dabei von R2 auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Und was ist ****das****, wenn ich fragen darf?"**

**Vader hob mit spitzen Fingern ein zerknautschtes T-Shirt vom Boden auf, an dem ein undefinierbarer harzartiger grellbunter Klumpen klebte. Luke grinste verlegen.**

„**Ach das ... Das waren mal eine ganze Menge Doppel-Whopper-Super-TIEs, glaube ich. Müssen wohl irgendwann unterwegs aus der Packung rausgekullert sein", sagte er leichthin.**

„**Doppel-Woppel ... **_**was**_**?"**

„**Gummidrops, Dad. Und sie sollen TIE-Jäger darstellen. Cool, nicht?"**

**Vader beäugte die zähe und entschieden unappetitliche Masse aus Gelatine, Zucker und viel zu vielen künstlichen Farbstoffen mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel. „Und so etwas isst du, Junge?"**

„**Nur ganz, ganz selten!" beteuerte Luke und fixierte seinen Vater mit einem großäugigen himmelblauen Unschuldsblick, während er die letzte unausgepackte Tasche, die direkt vor seinen Zehenspitzen lag, mit einem möglichst unauffälligen kleinen Machtstoß unter sein Bett zu manövrieren versuchte.**

**Aber leider nicht unauffällig genug! Vader war mit zwei großen Schritten am Tatort und förderte das nur halb versteckte Gepäckstück mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!" wieder ans Tageslicht. Luke sah peinlich berührt zur Seite, als sein Vater aus einem Sammelsurium schmutziger Wäsche und Schulutensilien ein gutes Dutzend Tüten voller fruchtig-saurer Super-TIEs und ähnlich militärisch angehauchten Gummi-Kreationen eines echten Süßwaren-Imperiums ausgrub.**

„**Nur ganz, ganz selten, ja? Also für mich sieht das eher so aus, als ob du dich inzwischen von diesem Zeug ernährst, Junge. Das hier ist jedenfalls vorläufig beschlagnahmt, damit du wenigstens in den Ferien etwas Solides in deinen armen, von Hungerkrämpfen heimgesuchten Magen bekommst", dozierte Vader nicht ohne Ironie.**

„**Oh nein!" sagte Luke bestürzt.**

„**Oh **_**ja**_**!" erwiderte Vader trocken und verstaute das konfiszierte Naschwerk entschlossen in seiner Manteltasche.**

**Luke zog einen beleidigten Flunsch. Seiner Notration beraubt zu sein, war schon schlimm genug. Aber wenn sein Vater jetzt auch noch von morgens bis abends hinter ihm her war und darauf bestand, dass er sich mit irgendeinem grässlich gesunden Grünkram vollstopfte, dann standen ihm wirklich harte Zeiten bevor. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?**

**Vader stellte sich die gleiche Frage, als er seinen Ableger kopfschüttelnd musterte. „Vielleicht gebe ich dir einfach zu viel Taschengeld."**

„**Noch weniger und ich muss zu einem Kredithai gehen", maulte Luke.**

„**Tut mir Leid, wenn ich deine Illusionen zerstören muss, aber nicht mal Kredithaie verschwenden ihr Geld an minderjährige Schuljungen ohne eigenes Bankkonto. Und wenn du so weiter machst, Luke, dann wirst du am Tag deiner Volljährigkeit nicht nur ein Bankkonto brauchen, sondern auch eine ganze Menge neue Backenzähne – und zwei Innenohrimplantate gleich dazu", prophezeite Vader düster.**

**Abschreckung war eben immer noch das beste Mittel, um die Leute auf Kurs zu bringen und sie dort zu halten. Das galt auch für seinen Sohn. Ganz besonders für seinen Sohn!**

„**Meine Zähne sind perfekt", protestierte Luke. (Auf seine potenziell gefährdeten Ohren ging er vorsichtshalber gar nicht erst ein.)**

„**Wer sagt das? Du oder dein Zahnarzt?" konterte Vader.**

„**Herrje, Dad! Gönn mir mal eine Pause! Auf Carida werden wir zweimal pro Quartal von Kopf bis Fuß durchgecheckt. Ich bin kerngesund."**

„**Bis jetzt!" sagte Vader unheilschwanger. „Aber wenn wir schon von Carida reden: Hast du mir nicht etwas zu zeigen, Junge?"**

**Luke schluckte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Eigentlich hatte er für den Augenblick der Wahrheit eine etwas günstigere Stunde abwarten wollen. Na ja, besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende ...**

„**Dann weißt du es also schon?" fragte er kleinlaut und machte sich bereit, sein Armesündergesicht aufzusetzen, was erfahrungsgemäß niemals seine Wirkung verfehlte.**

**Doch Vader runzelte nur die Stirn. „Was weiß ich schon?"**

**Und Luke begriff mit Entsetzen, dass er in einem verfrühten Anfall von Gewissensbissen schon viel zu weit vorgeprescht war. Sein Vater hatte offensichtlich noch keine Ahnung.**

„**Äh ... was genau soll ich dir eigentlich zeigen, Dad?" sagte er ausweichend und kam sich dabei unglaublich raffiniert vor.**

**Aber so leicht war ein Sith-Lord nicht hinters Licht zu führen.**

„**Dein Zeugnis natürlich!"**

**Vader bedachte seinen Stammhalter mit demselben langen strengen Blick, mit dem Luke noch vor kurzem seine Schwester bedacht hatte. (Gewisse Manierismen vererbten sich unweigerlich von Generation zu Generation – entweder durch die Gene oder einfach durch das tagtägliche Beispiel.)**

„**Oder gibt es da vielleicht noch etwas **_**anderes**_**, das ich sehen sollte, Junge?"**

**Luke gab auf. Wenn sein Vater diesen inquisitorischen Tonfall anschlug, dann war es das Beste, sofort ein umfassendes Geständnis abzulegen. Vader konnte nämlich sehr, sehr beharrlich sein, wenn er etwas unbedingt wissen wollte. Und er konnte sehr, sehr ärgerlich werden, wenn man ihn zu lange auf eine halbwegs befriedigende Antwort warten ließ.**

**Luke setzte sein Armesündergesicht Version 2.0 auf und zauberte den reichlich zerknautschten Brief von Commander Villiar aus der Kommodenschublade, in die er ihn erst Minuten zuvor verbannt hatte. Resigniert legte er die Chronik von Kadett Vaders gesammelten Missetaten in die fordernd ausgestreckte Hand seines Vaters und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.**

**Der Flimsiplastumschlag raschelte gehässig, als er temperamentvoll aufgerissen und seines Inhaltes entledigt wurde. Der dicht beschriebene Bogen, der zum Vorschein kam, war so dünn, dass er fast durchsichtig war. Sogar von hinten konnte Luke das in Prägedruck ausgeführte Akademie-Wappen sehen, eine stilisierte Sonne, die natürlich dem imperialen Hoheitssymbol nachempfunden war, flankiert von einem Paar ausgesprochen kriegerisch wirkender Falken.**

**Es folgte ein kurzes, aber spannungsgeladenes Schweigen, während Vaders Augen hin- und herhuschten und die ganze Bandbreite der Fehltritte seines Sohnes erfassten. Dann ging es los ...**

„**FÜNF zerschossene Fensterscheiben an einem einzigen Nachmittag?"**

**Luke starrte angestrengt auf seine nackten Füße hinunter und murmelte etwas von den erstaunlich ungünstigen Einflüssen der Winddrift und der Planetenrotation auf die Zielkünste eines unerfahrenen Schützen, der immerhin zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben ein echtes Blastergewehr in den Händen hielt – und noch dazu eines, dessen Rückstoß ungefähr so stark war wie ein auskeilender Banthabulle, was für wirklich **_**große**_** blaue Flecken sorgte. Aber sogar dieses Ablenkungsmanöver verpuffte wirkungslos angesichts seines nächsten Deliktes ...**

„**Du machst bei einem ****Sitzstreik**** mit, Junge? Nach einer ausdrücklichen BEFEHLSVERWEIGERUNG?"**

**Na ja, immerhin wurde auf Carida viel Wert auf Teamgeist gelegt und da konnte man es IHM ja wohl kaum verübeln, wenn er sich in einem echten Notfall mit seinen Kameraden solidarisch erklärte, brummelte sein Sohn vor sich hin.**

**Und überhaupt konnte niemand von einer Rotte halbwüchsiger Jungen ernsthaft erwarten, dass sie nach einem vierstündigen Marsch durch strömenden Regen und Tonnen von Schlamm großen Eifer zeigten, wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wurden, sich sofort zu einem Zirkeltraining auf dem ebenfalls durchgeweichten Sportplatz einzufinden. Das grenzte ja schon an Sadismus, denn nur ein Sadist konnte es völlig ausgepowerten Teenagern in pitschnassen Jogginganzügen zumuten, sich buchstäblich den Tod zu holen. Ja, genau!**

**Und wem war eigentlich damit gedient, wenn ein ganzer Jahrgang hoffnungsvoller Offiziersanwärter mit einer doppelseitigen Lungenentzündung im Lazarett herumlag? Dem Imperium ganz bestimmt nicht, denn mit Abhärtung der künftigen Offizierselite hatte so eine sinnlose Schinderei jedenfalls rein gar nichts zu tun. Aber sehr viel mit der Misshandlung von Minderjährigen! Und gab es hier nicht ganz in der Nähe GEWISSE Leute, die sich praktisch rund um die Uhr Sorgen um die Gesundheit von GEWISSEN Minderjährigen machten?**

„**Komm mir jetzt nicht mit Haarspaltereien, Junge", warnte Vader. „Es haben schon jüngere und klügere Menschen als du versucht, mir das Wort im Mund herumzudrehen – natürlich erfolglos!"**

**Luke fragte sich sofort, ob mit dieser Anspielung längst verjährte Verbalattacken seiner Schwester gemeint waren. Denn wenn irgendjemand dazu fähig war, seinem Vater das Wort im Mund herumzudrehen, dann Leia. Und das gar nicht mal **_**so**_** erfolglos. Aber eine diesbezügliche Bemerkung wäre unklug gewesen, denn jetzt kamen sie endlich zu dem **_**wirklich**_** heiklen Punkt.**

„**WAS? Du PRÜGELST dich mit anderen Kadetten?"**

**Luke wand sich wie ein Aal, aber alles, was ihm zu diesem Vorwurf einfiel, war ein mattes: „Eigentlich habe ich mich nur mit **_**einem**_** geprügelt, Dad."**

„**Nenn mich nicht Dad****!" donnerte Vader. Dann ein wenig ruhiger, aber nicht ohne Schärfe: „Ich warte auf eine Erklärung, Junge."**

**Aber genau das war der Haken bei der Sache. Luke hatte nicht den Wunsch, seinen Vater über die wahren Hintergründe seiner kleinen Rauferei mit Kadett Solveyn aufzuklären. Es war nicht nur eine Frage der Ehre, nein, es war möglicherweise sogar eine Frage von Leben und Tod.**

**Das Problem mit Dad war nämlich, dass man vorher einfach nie so genau wusste, wie er auf etwas Unerwartetes reagieren würde. Es konnte sein, dass er die ganze dumme Geschichte mit einem Achselzucken abtat. Es konnte aber auch sein, dass er wütend wurde. WIRKLICH wütend! Und wenn Dad WIRKLICH wütend wurde, dann rollten für gewöhnlich Köpfe. Buchstäblich! Luke war nicht bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Er persönlich fand, dass ein gut platziertes Veilchen und eine blutige Nase zur Rettung der Familienehre vollkommen ausreichten. Aber er war keineswegs sicher, dass sein Vater diesen Standpunkt teilen würde ...**

„**Ich warte immer noch, Junge!**

**Luke stöhnte auf. Er zermarterte sich nun schon seit Wochen das Gehirn auf der Suche nach mildernden Umständen, ohne dass dabei etwas Sinnvolles herausgekommen war. Wie konnte er also hier und jetzt einen echten Geistesblitz produzieren? Nicht einmal der kaltblütigste Strafverteidiger hätte in Darth Vaders Gegenwart den Nerv, ein wirklich gutes Argument zugunsten des Angeklagten vorzubringen, oder?**

„**LUKE!"**

„**Wir haben uns einfach gestritten, okay? Ich konnte diesen Solveyn von Anfang an nicht riechen und er mich nicht. So was kommt vor, oder? Wir müssen ja schließlich keine Busenfreunde sein, nur weil wir in derselben Klasse sind. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit über gezankt. Und dann hat er etwas zu mir gesagt, was er nicht hätte sagen sollen. Ich habe ihn geschubst und er hat mich geschubst. Und dann haben wir uns eben geprügelt. Wir haben es überlebt. Warum macht ihr alle so ein Drama daraus?"**

„**Was hat dieser Solveyn zu dir gesagt?" fragte Vader misstrauisch.**

„**Herrje, Dad, das ist doch völlig unwichtig! Die Sache tut mir Leid, okay? Du kannst mich auch ruhig bestrafen, wenn du willst. Wie wär's mit zwei Wochen Hausarrest?"**

„**WAS HAT ER ZU DIR GESAGT?"**

**Doch so unter Druck gesetzt, presste Luke nur eigensinnig die Lippen zusammen und fixierte mit starrem Blick einen Punkt an der Wand irgendwo hinter der Schulter seines Vaters. (Um nichts auf der Welt würde er zugeben, dass Solveyn ihn als „Vaders Bastard" tituliert hatte!)**

**Vader betrachtete das störrische junge Gesicht vor sich und begriff, dass sie eine Pattsituation erreicht hatten. Das Problem mit seinen Kindern war, dass er sie nicht einfach verhören konnte wie einen Rebellenspion. Ja, Vater zu sein, hatte ganz entschieden seine Schattenseiten ...**

„**Ich nehme an, dass du schon auf Carida bestraft worden bist", sagte er schließlich ein wenig milder.**

**Luke nickte nur.**

„**Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du dort keine Sonderbehandlung erwarten darfst, nur weil du mein Sohn bist."**

**Luke nickte erneut.**

„**Du wirst doch dort nicht etwa schikaniert, WEIL du mein Sohn bist, oder?" erkundigte sich Vader mit einem gewissen seidenglatten Grollen in der Stimme, das ausgesprochen unerfreuliche Zukunftsaussichten für alle eventuellen Plagegeister seines Jungen ankündigte.**

**Luke schüttelte heftig den Kopf.**

„**Gut. Dann wollen wir ausnahmsweise mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und die ganze Angelegenheit einfach vergessen, ja?"**

**Luke umhalste ihn stumm, aber dafür stürmisch, was exakt die richtige Reaktion war und bewirkte, dass die letzten Bedenken seines Vaters zusammen mit seiner typischen Zurückhaltung dahin schmolzen wie Eis an der Sonne.**

„**Ich glaube, deine Mutter ist gerade nach Hause gekommen. Lauf hinunter und sag ihr guten Tag, Junge", schnurrte er.**

**Das ließ Luke sich nicht zweimal sagen ...**

**Sekunden später hörte Vader seinen Sohn die Treppe hinuntergaloppieren und dabei lauthals schreien: „HEY MUM! RAT MAL, WER WIEDER DA IST! MUUUM!"**

**Vader dagegen sah sich mit umflorten Augen in dem Zimmer um, das aussah, als wäre eine Handgranate darin explodiert, und stieß einen nachsichtigen kleinen Seufzer aus.**

**Ja, er war schrecklich unordentlich, sein Luke, und manchmal auch beunruhigend undiszipliniert – aber trotzdem ein Prachtjunge, nicht wahr?**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2010 by Nangijala**


	6. Chapter 6

_Liebe Leser! _

_Also eines muss ich jetzt doch mal loswerden: Reviews sind hier ausdrücklich erwünscht und bestärken die Autorin garantiert in ihrer Schaffensfreude. Also gönnt mir wenigstens ab und zu mal ein kleines Feedback, okay? Viel Spaß beim Schmökern!_

_Herzliche Grüße _

_Nangijala_

„... und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie uns bis zum Rand mit Astro-Mathematik vollstopfen müssen. Da kommt man sich manchmal schon vor wie eine Nav-Konsole auf Beinen. Ich meine, wozu soll das gut sein? Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als müssten wir eines Tages Hyperraumsprünge im Kopf ausrechnen oder so was in der Art.

Aber die Trainingseinheiten im Simulator sind einfach nur cool, sage ich dir. Davon kriege ich nie genug. Obwohl es natürlich nie ganz so ist, als würdest du richtig fliegen. Ach, wenn sie uns doch nur endlich mal an die Schulschiffe ranlassen würden! Aber das kannst du vergessen: Sie erzählen dir nur immer wieder, dass du noch mindestens drei Semester bis zu den ersten Flugstunden warten musst. Die lassen uns ja noch nicht mal in die Nähe von diesen uralten Z 95-Jägern, die da überall in der Gegend herumstehen und einstauben! Und an die anderen Dinger schon gar nicht.

Und die Senior-Kadetten sind genauso gemein wie die Ausbilder ... nein, noch viel gemeiner! Ich hab zwei von denen gefragt, ob ich mal mit ihnen zusammen eine Runde drehen darf – klammheimlich natürlich. Aber der eine hat bloß gelacht. Und der andere hat gesagt, nur über seine Leiche und ich soll endlich damit aufhören, ihm auf den Sender zu gehen. Und wenn ich nicht sofort freiwillig in meinen Kindergarten-Sandkasten zurückkrabble, dann trägt er mich eben einfach hin – kannst du dir das VORSTELLEN?"

Luke schnappte nach Luft, halb aus Empörung, halb aus Atemnot – es blieb eben nicht ohne Folgen, wenn man plapperte wie ein Wasserfall, ohne sich zwischendurch eine dringend benötigte Verschnaufpause zu gönnen.

Doch Padmé lächelte nur, von ganzem Herzen dankbar für den beinahe unaufhaltsamen Mitteilungsdrang ihres Sohnes. Nach all den einsamen Monaten mit Leia, die in ihrer Gegenwart praktisch zu Stein erstarrte und sich alles in allem lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als sich ihr anzuvertrauen, war Lukes Redseligkeit für sie so belebend und erfrischend wie ein Springbrunnen für einen Verdurstenden.

„Mein großer Junge", sagte sie leise und wischte zärtlich ein paar zerzauste helle Strähnen aus seiner erhitzten Stirn.

_Schmal ist er geworden_, dachte sie, als sie ihn sich genauer ansah. _Vielleicht eine Idee zu schmal? _

„Bekommst du auch genug zu essen, Liebling?" fragte sie.

„Ja, natürlich. Mehr als genug. Ehrlich, die mästen uns wie Schlachtvieh", behauptete Luke, was nun nicht gerade der Wahrheit entsprach.

Tatsächlich gehörten regelmäßige Gewichtskontrollen zu den Standard-untersuchungen auf Carida – und wehe dem Vielfraß, der es wagte, mehr als maximal zehn Pfund über dem vorgeschriebenen und streng überwachten Body-Mass-Index für imperiale Militärs zu liegen!

Luke hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was mit einem unglückseligen Erstsemester-Kadetten passiert war, der sich den entschieden herzlosen Akademie-Ärzten mit Pausbäckchen und einer soliden Schicht Babyspeck unter einer extrem eng sitzenden Uniformjacke präsentiert hatte. Es war brutal! Eine Radikaldiät und das doppelte Sportprogramm waren im Endeffekt sicherlich das Beste für den Betroffenen, ja. Aber brutal war es trotzdem.

Und ja: Notlügen waren definitiv erlaubt, fand Luke – vor allem dann, wenn man in akuter Gefahr war, von übertrieben besorgten Eltern tatsächlich gemästet zu werden. Aber als er sah, dass Padmé keineswegs davon überzeugt war, dass ihr Sohn nicht doch am Hungertuch nagte, nahm er sich voller Selbstlosigkeit vor, bei den kommenden Mahlzeiten von allem und jedem eine doppelte Portion zu verdrücken. Dieses kleine Opfer konnte er wirklich bringen, wenn Moms Seelenfrieden davon abhing – von Dads Seelenfrieden ganz zu schweigen ... Und zum Glück bot Dads Fitnessstudio ja genug Möglichkeiten, um den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen und rechtzeitig vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs wieder in Form zu kommen.

Luke schenkte Padmé ein breites Grinsen, in der Hoffnung, alle mütterlichen Ängste damit zu beruhigen, aber auch das funktionierte heute irgendwie nicht ganz. Er fragte sich, was seine Mutter in Wirklichkeit auf dem Herzen hatte, denn irgendetwas war zweifellos im Busch und es hatte nicht das Geringste mit dem Speiseplan der Carida-Kantine zu tun, so viel stand fest. Er betete im Stillen, dass es nicht das war, was er befürchtete...

Padmé zögerte. Ihr brannte wirklich etwas auf der Seele, aber in der ersten Woche nach Lukes Rückkehr hatte sie es immer wieder vermieden, das Thema anzuschneiden. Aus purer Feigheit vor dem Feind, wie sie jetzt zugeben musste, obwohl sie es vorher vor sich selbst damit gerechtfertigt hatte, dass sie einfach nur den richtigen Moment abwarten wollte. Sie konnte immerhin nur unter vier Augen mit ihrem Sohn darüber sprechen ... und es musste in einer möglichst entspannten Atmosphäre geschehen ... und Luke durfte auf keinen Fall das Gefühl haben, von ihr verurteilt zu werden ... Und außerdem ...

„Was ist denn, Mom?"

Die klaren blauen Augen ihres Sohnes sahen sie so offen und unbefangen an, so ... unschuldig. Ja, er war unschuldig, ihr Junge – noch! Und wenn sie als seine Mutter nicht dafür sorgen konnte, dass er es blieb, wer dann?

Padmé verwünschte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und die verräterische Feuchtigkeit in ihren eigenen Augen und rüstete sich zum Kampf. Sie war sich keineswegs sicher, dass jetzt der richtige Moment war oder dass der gezähmte Dschungel des Wintergartens, in dem sie saßen, verbunden mit der anheimelnden Szenerie der Fünf-Uhr-Teestunde für eine ausreichend entspannte Atmosphäre sorgte, aber es musste einfach sein, hier und jetzt. Sie wollte es nicht noch länger hinausschieben. Sie konnte es nicht ...

„Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass es auf Carida gewisse ... Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat", sagte sie behutsam.

In Lukes Kopf schrillten sofort sämtliche Alarmsirenen.

_Oh nein! Nicht das! Nicht schon wieder! _stöhnteer innerlich.

Doch offensichtlich führte kein Weg daran vorbei, denn um den Mund seiner Mutter lag jetzt dieser Zug sanfter, aber unnachgiebiger Entschlossenheit, den Luke nur zu gut aus ähnlichen Krisensitzungen kannte. Aber wie immer, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, versuchte er es erstmal mit einem Ausweichmanöver – was vielleicht nicht wirklich clever war, wenn man sowieso schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

„Was für Schwierigkeiten, Mom? Meinst du die Sache mit den Fenstern oder ...?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Oh, Liebling, du hast doch diesen armen Jungen nicht etwa ...?"

Luke sprang so heftig auf, dass sein leichter Korbsessel hintenüber kippte und zwischen zwei riesigen Tontöpfen mit üppig wuchernden Phrinxpalmen zu Boden ging. Das ganze Teeservice klirrte, als knochige Jungenknie mit dem ungelenken Schwung jugendlicher Aggression mit der Kante des niedrigen Glastischs kollidierten.

„Es war nur eine harmlose Rauferei, Mom! Nur das und sonst gar nichts. Es war nicht so wie damals – überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr sieben Jahre alt. Ich habe es im Griff. Ich habe mich im Griff. Absolute und totale Kontrolle! Von morgens bis abends... Tag und Nacht ... Rund um die Uhr ... Immer!"

Ungeachtet dieser Feststellung begannen Padmés Tasse und ein Teller mit Biskuits gleich daneben gefährlich zu vibrieren, was sozusagen die psychokinetische Antwort auf die wachsende Aufregung ringsum war.

„Herrje, ich habe es damals nicht mal mit Absicht getan! Es war eigentlich nur ein Unfall! Nein, nicht mal das. Ich meine, was ist denn schon groß passiert? Gar nichts! Und deshalb verstehe ich wirklich nicht ... Warum musst du mir das immer wieder unter die Nase reiben, Mom?"

Die Tasse machte einen kleinen Luftsprung und rutschte dann erstaunlich schnell quer über den Tisch, offensichtlich in einer Art Selbstmordmission. Padmé fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Dass der Teller nach einem kurzen, aber eindrucksvollen Kamikazeflug an die Wand knallte, konnte sie allerdings nicht mehr verhindern.

Luke errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln, als ein Regen von zerbrochenen Biskuits und winzigen Porzellanscherben auf die starren, wachsartigen Blätter einer alderaanischen Riesenbromelie hinunterprasselte. Es war lange her, dass sich seine Frustration auf eine so kindische Art und Weise entladen hatte. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt – so eine Blamage!

„Tut mir Leid, Mom", murmelte er beschämt. „Ich räume auch alles wieder auf, okay?"

„Setz dich bitte wieder hin, Luke."

Luke, von einer Minute auf die andere wieder handzahm, hob seinen Korbsessel so vorsichtig auf, als könnte das misshandelte Möbelstück unter seiner bloßen Berührung ebenfalls in seine Einzelteile zerfallen. Er schob den Stuhl zaghaft an den Tisch zurück, sank fügsam in den schaumkissengepolsterten Sitz und wünschte sich, stattdessen in die terrakottafarbenen Fliesen unter seinen Füßen versinken zu können. Das wäre jedenfalls besser gewesen, als jetzt seiner Mutter gegenüberzusitzen ...

Padmé studierte das schuldbewusste Gesicht vor sich. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, Worte, die heilen sollten, statt alte Wunden noch weiter aufzureißen. Andererseits mussten manche Dinge klipp und klar ausgesprochen werden. Es hatte keinen Sinn, immer nur um den heißen Brei herumzureden, wenn man sah, dass der eigene Sohn sorglos am Rand eines Abgrundes entlang tanzte ...

„Du hast dich nicht im Griff, Liebling. Noch nicht. Und das weißt du auch ganz genau, wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist. Nein, lass mich aussprechen!" sagte sie mit ungewohnter Schärfe, als der Junge sofort zum Protest ansetzte.

Lukes bereits geöffneter Mund klappte wieder zu, eher aus Überraschung als aus Gehorsam. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter je so gebieterisch mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Normalerweise war es sein Vater, der diesen Kommandoton anschlug ...

„Es war nie meine Absicht, dir irgendetwas unter die Nase zu reiben. Weder die Angelegenheit auf Carida noch diesen ... _anderen_ Vorfall. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass du in jeder Stresssituation sofort die Beherrschung verlierst, Luke. Immer gleich seinem Temperament nachzugeben, grundsätzlich seine Launen an anderen auszulassen, ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Andere Menschen zu beherrschen, erfordert nichts als rohe Willenskraft. Aber sich selbst zu beherrschen, das erfordert Charakterstärke. Und für jemanden, der eines Tages die Verantwortung für viele Menschenleben zu tragen hat, vielleicht sogar für das ganze Imperium, gibt es keine wichtigere Eigenschaft als einen starken Charakter – was auch immer dein Vater dazu sagen mag. Oder Palpatine ..."

Padmés Mundwinkel bogen sich herab, bis ihre Lippen eine herbe strenge Linie formten. (Wann immer sie den Namen des Imperators aussprach – was so selten vorkam, dass es an sich schon ein bemerkenswertes Ereignis war –, machte sie ein Gesicht, als hätte sie auf eine unreife Sananafrucht gebissen oder einen ähnlich bitteren, fast schon Übelkeit erregenden Geschmack auf der Zunge.) Sie sah ihren Sohn eindringlich an.

„Absolute Macht korrumpiert jeden, der sie ausübt, Luke – vor allem diejenigen, die es nie gelernt haben, sich selbst Grenzen zu setzen und ihren eigenen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen Zügel anzulegen. Aber ein wahrer Herrscher ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er seinen Untertanen gegenüber nicht nur Rechte hat, sondern auch Pflichten – vor allem Pflichten. Deshalb muss ein wahrer Herrscher immer wieder über sich selbst hinauswachsen. Er muss seine Launen oder seine eigenen Bedürfnisse unterdrücken, sobald ihm bewusst wird, dass das Wohl seiner Untertanen darunter leiden könnte. Denn ein Herrscher, der das nicht will oder vielleicht auch gar nicht kann, ist nichts anderes als ein erbärmlicher Tyrann – egal, was andere dir einreden wollen! Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will?"

Luke war viel zu verblüfft, um darauf zu antworten. Doch sein Teint hatte inzwischen eine neue tiefere Rotschattierung angenommen, fast schon einen Purpurton. Das Gespräch hatte eine höchst unerwartete Wendung genommen – und eine reichlich gewagte Wendung noch dazu. Luke war jung genug, um gewisse Aspekte des imperialen Alltags immer noch durch eine rosafarbene Brille zu sehen. Aber sogar er wusste bereits, dass es nicht ratsam war, gewisse Gedankengänge laut auszusprechen. Nicht einmal zu Hause im Kreis der Familie. Schon gar nicht im Haus oder im Kreis SEINER Familie!

Er sah sich unwillkürlich nach allen Seiten um, aber der Butler, der ihnen den Tee serviert hatte, hatte sich natürlich längst diskret zurückgezogen. Was natürlich keineswegs bedeutete, dass ihnen nicht doch gerade irgendeine weit weniger diskrete Person aufmerksam zuhörte. Die Wände hier hatten Ohren. Und es waren nicht unbedingt die Ohren seines Vaters ...

„Mom!" sagte er nach einer spannungsgeladenen kleinen Pause unruhig.

Doch Padmé lächelte nur versöhnlich und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ihre Hand ruhte für Sekunden leicht und angenehm kühl auf seiner glühenden Wange.

„Schon gut, Liebling. Wir wollen nicht weiter darüber reden. Aber du musst wirklich lernen, dich ein bisschen zusammenzunehmen. Das siehst du doch ein, oder?"

Luke starrte auf die Porzellansplitter, die immer noch in der Ecke lagen, malerisch umrahmt von zerkrümelten Biskuits. Er sah es ein – mehr oder weniger. Er nickte, um seiner Mutter zu zeigen, wie einsichtig er war.

Padmé atmete auf. Es war besser gelaufen, als sie gedacht hatte, viel besser. Für heute hatte sie alles erreicht, was zu erreichen war. Schade nur, dass ihr keine Zeit mehr blieb, die Unterhaltung auf angenehmere Dinge zurückzulenken. Aber heute Abend wurde sie auf einem Empfang im Palast erwartet und bevor sie sich dafür ankleiden und frisieren ließ, musste sie wenigstens noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihre endlose Rückrufliste werfen und vielleicht sogar zwei oder drei höchst überflüssige Kom-Gespräche über sich ergehen lassen.

In der so genannten feinen Gesellschaft von Imperial City gab es ein paar extrem engagierte Damen, die nicht nur felsenfest von ihrer eigenen weltbewegenden Wichtigkeit überzeugt waren, sondern auch davon, dass Padmé nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als höchstpersönlich jede einzelne Entscheidung abzusegnen, die von besagten Damen getroffen wurde. Ob es nun um die Organisation einer rauschenden Party für die neuesten mit Orden überhäuften Kriegshelden ging oder um die Planung einer stillen, würdevollen Gedenkfeier für die Witwen und Waisen der ebenfalls mit Orden überhäuften, aber leider im Kampf gefallenen Heroen: Lady Vader hatte gefälligst ihren Senf dazuzugeben und selbstverständlich durch ihre Anwesenheit zu glänzen – und sei es nur, um ihre bloße Existenz zu rechtfertigen.

Und hatte die LIEBE Lady Vader nicht immer entzückende Ideen wie zum Beispiel die überaus erfolgreiche Gartenfest-Tombola zur Finanzierung eines weiteren Kriegerdenkmals mitten auf dem Platz des Friedens? Und sah sie nicht immer einfach hinreißend aus, wenn sie auf einem Podium stand und eine sorgfältig formulierte kleine Rede über all die glorreichen Errungenschaften der Neuen Ordnung hielt? Na also!

Natürlich hätte sich Padmé lieber um echte Wohltätigkeitsprojekte gekümmert wie um den Bau eines dringend benötigten neuen Krankenhauses in einem der hoffnungslos unterversorgten Stadtviertel, die als sozialer Brennpunkt galten, oder vielleicht sogar um die Einführung von Lebensmittelgutscheinen für besonders bedürftige Familien. Aber mit derart trivialen Vorschlägen konnte sie bei all den spendenfreudigen Gönnerinnen der High Society einfach nicht punkten. Nein, nein: Lieber ein neuer Flügel für die bildungshungrigen Besucher der Akademie der Künste als eine Art Sanatorium für das ganze arbeitsscheue Gesindel in der Stadt. Und lieber die überdimensionale Palpatine-Statue in irgendeiner netten Ecke von Imperial City als kostenloses Futter für eine Unterschicht, die sich ohnehin mit alarmierender Schnelligkeit vermehrte. Sollte der Pöbel doch sehen, wo er blieb!

Das war – kurz gesagt – der traurige Stand der Dinge. Schon aus diesem Grund hätte Padmé die angebliche Wohlfahrtspflege nur zu gerne aufgegeben – wenn der Imperator nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit immer wieder ausdrücklich betont hätte, was für eine wertvolle Arbeit Lady Vader doch leistete. So blieb Padmé also gar nichts anderes übrig, als weiter brav die Galionsfigur zu spielen, denn Palpatines Wille war nun einmal Gesetz – ganz besonders im Hause Vader!

Sie stand auf, mehr als nur widerwillig, wenn sie an den langen, langen Abend dachte, der ihr bevorstand. Stundenlang dem lauernden Basiliskenblick des Imperators ausgeliefert zu sein, war schon schlimm genug. Aber dabei auch noch mit einem ganzen Saal voller intriganter Hofschranzen Smalltalk halten zu müssen, war ungefähr so amüsant wie ein Spießrutenlauf durch ein ganzes Bataillon von blutgierigen Harpyien.

Nun ja, wenigstens würde sie dabei nicht vollkommen verlassen sein – falls es ihrem Ehemann gelang, sich rechtzeitig von den faszinierenden Blaupausen seines künftigen Super-Hyper-Ultra-Sternzerstörers loszureißen. Trotz all der unauslotbaren Untiefen und Unterströmungen in ihrer Beziehung konnte Padmé es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, sich mutterseelenallein der geballten Feindseligkeit des ganzen Hofstaates zu stellen. Egal, was sie von Anakin hielt, seine Gegenwart hatte trotzdem eine erstaunlich abstumpfende Wirkung auf die scharfen Schnäbel der Harpyien. Und das machte sogar seine Gesellschaft erträglich. Gerade noch erträglich ...

„Und was hast du heute Abend vor, Liebling?" fragte sie zerstreut.

Luke war froh und dankbar für den Themawechsel – aus den verschiedensten Gründen.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht ... Vielleicht gehe ich mit Leia ins Kino."

Padmés Augen leuchteten sofort auf.

„Eine gute Idee, Liebling. Du solltest ruhig öfter etwas mit deiner Schwester unternehmen."

„He, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie sich so in ihrem Elfenbeinturm einmauert!" sagte Luke entrüstet.

Also wirklich! Gab er sich denn nicht schon seit Tagen alle Mühe, Leia aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauszulotsen? Ständig hockte sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und trieb Sith weiß was. Sollte er sie vielleicht mit Gewalt hinausschleifen, am besten gefesselt und geknebelt? Nicht dass er ernsthaft daran glaubte, dass es einen Knebel gab, der groß genug war, um mit Leias Genörgel und Gekeife fertig zu werden ... Na ja, einen Versuch war es vielleicht wert ...

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem prophylaktischen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von seiner Mutter und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem widerspenstigen anderen Ich …

Leia saß ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch. Luke, im Zweifelsfall immer Optimist, hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. Er pirschte sich auf Zehenspitzen an das Schlafzimmer seiner Schwester heran wie ein Spähtrupp an eine Rebellenfestung. Erst vorsichtig die Lage peilen und dann ... Angriff!

Er schielte um die Ecke. Leia kauerte im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und tippte wie besessen auf dem Laptop herum, das auf einem spitzenrüschenverzierten Kissen vor ihr stand.

Luke bewunderte die fließende Fingerfertigkeit, mit der sie schrieb. Er selbst hackte nach wie vor jeden Text in einer Art Zwei-Finger-Adler-Such-System auf seiner Computertastatur herunter und das im Zeitlupentempo, ein Umstand, der bereits verschiedene Lehrer auf Carida an den Rand der Raserei getrieben hatte. (Commander Villiar, der kein Optimist, sondern ein echter Zyniker war, bezeichnete Lukes Schreibtechnik gerne als „Terror-System": Jede Minute ein Anschlag! Darüber hinaus hoffte der Commander inständig, dass Kadett Vader niemals in die Verlegenheit geriet, eine Detonationsautomatik auslösen zu müssen. Er war nämlich davon überzeugt, dass sogar die saumseligsten Rebellen der Galaxis mühelos dazu fähig waren, jedes x-beliebige imperiale Schiff zu entern und seine komplette Crew zu erschießen, lange bevor Luke dazu in der Lage war, die komplizierte zwanzigstellige Codesequenz zu beenden, die den Selbstzerstörungszyklus initiierte.)

Leia starrte auf ihren Bildschirm wie hypnotisiert, ihre Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne eingeklemmt vor lauter Konzentration und sichtlich völlig losgelöst vom Rest der Welt und all ihren alltäglichen Sorgen. Sie war so eifrig bei der Sache, dass sie vor Schreck fast von ihrem Bett fiel, als Luke plötzlich und unerwartet mit seinem üblichen explosiven Schlachtruf („HEY!") in ihr Zimmer gesprungen kam wie ein Schachtelteufelchen aus seiner Schachtel.

„Idiot! VOLLIDIOT!" schrie sie zurück, sobald sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte.

„Auch dir einen schönen guten Abend", sagte ihr Bruder fidel und scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrer lieblosen Begrüßung.

„Verschwinde!"

„Mom sagt, es ist ein Zeichen von Charakterschwäche, wenn man seine Launen an anderen Leuten auslässt", verkündete Luke. (Wenn er schon Ermahnungen wegen seines allzu leicht entflammbaren Temperaments einstecken musste, dann konnte er seine neue Weisheit wenigstens gleich an den Giftzwerg da drüben weitergeben, oder nicht?)

„HA!" äußerte seine Schwester mit Todesverachtung.

„Du hörst dich an wie Dad, wenn du das sagst. Du siehst sogar aus wie er!"

Luke duckte sich blitzartig, doch das Kopfkissen, das mit viel Energie und erstaunlicher Zielgenauigkeit nach ihm geschleudert wurde, verfehlte ihn trotzdem nur um Haaresbreite. Bei Leia funktionierten seine Reflexe nie so gut wie bei anderen.

„RAUS HIER!"

„Warum regst du dich immer gleich so auf?" fragte Luke, dieses Monument an Gelassenheit, achselzuckend.

Leia verdrehte die Augen, streckte aber vor so viel brüderlicher Hartnäckigkeit dann doch die Waffen. „Na schön. Bevor du mich weiter nervst: Was willst du?"

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Prinzessin Griesgram! Entschuldigt, dass ich lebe, Euer Verdrossenheit! Tja, eigentlich wollte ich dich ins Kino einladen, Lady Sauertopf, aber wenn du _so_ drauf bist ... Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Luke verrenkte sich fast den Hals bei dem Versuch, einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen, aber Leia klappte ihr Laptop sofort mit einem harten entschiedenen KLICK! zu.

„Es geht dich zwar überhaupt nichts an, aber ich schreibe einen ... Brief. Einen Brief an ... Cousine Dirdra."

Luke griff sich in demonstrativer Fassungslosigkeit an die Stirn und ließ sich scheinbar völlig überwältigt auf das Fußende von Leias Bett fallen. Dass sich jemand im Zeitalter der HoloNet-Kommunikation allen Ernstes die Mühe machte, sich auf seine vier Buchstaben zu setzen und eine rein private Nachricht Seite für Seite zu schreiben, statt sie einfach in das Mikrophon einer Vid-Kam hineinzudiktieren, das grenzte nun wirklich schon an Masochismus – was andererseits wieder absolut typisch für seine Schwester war! Er hatte oft das Gefühl, dass Leia nur dann mit sich zufrieden war, wenn sie sich das Leben so schwer machte wie nur irgend möglich.

„Na, von mir aus. Aber schreib ihn morgen fertig. Jetzt gehst du nämlich mit mir ins Kino. Im Cinemax läuft dieser neue Film an ... ‚_Krieg der Sterne'_ oder so ähnlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es dabei geht, aber der Trailer war einfach cool. Du kommst doch mit, oder? BITTE!"

Luke machte große flehende Hundeaugen, unwiderstehlich wie ein Welpe, der bei Tisch um einen Leckerbissen bettelte. Oder jedenfalls beinahe unwiderstehlich, denn Leia zog sofort eine Grimasse.

„Ach, nein, auf so was habe ich heute überhaupt keine Lust."

„Spielverderberin! Also gut, dann gehen wir morgen, okay?"

„Morgen habe ich keine Zeit. Ich bin mit ... einer Freundin verabredet."

„Na schön, dann ziehen wir eben zu dritt los. Wir machen erst das, was ihr Mädchen vorhabt, und danach ab ins Cinemax. Wir können auch in die Spätvorstellung gehen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich lade euch beide ein. Na, was sagst du jetzt? Hast du nicht den besten, nettesten und großmütigsten Zwillingsbruder aller Zeiten?"

Lukes Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen und schien beinahe sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu spalten. (Übertriebene Bescheidenheit war ihm übrigens völlig fremd.)

Doch Leia fixierte nur ihr Laptop und rieb geistesabwesend mit ihrem Handballen über ein gutes Dutzend verschmierte Fingerabdrücke, die die mit einem glänzenden dunkelblauen Lack überzogene Oberfläche verunzierten.

Lukes Grinsen schrumpfte Millimeter für Millimeter auf Normalgröße zurück, als er bemerkte, dass sein Vorschlag auf herzlich wenig Begeisterung stieß.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?"

„Nichts. Gar nichts", sagte Leia leise, ohne ihren Bruder anzusehen. „Es ist nur ... Du kannst morgen nicht mitkommen, Luke."

Ein peinlich berührtes Schweigen breitete sich aus und türmte sich über ihren Köpfen auf wie eine gewitterträchtige Kumuluswolke, jederzeit bereit für den ersten sengend heißen Blitz oder gleich für eine ganze Sintflut. Ein Weltbild erbebte in seinen Grundfesten. Eine perfekte Geschwisterbeziehung wackelte auf ihrem Sockel und drohte abstürzen und sich in einen Trümmerhaufen zu verwandeln. Sekunden tickten unerbittlich langsam vorbei und dehnten sich zu Minuten ...

„Ach so", murmelte Luke, als er mitten in seiner Erschütterung endlich seine Stimme wiederfand. „Na dann ... Wenn ihr eben lieber alleine unterwegs seid, du und deine Freundin ..."

Er stand abrupt auf und wandte sich ab, kehrte dieser treulosen Wanze von einer Schwester den Rücken zu, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wie tief ihn diese Ablehnung getroffen hatte. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie verletzt, wie gedemütigt er sich plötzlich fühlte. Aber sie hatten sich immer so nahe gestanden, er und Leia, wirklich nahe. Früher hatten sie alles gemeinsam gemacht, nie war einer von ihnen solo irgendwohin gegangen. Er hatte sie so vermisst in all den Monaten auf Carida. Und jetzt ... aus und vorbei, einfach so. Er war abgemeldet. Er wurde ausgeschlossen, er wurde regelrecht ausgestoßen und das von seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut! Und warum? Wegen irgendeiner albernen Freundin aus der Schule oder aus der Tanzstunde oder ... Wegen irgendeines dummen wildfremden MÄDCHENS! Es war nicht auszudenken!

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben durchlitt Luke die Qualen der Eifersucht. Aber das konnte er sich natürlich nicht anmerken lassen. Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz, nicht wahr? Und wie Dad immer sagte: Ein Vader kennt keinen Schmerz! Und wenn das keine gute Devise war, was dann?

Luke atmete tief durch und raffte die Überreste seines Stolzes um sein verwundetes Ego zusammen wie einen zerfetzten Umhang.

„Keine Sorge, ich dränge mich euch schon nicht auf. Ich dränge mich niemandem auf, der mich nicht haben will", sagte er frostig, aber mit Würde.

Oh ja, mit Würde! Es war zweifellos ein Augenblick voller innerer Größe, voller Charakterstärke. DAS war Selbstbeherrschung! Vollendete Selbstbeherrschung! Hätte seine Mutter ihn jetzt sehen können, sie wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen...

Er warf einen kühlen Blick auf die gemeinste, egoistischste und gehässigste Zwillingsschwester aller Zeiten, die ihn jetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, das grausame, kaltherzige, undankbare Ding!

„Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als wäre ich von dir abhängig, Leia", sagte er hochmütig, aber ein klein wenig heiser, weil seine Stimme unbegreiflicherweise deutlich zu schwanken begann. „Ich habe eigene Freunde, weißt du? Eine ganze Menge Freunde! Und ich glaube, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich mich mal bei ihnen melde."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schickte sich an hinauszumarschieren, aufrecht wie eine Lanze und mit stolzgeschwellter Brust – wirklich, was für ein Abgang! Es war filmreif. Leider verdarb Leia ihm die große dramatische Abschiedsszene.

„BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST HIER, DUMMKOPF!"

Luke blieb stehen und wartete, steif und stumm wie ein Stockfisch und immer noch sehr, sehr gekränkt. Jetzt war mindestens eine gute Entschuldigung fällig, am besten gleich mehrere auf einmal ...

„Sei nicht so kindisch! Du hast absolut keinen Grund, böse auf mich zu sein, Luke. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir. Du würdest dich mit uns sowieso nur zu Tode langweilen. Wir gehen nämlich ins Naturkunde-Museum, weil wir nach den Ferien ein Referat über irgendeine botanische Ausstellung halten müssen – und ich weiß, was du von Museen hältst.

Und außerdem ... außerdem wollen wir bei der Gelegenheit mal so richtig miteinander reden, Na'oomi und ich. Sie ist nämlich fix und fertig, weil ihre Eltern sich scheiden lassen wollen. Ihr Vater trinkt schon seit Jahren und ihre Mutter wechselt ihre Liebhaber so oft wie ihre Unterwäsche. Und jetzt streiten und prügeln die beiden sich den ganzen Tag und die Nachbarn alarmieren ständig die Polizei und das Jugendamt und es ist überhaupt die absolute Hölle für Na'oomi. Sie ist völlig mit den Nerven runter, das arme Ding. Sie weint nur noch und will gar nichts mehr essen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist sie eindeutig magersüchtig ... Ist das nicht einfach furchtbar?"

Leia legte eine kurze Pause ein, was nicht nur daran lag, dass ihre blühende Fantasie sie plötzlich im Stich ließ. Ein schlechtes Gewissen stellte schon ein Hindernis dar, wenn man dazu gezwungen war, aus dem Stehgreif heraus die halbwegs überzeugende Leidensgeschichte einer rein fiktiven Freundin zusammenzufabulieren. Außerdem musste sie sich vergewissern, wie ihr kleiner Schwindel ankam.

Zwischen gesenkten Wimpern beobachtete sie aufmerksam Lukes Gesichtsausdruck. Kaufte er ihr die Story tatsächlich ab? Es sah ganz so aus. Bei Vader wäre sie mit all den Flunkereien, die sie sich in den letzten fünf Minuten aus den Fingern gesogen hatte, natürlich niemals durchgekommen, aber bei ihrem Bruder standen die Chancen immer noch relativ gut. Luke war viel zu vertrauensselig. Er war überhaupt einfach zu gut für diese Welt, aber genau das liebte sie an ihm. Und schon deshalb musste sie verhindern, dass er in Dinge hineingezogen wurde, die ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Luke _ihr_ Schwierigkeiten gemacht hätte, wenn sie ihm erzählt hätte, was sie morgen in Wirklichkeit vorhatte ...

„Jetzt verstehst du doch, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst, ja?" fuhr sie honigsüß fort und kam sich dabei selber wie eine falsche Schlange vor. Aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel ...

Von Lukes Herz rollten inzwischen zentnerschwere Steine, es war eine richtige Lawine. Das erklärte natürlich alles. Stundenlanges Mädchengelaber und dazu auch noch Berge von vertrockneten alten Fossilien? Hilfe! Was für ein Glück, dass seine kluge, verständnisvolle und durch und durch liebenswerte kleine Schwester nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, ihm solche Gräuel zuzumuten.

„Na gut", sagte er gnädig. „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein." (Zu einfach wollte er es ihr jetzt auch nicht machen.)

„Wir können uns deinen komischen Film ja übermorgen ansehen. Oder vielleicht nächste Woche", sagte Leia mit einem leicht gönnerhaften Unterton, der andeutete, dass sie eigentlich schon viel zu reif und erwachsen war, um ihre Zeit an ein kitschiges und wahrscheinlich sogar gewaltverherrlichendes Produkt der konsumorientierten Unterhaltungsindustrie zu verschwenden, das offensichtlich für ein eher schlicht gestricktes Zielpublikum gedacht war.

Zwischen Lukes Augenbrauen erschien eine steile kleine Falte – es war aber auch zu aufreizend, wenn Leia die große Intellektuelle herauskehrte!

„Ja, vielleicht nächste Woche. Aber ich muss erst mal sehen, ob _ich_ dann Zeit habe", erwiderte er majestätisch. (Sie sollte sich ja nicht einbilden, dass er immer nach ihrer Pfeife tanzte!)

Sofort erschien auf Leias Stirn sozusagen der Zwilling von Lukes Falte.

„Wie du willst, Bruderherz. Und jetzt lass mich endlich hier weitermachen, ja?"

Luke verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und trollte sich, immer noch ein wenig mürrisch. Aber ein taktischer Rückzug war einfach besser als die offene Konfrontation mit einem überlegenen Gegner – das gab sogar Commander Villiar zu, wenn auch nur zähneknirschend.

Leia wartete voller Anspannung, bis sie die Tür zum Flur zufallen hörte. Sie wollte hundertprozentig sicher sein, das sie wirklich ganz alleine war. Erst dann klappte sie ihr Laptop wieder auf. Mit kritischen Augen überflog sie noch einmal den Absatz, an dem sie geschrieben hatte, bevor Luke hereingestürzt war wie ein Überfallkommando. (Was für eine Nervensäge dieser Junge doch war! Zweifellos süß, ja, aber trotzdem eine Nervensäge!)

Tja, alles in allem waren die letzten Zeilen ganz gut gelungen. Oder klangen die einzelnen Formulierungen vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu pathetisch? Es lag Leia sehr viel daran, dass ihr Flugblatt über die schrecklichen Folgen der Umweltverschmutzung auf Tullzaar die Leser berührte, ohne dass die nüchternen Fakten in einem allzu pompösen Wortschwall untergingen. Die Leute sollten nicht nur begreifen, dass irgendein Bergwerk für all den hochgiftigen Industrieschlamm verantwortlich war, der die Flüsse auf Tullzaar verseuchte. Nein, die Leute sollten vor allem erfassen, dass es die imperiale Kriegsmaschinerie war, die immer mehr Erzvorkommen für den Bau neuer Raumschiffe forderte und damit keineswegs nur für global beschränkte Katastrophen unmittelbar verantwortlich war.

Leia hatte lange und hart an ihrem Flyer gearbeitet und sie wollte, dass er gut wurde. So gut, dass die Person, der sie morgen Mittag unbedingt den ersten Ausdruck ihres fertigen Werks präsentieren wollte, davon beeindruckt war. Denn die Zustimmung dieser Person war Leia inzwischen fast genauso wichtig wie die Zustände auf Tullzaar. Es tat gut, von einem Fremden für etwas gelobt zu werden, für das sie von ihrer Familie alle möglichen Reaktionen erhalten hätte, aber bestimmt kein Lob.

Leias Magen füllte sich mit einem unangenehmen Prickeln, als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, WIE alle möglichen Reaktionen von gewissen Teilen dieser Familie aussehen würden, wenn sie beim Verteilen ihres Flugblattes erwischt wurde. Natürlich hatte sie sich einen perfekten Plan zurechtgelegt, um genau das zu verhindern, aber leider hielt sich die Realität nur selten an Pläne, so perfekt sie auch sein mochten.

Sie ging alles noch einmal durch, nur um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht doch noch eine Lösung für den ultimativen Schwachpunkt fand. Also: Am ersten Tag gleich nach den Ferien würde sie in der großen Pause in die Schulbibliothek gehen und ihr Flugblatt mit dem Farbkopierer dort vervielfältigen. Die Bibliothek war absolut sicher – Leia wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sich dort nie jemand aufhielt, schon gar nicht in der großen Pause. Sie würde sechshundert Exemplare anfertigen, das musste für ihre erste Aktion reichen, denn mehr ging einfach nicht in ihren Rucksack hinein. Den Rucksack würde sie anschließend in einer der Kabinen der Mädchentoilette auf ihrem Stockwerk deponieren. Das Schloss der Kabinentür ließ sich mit einem simplen Schraubenzieher von außen leicht schließen und auch wieder öffnen. Ein von Leia noch anzufertigendes Schild würde alle eventuellen Benutzerinnen darüber informieren, dass die bewusste Toilette wegen eines Defekts außer Betrieb war.

Mitten in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde würde Leia unter dem Vorwand eines dringenden Rufs der Natur ihr Klassenzimmer verlassen und den Rucksack holen. Danach würde sie einfach aus dem Toiletten-Fenster steigen und auf dem meterbreiten Sims bis zur Feuertreppe laufen. Von der Feuertreppe aus kam sie ungesehen bis zum obersten Stockwerk hinauf und von dort aus in den Dachgarten, der wie eine Galerie um das ganze Schulgebäude herumlief. Die Westseite dieser Galerie zeigte auf den Palpatine-Boulevard hinaus. Die Brüstung war so hoch, dass Leia von der Straße aus praktisch unsichtbar war. So geschützt würde sie einfach ihre Flyer aus dem Rucksack auskippen und der Wind würde die leichten Flimsiplastbögen über den ganzen Boulevard wehen, wo sie hoffentlich von möglichst vielen zufälligen Passanten gefunden und gelesen werden würden. Leia aber würde auf dem gleichen Weg zurückkehren, ihren leeren Rucksack dieses Mal in ihrem Spind einschließen und sich wieder in ihr Klassenzimmer begeben, ganz die brave Schülerin, die garantiert kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Vor den Ferien hatte sie einen Testlauf gemacht und dabei die Zeit gestoppt. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie die ganze Aktion innerhalb von knapp acht Minuten durchziehen konnte. Und mit etwas Glück und genügend Wind würde niemand je herausfinden, dass die Flugblätter ausgerechnet vom Dach ihrer Schule aus in Umlauf gebracht worden waren, weshalb Leia auch nicht in Verdacht geraten würde. Wenn sie allerdings das Pech hatte, dass irgendein Fußgänger mitbekam, von welchem Punkt aus der Blätterregen in die Tiefe ging, dann würde es für sie eng werden.

Leia hatte keine Ahnung, ob man sie nur für ein paar Wochen vom Unterricht suspendieren oder sie gleich ganz aus der Schule werfen würde, wenn die Sache aufflog. Aber sie wusste jetzt schon ganz genau, dass Vader so oder so einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen würde. Na ja, manchmal musste man eben alles auf eine Karte setzen. Es war der Preis, den man dafür zahlen musste, dass man ein Mensch war und keine armselige kleine Marionette wie Mutter.

Entschlossen wandte sich Leia wieder ihrem Text zu. Noch ein, zwei Stunden Arbeit und dann vielleicht noch ein bisschen Feinschliff hier und da ... Bis morgen würde sie auf jeden Fall fertig sein …

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2010 by Nangijala


	7. Chapter 7

**Luke hatte inzwischen sein eigenes kleines Reich aufgesucht – aber erst nach einem Umweg über die Küche, wo er seinen Charme in alle Richtungen versprüht und besonders die allzeit bereite Mrs. Wombard mühelos um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte. Nach diesem kurzen und erfolgreichen Zwischenstopp hing er jetzt quer in seinem Lieblingssessel, die Füße auf der Armlehne, und leckte sozusagen seine Wunden, während er mit herzhaften Bissen ein dreistöckiges Schinkensandwich hinunterschlang.**

**Nachdem er sich so gestärkt und sich auch sonst ein wenig von den Widrigkeiten des Lebens erholt hatte, versuchte er aus purem Trotz, tatsächlich ein paar der Jungen aufzutreiben, mit denen er sich auf Carida angefreundet hatte. Aber heute Abend hatte sich eindeutig alles gegen ihn verschworen. Offensichtlich war Luke Vader so ziemlich das einzige Lebewesen in ganz Imperial City, das nicht längst von unternehmungslustigen Eltern in irgendein sonniges, von blauen Meeren gesäumtes Urlaubsparadies mit Animationsprogramm und All-inclusive-Service verschleppt worden war.**

**Das warf allerdings eine hochinteressante Frage auf, die Luke noch nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen war. Warum machten SEINE Eltern eigentlich nie mit ihm und seiner Schwester Urlaub? Kannte ein Vader nicht nur keinen Schmerz, sondern auch keine Ferien? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass Luke und Leia dank jahrelangem Privatunterricht durch Hauslehrer noch nie zuvor in den Genuss von offiziellen Schulferien gekommen waren?**

**Doch früher waren sie immerhin für die Sommermonate nach Naboo geschickt worden, ohne ihre Eltern, aber dafür komplett mit Hauslehrern und dem ganzen Rest. Und diese Sommer waren einfach prachtvoll gewesen! Luke erinnerte sich immer noch voller Wehmut an wochenlange Aufenthalte oder wenigstens Wochenendbesuche bei scheinbar zahllosen Naberries, deren Häuser alle in die wildromantischen Märchenlandschaften von Naboo eingebettet waren wie Miniatur-Feenschlösser. Sogar Theed, die Hauptstadt, sah aus wie eine Kulisse aus einem Fantasyfilm.**

**Und all die wundervollen Picknicks im Grünen... und die abenteuerlichen Campingausflüge ... und die Angeltouren mit Dirdra, die es übrigens faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte, so dass die leckeren Taschenkrebse, die sie mit Lukes Unterstützung in kleinen kristallklaren Seen gefangen hatte, irgendwie immer zuerst in Leias Schlafsack gelandet waren, bevor sie ihren Weg in den Kochtopf gefunden hatten. (Ein Streich, der mit Hilfe von beeindruckend haarigen Spinnen und erstaunlich bissigen Käfern oft wiederholt worden war, was Leia ihrer frechen Cousine inzwischen aber vollkommen verziehen zu haben schien.)**

**Ach ja, herrliche Zeiten hatten sie auf Naboo erlebt ... und immer war die ganze Verwandtschaft mit Kind und Kegel dabei gewesen ... und manchmal war sogar Tante Sabé mit ihrer Brut aufgetaucht, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keine richtige Tante war, aber irgendwie gehörte sie eben trotzdem dazu ...**

**Und erst jetzt, da Luke ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er diese hellen sorglosen Tage in seinem ganz persönlichen Urlaubsparadies vermisste, von den lieben Verwandten ganz zu schweigen. Denn das alles war praktisch eine Ewigkeit her. (Nicht ganz so ewig wie der ANDERE Vorfall, aber doch beinahe.) Für Luke und Leia gab es schon lange keine Sommer mehr auf Naboo. Heutzutage gab es nicht einmal mehr Wochenendbesuche ...**

**Das lag natürlich nur daran, dass Dad mit Moms ganzer Familie auf dem Kriegsfuß stand. Warum das so war, hatte Luke nie wirklich begriffen, weil seine Eltern es grundsätzlich vermieden, in seiner oder Leias Gegenwart darüber zu sprechen. Aber hier und da REIN ZUFÄLLIG aufgeschnappte Gesprächsfetzen – nein, Luke würde niemals ABSICHTLICH lauschen! – deuteten darauf hin, dass diese Entfremdung irgendetwas mit Dads Job zu tun hatte oder vielmehr damit, dass angeblich alle Naberries hoffnungslos versponnene Traumtänzer waren.**

**Mehr hatte Luke nicht darüber in Erfahrung bringen können – schon gar nicht zufällig – und er hütete sich davor, ganz offen danach zu fragen. Dad kam nämlich immer gleich mächtig in Fahrt, wenn man ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellte, die er für belanglos hielt – was eigentlich ziemlich unfair war, wenn man bedachte, dass Dad selbst grundsätzlich alles haargenau wissen wollte und einem regelrecht Löcher in den Bauch fragen konnte, bis er endlich zufrieden war. Doch Mom wurde einfach nur traurig, wenn die Rede auf Naboo kam – sogar noch trauriger als damals nach dem ANDEREN Vorfall ...**

**Luke schnippte erbittert ein paar Brotkrümel von seinem Ärmel. Es war aber auch zu ärgerlich, dass er schon wieder an diese dumme Geschichte erinnert wurde! Er wechselte seine Lage, so dass seine Füße zusammen mit seinen Waden über die Rückenlehne hinausbaumelten, aber nicht einmal die ausgesprochen durchblutungsfördernde Kopfstand-Position, die er dadurch jetzt einnahm, änderte etwas daran, dass ES hartnäckig durch seine Gedanken geisterte. Er musste einfach daran denken, ob er wollte oder nicht ...**

**Sieben. Luke war sieben. Um genau zu sein: Es war sein (und natürlich auch Leias) siebter Geburtstag, ein großes Ereignis, das mit einer ebenso großen Party gefeiert wurde, die dank der ausdrücklichen Einladung des Imperators in den weitläufigen Palastgärten stattfand. Der Upperclass-Nachwuchs des ganzen Sektors war versammelt, Hunderte von Kindern in allen Altersstufen zwischen Windeln und der ersten Akne wimmelten lärmend über samtige Rasenflächen, auf denen eine verwirrende Anzahl von Karussells und Kuchenbüfetts aufgebaut waren. Es gab kunterbunte Hüpfburgen und Zauberer, die Kunststücke vorführten. Es gab sorgfältig arrangierte Preisspiele und Zirkusclowns, die die lieben Kleinen zum Lachen bringen sollten. Es gab fette niedliche Ponys zum Streicheln und Reiten und feingliedrige gelenkige Akrobaten und Entfesselungskünstler zum Bestaunen und Bejubeln. Es gab eine ganze Armee von verstörten Kellnern und kündigungswilligen Nannys, die ihre völlig entfesselten Schützlinge davon abzuhalten versuchten, sich gegenseitig ihre teuren Designerkleider mit Torten und anderen kindgerechten Hochgenüssen vollzuschmieren. Es gab steinäugige Sicherheitsleute und nervöse Rettungssanitäter, die im Hintergrund lauerten, entschlossen ihre Funkgeräte und Erste-Hilfe-Packs umklammerten und nach unerwünschten Eindringlingen und ähnlich akuten Notfällen Ausschau hielten. Es war grandios. Es war Chaos pur.**

**Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag, inzwischen ziemlich erschöpft und völlig überreizt von all den Attraktionen und der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm und seiner Schwester zuteil wurde, entdeckte Luke irgendwo in dem allgemeinen Getümmel ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen, das sich in einem Punkt auffällig von den übrigen Kindern unterschied: Sie hatte lange, flammendrote Zöpfe.**

**Luke war sofort fasziniert, nicht von den hübsch geflochtenen und mit Stoffblumen verzierten Zöpfen, aber von ihrer höchst ungewöhnlichen Farbe. Er hatte noch nie rote Haare gesehen. Alle Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung hatten blonde, braune, schwarze oder sogar graue Schöpfe in den verschiedensten Schattierungen. Aber rot? Das war eine Merkwürdigkeit, die Luke unbedingt aus der Nähe begutachten und gründlich untersuchen musste.**

**Also ging er einfach auf das fremde Mädchen zu und zog versuchsweise, aber ziemlich kräftig an ihren verführerisch hin und her wippenden Anhängseln, nur um zu testen, ob sie echt waren oder nicht. (Luke wusste bereits, dass es so etwas wie Perücken gab: Nur Tage zuvor hatte er aus Versehen eine ältliche Hofdame, die bei seiner Mutter im Wintergarten saß, mit einer allzu tief fliegenden Frisbeescheibe skalpiert – ein Unfall, der für allgemeine Verlegenheit gesorgt hatte, zumal die künstliche Turmfrisur der Besucherin in Padmés Huikarpfen-Teich gelandet war und nach ihrer Bergung ausgesehen hatte wie das Fell einer ertrunkenen Beesamratte.)**

**Doch unglücklicherweise wurde Lukes etwas rabiater Forscherdrang von dem unbekannten Kind ausgesprochen übel aufgenommen: Hellgrüne Katzenaugen funkelten ihn bitterböse an und bevor er auch nur ahnen konnte, was ihm blühte, traf ihn eine magere, schokoladenverschmierte Faust mit solcher Wucht mitten auf die Nase, dass er Sterne tanzen sah.**

**Was danach geschehen war, war Luke bis zum heutigen Tag ein Rätsel. Er wusste nicht, wie er es fertiggebracht hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er zornig geworden war, nein, ZORNIG! Und plötzlich hatte die rothaarige kleine Hexe in einem Blumenbeet fünf Meter weiter gelegen und Zeter und Mordio geschrien, was nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn nicht gleichzeitig ihr mit Sommersprossen getüpfeltes Gesicht beunruhigend blau angelaufen wäre. Und spätestens als ihr durchdringend schrilles Kreischen in ein grässlich gurgelndes Röcheln überging, wurde Luke klar, dass IRGENDETWAS mit ihr passierte, etwas, für das zweifellos er verantwortlich war, obwohl er nicht verstand wie oder warum.**

**Doch erst als irgendein zur Rettung herbeigeeiltes Kindermädchen ebenfalls in hysterisches Geschrei ausbrach, erkannte er, dass er nicht DAMIT aufhören konnte, obwohl er inzwischen nur zu gerne aufgehört hätte, aber er war immer noch viel zu ZORNIG. Und auf einmal kamen aus allen Richtungen Erwachsene auf ihn zu gerannt, viele aufgeregte und verängstigte Erwachsene, die alle auf ihn einbrüllten ... Und Luke geriet in Panik, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was er TUN sollte ... und weil alle jetzt so furchtbar zornig auf IHN waren ... und weil alles seine Schuld war ...**

**Aber plötzlich teilte sich die aufgebrachte Menschenmenge und seine Mutter segelte auf ihn zu wie ein Rettungsboot durch eine aufgewühlte See. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn in ihre Arme, und das war auch gut so, denn gerade jetzt waren ihre Arme der einzige sichere Ort auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Sie umhüllte ihn mit ihrer Wärme und ihrem Duft und ihrer Zärtlichkeit, schirmte ihn ab vor all den anderen, die ihn umzingelten und so hungrig auf ihn hinunterstarrten wie die menschenfressenden Riesen aus seinem Märchenbuch auf den verirrten kleinen Prinzen. Aber Mom drückte ihn an sich, beschützte ihn, wiegte ihn tröstend hin und her.**

„**Ganz ruhig, Liebling", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Es ist gut, alles ist wieder gut, mein Kleiner. Du kannst sie jetzt loslassen. Lass sie einfach los."**

**Und in der Geborgenheit ihrer Arme beruhigte Luke sich tatsächlich. Er konnte selbst fühlen, wie er sich entspannte. Es war wie nach einem Muskelkrampf: Es hatte so schrecklich wehgetan. Und dann war es einfach vorbei wie ein böser Traum ...**

„**So ist es brav, Liebling", raunte Mom ihm zu. „Und jetzt musst du ein bisschen ausruhen. Komm, ich bringe dich hier weg."**

**Und sie hatte ihn aufgehoben und weggetragen, einfach so, obwohl er doch jetzt schon so ein großer Junge und viel zu schwer für sie war, wie sie ihm oft neckend erzählt hatte.**

**Doch was sich förmlich in Lukes Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, war die rotzöpfige Göre, die inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war und von ihrer Nanny und allen anderen umschwärmt und umsorgt wurde wie eine Bienenkönigin von ihrem Volk, obwohl sie auch ohne die Sauerstoffmaske eines hilfsbereiten Sanitäters bemerkenswert schnell wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. Tatsächlich sah das kleine Luder aus wie das blühende Leben, was nicht zuletzt an dem spöttischen Blick lag, mit dem sie den schmählichen Abzug ihres Feindes beobachtete. Der eigenartig triumphierende Ausdruck auf ihrem spitzen sommersprossigen Gesicht hatte Luke lange verfolgt und war ihm heute noch genauso unerklärlich wie der Vorfall an sich.**

**Er hatte dieses Mädchen nie wieder gesehen und er war keineswegs unglücklich darüber.**

**Was ihn dagegen unglücklich gemacht hatte, war das Gefühl des Versagens und die Scham, die dieses Ereignis heute noch aus seinem Unterbewusstsein empor brodeln ließ, sobald er nur daran dachte. Und natürlich die Erinnerung an die Melancholie, an die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Padmés Augen, als sie ihn damals in einem ruhigen abgeschiedenen Pavillon auf eine Liege gebettet und seine geschwollene, gegen jede Berührung empfindliche Nase und seine plötzlich vor rasenden Kopfschmerzen hämmernden Schläfen abwechselnd mit einem Eisbeutel gekühlt hatte, während sie leise auf ihn einsprach und ihm erklärte, dass es sehr, sehr schlimm war, was er da getan hatte, dass es noch viel, viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können und dass er ihr deshalb unbedingt versprechen musste, so etwas nie wieder zu tun ...**

„**... nie wieder, Liebling, hörst du?"**

**Und Luke hatte es ihr versprochen, hoch und heilig hatte er es ihr versprochen. Und er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, oder? Mom hatte also absolut keinen Grund, sich so aufzuregen. Und das alles nur wegen diesem widerwärtigen Solveyn! Luke wünschte jetzt beinahe, er hätte diesem unausstehlichen Bengel ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen, dann hätte sich der ganze Aufstand wenigstens gelohnt ...**

**Luke beendete seine unerfreulichen Reminiszenzen mit einem brunnentiefen Seufzer und wälzte sich wieder in eine etwas normalere Sitzposition zurück. Er angelte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete sein Holovid ein. Er wollte sehen, was das Fernsehprogramm zu bieten hatte, wenn er schon nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.**

**Gelangweilt zappte er durch die gefühlte Unendlichkeit von tausend Unterhaltungs-Kanälen, die bis zur Schmerzgrenze mit rührseligen Seifenopern, reißerisch aufgemachten Gerichtssendungen und sonderbaren Talkshows voller Freaks angefüllt waren. Für ein paar Minuten verharrte er bei der neuesten Castingshow SSS (Super-Schnüffler-Sause!) und starrte ungläubig auf eine Handvoll splitterfasernackter mutmaßlicher Polizistinnen, die alle aussahen wie Models und sich unter dem Gejohle eines außer Rand und Band geratenen Publikums eine Art Schlammschlacht mit knallblauem Wackelpudding lieferten. Ein wenig betreten stellte er fest, dass die gestochen scharfen Bilder seines 3D-Plasmaschirms tatsächlich jedes Detail erkennen ließen – sogar Details, auf die Luke im Interesse seines Mageninhaltes liebend gerne verzichtet hätte.**

**Angewidert schaltete er auf die letzte Episode der achtunddreißigsten Staffel von CSI Imperial City um, erschauerte bei dem Anblick einer extrem realistisch wirkenden Gundark-Leiche, die gerade von der anmutigen Pathologin Professor Smart in einer gruseligen Autopsie zerstückelt wurde, und rettete sich schließlich auf einen Musikkanal, der gerade ein jugendfreies und daher beruhigend harmloses Video der „**_**Corellian Pirates"**_** ausstrahlte – Sith sei Dank! Er sah sich noch einen Live-Konzert-Zusammenschnitt der „**_**Pirates"**_** an, danach war sein Holovid-Bedarf gedeckt. Außerdem wurde es allmählich spät.**

**Er grübelte gerade darüber nach, ob er doch noch eine Runde „**_**Captain Starfury**__**und die Rache der Enterbten**_**" spielen oder gleich zu Bett gehen sollte, als seine Kom-Einheit mit dem Wookie-Heulen zum Leben erwachte, das zurzeit Lukes Lieblingsklingelton war.**

**Luke war überrascht. Um diese Uhrzeit erhielt er für gewöhnlich keine Anrufe mehr. Natürlich abgesehen von Dad, der es nicht lassen konnte, ihm ab und zu auf diesem Weg mitzuteilen, dass es Zeit war, endlich zum Matratzen-Horchdienst anzutreten. Unter diesen Umständen war die Versuchung, das Kom einfach klingeln zu lassen, groß, doch Lukes Neugier war eindeutig größer, zumal er die eingeblendete Wählernummer nicht kannte. Aber es war immerhin die Vorwahl eines gehobenen Viertels von Imperial City und man konnte ja nie wissen. Er drückte die Annahmetaste.**

„**Ja?"**

**Der kleine Kom-Bildschirm flammte auf und ließ ein schmales Gesicht mit einer langen dünnen Nase und einem sensibel geschwungenen Mund erkennen, gekrönt von pechschwarzen Haarbüscheln, die sich ungeachtet ihrer Kürze eigenwillig kringelten.**

„**Hallo Luke! Ich versuche schon den ganzen Abend dich zu erreichen. Warum ist bei dir eigentlich ständig besetzt?"**

„**Mar Shelmerdee!" rief Luke, hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude und Verblüffung. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist mit deinen Leuten auf Surica unterwegs."**

„**War ich auch", seufzte Mar. „Aber Onkel Jeoff hat ein neues Kommando zugeteilt bekommen und musste sofort nach Coruscant zurück. Und du weißt ja, wie meine Tante ist: Allein hält sie es keine halbe Stunde mit mir aus. Also haben wir unser reizendes kleines Familienidyll abgebrochen und sind gleich mit ihm zurückgeflogen."**

**Der fein geschnittene Mund kräuselte sich ironisch, als von dem Familienidyll die Rede war.**

„**Tut mir Leid für dich", sagte Luke unbeholfen.**

**Er wusste nie wirklich, was er zu Mar sagen sollte, wenn das Gespräch auf diese Schiene kam. Denn ihre familiäre Situation unterschied sich genauso grundlegend voneinander wie die beiden Jungen selbst, die ungefähr so viel gemeinsam hatten wie Feuer und Wasser. Aber irgendwie waren sie trotzdem Freunde geworden. Vielleicht gerade deshalb ...**

**Mar war Vollwaise und lebte seit drei Jahren unter der Kuratel von sehr, sehr unterkühlten Verwandten, die über die Verantwortung, die ihnen so plötzlich in den Schoß gefallen war, alles andere als erfreut waren. Da sein Onkel ein hochrangiger Offizier war und einfach nichts Sinnvolleres mit seinem Mündel anzufangen wusste, war auch Mar auf Carida gelandet.**

**Leider war er nicht gerade aus dem Stoff, aus dem Vorzeige-Kadetten geschneidert wurden. Mar gehörte nämlich zu dem kreativ angehauchten Typ Jungen, die Gedichte schrieben (heimlich mit der Taschenlampe unter der Bettdecke!) und Geige spielten (ganz offiziell und überall dort, wo er nicht sofort weggescheucht wurde!). Mit solchen Zivilistenallüren war er seinen Ausbildern und engstirnigen, boshaften Kreaturen wie zum Beispiel Solveyn natürlich ein Dorn im Auge und er wäre der Witzbold seines ganzen Jahrgangs gewesen, wenn Luke und einige andere das nicht verhindert hätten.**

**Ungeachtet dieser Rückendeckung hasste Mar schlicht und einfach jeden Augenblick, den er auf Carida oder bei seinen Verwandten auf Coruscant verbringen musste – gleich zwei Gefängnisse, die in Mars Vorstellung nichts anderes waren als ein kollektiver Ort der Verdammnis, der speziell für Leute wie ihn aus irgendeinem unterirdischen Inferno erschaffen worden war.**

**Er träumte nur noch von dem Tag, an dem er laut Gesetz erwachsen und von dem Joch seiner Abhängigkeit erlöst werden würde, denn er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich ein eigenes Leben anfangen zu dürfen. Er war ein netter Bursche und durch und durch bedauernswert ...**

„**Schon gut", sagte Mar, der tapferer war als Luke es je von einem werdenden Poeten und Musiker in Uniform erwartet hätte. „Hör mal, wollen wir uns morgen treffen? Hier bei mir kann ich jedenfalls nicht den ganzen Tag herumhängen, sonst springe ich aus dem nächstbesten Fenster."**

**Luke lachte, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher. Er hoffte inständig, dass Mar diese Ankündigung wirklich nur als Scherz gemeint hatte.**

„**Ja, natürlich", sagte er lebhaft. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen ...?"**

**Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten sie ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag geschmiedet. Aber bis sie damit fertig waren, sich über all ihre bisherigen Ferienerlebnisse auszutauschen, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht.**

**Und als Luke endlich nach dem obligatorischen Zähneputzen und einer flüchtigen Katzenwäsche mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in sein Bett taumelte, dachte er, wie froh er doch sein konnte, dass sein Vater noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sein Zimmer mit einer Überwachungskamera auszustatten ...**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2010 by Nangijala**


	8. Chapter 8

Der auffällig unauffällige Gleiter, der auf der breiten, kiesbestreuten Auffahrt vor dem Haus auf ihn wartete, kam Luke gleich bekannt vor. Aber erst als er hineinspähte und ihm vom Fahrersitz aus Dhoranys resigniertes Gesicht entgegensah, wusste er warum.

„Hey! Und schon treffen wir uns wieder. Die Welt ist wirklich klein, was?"

„Zu klein, wenn du mich fragst", murmelte der Lieutenant.

Luke, der gewisse negative Schwingungen gegenüber seiner Person wahrnahm, hielt es für weise, eine freundliche, lebensbejahende Atmosphäre um sich herum zu verbreiten, sozusagen als Gegengift.

„Keine Angst, R2 bleibt heute zu Hause."

Dhorany richtete sofort einen verklärten Blick himmelwärts. „Das ist der Beweis: Es _gibt _einen Gott!" rief er mit gut geheuchelter Ergriffenheit.

Luke verstand natürlich, dass das als Witz gedacht war, aber trotzdem enthielt der Humor des Lieutenants eine kleine subtile Stichelei, gegen die er sich und vor allem R2 unbedingt verteidigen musste.

„Also so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht, mit uns unterwegs zu sein – oder?" erkundigte er sich.

Dhorany sah ihn nur an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch – ein stummer Blick, der Bände sprach.

„Steig endlich ein, Kleiner", sagte er nach einer Weile trocken.

Luke kletterte sofort auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte sich sogar unaufgefordert an. Er wollte demonstrieren, wie nett und kooperativ er normalerweise war. Diesen guten Vorsatz vergaß er allerdings gleich wieder, als er die beiden Sturmtruppensoldaten auf dem Rücksitz entdeckte.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sollen die zwei etwa den ganzen Tag hinter uns her trotten?"

„Nicht hinter uns. Nur hinter dir. Ich muss nämlich gleich wieder zurück ins HQ, sobald ich euch abgesetzt habe. Befehl vom Chef", schnurrte Dhorany und sah plötzlich so zufrieden aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze vor der Sahneschüssel. (Nichts erfreute den durchschnittlichen imperialen Offizier mehr als das Delegieren von besonders unangenehmen Aufgaben an wehrlose Untergebene!)

Luke dagegen stand jetzt kurz vor der Meuterei, Chef hin, Befehl her.

„Herrje, kann ich nicht mal ins Kino gehen ohne ein paar bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Wachhunde im Schlepptau?"

Dhorany betrieb erneut Augenbrauengymnastik.

„Die Sache ist ganz einfach, Kleiner: Entweder du gehst mit ihnen oder du gehst gar nicht!"

Aber Luke war nicht in der richtigen Stimmung, um sich vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen zu lassen.

„Ich habe es so satt, ständig mit einer halben Kompanie auf den Fersen durch die Stadt zu kurven! Das sieht doch aus, als wäre ich gerade verhaftet worden. Es fehlen eigentlich nur noch die Handschellen. Und immer starren mich die ganzen Leute an. Das ist so was von ätzend!"

Auf irgendeiner weit entfernten rationalen Ebene war Luke durchaus bewusst, dass er gerade Theater machte, ja, dass er sich völlig unmöglich aufführte, aber es war einer dieser kritischen Momente, in denen Jungen in seinem Alter nicht einmal dann damit aufhören konnten Theater zu machen und sich unmöglich aufzuführen, wenn ihr Leben davon abhing.

Dhorany stellte natürlich sofort die Stacheln. (Nichts brachte den durchschnittlichen imperialen Offizier so schnell auf Gefechtsmodus wie Aufruhr und Revolution direkt vor seiner Nase!)

„Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, Luke, dann besprich das gefälligst mit deinem Vater und nicht mit mir", sagte er schroff. „Ich befolge nur Lord Vaders Anweisungen. Ich kann weder etwas dafür noch kann ich etwas dagegen tun. Aber diesen Blödsinn von dir muss ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht anhören. Du hast die Wahl: Sei vernünftig und mach dir mit den beiden da hinten einen schönen Tag. Oder sei weiter so bockig und bleib zu Hause. Mir ist das völlig egal."

Luke schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Doch heute saß eindeutig Dhorany am längeren Hebel. Und was das Allerschlimmste war: Er hatte Recht. Er war der falsche Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Dads paranoiden Sicherheitsfimmel ging. Und er war auch die falsche Adresse, wenn es um einen wütenden Ausbruch von Freiheitsdrang ging. Aber irgendwie war er trotzdem der ideale Blitzableiter ...

„Na, was ist? Kommst du jetzt mit oder steigst du gleich wieder aus?" fragte Dhorany kühl. (Wie die meisten Männer im erhabenen und reifen Alter von fünfundzwanzig war der Lieutenant natürlich bereits Lichtjahre von seiner eigenen Sturm-und-Drang-Phase entfernt und empfand daher nicht die leiseste Sympathie für aufmüpfige Bälger, die ihm völlig grundlos den letzten Nerv töteten. Die bloße Vorstellung, eines fernen Tages möglicherweise selber der vom Schicksal gebeutelte Vater einer widerspenstigen streitsüchtigen Range zu sein, erfüllte ihn jetzt schon mit mildem Entsetzen. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass die Idee einer staatlich geregelten Geburtenkontrolle immer mehr Anhänger fand ...)

„Schon gut. Ich komme mit", brummte Luke. „Aber es ist trotzdem unfair!"

„Ja, schrecklich unfair. Armer Kleiner, du tust mir ja so Leid! Heute Nacht werde ich wegen dir bestimmt mein Kopfkissen nass weinen", erwiderte Dhorany sarkastisch und startete seinen Gleiter.

Luke schwieg, sehr verbissen und ein ganz klein wenig verlegen. Er hätte nur zu gerne das letzte Wort behalten, aber für heute hatte er sich schon genug blamiert. Er wollte es nicht auf die Spitze treiben.

Dhorany sah ihn von der Seite an, schüttelte mit der ganzen Überlegenheit des Erwachsenen den Kopf und schaltete das Radio ein. Er wählte einen Sender mit klassischer Musik, denn er glaubte zwar nicht ernsthaft an die Existenz irgendeiner Gottheit, aber an die ausgesprochen beschwichtigende Wirkung von Symphonieorchestern auf cholerisch veranlagte Passagiere. (Sogar bei Lord Vader funktionierte das ab und zu. Wenn nicht, hatte Dhorany einen besonders harten Tag vor sich!) Und so schwebten sie unter den sanften ätherischen Klängen einer Tarzom-Arie in den ganz normalen Wahnsinn von Imperial Citys endloser Rushhour hinaus.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die silbrig schimmernde Kuppel des Cinemax vor ihnen auftauchte. Aber es dauerte ungefähr hundert Jahre, bis sie sich wie eine Nadel durch den zähen Stoff aller Verkehrsschichten gefädelt und einen Landeplatz auf der Straße gefunden hatten – zumindest kam es Luke so vor. Als er sich endlich von seinem Gurt befreit hatte und auf den Gehweg gesprungen war, wäre er am liebsten sofort auf und davon, hätte nicht Dhorany sein Handgelenk umklammert und ihn dazu gezwungen, auf seine beiden unerwünschten Begleiter zu warten, die sich gerade mit so viel Mühe aus dem Gleiter herauspellten wie ein Paar neugeborene Kraytdrachenjungen aus ihren Eiern.

Dhorany nutzte die Wartezeit für eine ganze Flut von Ermahnungen, wobei er die wichtigen Passagen ständig wiederholte wie eine computergesteuerte Lautsprecherdurchsage in einer Endlosschleife.

„Um 1800 hole ich euch hier ab. Punkt 1800, okay? Sieh also zu, dass ihr alle rechtzeitig hier seid. Genau _hier_! Und _pünktlich_!" betonte er wieder und wieder.

„Ja, ja. Ist ja gut!" murrte Luke, der schon aus Prinzip nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, während er gleichzeitig nach Mar Shelmerdees unverwechselbarem Strubbelkopf Ausschau hielt.

„Und ihr zwei seht gefälligst zu, dass ER rechtzeitig hier ist! Um 1800! HIER und nirgendwo sonst! Und auf die Minute PÜNKTLICH! Verstanden?" fuhr Dhorany die beiden Sturmtruppensoldaten an.

„Ja, Sir!" klang es markig zurück.

„Falls nicht, bekommt ihr beiden nämlich Ärger. Mächtigen Ärger! Erst mit mir. Und dann mit Lord Vader. VERSTANDEN?"

„JA, SIR!"

So ging das eine gute Viertelstunde bis sogar Dhorany langsam, aber sicher den Eindruck gewann, dass er nun wirklich alles Menschenmögliche getan hatte, um einen erfolgreichen Ausflug ohne größere Katastrophen zu garantieren.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut. Und jetzt ab mit euch!" sagte er schließlich gnädig.

Er entließ das ungleiche Trio mit einer vagen wedelnden Handbewegung, als würde er einen Schwarm Stechmücken verscheuchen. Luke, der inzwischen bereits an erhöhter Temperatur litt, war nicht der Einzige, der heimlich aufatmete, als der Gleiter des Lieutenants sich kurz darauf erneut in den übervölkerten Himmel hinaufschraubte.

Kaum war er verschwunden, als Luke auch schon zu seinen Schutzengeln herumwirbelte und ihnen seinerseits eine kleine Ansprache hielt und das mit so viel Autorität, wie er nur aufbringen konnte.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu, ihr zwei Zombies!" sagte er energisch. „Ich bin heute inkognito unterwegs. Niemand – und ich meine wirklich NIEMAND! – soll wissen, wer ich bin. Das heißt im Klartext: Wir halten uns ein bisschen zurück. Nein, wir halten uns SEHR zurück! Wir benehmen uns wie bei einer Geheimmission, nämlich vollkommen, absolut und total unauffällig. Wir sind praktisch unsichtbar. Klar?"

„Klar!" echote es gehorsam.

„Das wollte ich nur mal festhalten, Soldat ... ähm ..." Luke studierte die Namensplaketten, die auf den Brustplatten seiner Begleiter angebracht waren, und kapitulierte vor zwei ellenlangen Seriennummern, die sich kein normaler Sterblicher auf Anhieb merken konnte. „... wie auch immer."

„Luke! He Luke!"

Eine heftig winkende Gestalt sprintete auf sie zu und das verdächtig schnell.

„Stehenbleiben! Keine Bewegung!" bellte der erste Sturmtruppensoldat prompt.

Die Gestalt erstarrte sofort zur Salzsäule.

„MAR!" schrie Luke und winkte ebenso heftig zurück. „Kriegt euch bloß wieder ein, Leute, der gehört zu uns."

„Wer ist das?" forschte Nummer Zwei barsch.

„Keiner, der mich entführen oder umbringen will", schnappte Luke. „Komm ruhig her, Mar, die beißen nicht. Hoffe ich jedenfalls ..."

„Wir sind nicht darüber informiert worden, dass irgendein Fremder mit uns kommt", sagte Nummer Eins vorwurfsvoll.

„Na, jetzt seid ihr informiert – von mir höchstpersönlich", erwiderte Luke ungeduldig. „Und das hier ist nicht irgendein Fremder! Das ist mein allerbester Freund, also reißt euch mal ein bisschen am Riemen, Jungs."

„Sie können mich auch gerne durchsuchen, wenn Sie wollen." In Mars schwarzen Augen glitzerte es förmlich vor Schelmerei. „Von Kopf bis Fuß, wenn es sein muss. Nur damit Sie auch wirklich gaaanz sicher sind, dass ich kein Selbstmordattentäter mit einem Haufen Handgranaten in meiner Unterhose bin."

Lukes Bodyguards machten sofort Anstalten, dieser leichtsinnigen Einladung Folge zu leisten. Luke konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein allerbester Freund vor den interessierten Blicken einer langsam wachsenden Menschenmenge von seinen intimsten Kleidungsstücken entblößt wurde.

„HEY! Seid ihr beiden verrückt geworden? Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist? Ein Striptease auf offener Straße? Ist es vielleicht das, was ihr zwei unter absolut und total UNAUFFÄLLIG versteht? Regt euch gefälligst wieder ab, er hat euch nur auf den Arm genommen, okay?" Und etwas gedämpfter in Mars Richtung: „Mach so was lieber nicht mit denen, die nehmen das alles tierisch ernst!"

Mar raffte seine bereits gefallenen Hüllen wieder an sich und trompetete großartig: „Arme gehirngewaschene Sklavenseelen! Ich empfinde nur Mitleid für euch!"

Einige der Zuschauer klatschten spontan Beifall. Von klangvollen Worten verstand Mar Shelmerdee eindeutig mehr als von Sturmtruppen-Psychologie. Luke beäugte den Auflauf ringsum nervös.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen endlich rein, sonst fängt der Film noch ohne uns an."

Er übernahm die Führung und schaffte es tatsächlich, sein kleines Gefolge ohne weitere Zwischenfälle in das Foyer des Cinemax und an die Kasse zu lotsen. Die anderen Kinobesucher, die sich beim Anblick des seltsamen Quartetts gegenseitig anstießen und mit Fingern auf sie zeigten, ignorierte er entschlossen.

Das stark geschminkte junge Mädchen am Ticketschalter, das ihn mit offenem Mund und funkelnden Zungenpiercings anglotzte, konnte er allerdings nicht so einfach ignorieren, also versuchte er es mit einem schmelzenden Lächeln, was nicht ohne Wirkung blieb.

„'_Krieg der Sterne'_, vier Plätze bitte."

Die gepiercte Maid strahlte ihn an und neigte kokett ihre papageienbunte Punkfrisur zur Seite. „Parkett oder Loge, Sir?" säuselte sie leicht nuschelnd.

„Loge bitte, Miss", säuselte Luke gänzlich nuschelfrei zurück und zückte seinen Geldbeutel.

Die junge Dame warf unter ihrem mehrfarbigen Kakadukamm einen prüfenden und mit extrem viel Mascara umrahmten Blick auf ihren Computerbildschirm. „Block D, Reihe 13. Ist Ihnen das Recht, Sir?"

Sie drehte ihren Monitor so, dass Luke die schematische Darstellung des Saals sehen konnte. Die vier angebotenen Sitze in Reihe 13 waren die einzigen direkt nebeneinander liegenden Plätze, die noch grün aufschimmerten. Ringsum war bis auf vereinzelte Punkte hier und da alles rot. Die Vorstellung war offensichtlich so gut wie ausverkauft.

„In Ordnung, die nehmen w..."

„Negativ!" donnerte Nummer Eins aus dem Hintergrund. Er schob sich nach vorne an den Ticketschalter, indem er Luke einfach zur Seite schubste, und sah auf die erschrockene kleine Kassiererin hinunter. „Sicherheitsbedenken! Niemand darf vor uns, hinter uns oder neben uns sitzen! Wir wollen andere Plätze! Sofort!"

„Aber das geht nicht, Sir", protestierte die aufgedonnerte Ticketfee zaghaft. „Die anderen Plätze sind längst vergeben und Sie haben nicht einmal reserviert. Ich kann doch die Leute unmöglich jetzt noch ..."

„Das geht!" unterbrach Nummer Eins und legte wie zufällig seine Hand auf seinen Blaster. Das Mädchen erbleichte unter der Kriegsbemalung. Schweißperlen bildeten sich unter ihren gelgestylten Stirnfransen.

Luke wünschte inzwischen, er könnte sich tatsächlich unsichtbar machen – am besten gleich für den Rest seines Lebens! Da dies aus rein biologischen Gründen leider nicht einmal für einen künftigen Sith möglich war, entschied er sich für eine alternative Lösung.

„HEY! Das hier ist ein Kino und nicht deine Kaserne, okay? Bleib einfach ganz locker, Mann!" Und zu der leicht verschwitzten Königin der Rougetöpfe und Eintrittskarten: „Wissen Sie, mein großer Bruder hat heute zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr Ausgang. Er ist total gestresst und hat ganz vergessen, wie man mit friedlichen Bürgern umgeht. Außerdem hat er beim Nahkampftraining zu viele Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen. Seither leidet er an Verfolgungswahn und bildet sich ein, dass hinter jeder Ecke Rebellen lauern, die uns alle abmurksen wollen. Aber ansonsten ist er wirklich völlig harmlos. Beachten Sie ihn einfach gar nicht, Miss."

Das farbenprächtige Mädchen nickte mechanisch, fixierte aber weiterhin ängstlich den Blaster von Nummer Eins. Die Waffe steckte zwar immer noch in ihrem Holster, aber trotzdem war niemand in Sicht- und Hörweite von der völligen Harmlosigkeit ihres Besitzers überzeugt.

Luke schoss seinem frischgebackenen großen Bruder einen finsteren Blick zu und zog langsam seinen Zeigefinger über seine Kehle. Nach dieser unmissverständlichen Androhung von ernsthaften Sanktionen für den nächsten Fall von stark übertriebenen Sicherheitsbedenken wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Kassiererin zu.

„Können wir jetzt bitte unsere Karten haben?" fragte er liebenswürdig.

„Ja, Sir. Natürlich, Sir. Sofort, Sir", lispelte das eingeschüchterte Makeup-Wunder. Die gewünschten Tickets wurden mit ringgeschmückten, aber zittrigen Händen ausgesprochen hastig ausgedruckt und ausgehändigt.

Luke bezahlte und übersah bei der Herausgabe des Wechselgeldes großzügig, dass das Papageienmädchen sich vor lauter Panik um fast zwanzig Credits zu ihren Gunsten verrechnet hatte. Er fand, dass sie ein angemessenes Trinkgeld verdient hatte. Es war so etwas wie eine Gefahrenzulage oder vielleicht sogar schon Schmerzensgeld.

Er fragte sich, ob sie sich damit ein weiteres Piercing oder zur Abwechslung ein Tattoo gönnen würde. Er überlegte, wie seine Eltern darauf reagieren würden, wenn ER sich zur Abwechselung ein Tattoo oder zwei bis drei Piercings gönnte. Er beschloss, es lieber nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Mom und Dad waren in mancher Hinsicht wirklich grässlich konservativ ...

Doch die Hauptsache war, dass Luke und seine Eskorte sich nun endlich auf den Weg zu dem Vorführsaal machen konnten und das sogar mehr oder weniger reibungslos. Natürlich drängten sich viele andere Besucher an ihnen vorbei oder versuchten es wenigstens, aber Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei sorgten durch unerbittlichen Ellbogeneinsatz dafür, dass niemand ihnen zu nahe kam und dass die Leute vor allem zu Luke einen gebührend respektvollen Abstand einhielten. Tatsächlich schlugen die meisten freiwillig einen möglichst großen Bogen um ihre Gruppe herum.

„Läuft das bei dir immer so?" flüsterte Mar seinem Freund zu, als sie ihre Plätze einnahmen, nachdem sie sich durch die ansonsten vollbesetzte Reihe gequetscht hatten und dabei auf verschiedene Füße getreten waren, deren Eigentümer keinen Mucks von sich zu geben wagten.

„Nicht immer, aber immer öfter", gestand Luke.

Mar verpasste ihm einen kumpelhaften Schlag auf die Schulter, um sein Mitgefühl zu bekunden. Doch Luke sah unwillkürlich zu Nummer Eins hinüber, der seine gepanzerte Kleiderschrankfigur gerade gewaltsam in den plüschigen, aber dafür reichlich engen Sitz neben ihn zwängte. Nummer Zwei saß bereits auf Mars anderer Seite wie ein Korken in einem Flaschenhals und sah so verdrossen aus, wie ein Sturmtruppensoldat mit Helm nur aussehen konnte. Und plötzlich schämte sich Luke ein ganz klein wenig für die Art und Weise, wie er bisher mit seinen Wachhunden umgesprungen war. Genau wie Dhorany konnten sie schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie auf ihn aufpassen mussten. Auch sie führten nur ihre Befehle aus. Und letzten Endes waren auch sie nur Menschen – irgendwie ...

In einer unerwarteten Aufwallung von sozialem Gewissen nahm Luke sich vor, seine unfreiwilligen Schatten in der Pause mit Delikatessen aus dem Kinokiosk zu füttern, sozusagen als Geste der Versöhnung. Besänftigt von seinem eigenen Edelmut lehnte er sich bequem in seinem Sitz zurück und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten ...

Der Film übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen. Luke war vom ersten Augenblick an völlig verzaubert, was auch mit dem brillanten Soundtrack zu tun hatte, der sich dank einer ausgefeilten Dolbysurroundtechnik durch seine Gehörgänge hindurch direkt in sein Rückenmark zu bohren schien wie ein mandrillanischer Ringelbandwurm. Aber noch besser war die Story. Was für ein Plot! Ein fieses Imperium, das eine friedliche Galaxis im Würgegriff hielt wie eine hungrige Krake ... Tapfere Rebellen und eine wirklich süße Prinzessin, die den Schurken auf der Nase herumtanzten ... Der Held und der gütige alte Zauberer, die den Armeen der Finsternis nur um Haaresbreite entkamen ... Wilde Verfolgungsjagden und Schießereien, bei denen immer nur die bösen Buben getroffen wurden ... Es war einfach genial!

Leider war damit der Höhepunkt schon erreicht, denn mitten in der Szene, in der sich der unsympathische große schwarze Kerl mit dem massiven Atemwegsproblem die Prinzessin vorknöpfte, stockte der Film plötzlich. Der Monolog des keuchenden und schnaufenden Erzbösewichts erstarb in einem unangenehm lauten Rauschen und Knistern. Ein hektisches Flimmern ging über die Leinwand, dann wurde es plötzlich stockdunkel und sehr, sehr still. Für zwei Minuten herrschte totale Verwirrung ringsum, dann flammten auf einmal sämtliche Lichter gleichzeitig auf. Luke schloss genau wie alle anderen geblendet die Augen und blinzelte dann angestrengt in die unerwartete Helligkeit hinein ...

Das erste, was er sah, waren zwei lange Sturmtruppenkolonnen, die durch die Notausgänge links und rechts von der Bühne hereinstapften und vor der Leinwand Aufstellung nahmen, ihre Maskengesichter dem Publikum zukehrend.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" zischelte Mar neben ihm.

Das fragten sich auch viele andere Zuschauer und zwar in den verschiedensten einheimischen Dialekten und ziemlich laut noch dazu. Gerade als sich die allgemeine Gemütslage eindeutig dem Siedepunkt näherte, schwirrte ein sichtlich erregter Toydarianer in einem stummelflügeligen Sturzflug direkt vor die Leinwand und die dort postierten Soldaten und verharrte etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebend wie ein überfütterter und extrem schlecht gelaunter Kolibri.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, sehr verehrtes Publikum!" krähte er und fuchtelte um Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit seinen kurzen Armen.

Sofort breitete sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille in dem Raum aus.

„Auf Anweisung des Ministeriums für Propaganda und Medienkultur ist dieser Film mit sofortiger Wirkung verboten und aus dem Programm genommen. Die Vorführung ist hiermit beendet. Bitte verlassen Sie das Kino umgehend. Das Eintrittsgeld wird Ihnen zurückerstattet", verkündete der Toydarianer. Sein kurzer faltiger Rüssel zuckte vor Empörung, was zweifellos nicht nur an dem Verlust seiner Einnahmen lag.

Es war vor allem der jugendliche Teil des Publikums, der diese Zumutung sofort mit lautstarken Buhrufen beantwortete. Als auch das nichts half, begannen die jungen Leute die Soldaten mit halbvollen Softdrinkdosen, Eiskonfektschachteln und wüsten Beschimpfungen zu bombardieren. Lukes Beschützer, vom Feind umzingelt und schon deshalb unweigerlich die ideale Zielscheibe für den entfesselten Volkszorn, sprangen sofort auf und traten in Aktion.

Luke, der genau wie seine Begleiter mitten in der Schusslinie saß, setzte gerade in einem wahren Hagelsturm aus Popcorn und Soodokoochips zu einem verblüfften „HEY!" an, als er auch schon von Nummer Eins aus seinem Sitz herausgezerrt und reichlich unsanft auf den Gang hinaus befördert wurde, wobei nicht die geringste Rücksicht auf seinen Stolz oder auf potenzielle Körperverletzungen an der randalierenden Zivilbevölkerung genommen wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Mar dasselbe Schicksal durch Nummer Zwei widerfuhr. Ihre entrüsteten Nachbarn in Reihe 13, deren Zehen jetzt bereits zum vierten Mal innerhalb von knapp dreißig Minuten von soliden Armeestiefeln malträtiert wurden, vergaßen die letzten Überreste von Erziehung und Selbsterhaltungstrieb und verabschiedeten ihre Peiniger unter lauten Flüchen mit demonstrativ geschüttelten Fäusten und anderen, sehr viel obszöneren Gesten.

Auch Luke war alles andere als erfreut über diesen würdelosen Abgang.

„WAS SOLL DAS?" Er versuchte sich frei zu strampeln, aber erfolglos.

„Wir gehen", sagte Nummer Eins ausdruckslos und verstärkte seinen Stahlklammergriff, damit sein Schützling, der sich jetzt wie ein wütender Python in seinen Armen wand, ihm nicht entwischte.

„WIR BLEIBEN HIER!" schrie Luke unter Einsatz seines ganzen Lungenvolumens, weil der steigende Lärmpegel des tobenden Publikums ihn sonst mühelos übertont hätte.

„WIR GEHEN! SOFORT!" brüllte Nummer Eins über eine Kakophonie aus schrillen Pfeifkonzerten und wilden Schmähungen zurück.

Und schon wurde Luke ins Foyer hinaus geschleift und von dort aus ohne Zwischenlandung auf die Straße.

„Und DAS ist nur ein ganz typischer Tag in meinem Leben!" rief er voller Erbitterung seinem Leidensgenossen zu, als er in einiger Entfernung von den Glastüren des Cinemax endlich wieder abgesetzt wurde. „Würde mich irgendjemand DARUM beneiden?"

„Nein", erwiderte Mar, der immer noch kopfüber im ebenfalls eisernen Griff von Nummer Zwei hing, kläglich.

Luke musterte seinen eigenmächtigen Satelliten voller Grimm.

„Ich will wieder da rein. Wenn ich schon den Film nicht sehen kann, dann will ich wenigstens das Eintrittsgeld wieder haben!"

„Negativ!" gab Nummer Eins ungerührt zurück. „Wir gehen nicht mehr da rein. Wir verschwinden von hier und das so schnell wie möglich."

Luke biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war lächerlich, es war einfach grotesk, aber das hier lief eindeutig auf eine Machtprobe hinaus. Wenn dieser größenwahnsinnige Zinnsoldat sich einbildete, dass er, Luke Vader, sich von einem Möchtegern-Leibwächter herumschubsen ließ, dann ...

Ja. Was dann?

Etwas rollte über Luke hinweg wie eine Welle aus flüssigem Feuer, glutheiß, erstickend, etwas, das ihm einen höhnischen Willkommensgruß zuflüsterte ...

„Warum?" fragte er sehr leise. (Sogar er konnte hören, dass seine Stimme klang wie eine zu straff gespannte Gitarrensaite, die jeden Augenblick reißen konnte. Tatsächlich _fühlte_ er sich auch wie eine zu straff gespannte Gitarrensaite!)

„Weil dieses Kino gleich geräumt wird – so oder so. Und dabei kann alles Mögliche passieren", erwiderte Nummer Eins tonlos.

„Ja, genau! Alles Mögliche! So fängt es nämlich immer an: Zensur ... Protest ... ein Haufen sture Kommisköpfe, die auf eine Handvoll unbewaffnete Leute losgehen ... Gewalt – es ist immer dasselbe. Gott, wie ich das alles hasse!" stieß Mar angewidert heraus.

„Und deshalb verschwinden wir jetzt von hier. Jetzt gleich!" fuhr Nummer Eins fort, ohne auf die Unterbrechung zu achten.

Luke war hin und her gerissen zwischen widerstrebenden Emotionen, ein Gefühlschaos, das er selbst kaum nachvollziehen konnte. Ihm wirbelte der Kopf ...

Natürlich wollte er nicht hier stehen bleiben und dabei zusehen, wie Hunderte von aufgebrachten Kinobesuchern von einer Abteilung Sturmtruppensoldaten auf die Straße gejagt wurden – oder vielleicht sogar Schlimmeres als das!

Aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und ununterbrochen gegängelt zu werden. Es war so erniedrigend, einfach geschnappt und durch die Gegend geschleppt zu werden wie ein Paket ... Es war so demütigend, sich von jedem sagen lassen zu müssen, was man zu tun und zu lassen hatte ... gegen den eigenen Willen nach Hause geschafft zu werden ...

Nach Hause? Warum eigentlich? Warum nicht einfach eine kleine Planänderung? Luke suchte in Mars skeptischem Gesicht nach einer Inspiration, was weitere Möglichkeiten der Freizeitgestaltung anging, wenn man sich weder in Kinos noch in Museen herumdrücken konnte oder wollte, und bemerkte dabei plötzlich, wie hungrig er war – schon wieder! Und das war Inspiration genug ...

„Na schön. Wir gehen", sagte er und er sagte es gerade kalt genug, um anzudeuten, wie sehr er es im Prinzip missbilligte, wenn man sich ihm widersetzte, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, großmütig über diese Insubordination hinwegzusehen – vorläufig!

„Wir gehen ... etwas essen. Ja! In ein Restaurant."

Die beiden Sturmtruppensoldaten sahen sich an. Sie kamen aus dem neuesten Klon-Regiment von Geonosis und hatten erst vor kurzem ihren Dienst angetreten. Ihr Erfahrungshorizont war immer noch ziemlich begrenzt, weshalb komplexe Entscheidungen sie schnell überforderten. Außerdem waren sie ihr ganzes Leben lang darauf gedrillt worden, direkte Befehle einfach zu befolgen, ohne sie erst zu hinterfragen. Die Fähigkeit zu oder auch nur der Wunsch nach Opposition gehörte grundsätzlich nicht zum Konditionierungsprogramm von Klonen. Das Einzige, worauf es ihnen wirklich ankam, war eine klare Kommandokette, die ihnen jederzeit sagte, wessen Anweisungen für den Augenblick Priorität hatten, was schlicht und einfach eine Frage der Hierarchie war. Aber genau das war es, was ihnen jetzt Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Wer stand höher in der Hierarchie? Dhorany oder dieser Fratz, der unbedingt mit seinem Kopf durch die Wand musste?

Nummer Eins, der offenbar grundsätzlich der Wortführer war, was innerhalb des Imperiums unweigerlich mit Führungsqualitäten gleichgesetzt wurde, rang sich schließlich zu einer Entscheidung durch.

„Ich rufe Lieutenant Dhorany an", sagte er und griff hastig nach seinem Komlink wie nach einem Rettungsring.

Und Luke platzte endgültig der Kragen – im metaphorischen Sinn, nicht wirklich.

„Ach ja? Dann rufe ich MEINEN VATER an! Und ich glaube nicht, dass LORD VADER es gut findet, wenn ihr beiden Clowns mir vorzuschreiben versucht, ob ich in ein Restaurant gehen darf oder nicht!"

Luke spielte seine ultimative Trumpfkarte so selten aus, dass ihre Wirkung ihn immer wieder begeisterte. Die bloße Erwähnung seines Erzeugers hatte für gewöhnlich denselben Effekt wie der Totenkopf-Joker bei einer Partie Sabacc: Einsatz, totale moralische Vernichtung des Gegners und Sieg. Und das alles mit zwei kurzen, aber magischen Worten! Es war phänomenal!

Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei tauschten noch einen Blick. Hierarchie und Kommandokette, ja. Und damit hatten die Anweisungen von Lord Vaders Ableger eindeutig Priorität – was auch immer Lieutenant Dhorany davon halten mochte ...

Luke sonnte sich in dem befriedigenden Gefühl, dass er sich wenigstes dieses eine Mal durchgesetzt hatte. In Gedanken überschlug er bereits seinen leicht angeschlagenen Finanzstatus, der auf keinen Fall einen Vier-Personen-Ausflug in ein Gourmetlokal erlaubte. (Selbstverständlich betrachtete er Mar, dem von seiner Drachenlady-Tante nicht ein einziger müder Credit Taschengeld gegönnt wurde, auch hier als seinen Gast!) Aber eine mittelprächtige Orgie in einem der vielen Fastfood-Tempel von Imperial City war immer noch drin.

Er sah Mar forschend an. „Kennst du das _Tintin A'bullum_?"

„He, ich bin nur auf Bewährung raus aus meinem ganz privaten kleinen Knast, schon vergessen?" sagte Mar mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Luke grinste. „Dann wird das _Tintin_ dir gefallen. Es ist genau die richtige Futterstelle für jemanden wie dich. Komm!"

Sie waren gerade um die nächste Straßenecke gebogen, als hinter ihnen ein vielstimmiges Geschrei aufbrandete, untermalt von einem zögernden Staccato aus vereinzelten Blasterschüssen. Aus der Ferne klang das Geheul der ersten Polizeisirenen auf. Oder waren es schon Notarzt-Einheiten?

„Schweinehunde!" sagte Mar, aber er sagte es sehr gedämpft, denn zwei Kollegen dieser Schweinehunde waren direkt hinter ihm und er hatte schon genug Ärger.

„Die schießen nur in die Luft, um den Leuten Angst einzujagen", behauptete Luke, obwohl er sich gar nicht so sicher war, was diesen Punkt anging.

Krawalle in Imperial City waren zwar nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung, aber wenn sie ausbrachen, dann hatten sie die unerfreuliche Tendenz sich schnell auszuweiten und zu dem zu werden, was dann in den Spätnachrichten irgendwo zwischen den aktuellen Sportereignissen und der Wettervorhersage sehr diskret als „_lokale_ _Ausschreitungen_ _von Hooligans_" bezeichnet wurde. Und es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass sowohl die militärischen als auch die zivilen Ordnungskräfte in Imperial City ganz genau wussten, wie man mit Hooligans fertig wurde.

Eine kleine Pause trat ein, in der jeder für sich im Stillen darüber nachsann, wie klug es von ihnen allen gewesen war, den Schauplatz der gegenwärtigen oder künftigen Ausschreitungen gerade noch rechtzeitig zu verlassen.

Dann sagte Luke: „Und das alles nur wegen einem völlig harmlosen Film! Warum mussten sie den auch unbedingt verbieten?"

„Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so harmlos", erwiderte Mar. „Vielleicht gibt es zwischen diesem Film und unserer rauen Wirklichkeit gewisse Parallelen, die uns auffallen könnten, die uns nachdenklich machen könnten. Und vielleicht wollen die da oben einfach nicht, dass wir anfangen, darüber nachzudenken."

Luke starrte ihn an, aufrichtig verwirrt. „Was für Parallelen?" fragte er erstaunt.

Mar seufzte ein wenig. „Ach, Luke ..."

Diesen Tonfall kannte Luke nur zu gut, sogar den Blick, von dem er grundsätzlich begleitet wurde – leicht gereizte Nachsicht. Es gab in letzter Zeit übrigens eine ganze Menge Leute, die ihn so ansahen, Familienmitglieder, Dienstboten, Lehrer, Leibwächter ... eindeutig zu viele Leute für Lukes ziemlich schnell erreichte Toleranzschwelle. Es weckte seinen Kampfgeist.

„Aber es ist doch nur ein Film", beharrte er. „Das alles ist nur reine Fantasie, oder?"

„Ja, aber sogar in reiner Fantasie liegt immer ein Kern von Wahrheit. In _jeder_ Form von Kunst liegt unübersehbar und unüberhörbar die Wahrheit. Deshalb muss ein System wie das Imperium auch jede freie Äußerung der Kunst unterdrücken", sagte Mar feierlich. (Es war nicht zu übersehen oder zu überhören, dass dieses Thema ihm nahe ging – tatsächlich war es eine Art Leitmotiv in seinem Leben.)

Luke war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt.

„Du hörst dich an wie meine Schwester. Ja, genau wie Leia. Du musst sie unbedingt kennenlernen. Sie wird dir gefallen."

Mar lächelte, was eine erstaunliche Veränderung in seinem Gesicht bewirkte. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten auf, als hätte jemand eine Kerze in ihnen angezündet.

„Das glaube ich auch", sagte er.

„Und du wirst ihr gefallen. Sie steht nämlich auch auf Kunst und Wahrheit und Freiheit und dieses ganze Zeug. Sie redet von morgens bis abends über nichts anderes. Ehrlich, sobald sie damit anfängt, redet sie wie ein Wasserfa ... äh ... wie ein Buch, meine ich. Aber das ist ganz okay. Ich meine, sie ist ganz okay. Sie ..."

Luke unterbrach sich und starrte wie gebannt auf die übertrieben luxuriöse Schwebelimousine auf der anderen Straßenseite, der genau in diesem Augenblick wie auf Stichwort ein zierliches dunkelhaariges Mädchen entstiegen war. Aber es war nicht irgendein Mädchen. Es war auch keine Halluzination oder Geistererscheinung oder Doppelgängerin. Es war tatsächlich seine Schwester, Leia wie sie leibte und lebte. Und sie war nicht alleine.

Doch was direkt nach ihr aus der Limousine geklettert kam und dabei mit lässiger Grandezza die Falten eines weiten, mit silbernen Borten gesäumten Samtumhangs ausschüttelte, war garantiert keine Schulfreundin. Es war ein Mann. Ein wildfremder ausgewachsener Mann ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2010 by Nangijala


	9. Chapter 9

**Leia saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf einem der absurd niedrigen Schemel, die hier als Sitzgelegenheit angesehen wurden. Obwohl sie sich mit der sprichwörtlichen Langsamkeit einer Siebenschläferschnecke umgezogen hatte und jetzt schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit so tat, als wäre sie damit beschäftigt, die lächerlich langen Satinbänder der Tanzschuhe um ihre Waden zu winden, war die sanft beleuchtete Garderobe von Madame Kurakins Institut für Ballett und musische Körpererziehung immer noch mit kichernden Mädchen in duftigen zartblauen Tüllröcken überfüllt. **

**Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst schien es nämlich keines dieser Mädchen besonders eilig zu haben. Vielleicht lag das auch einfach daran, dass sie genau wie Leia herzlich wenig Lust dazu verspürten, sich unter den aufmunternden Hieben von Madames Elfenbeinstöckchen mit endlosen Dehn- und Streckübungen zu quälen und sich anschließend die komplizierten Schrittfolgen eines weiteren stumpfsinnigen Menuetts eintrichtern zu lassen. Wie auch immer: Leia wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, dass die anderen endlich verschwanden, damit sie selbst sich so unauffällig wie nur möglich aus dem Staub machen konnte. **

**Sie schielte nervös zu der antiken Wanduhr hinauf, deren vergoldete Zeiger unerbittlich weiterrückten. Jede Minute, die sie hier mit Warten vergeuden musste, statt sie mit ihrer Verabredung zu verbringen, war eine schreckliche Zeitverschwendung. Leia spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, einfach einen Feueralarm auszulösen und mit dieser drastischen Maßnahme das ganze Gebäude innerhalb von Sekunden leer zu fegen, als sie von unerwarteter Seite erlöst wurde.**

**Madame Kurakin höchstpersönlich erschien in der Tür wie ein Racheengel (sofern sich irgendjemand einen faltigen ausgemergelten Racheengel in einem rosafarbenen Gymnastikanzug vorstellen konnte), klatschte energisch in die Hände und rief: „Aber, aber, meine Damen, wo bleiben Sie denn? Husch, husch!" **

**Auf diese Aufforderung hin huschten tatsächlich alle anwesenden Damen unter weiterem Gekicher auf und davon – alle bis auf Leia. Sie blieb auf der äußersten Kante ihres Hockers sitzen und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, bis aus dem Tanzsaal gleich nebenan die ersten Takte der unvermeidlichen Polonäse drangen, mit der Madame ihre Elevinnen auf Trab brachte.**

**Doch erst als das lustlose Geklimper eines unterbezahlten und auch sonst desillusionierten Cimbarolo-Spielers mit dem unverwechselbaren Bantha-Stampfen von rund dreißig nicht besonders leichtfüßigen Grazien untermalt wurde, tauschte Leia ihre empfindlichen Satinslipper hastig wieder gegen solide vernünftige Straßentreter aus und warf sich ihren Mantel wie einen Tarnumhang über ihr Tanzoutfit, das dank seiner eher feenhaften Qualität weder solide noch vernünftig oder auch nur straßentauglich war. Ihre übrigen Kleider ließ sie hier, denn sie würde noch vor Ende der Stunde zurückkehren und sich ganz offiziell zusammen mit den anderen wieder ankleiden müssen – leider! Aber in der Zwischenzeit ...**

**Auf Leias Gesicht erschien ein spitzbübisches Grinsen, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen aus der Garderobe hinaus und an dem Tanzsaal vorbei schlich, aus dem bereits Madame Kurakins gebieterisches: „Und eins ... und zwei ... und HOCH das Bein!" klang. **

**Ihr Lausejungengrinsen hielt an, bis sie die Treppe hinunter gepirscht war und das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, wo sie sich mit einem verstohlenen Blick darüber vergewisserte, dass ihre Bodyguards immer noch zusammen mit zwei wuchtigen Marmorlöwen brav die Eingangstür bewachten. Aber Leias Miene verfinsterte sich sofort wieder, als sie gleich darauf entdeckte, dass ihr Chauffeur nicht mehr auf dem Fahrersitz der nachtschwarzen Familienkarosse der Vaders thronte, wie es sich gehörte, sondern statt dessen direkt vor dem Bullaugenfenster des Notausgangs auf einen neuen Ausbruchsversuch der notorischen Ausreißerin lauerte.**

**Als der Fahrer sich zufällig umdrehte und dabei genau in ihre Richtung sah, schaffte Leia es gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einer vollbusigen und auch sonst ziemlich kompakt gebauten Marmorballerina in Deckung zu gehen. In diesem Versteck verharrte sie für eine Weile regungslos, buchstäblich starr vor Zorn über die Perfidie ihrer Kerkermeister. Natürlich hatte Leia mit erschwerten Kampfbedingungen gerechnet, nachdem sie bei der Rückkehr von ihrem letzten kleinen Ausflug von einem sehr, sehr verärgerten Sturmtruppensergeant auf frischer Tat ertappt worden war. Aber nicht einmal nach der Gardinenpredigt ihrer Mutter hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Padmé so weit gehen würde, sogar den Chauffeur dazu anzustiften, hinter ihr herzuschnüffeln. Ja, so viel Hinterhältigkeit hatte Leia weder ihrer Mutter noch ihrer Eskorte zugetraut. Unter diesen Umständen war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch aus dem Haus gelassen wurde. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde man sie eines Tages in Ketten legen und einsperren wie eine Sklavin ... **

**Und was jetzt? Voller Ingrimm beobachtete Leia den Fahrer, der sich inzwischen einen Glimmstängel angezündet hatte. Als er sich lässig gegen die Türzarge lehnte und mit Genuss eine Rauchwolke nach der anderen absonderte, sah er beinahe aus wie ein feuerspeiender Drachen, der im Eingang seiner Höhle seelenruhig ein Verdauungsschläfchen hielt. Jedenfalls sah er nicht aus wie ein Mensch, der die Absicht hatte, seinen langweiligen Posten in absehbarer Zeit zu verlassen. **

**Und was die Soldaten vor der Vordertür anging, so würden sie natürlich eher in ihren Panzern verdorren wie altersschwache Schildkröten, als** **jemals ihren Posten zu verlassen. Sie waren so imprägniert mit imperialer Standhaftigkeit, dass ihre perfekt mumifizierten Überreste wahrscheinlich noch in tausend Jahren wartend vor Madame Kurakins Institut herumstehen würden. (Immer vorausgesetzt, dass Madame und ihre Nachfolger eine so gruselige Dekoration wie Sturmtruppenmumien zuließen.) Nein, nein, wenn Leia ihr kleines Rendezvous noch einhalten wollte, dann musste sie jetzt wohl oder übel eine andere Fluchtroute finden. Aber wie? Und vor allem wo? **

**Zutiefst geknickt zog sie sich von dem feindlich belagerten Notausgang zurück und begab sich wieder in die Halle, wo sie jeden Augenblick von einer anderen knochigen Muse der Tanzkunst erspäht, eingefangen und an Madame „Die-mit-dem-Stock-tanzt" ausgeliefert werden konnte. Leia starrte voller Verlangen auf die hohen Flügelfenster, die die Vorderfront säumten, aber dieser Ausweg kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Sobald sie aus einem dieser Fenster kletterte, würden ihre Leibwächter sie unweigerlich sehen und sich auf sie stürzen wie zwei ausgehungerte Mynocks auf einen Kabelstrang.**

**Und wenn sie tatsächlich einen Feueralarm auslöste? Leia grübelte über diese verführerische Idee nach, verwarf sie aber sofort wieder, als sie sich die Folgen ausmalte. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, waren zwei zu Heldentaten entschlossene Soldaten, die garantiert sofort hereinstürmen würden, um sich dem flammenden Inferno im Alleingang zu stellen und Lord Vaders Tochter dem sicheren Tod zu entreißen – vielleicht sogar noch verschiedene andere Töchter als Zugabe, wenn sie schon mal dabei waren. Nein, das war definitiv auch keine Lösung ...**

**In der Hoffnung auf eine göttliche Eingebung sah Leia sich fieberhaft um, aber da war nur noch die kunstvoll zurecht geschliffene Glastür von Madame Kurakins Büro, das von einer mit Warzen übersäten und auch sonst bemerkenswert hexenhaften Sekretärin eifersüchtig gehütet wurde und schon deshalb unmöglich als Tor in die Freiheit zweckentfremdet werden konnte. Und dann gab es da noch eine schmale, unauffällig in die dunklen Holzpaneele eingelassene Tür, die aber ganz offensichtlich zu einem Wandschrank gehörte, was sicher ein nettes Schlupfloch für Notfälle aller Art, aber ansonsten eine absolute Sackgasse war. Ach, es war einfach hoffnungslos!**

**Leia dachte gerade darüber nach, ob sie für heute aufgeben und sich doch noch den tristen Geheimnissen des Menuetttanzes widmen sollte, als zu ihrer Bestürzung Madame Kurakins heisere Stimme aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunterhallte. **

**„Die Noten vergessen? Schon wieder? Also wirklich, Fedor! Wenn deine Finger nicht angewachsen wären, würdest du die auch noch zu Hause liegen lassen. Na gut, ich habe noch eine Kopie in meinem Büro. Ich werde sie holen. Ich bin sofort wieder da. Mach hier inzwischen weiter. Das gilt auch für Sie, meine Damen. Was soll das? Habe ich irgendetwas von Pause gesagt? Nein! Also steht sofort wieder auf und setzt euch gefälligst in Bewegung, ihr klumpfüßigen Trampeltiere! Und wehe, ich sehe auch nur eine von euch auf ihrem faulen kleinen Hintern sitzen, wenn ich wiederkomme!"**

**Mit dieser ominösen Drohung machte sich Madame Kurakin die Fürchterliche auf den Weg. Leia geriet in Panik, als sie Schritte nahen hörte. Von der strengen alten Tanzlehrerin hier unten beim Blaumachen erwischt zu werden, ohne eine halbwegs glaubhafte Ausrede wie zum Beispiel die mörderischen Krämpfe einer Blinddarmentzündung im Endstadium oder sonst ein akutes Leiden parat zu haben, war beinahe genauso schlimm wie von ihren Bodyguards auf offener Straße aufgegabelt zu werden. Sie musste hier weg. Aber wohin? Es gab im Grunde nur eine Möglichkeit ... **

**Mit einem Satz war Leia bei dem Wandschrank und drängte sich hastig zwischen ein Durcheinander aus Besen, Wischmops und Putzeimern. **

**Es war ihr Glück, dass sie in dem Sekundenbruchteil vor dem lautlosen Zuschwingen sorgfältig geölter Türscharniere noch die Umrisse eines Treppengeländers direkt neben sich entdeckte, sonst wäre sie vermutlich bei der ersten unbedachten Bewegung Hals über Kopf in den Keller hinuntergefallen, zu dem der angebliche Wandschrank unerwarteterweise Zugang gewährte. Aber so stand sie nur mit wild klopfendem Herzen in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit und tastete sich schließlich zaghaft eine Menge schmale steile Stufen in die unbekannte Tiefe hinab. **

**Als ihr Fuß wieder ebene Erde erreichte, wagte sie mit weit ausgestreckten Armen ein paar unsichere Schritte vorwärts, bis sie gegen eine Wand stieß. Eine hastige Untersuchung dieses Hindernisses förderte endlich einen altmodischen Lichtschalter zutage. In dem trüben Licht einer mit Spinnweben verbrämten Glühbirne sah sie sich voller Neugier um. Ein paar mit Kartons vollgestopfte Regale, ein ausrangiertes Cimbarolo, jede Menge Gerümpel ... und eine weitere Tür!**

**Einen Augenblick später hüpfte Leia voller Triumph in einen engen düsteren Hinterhof voller Müllcontainer hinaus. Das war genau das, wonach sie gesucht hatte! Jetzt trennte sie nur noch eine hohe Ziegelsteinmauer von ihrem Abenteuer. **

**Sie** **rollte eine der unangenehm müffelnden Mülltonnen direkt an die Mauer heran und kletterte hinauf. Der dünne Kunststoffdeckel ihrer** **Ersatzleiter wölbte sich unter ihrem Gewicht mit einem bedenklichen Knacken nach innen, aber Leia hatte jetzt ganz andere Sorgen. Diese Mauer war wirklich hoch (und mit Flechten und Moos bewachsen, igitt!) und ein langer Rock aus einem extrem leicht zerreißbaren Stoff war genauso wenig für ernsthafte sportliche Aktivitäten geeignet wie ein schicker, aber dafür reichlich enger Mantel. Aber versuchen musste sie es trotzdem.**

**Unter Einsatz all ihrer Kräfte hievte sich Leia mühsam auf die Mauerkrone hinauf. Natürlich blieb ihr Rock mit einem verräterischen RRRATSCH! an irgendeinem kantigen Vorsprung hängen – wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, aber da der Schaden nun schon angerichtet war, warf sie alle Bedenken über Bord und befreite sich mit einem entschlossenen Ruck. Den langen hässlichen Riss, der sich jetzt durch den Rock zog, und die traurig herabhängenden Tüllfetzen ignorierte sie einfach. Leia vergeudete niemals ihre Energie darauf, sich über Unvermeidliches aufzuregen. **

**Das galt übrigens auch für die Herausforderung, die ihr jetzt bevorstand. Der Aufstieg war ja relativ einfach gewesen, aber wie um Himmels willen sollte sie wieder von ihrem ungemütlichen Sitz in luftiger Höhe herunterkommen? Leider standen auf der anderen Seite der Mauer keine Mülltonnen oder andere nützliche Gegenstände herum. Leia würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als zu springen ...**

**Die Landung auf dem Gehweg war hart genug, um einen scharfen Schmerz durch ihren linken Knöchel zucken zu lassen, doch ernsthaft verletzt war sie nicht, wie Leia feststellte, als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Leicht hinkend, aber voller Zuversicht machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Weit hatte sie es Gott sei Dank nicht ...**

**Die inzwischen so vertraute silberfarbene Schwebelimousine mit dem anmutig verschlungenen Lackstreifendesign wartete nur zwei Straßen weiter. Leias Herz schlug unwillkürlich höher, als sie die bunten Wimpel auf der Kühlerhaube fröhlich im Wind flattern sah. Das vielfarbige Wappen, das einen von Sternen umringten blühenden Baum darstellte, hatte in ihren Augen eine Symbolkraft, die dem allgegenwärtigen imperialen Hoheitsabzeichen völlig abging. Es war ein Symbol für Leben, Wachstum, natürliche Schönheit, eine jahrhundertealte Kultur. Es verkörperte alles, was das monochrome, übertrieben künstlich stilisierte Sonnenemblem des Imperiums in seiner sterilen Kälte schon aus Prinzip zu verachten schien ...**

**Gerade als sich die Tür zu dem Fahrgastabteil mit einem diskreten Summen vor ihr öffnete, entdeckte Leia in dem spiegelnden dunkel getönten Glas der Scheiben, dass sie reichlich zerzaust aussah und ihr Mantel einen scheußlichen grünlichen Schmierstreifen aufwies. Konsterniert raffte sie wenigstens ihren zerrissenen Rock ein wenig zusammen und glitt dann so ladylike wie nur möglich auf die pflaumenblauen samtweichen Lederpolster, was natürlich idiotisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so wenig ladylike ausgesehen hatte wie hier und jetzt. Aber Haltung war eben alles, nicht wahr – ganz besonders dann, wenn man gerade aussah wie ein Straßenkind auf der Flucht oder irgendetwas in dieser Art...**

**„Tut mir Leid, tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich so spät dran bin ... aber es war heute wirklich unglaublich schwierig, da rauszukommen ... und jetzt haben wir nur noch so wenig Zeit ... ich muss ja praktisch gleich wieder zurück", hauchte sie atemlos und ziemlich überstürzt.**

**Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Gesicht zu glühen begann und das nicht nur wegen ihrer Verspätung oder dem wild bewegten Anblick, den sie bot. Denn in ihrem Bedürfnis, sich für ihre Unpünktlichkeit zu rechtfertigen, hatte sie nicht nur einen richtigen Wortschwall ohne Punkt und Komma herausgesprudelt, sondern auch noch völlig vergessen, ihr Gegenüber erstmal zu begrüßen. Wie ungezogen von ihr, wie plump und unhöflich, wie ... unkultiviert! Was musste er nur von ihr denken?**

**„Oh! Guten Tag, Hoheit. Wie geht es Ihnen?" sagte sie sehr schnell und sehr verlegen und hielt ihm gleichzeitig ihre ebenfalls nicht allzu saubere Hand hin, um all ihre Versäumnisse auf einen Schlag wieder gut zu machen. **

**Eine sorgfältig manikürte Männerhand kam zum Vorschein und umschloss ihre immer etwas raue Schulmädchen-Pfote mit einem festen, warmen Griff. Braune Augen erwiderten Leias Blick mit einer wohlwollenden Offenheit, die das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Tiefen sofort von jedem Verdacht des Spotts freisprach. Doch erst als er sie voller Zuneigung und ohne jeden Vorwurf anlächelte, atmete Leia auf – sie vergaß immer wieder, dass sie sich bei ihm absolut sicher fühlen konnte, dass sie von ihm niemals die vernichtende Kritik fürchten musste, der sie sonst ständig ausgesetzt war. **

**„Auch Ihnen einen guten Tag, Leia. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet – wie immer, wenn ich Sie sehe", sagte er.**

**Bei jedem anderen hätte Leia hinter dieser kleinen Galanterie sofort Speichelleckerei gewittert. Aber nicht bei ihm, nein. Sie kannte keinen Menschen, der die zweihundertprozentige Aufrichtigkeit dieses Mannes übertroffen hätte – jedenfalls nicht auf dieser Welt voller Kriecher und Heuchler. Er war tatsächlich einzigartig – zumindest was Leias stark eingeschränkten Bekanntenkreis anging. **

**„Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht habe", fuhr er auf seine leichte angenehme Weise fort. „Ich wollte gerade wieder auf und davon, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass es Ihnen nach Ihrem kleinen ... nun ja ... Missgeschick letztes Mal wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr möglich ist, sich hier mit mir zu treffen."**

**Leia seufzte, als sie an die Folgen ihres kleinen „Missgeschicks" erinnert wurde. **

**„Ich fürchte, es wird hier auch nicht mehr möglich sein", gestand sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch mal klammheimlich aus dieser Anstalt für Dressur und musikalische Kindesmisshandlung rausschleichen kann." Sie musste selber über ihre kleine humoristische Einlage lächeln, wenn auch ein wenig schuldbewusst. **

**„Es wäre nämlich einfach verheerend, wenn sie mich noch mal hier draußen schnappen würden", sagte sie leise. „Sie würden es IHM erzählen ... und danach würden sie mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen."**

**„Keine Angst, das wird nicht geschehen. Wir lassen uns einfach etwas anderes einfallen, ja?"**

**Leia nickte, sofort wieder voller Optimismus, denn wenn irgend jemand den Bogen raus hatte, sobald es um raffinierte Versteckspiele oder um** **ähnlich fintenreiche Jongleurkunststücke direkt vor misstrauischen imperialen Augen ging, dann ihr Mentor. Er war so klug, so geschickt, er steckte voller Ideen und ungeahnter Ressourcen, er kannte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Tricks. Das war auch gut so, denn sein Leben hing davon ab. Sein Leben und das vieler anderer Leute. Einige dieser Leute hoffte Leia irgendwann kennenzulernen, aber das konnte noch dauern. Er war vorsichtig. Sehr vorsichtig. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu ...**

**„Ich habe Ihnen übrigens eine kleine Überraschung mitgebracht." **

**Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, gewann an Wärme und Herzlichkeit, als seine Hand in seiner Manteltasche verschwand und mit einem kleinen Gegenstand in seiner geschlossenen Faust wieder auftauchte. **

**„Wie wäre es mit einer längst überfälligen Nachricht von einer guten alten Freundin?" **

**Er kniff verschwörerisch ein Auge zu und ließ dann einen rhombenförmigen Datenkristall verführerisch vor Leias Nase hin und her pendeln.**

**„Siri!" rief sie erfreut und griff nach dem Datenkristall. **

**Er zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück, langsam, neckend, spielerisch und gerade so weit, dass sie außerhalb von Leias Reichweite blieb.**

**„Nicht so schnell", sagte er vergnügt. „Machen wir das lieber von Anfang an streng nach Vorschrift, damit wir uns daran gewöhnen und es Routine ist, wenn es wirklich mal darauf ankommt. Also was war noch mal Regel Nummer Eins in dem berühmt-berüchtigten HABUFAS?"**

**Leia lachte. Das HABUFAS oder eigentlich „Handbuch für Amateurspione" war seit Monaten ein stehender Witz zwischen ihnen, zumal ihr Mentor immer wieder mit todernster Miene, aber mit einem winzigen Zucken um die Mundwinkel zu behaupten pflegte, dass dieses obskure Regelwerk tatsächlich existierte. Dass er über solche Dinge Witze reißen konnte, gehörte zu den Eigenschaften, die Leia an ihm zu schätzen wusste. **

**Von dem unvermeidlichen Spaßfaktor einmal abgesehen, war das imaginäre HABUFAS aber auch jetzt schon durchaus nützlich. Und eines nicht allzu fernen Tages würde das Befolgen seiner garantiert ungeschriebenen Regeln vielleicht sogar lebenswichtig sein. Noch war alles nur ein Spiel, aber es war ein Spiel mit einem zunehmend realistischen Hintergrund ...**

**„Treffen grundsätzlich nur an einem neutralen Ort, möglichst unauffälliges Verhalten und immer in Bewegung bleiben", dozierte Leia in einem gespielt oberlehrerhaften Tonfall, der ihr Gegenüber ebenfalls zum Lachen brachte.**

**„Na schön, neutral ist mein edles Gefährt ja nicht gerade, aber den Rest sollten wir noch hinbekommen." Er klopfte an die Glasscheibe, die sie von dem Fahrerkabine trennte. „Anatol, fahren Sie uns doch mal ein paar Runden um den Block. Und tun Sie es bitte so unauffällig wie nur möglich." **

**„Ich kann's ja versuchen, Sir. Aber dass wir mit DIESEM Schlitten NICHT auffallen wie ein rosarotes Bantha mit einer Neonreklame auf dem Rücken, das kann ich Ihnen jetzt wirklich nicht versprechen. Mit dem Teil hier sind wir in dieser Gegend nämlich ungefähr so unauffällig wie ein Leichenwagen auf einem Rummelplatz", klang es nonchalant zurück. „Vielleicht sollten wir für das nächste Mal doch lieber eine sechsspännige Hochzeitskutsche mieten oder eine fliegende Würstchenbude oder ..."**

**„Danke, Anatol! Ich werde diese Vorschläge ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen."**

**Leia schmunzelte, als sich die Schwebelimousine in Bewegung setzte und auf unsichtbaren Repulsorfeldern dicht über der Straße dahin glitt. Ihr eigener Chauffeur hätte es niemals gewagt, so mit seinem Brötchengeber zu sprechen. (Vader hegte eine intensive Abneigung gegenüber exzentrischem Personal und schreckte nie davor zurück, seine Unzufriedenheit mit unangemessenem Benehmen so drastisch wie nur möglich unter Beweis zu stellen. Fristlose Kündigungen wie bei Siri Te'Relkin wurden nur äußerst selten ausgesprochen. Und Beileidskundgebungen gegenüber den trauernden Hinterbliebenen von **_ehemaligen _**Angehörigen des Personals überhaupt nicht!)**

**Aber Mr. Anatols Brötchengeber hatte offenbar nichts gegen kleine Extravaganzen wie einen saloppen Umgangston einzuwenden. Er schmunzelte ebenfalls, als er sich zu Leia hinüber beugte und den Datenkristall endlich in ihre Handfläche fallen ließ. **

**„Und wie war das mit Regel Nummer zwei?" fragte er augenzwinkernd.**

**„Sofort lesen, Inhalt einprägen und gleich wieder löschen", verkündete Leia.**

**„Richtig, aber das ist hier leider nicht möglich. Also nehmen Sie das Ding ausnahmsweise mit nach Hause und lesen Sie es dort in aller Ruhe, bevor Sie es wieder in einen Zustand von Reinheit und Unschuld versetzen. Und bis es so weit ist, lassen Sie es bitte auf keinen Fall herumliegen, junge Dame."**

**„Niemals!" schwor Leia und steckte den Datenkristall ein. „Ich habe Ihnen übrigens auch etwas mitgebracht, Hoheit."**

**Sie kramte das leicht zerknitterte Flugblatt heraus und präsentierte ihm voller Stolz ihr Werk.**

**„Es geht um Tullzaar", erklärte sie, was eigentlich überflüssig war, denn schließlich verriet schon die Überschrift, worum es ging – in fett gedruckten knallroten Großbuchstaben und in der größten Type, die Leias Drucker oder vielmehr das Papierformat hergab, um die Dramatik der Situation gebührend zu unterstreichen.**

**Ihr Begleiter studierte ihren Flyer mit einem konzentrierten Interesse, das schmeichelhafter war als jedes Kompliment, das er ihr hätte machen können. **

**Aber** **natürlich freute sie sich trotzdem, als er sie ansah und voller Enthusiasmus sagte: „Gut gemacht, Leia, wirklich gut! Sie haben die Sache** **auf den Punkt gebracht und Ihre Ausdrucksweise wahrt genau die richtige Balance zwischen Sachlichkeit und Emotion. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Sie genug Leser dafür finden."**

**„Ach, das ist kinderleicht!" **

**Und Leia verbreite sich mit so viel Feuereifer über ihren beinahe perfekten Plan, dass es ein paar Minuten dauerte, bis sie merkte, dass ihr Mentor jetzt nicht mehr ganz so begeistert aussah. **

**„Ist wohl nicht so gut, meine Idee, was?" erkundigte sie sich leicht ernüchtert. **

**„Gut schon, Leia, aber einfach zu gefährlich für Sie. Nein, warten Sie einen Augenblick", sagte er rasch, als er sah, dass ihr Mund sofort widerspruchsbereit aufklappte. „Mir ist klar, dass Sie darauf brennen, endlich selber in Aktion zu treten. Aber wenn Sie sich uns wirklich anschließen wollen, dann ist das Erste, was Sie lernen müssen, das sorgfältige Abwägen zwischen Risiko und Effektivität einer Operation. Es gibt Dinge, für die es sich lohnt, seinen Kopf zu riskieren, Dinge, für die jeder von uns ohne zu zögern den eigenen Tod in Kauf nehmen würde. Aber das Verteilen von Flugblättern gehört nicht dazu. Sie werden für uns eines Tages unglaublich wertvoll sein, mein Kind, daran besteht nicht der geringste Zweifel. Aber Sie werden niemandem etwas nützen, wenn Sie heute schon wegen ein paar Flyern die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperiums auf sich ziehen."**

**Leia war maßlos enttäuscht. Nein, mehr als nur enttäuscht. Sie war ... am Boden zerstört, ja, genau das. Sie hatte sich so auf ihre erste eigene Aktion erfreut und jetzt...**

**Und was hieß hier überhaupt „mein Kind"? War es etwa das, was er in ihr sah, ein Kind? Aber sie war kein Kind mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war erwachsen – also gut, vielleicht nicht nach ihrem Geburtsdatum oder nach den Maßstäben imperialer Jurisdiktion, aber ... na ja ... innerlich eben. Ja, sie war sehr, sehr erwachsen und unglaublich reif für ihr Alter und ganz und gar vernünftig.**

**Zu peinlich, dass ihr trotz all ihrer Reife und Vernunft plötzlich Tränen in die Augen schossen, was nun wirklich grässlich kindisch von ihr war. Hoffentlich merkte er es nicht ...**

**Ein makelloses Taschentuch mit eingesticktem Monogramm flatterte sehr diskret auf ihren Schoß. Leia kämpfte mit ihrem Stolz, verlor und griff hastig nach dem Viereck aus weißer Seide, um ihr Gesicht wenigstens ein bisschen zu wahren, indem sie es für ein paar Sekunden versteckte. **

**Zwei halberstickte Schluchzer und ein geräuschvolles Naseputzen später kam sie wieder zum Vorschein und sagte zögernd: „Sie haben ja Recht. Es ist nur ..."**

**„Ich weiß", sagte er ruhig. „ Es ist für uns alle hart. Es fällt uns allen schwer, wenn wir immer nur warten und zusehen müssen, statt endlich zu handeln. Aber manchmal haben wir einfach keine andere Wahl. Manchmal müssen wir einfach Geduld haben und den richtigen Augenblick abwarten. Denn wir dürfen niemals vergessen, dass jeder von uns nur ein kleine Rädchen im Getriebe ist, dass wir alle nur Teil einer großen Bewegung sind, deren Sieg wir unter keinen Umständen aufs Spiel setzen dürfen. Und so etwas kann leider sehr leicht geschehen, wenn wir uns aus rein persönlichen Gründen unbedingt so schnell wie möglich als Held der Stunde sehen wollen." **

**Leia war bestürzt. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass sie tatsächlich auch aus persönlichen Gründen darauf aus gewesen war, ihre Flugblattaktion in einem waghalsigen Solo durchzuführen. Natürlich ging es ihr im Endeffekt um eine positive Veränderung auf Tullzaar. Doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie auch sehr daran interessiert war, sich bei gewissen Leuten ins richtige Licht zu setzen. Sie hätte sich zu gerne endlich als leidenschaftlich überzeugte Kämpferin für die Rechte der Armen und Unterdrückten profiliert – und sich auf diese Weise automatisch von dem verhängnisvollen Nimbus des Namens Vader befreit. Doch jetzt wurde sie mit der Erkenntnis konfrontiert, dass in diesem Wunsch auch ein Kern von Selbstsucht verborgen war, der ihr nie zuvor bewusst geworden war. Sie schämte sich dafür. Aber bevor sie dazu kam, diesen unangenehmen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, wurde ihr Arm ermutigend gedrückt. **

**„Keine Sorge, Leia. Ihre Stunde wird noch kommen – vielleicht sogar früher als Sie denken. Und Ihren Flyer hier nehme ich einfach mit. Ich habe nämlich Freunde, die Freunde haben, die auf solche Dinge spezialisiert sind. Wahrscheinlich wird in spätestens achtundvierzig Stunden ganz Imperial City Ihr Flugblatt lesen." **

**Leia war zutiefst beeindruckt und ziemlich kleinlaut noch dazu. Ganz Imperial City! Und sie hatte von ein paar hundert Exemplaren in einer einzigen Straßenschlucht geträumt! Sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, in viel größeren Dimensionen zu denken ...**

**Sie sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht hinauf und fühlte sich plötzlich tatsächlich sehr jung und sehr unwissend. Kein Wunder, dass er sie noch für ein Kind hielt. Vielleicht hatte er auch hierin Recht. Vielleicht war sie doch noch nicht so erwachsen, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte ...**

**Die Limousine hielt abrupt an.**

**„Da vorne bauen sie gerade eine Straßensperre auf, Sir. Und da schwirren jede Menge Bullen rum. Das sieht gar nicht gut aus", sagte Anatol. **

**Leia reckte ihren Hals und spähte durch die getönte Frontscheibe, die zum Glück einen hervorragenden Sichtschutz bot. Von außen konnte niemand in die Limousine hineinsehen und das war auch besser so: Direkt vor ihnen standen nämlich zwei Polizeitransporter links und rechts auf den Seitenstreifen. Ein paar schwarz uniformierte Männer mit Helmen und schusssicheren Westen zerrten etwas, das wie ein stabiler Maschendrahtzaun aussah, aus einem der Transporter heraus und zogen ihn quer über die Straße, um ihn an dem Kühlergrill des zweiten Transporters zu verankern. **

**Irgendwo** **im Hintergrund konnte Leia einen undefinierbaren Lärm hören, eine Art Brausen und Summen, das an ein aufgestacheltes** **Hornissennest erinnerte – oder an eine aufgebrachte Menschenmenge. Aus einer Nebenstraße tauchte unvermutet ein AT-ST auf, überquerte die behelfsmäßige Barrikade mit einem großen schaukelnden Schritt und stakste mit quietschenden Hydraulikgelenken in Richtung Lärmquelle davon.**

**„Oh nein! Irgendwo da vorne muss eine Demonstration sein", murmelte Leias Begleiter. „Die armen Leute. Wenn man nur ..."**

**„Achtung!" zischte Anatol. **

**Einer der Polizisten war plötzlich auf sie aufmerksam geworden und entfernte sich von seiner Einsatzgruppe, kam direkt auf sie zu.**

**Leia glitt sofort von ihrem Sitz hinunter und kauerte einen unbequemen Augenblick lang unentschlossen auf allen Vieren in dem engen Fußraum, bevor sie sich wie eine Katze zusammenrollte und sich so klein wie nur möglich machte. Die Sprungfedern in den Sitzpolstern knirschten protestierend, als jemand über ihr sich hastig und heftig bewegte, dann sank etwas Schweres, Samtiges leise raschelnd auf sie herab und deckte sie zu, hüllte sie in Dunkelheit, um sie vor neugierigen Augen zu verbergen. **

**Sie konnte hören, wie der Wagenschlag geöffnet wurde und eine amtliche Stimme wichtigtuerisch schnarrte: „Durchfahrt verboten! Drehen Sie sofort um und fahren Sie zurück, Mister!"**

**Und dann wieder Anatols Stimme, jetzt sehr respektvoll und mit dem typischen Unterton unterwürfiger Kooperationsbereitschaft, der von braven Bürgern auch erwartet wurde, sobald sie es mit einem Hüter von Recht und Ordnung zu tun bekamen.**

**„Natürlich, Officer, sofort! Aber was ist da vorne eigentlich los? Ein Massenunfall? Ein Reaktorleck? Ein Volksaufstand?" **

**„Das geht Sie gar nichts an! Kümmern Sie sich gefälligst um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten", schnappte das Auge des Gesetzes herrisch.**

**„Aber, aber, Officer! Man wird doch wohl noch fragen dürfen, oder?" **

**„Nein! Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Ihre klotzige Karre endlich hier wegschaffen, bevor ich Ihnen einen saftigen Strafzettel UND einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verpasse."**

**„Das wird nicht nötig sein, aber trotzdem vielen Dank für das nette Angebot, Officer. Einen schönen Tag noch!"**

**Der Wagenschlag wurde mit aller Kraft und einem wahrscheinlich behördlich genehmigten Abscheu vor jedem einzelnen Mitglied einer zunehmend dreisten Zivilbevölkerung zugeknallt. Anatol kicherte vor sich hin. **

**„Also wirklich, Anatol!" **

**Doch der Fahrer blieb völlig unbeeindruckt von dem milden Tadel seines Arbeitgebers. „Sorry, Sir, aber DAS war nötig, sonst wäre ich geplatzt."**

**Dieses Argument wurde kommentarlos akzeptiert. Die Limousine wendete behutsam und schnurrte auf demselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war.**

**„Sie können jetzt ruhig wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchen, Leia."**

**Leia schüttelte ihre Verhüllung ab, blinzelte, erkannte, dass das, was sie für eine simple Decke gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit der teuer aussehende Umhang ihres Begleiters war, und krabbelte wieder auf ihren Sitz. Sie gab den Mantel an seinen Besitzer zurück, der es nur unter komplizierten Verrenkungen schaffte, sich wieder in das kostbare Stück hinein zu winden. (Wenn man nicht gerade die scheinbar völlig knochenlose Biegsamkeit eines Schlangenmenschen besaß, dann hatten sogar Luxuslimousinen ihre Tücken, sobald man sie als Umkleidekabinen zu benutzen versuchte.) **

**„Das war ganz schön knapp", sagte Leia nachdenklich. „Was für ein Glück, dass der Bulle ... äh ... Polizist mich nicht gesehen hat. Er hätte mich bestimmt erkannt. Und es wäre schlimm, wenn man uns zusammen sehen würde, wirklich schlimm. Ich meine, gerade jetzt, wo ER auf Coruscant ist und so." **

**„Ja. Aber es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Und im schlimmsten Fall hätten wir uns einfach schnell irgendeine Geschichte ausgedacht. Über dieses Thema sollten wir uns überhaupt mal bei Gelegenheit unterhalten, Leia, denn ewig werden wir unsere kleinen Treffen ohnehin nicht geheim halten können. Und wir sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn das Unvermeidliche passiert, nicht wahr?"**

**Leia war voller Bewunderung. Dieser Mann dachte einfach an alles! Nichts konnte ihn jemals überraschen – oder jedenfalls nicht so sehr, dass er völlig aus der Rolle fiel und sich hoffnungslos verplapperte, wie es bei ihr selbst leider durchaus vorkommen konnte.**

**Die Limousine hielt erneut an, aber dieses Mal sehr viel sanfter.**

**„Wir sind da", meldete Anatol. **

** „Und auf die Minute pünktlich, wie ich sehe", sagte Leias Begleiter nach einem Blick auf sein Armbandchrono. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns für heute voneinander verabschieden, meine Liebe."**

**Leia dachte leicht beklommen an die Ziegelsteinmauer, die sich gleich vor ihr auftürmen würde wie die Steilwand des Mount Manassi, schier unüberwindlich und in hochmütiger Erhabenheit über sterbliche Zwerge, die sie zu erklimmen wagten wie größenwahnsinnige Ameisen eine Fahnenstange. Sie seufzte ein wenig. Für das, was ihr jetzt bevorstand, hätte sie wirklich gerne eine Bergsteigerausrüstung zur Verfügung gehabt. **

**„Gibt es irgendein Problem?"**

**„Na ja, irgendwie schon." Und Leia schilderte den fälligen Kraftakt. **

**Er nahm es mit Humor wie alles andere auch. **

**„Also wenn es weiter nichts ist ... Ich habe es Ihnen nie erzählt, aber als Junge habe ich praktisch meine ganze Freizeit damit verbracht, auf Bäumen herumzukraxeln. Und eines können Sie mir glauben, Leia, wer auf eine von unseren Zirbelkiefern hinaufkommt, der kommt überall hinauf. Sehen wir uns Madame Kurakins hauseigene Klagemauer doch mal gemeinsam an." **

**Erleichtert kletterte Leia aus der Limousine, dicht gefolgt von ihrem ausgesprochen ritterlichen Retter. Das Leben konnte ja so einfach sein, wenn alles wie am Schnürchen lief ...**

**„Hallo Schwesterherz! Schön, dich zu sehen. Aber weißt du was? IRGENDWIE habe ich mir deine Freundin GANZ ANDERS vorgestellt!"**

**Leia wirbelte herum. Keine drei Schritte von ihr entfernt stand Luke, so plötzlich und unerwartet, als wäre er vom Himmel gefallen ...**

**Wären die Götter gnädig gewesen, dann hätte es in diesem Augenblick ein Erdbeben der Stärke Zehn gegeben und die Straße hätte sich unter Leias Füßen aufgebäumt wie ein scheuendes Pferd, um sich gleich danach zu öffnen und sie für immer und ewig in einer bodenlos tiefen Spalte verschwinden zu lassen. Aber die Götter zogen es offensichtlich vor, sich nicht einzumischen, und deshalb musste Leia jetzt hier stehen und ihren Bruder anstarren, dessen Gesicht eine einzige Studie in Verrat war. **

**Ein Maler hätte seine helle Freude daran gehabt und wahrscheinlich eine Menge Credits dafür gegeben, um Lukes Gesichtsausdruck in einem sensationellen Porträt verewigen zu dürfen. Aber Leia schlug die Augen nieder vor diesem glühenden blauen Blick, der ohne Weiteres Durastahl zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, und wünschte sich einfach nur weit, weit weg. **

**„Hallo Luke", sagte sie nach einer Schrecksekunde matt. „Wie ... wie war dein Film?"**

* 

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2010 by Nangijala**


	10. Chapter 10

Luke hatte mit allen möglichen Reaktionen gerechnet, mit einem spitzen Aufschrei zum Beispiel oder mit wortgewaltigen Ausflüchten, mit zerknirschten Entschuldigungen oder mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, die diesen niederträchtigen Betrug wieder gut machen sollte, vielleicht sogar mit Tränen. Aber „Wie war dein Film?" war so unglaublich scheinheilig und gleichzeitig einfallslos, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug – wenn auch nur für ungefähr vier Sekunden.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich wette, er war nicht halb so spannend wie dein Besuch im Museum", sagte er frostig. (Oh ja! Diese abgefeimte Schwindlerin sollte ruhig gleich merken, dass sie mit einem derart durchsichtigen Ablenkungsmanöver nicht durchkam. Bei IHM nicht!)

Doch Leia startete sofort zum Gegenangriff. „Sei kein Idiot!" fauchte sie. „Na'oomi konnte eben nicht kommen. Sie ... sie ist krank."

„Oh ja, natürlich! Und deshalb bist du einfach mit ihrem Alkoholiker-Vater in die botanische Ausstellung gegangen. Oder ist er einer der Liebhaber ihrer Mutter?" fragte Luke und hörte selber, dass sein Tonfall vor Sarkasmus förmlich triefte. Aber das hatte diese falsche, doppelzüngige kleine Person auch verdient oder etwa nicht?

„Er hat überhaupt nichts mit Na'oomis Familie zu tun. Nicht das Geringste!" schnappte Leia zurück.

„Ach ja? Mit wem hat er denn dann etwas zu tun? Wer ist er eigentlich? Ja, genau: Wer ist dieser Kerl?" fragte Luke und er fragte es so laut, dass jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von mindestens fünfzig Metern es mitbekam. (Stark aufgewühlte Emotionen hatten grundsätzlich einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf Luke Vaders Manieren.)

„Schrei nicht so!" zischte Leia. (Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, diesem verwöhnten Balg, legte sie sehr viel Wert auf Manieren und zwar in jeder Lebenslage. Aber noch viel schlimmer als Lukes Flegelhaftigkeit war die Tatsache, dass sein Gezeter mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als ihr unter diesen Umständen lieb sein konnte.) „Außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an."

„ICH SCHREIE, SO VIEL ICH WILL!" röhrte Luke mit verdoppelter Lautstärke. (Er konnte eine legendäre Dickköpfigkeit an den Tag legen, wenn er sich missverstanden oder generell ungerecht behandelt fühlte.) „Und es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn meine Schwester sich mutterseelenallein mit wildfremden _Kerlen_ herumtreibt! Und wenn wir schon beim Thema mutterseelenallein sind: Wo sind eigentlich _deine_ Bodyguards?"

Leia sah zu den Leibwächtern ihres Bruders hinüber, die sich im Hintergrund hielten und Gleichgültigkeit heuchelten, obwohl die Ohren unter ihren Helmen inzwischen mit Sicherheit die Größe von Radarantennen erreicht hatten. Vor diesem Publikum konnte, wollte und würde sie nicht zugeben, dass sie ausgerückt war.

Ihr Blick streifte flüchtig den dünnen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der hinter Luke stand wie ein Schatten und sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen anstrahlte. Tatsächlich sprühte der fremde Junge beinahe Funken wie eine Wunderkerze. Er musste zu Lukes neuen Freunden gehören, obwohl Leia gerade jetzt überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie diese selbstgefällige, aufdringliche, unerträgliche kleine Kröte von einem Bruder überhaupt zu Freunden kam ... noch dazu zu Freunden, die so nett aussahen...

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte sie ausweichend.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!" erwiderte Luke scharf, was nun wirklich leicht übertrieben war. Von Kopf bis Fuß mit gerechter Empörung erfüllt, hatte er völlig vergessen, dass seine minuziös festgelegte Zusammenkunft mit Dhorany dem Pünktlichkeitsfanatiker bereits über ihm hing wie ein Damoklesschwert, eine ferne, aber nicht allzu ferne Drohung.

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm stand Leia jetzt schon unter Termindruck, was ihre Stimmung nicht gerade friedfertiger machte. Tatsächlich war die Situation gerade im Begriff zu eskalieren und in einen handfesten Krach auszuarten, als ihr Begleiter sich endlich einmischte.

„Wir haben zwar nicht gerade alle Zeit der Welt, aber doch noch Zeit genug, uns wenigstens vorzustellen, glaube ich", erklärte er lächelnd und so charmant, so vollkommen _distinguiert, _dass Leia sofort bewusst wurde, dass nicht nur Lukes Benehmen gerade sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie mit leicht gezwungener Höflichkeit. „Äh ... darf ich vorstellen? Seine königliche Hoheit, Bail Organa, Vizekönig von Alderaan – Luke Vader ... mein _kleiner_ Bruder!"

Luke schoss ihr einen weiteren finsteren Blick zu. (Es war aber auch zu aufreizend, dass Leia ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben musste, dass sie ein paar Minuten früher als er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte!)

„Sehr erfreut", brummte er, obwohl ihm jeder an der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte, dass er alles andere als erfreut war.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Organa herzlich und reichte Luke eine Hand, die nur widerstrebend angenommen und mit unleugbarer Aggression geschüttelt wurde. „Ich wollte Sie schon lange kennen lernen, junger Mann."

„Ach ja?" gab Luke so patzig zurück, dass Leia ernsthaft erwog, diesem unmöglichen Bengel aus rein erzieherischen Gründen einen soliden Tritt gegen das Schienbein zu verpassen.

„Ja, wirklich", versicherte Organa mit einer Liebenswürdigkeit, die offenbar gegen jede Rüpelhaftigkeit immun war.

Doch Luke war nicht so leicht zu beeindruckenoder gar zu zähmen_, _wenn er seine schwierigen fünf Minuten hatte.

_Schleimer!_ dachte er angewidert und wandte dem Vize-Kriecher von Absurdistan oder was auch immer demonstrativ den Rücken und gleichzeitig die kalte Schulter zu.

Mochte dieser eingebildete Fatzke doch von ihm halten, was er wollte! Luke hatte gerade viel Wichtigeres im Sinn als die möglicherweise verletzten Gefühle von irgendwelchen aristokratischen Randwelt-Snobs. Tatsächlich ging es ihm mehr um die Verletzung seiner eigenen kostbaren Gefühle. Aber immerhin war er jetzt dazu bereit, die begonnene Diskussion halbwegs diskret und ganz und gar privat, das heißt im Flüsterton fortzusetzen.

„Du hast mich angelogen! MICH!" raunte er seinem hinterlistigen Zwilling ins Ohr, als ob erst die betonte Wiederholung des Reflexivpronomens die ganze Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Vertrauensbruchs zum Vorschein brachte. Er war immer noch ganz überwältigt von seiner schrecklichen Entdeckung.

Leia besaß immerhin den Anstand, sofort wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen auszusehen. Luke sah es nicht ohne Genugtuung. So lange seine Schwester noch so etwas wie Schamgefühl besaß, war wenigstens nicht ALLES verloren ...

„Was für ein Theater wegen so einer Kleinigkeit! Du musst nicht immer gleich aus jeder Sandmücke einen Kraytdrachen machen, Luke. Außerdem kann ich alles erklären", wisperte sie zurück.

„ACH JA?" rief Luke, der seine guten Vorsätze im Eifer des Gefechts sofort wieder vergaß.

„Ja. Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Zu Hause. Nachher. Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen, sammle deine Zinnsoldaten wieder ein und verschwinde!"

Luke klappte den Mund auf und in Ermangelung einer entsprechend schneidenden Antwort gleich wieder zu, so dass er für einen entscheidenden Moment fast so hilflos wirkte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Bitte!" hauchte Leia beschwörend, um ihm die bittere Pille ein klein wenig zu versüßen.

Das gab natürlich den Ausschlag. Luke schluckte eine gewaltige Portion gekränktes Ego hinunter, erstickte beinahe daran und gab nach – vorläufig.

„Also gut", sagte er mürrisch und wieder ganz sotto voce. „Wir reden später darüber. Aber heute noch, ja?"

„JA! Und jetzt GEH endlich! BITTE!"

Luke fügte sich und trat widerwillig und so langsam wie nur möglich den Rückzug an.

Leia sah ihrem Bruder nach, bis er mit seiner Eskorte sozusagen im Schleichschritt aus ihrer Blickweite entschwunden war, aber die Erleichterung, die sie jetzt eigentlich hätte verspüren sollen, blieb aus. Stattdessen empfand sie eine tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit und irgendwo darunter die ersten kalten tastenden Fühler von Angst.

„Also das war nun wirklich Pech", meinte Organa, der mit dem Verlauf der Konfrontation äußerst unzufrieden war. (Er hatte sich von seiner allerersten Begegnung mit Vaders Sohn wesentlich mehr erhofft und war jetzt sehr enttäuscht und auch ein wenig besorgt wegen der unverhohlenen Feindseligkeit, die ihm ganz spontan entgegengebracht worden war. Hier bestand offenbar nicht die geringste Aussicht auf eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, die irgendwann wertvolle Früchte tragen würde.) „Ja, wirklich Pech. Was meinen Sie: Wird er es Ihrem Vater erzählen?"

Das war genau die Frage, die Leia gerade durch den Kopf schoss. Die bloße Vorstellung ließ einen nervösen Schmetterlingsschwarm durch ihren Magen flattern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Oh Götter, hoffentlich nicht."

Organa legte seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter.

„Er hängt sehr an Ihnen, Leia, das merkt man sofort. Er wird bestimmt den Mund halten, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten."

Doch Leia war sich da gar nicht so sicher. Lukes Loyalität ihr gegenüber war schon in ihren innigsten Zeiten wankelmütig geworden, sobald es um Vader ging. Und die Auseinandersetzung, die ihnen heute Abend blühte, würde bestimmt nicht gerade zu den Sternstunden absoluter Zwillingsharmonie zählen.

„Sie müssen ihm einfach nur eine plausible Erklärung dafür liefern, warum er es NICHT erzählen soll", fuhr Organa fort. Er schenkte Leia ein warmherziges Lächeln, als sie fragend zu ihm aufsah. „Ihnen wird schon etwas Vernünftiges einfallen."

Leia lächelte zurück, wenn auch ein wenig säuerlich. Organa hatte gut reden: Er musste keinem aufbrausenden Sith-Lord Rede und Antwort stehen, wenn Luke sich für einen kleinen Hinweis auf die interessanten Nachmittagsaktivitäten seiner Schwester entschied – oder vielleicht doch?

_Was soll das? Natürlich wäre das für ihn genauso schlimm wie für mich. Nein, sogar noch viel schlimmer! Ich muss wirklich endlich damit aufhören, immer nur an mich zu denken,_ dachte Leia reumütig.

Doch bevor sie dazu kam, sich mit weiteren Selbstvorwürfen zu zerfleischen, sagte Organa, der gerade noch einmal seine Uhr befragt hatte, heiter: „Na, so was ... jetzt wird es aber wirklich höchste Zeit für einen fliegenden Start, junge Lady."

Nur Augenblicke später bot sich einer schwergewichtigen Ghamorreanerin, die würdevoll durch ihr Stadtviertel watschelte und dabei ihren hoffnungslos verfetteten und asthmatisch vor sich hin keuchenden Schoßhund an einer extrem kurzen Leine hinter sich her zerrte, ein höchst beunruhigender Anblick: Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite inspizierte ein großer, dunkelhaariger und ausgesprochen elegant wirkender Gentleman mit kritischen Augen eine Mauer. Und obwohl er keineswegs wie der typische Durchschnitts-Einbrecher aussah, bückte er sich plötzlich und faltete seine Hände, bis sie etwas bildeten, das im Volksmund nicht umsonst als „Räuberleiter" bezeichnet wurde, um gleich anschließend mit überraschend viel Schwung seine Begleiterin, ein ausgesprochen schlampig gekleidetes junges Mädchen, hochzustemmen.

Das Mädchen, ein völlig verwildertes und zerrauftes Geschöpf, dem man eine gewisse kriminelle Energie schon von weitem ansehen konnte, verharrte einen Augenblick lang regungslos auf der Mauerkrone, flüsterte ihrem Komplizen etwas zu und verschwand schließlich mit einem geschmeidigen Satz. Scheinbar hatte die Göre vor, die zweifellos geplante Plünderung des Anwesens jenseits der Ziegelsteinmauer im Alleingang anzutreten. Eine jugendliche Einbrecherin, die am helllichten Tag ihren üblen Geschäften nachging! Ja, es ließ sich nicht leugnen: Imperial City verwandelte sich allmählich in die reinste Räuberhöhle!

Die ghamorreanische Dame sann gerade darüber nach, ob sie ihre Bürgerpflicht erfüllen und die Bewohner des Hauses und die ganze restliche Nachbarschaft mit einem besonders lauten schrillen Schrei („DIEBE! ÜBERFALL! HIIILFEEE!") auf das bevorstehende Verbrechen aufmerksam machen sollte, als etwas Fürchterliches geschah: Der Gentleman-Gauner, der sich inzwischen umgedreht und entdeckt hatte, dass eine Augenzeugin auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, winkte ihr zu, jawohl, winkte ihr einfach frech und eiskalt zu! Hatte man so etwas Unverschämtes überhaupt schon gesehen?

Die Ghamorreanerin konnte ganz deutlich fühlen, wie die ohnehin schon stark beanspruchten Kammern ihrer drei hämmernden Herzen sich vor Entsetzen über so viel Unverfrorenheit noch mehr weiteten. Ihr Atem kam nur noch in röchelnden Stößen zwischen ihren langen Eckzähnen hervor, vor ihren Schlitzaugen flimmerte es, ihr schwanden die Sinne ... womöglich würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden ... was genau genommen immer noch besser war als bei vollem Bewusstsein von einem x-beliebigen Halsabschneider brutal dahingemeuchelt zu werden ...

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, Madam?" erkundigte sich ihr künftiger Mörder in einem sorgfältig modulierten Upperclass-Akzent.

Doch es war seine mit tückischer Lautlosigkeit herbei gleitende Limousine, die der erschrockenen Dame den Rest gab. Felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass der Schurke innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden Verstärkung durch seine Bande erhalten würde, raffte sie ihre Lebensgeister und ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und schleuderte dem Halunken mit einem heiser-entschlossenen Grunzen ihre Handtasche ins Gesicht. Nach dieser erfolgreichen Attacke trampelte sie so hastig auf und davon, dass das hysterisch kläffende Hündchen, das mit dem hektischen Schweinsgalopp seiner flüchtenden Besitzerin kaum noch Schritt halten konnte, beinah stranguliert wurde.

Bail Organa, verehrter Vizekönig einer durch und durch friedfertigen Welt und vielfach geehrtes Mitglied des nicht ganz so friedfertigen imperialen Senates, fing das kokett mit Jettperlen bestickte Täschchen, das so unerwartet mit seinem edlen alderaanischen Profil kollidiert war, gerade noch auf, bevor es auf den Boden plumpsen konnte wie überreifes Fallobst. Er war völlig perplex.

„Aber Madam – ich muss doch sehr bitten!" rief er hinter seiner Angreiferin her.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" forschte Anatol, der sich das Lachen gerade noch verbeißen konnte.

„Ja ... ich glaube schon. Also wirklich!" stammelte der Senator, der immer noch um seine Fassung rang.

„Was wollte dieses verrückte Weibsbild von Ihnen, Sir?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich fürchte, die gute Frau hat mich mit irgendjemandem verwechselt. Sie hat mich bestimmt für einen von Palpatines Höflingen gehalten", sagte der Senator nachdenklich. „Das einfache Volk reagiert allmählich bemerkenswert gewalttätig auf die imperiale Oberschicht. Das hängt natürlich mit den ewigen Steuererhöhungen zusammen ... und mit dem dekadenten Luxus, mit dem dieses Gesindel in aller Öffentlichkeit protzt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich in Zukunft etwas unauffälliger kleiden und mir wirklich einen einfacheren Wagen zulegen."

„Könnte bestimmt nicht schaden, Sir", sagte Anatol.

Organa nahm diese Zustimmung nur am Rand wahr, denn seine Gedankengänge bewegten sich schon wieder auf höheren Ebenen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen leicht entrückten Ausdruck an, wie immer, wenn er an das dachte, was er als seine persönliche Mission betrachtete.

„Mon Mothma hat ganz Recht: Die Leute hier stehen so unter Druck, dass sie immer unberechenbarer werden. Die Stimmung ist so explosiv ... Coruscant ist das reinste Pulverfass: Der kleinste Funken und schon knallt es."

Er richtete seinen funkelnden dunklen Blick auf seinen Begleiter und erklärte mit dem Feuer des überzeugten Propheten: „Unsere Zeit ist eindeutig am Kommen, Anatol, ich kann es mit jeder Faser meines Herzens fühlen. Eines Tages werden sich die Völker der Galaxis geschlossen gegen die Tyrannei des Imperiums erheben und unsere Allianz wird zur Stelle sein, um sie zum Sieg zu führen. Wir stehen kurz vor der Revolution!"

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Sir", murmelte Anatol. (Er war alles in allem ein wenig zynischer als sein Arbeitgeber.)

Doch Organa, durchdrungen von tausend hehren Idealen und Zielen, riss sich nur mühsam von seiner Vision einer goldenen Zukunft für Milliarden von geknechteten imperialen Bürgern los und wandte sich voller Wohlwollen den etwas prosaischeren, aber dafür gegenwärtigen Bedürfnissen einer ganz bestimmten einzelnen Bürgerin zu.

Er überreichte seinem Fahrer feierlich das seltsame Wurfgeschoss, mit dem zumindest diese eine Angehörige der Völker der Galaxis ihre ganz eigene Revolution gestartet hatte. Anatol beäugte das Täschchen voller Abneigung. Er ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Sie können später mal nachsehen, ob Sie darin eine ID-Karte finden, Anatol. Wenn Sie eine Adresse haben, können Sie dieser armen verwirrten Frau ihr Eigentum zurückbringen. Und wenn sich dabei herausstellen sollte, dass sie irgendwie bedürftig ist, können wir vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr für sie tun."

„Ist das wirklich nötig, Sir?"

„Der Weise tut, was getan werden muss. Und weil es sowieso getan werden muss, tut er es am Besten sofort", zitierte Organa, der nicht nur weise, sondern auch ein unermüdlicher Philanthrop war, was er immer wieder unter Beweis stellen musste und das bei den seltsamsten Gelegenheiten.

„Sie sind wirklich zu gut für diese Welt, Sir", seufzte Anatol.

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2011 by Nangijala


	11. Chapter 11

*

Das _Tintin A'bullum_ unterschied sich auf den ersten Blick nur durch besonders viele und besonders grell beleuchtete Graffities von seinen ganz ähnlich dekorierten Nachbarlokalen. Dass sich wohl auch seine Speisekarte irgendwie von der Konkurrenz abhob, erkannte man nur an dem Ansturm von offensichtlich völlig ausgehungerten Gästen, die sich in seinen engen Räumlichkeiten zusammendrängten wie die sprichwörtlichen Ölsardinen in der Büchse und mit rücksichtsloser Zielstrebigkeit Kurs in Richtung Verkaufstheke nahmen, sobald sie eine der schwindelerregend schnell rotierenden Drehtüren passiert hatten.

Aber Luke Vader musste natürlich wieder einmal die Erfahrung machen, dass sogar eine junkfoodsüchtige Meute von knallharten Ghettokids vor ihm auseinanderstob wie ein panischer Fischschwarm vor einem angreifenden Hai, sobald er mit den beiden metallenen Totenkopfgesichtern in seinem Kielwasser auftauchte. Und weil er sowieso gerade ein wenig melancholisch angehaucht war, stand er schließlich vor einer ungeduldigen Servicekraft in einem mit zerzausten dottergelben Federbüschen verzierten Vogelkostüm wie ein unschuldiger Angeklagter vor einem unversöhnlichen Staatsanwalt. Er betrachtete die flackernden Menüdisplays an der Wand lange und mit umflortem Blick und gab seine Bestellung schließlich so leise und schüchtern ab, dass der mit einem wackelnden orangeroten Plastikschnabel garnierte und reichlich schlecht gelaunte Verkäufer dreimal nachfragen musste und das mit zunehmender Schärfe.

Als endlich jedes Mitglied von Lukes Truppe ein Tablett voller dampfender Schachteln und überschäumender Milchshakebecher in den Händen hielt, sagte er matt: „Am besten setzen wir uns gleich da drüben hin."

Er wies mit dem Kinn auf einen freien Tisch in einer extrem schummerigen Ecke, ein Tisch, der eher zu erahnen als wirklich zu sehen war, weil er hinter einer Glaswand stand, die alle paar Sekunden von einem giftgrün angestrahlten Wasserfall überspült wurde. Das war ein relativ gutes Versteck vor all den unfreundlichen Augen ringsum, wie Luke fand, obwohl er sich sofort vorkam wie eine Meerjungfrau in einer Unterwassergrotte, als sie dort Platz genommen hatten. Aber es lag nicht nur an den unruhig zuckenden grünlichen Lichtreflexen auf den spiegelblanken Panzern seiner Bodyguards, dass Luke sich allmählich beinahe seekrank fühlte und eigentlich kaum noch Appetit auf sein hart erkämpftes Happy-Snack-Menü verspürte.

Trübselig stocherte er in einem Häufchen undefinierbarer goldbrauner Fleischbällchen herum, die in einer früheren Phase ihrer Existenz zu einem lebendigen und angeblich sogar glücklichen Zucht-Capuan aus ökologisch einwandfreier Bodenhaltung gehört hatten.

Luke, der zurzeit nicht besonders glücklich war, grübelte gerade darüber nach, was genau der blinkende Werbeslogan auf der Verpackung mit einem „garantiert schmerzfreien und umweltfreundlichen Nahrungsmittel-Verarbeitungsprozess unter der Aufsicht von staatlich lizenzierten Veterinären" meinte, als Mar Shelmerdee ganz unerwartet das lastende Schweigen ihrer kleinen Tafelrunde durchbrach.

„Sie ist irgendwie richtig süß, deine Schwester."

„Findest du?" sagte Luke trostlos.

„Ja!"

Luke versuchte sich auszumalen, welches von Leias Attributen seinen Freund zu dieser Fehleinschätzung veranlasst hatte, doch das überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft. Leia verfügte zwar zweifellos über gewisse Qualitäten, aber „süß" war mit Abstand der allerletzte Begriff, der Luke bei einer Beschreibung seiner Schwester eingefallen wäre – vor allem in seiner gegenwärtigen Gemütsverfassung.

„Das kommt dir nur so vor", murmelte er.

Mar lachte. „Ach, komm schon! Du bist nur ein bisschen sauer auf sie, aber das geht vorbei. Du wirst sehen: Spätestens morgen seid ihr wieder ein Herz und eine Seele."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil Geschwister am Ende immer zusammen halten. Immer und unter allen Umständen", erklärte Mar. „Sei froh, dass du Leia hast. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Schwester."

„Du kannst ja meine haben, wenn du willst. Ich schenke sie dir", erwiderte Luke missmutig.

Er griff nach der Chersysoße, die er eben erst unter einer Portion frittierter Daari-Wurzeln entdeckt hatte, und riss das Kunststofftütchen so heftig auf, dass sein gesamter Inhalt quer über den Tisch spritzte, ein kurzer, aber kräftiger dunkelroter Strahl, der intensiv nach einer aromatischen Gewürzmischung duftete.

„AAARRRGH!" sagte Nummer Zwei, der ihm gegenüber saß und die volle Ladung abbekommen hatte.

Die dünnflüssige Soße überzog sein ganzes Visier und tropfte und sickerte langsam in kleinen, aber alarmierend nach Blut aussehenden Rinnsalen von seinem Helm auf seinen Panzer herunter. Er sah aus, als wäre er angeschossen worden.

Mar, der einen hoch entwickelten Sinn für Situationskomik hatte, kippte in einem Anfall von jauchzender Schadenfreude fast von seinem Stuhl. Doch Lukes Gesicht nahm schnell denselben Farbton an wie die Chersysoße, zumal ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass seine Leibwächter immer noch vor unberührten Tabletts saßen, worauf er vor seinem kleinen Malheur gar nicht geachtet hatte. Ohnehin schon in einer morosen Stimmung, empfand er es als offene Beleidigung, dass seine Einladung so demonstrativ ausgeschlagen wurde.

Nummer Zwei begann damit, hektisch und ein wenig hilflos an den fettigen Spritzern auf seinem Visier herumzuwischen, was das Problem aber eher verschlimmerte als verbesserte.

„Verdammt, ich kann gar nichts mehr sehen!"

„Das kommt davon, wenn _gewisse Leute_ sich zu gut sind, um mit mir zu essen", sagte Luke spitz.

Nummer Eins hatte inzwischen wieder einmal seine Fähigkeit als Krisenmanager unter Beweis gestellt, indem er kurz entschlossen sämtliche Papierservietten vom Nachbartisch beschlagnahmte – natürlich ohne die überraschten Leute vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Das gedämpfte Murren, das sich wegen der konfiszierten Servietten neben ihm erhob, einfach ignorierend, begann er jetzt seinerseits damit, seinen verschmierten Kollegen halb fürsorglich, halb energisch abzutupfen wie eine Mutter ihren Säugling nach einem missglückten Bäuerchen. Mar, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen, prustete erneut los. Doch nicht einmal diese Ablenkung hinderte Nummer Eins daran, Luke endlich Paroli zu bieten.

„Um zu essen, müssten wir den Helm absetzen. Aber es ist gegen die Vorschriften, während der Dienstzeit den Helm abzunehmen", sagte er schroff. Sein Tonfall ließ klar erkennen, dass gerade eine Grenze überschritten worden war, die er persönlich bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug verteidigen würde, wenn es sein musste.

Luke verdrehte die Augen und gab ein Stöhnen von sich – ein derart fanatischer Gehorsam gegenüber völlig sinnfreien Anweisungen war seiner Meinung nach nur noch mit einer Mischung aus Masochismus und Dummheit zu erklären.

„Ihr beiden macht mich wirklich fertig, wisst ihr das?" Und als Nummer Eins sichtlich ungerührt weiter an Nummer Zwei herumrubbelte: „Kommt schon, Leute! Drückt mal auf die Pausetaste, okay? Das Imperium wird nicht gleich untergehen, nur weil ihr euch zwischendurch mal einen Happy Snack in die Futterluke schiebt."

„Vorschriften sind nun mal Vorschriften!" sagte Nummer Eins eigensinnig und schleuderte die zu einem fleckigen Ball zusammengeknüllten Servietten auf den Tisch ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer. Es war eindeutig eine Kampfansage, aber es war noch nicht ganz klar, an wen. Das Gemurre nebenan wurde auf jeden Fall sofort viel lauter.

Und Lukes Teint wurde noch um zwei oder drei Schattierungen dunkler. „Ach ja? Dann mache heute ICH mal die Vorschriften. Und ICH sage: Runter mit den Helmen und ran an die Fleischbällchen!" schnappte er.

Nummer Zwei nahm tatsächlich seinen Helm ab, aber nur, um traurig die mit einem Fettfilm überzogenen Videosensoren zu inspizieren.

„Jetzt sieh dir diese Schweinerei an!" beschwerte er sich bei seinem Kameraden, ohne Luke auch nur zu beachten. „Ich bin praktisch blind, Mann. So kann ich doch nicht auf die Straße gehen."

„Und ohne Helm kannst du schon gar nicht auf die Straße gehen, denn das ist GEGEN DIE VORSCHRIFTEN!" donnerte Nummer Eins. (Er schien zu diesem Fundament imperialer Disziplin ein ähnliches Verhältnis zu haben wie eine Tigerin zu ihren Jungen.)

„Äh ... hallo?" sagte Luke, der sich ziemlich ignoriert fühlte.

Nummer Zwei klappte seinen Mund auf. Aber was auch immer er seinem Kollegen zum Thema Vorschriften oder vielleicht auch zu den unabsehbaren Gefahren von sehbehinderten Fußgängern im Straßenverkehr mitzuteilen hatte, sollte ungeklärt bleiben, denn genau in diesem Augenblick wurde Nummer Eins von einem wütenden zottelköpfigen Riesen in einer speckigen Ledermontur an der Schulter gepackt und herumgewirbelt wie eine Strohpuppe.

„Ihr Imps bildet euch wirklich ein, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben, was?" grölte der erzürnte Riese. „Schnappt euch einfach, was ihr wollt, ohne auch nur ‚Guten Tag' oder ‚Bitteschön' zu sagen und zum Dank schmeißt ihr uns dann auch noch euren Dreck hin! Aber nicht mit mir, Freundchen! NICHT MIT MIR!"

Und er schüttelte seinen gefangenen „Imp" wie ein entfesselter Rauhaardackel einen widerspenstigen Kauknochen.

Nummer Eins machte seinem Training und seinem Berufsstolz alle Ehre und wehrte sich mit einem energischen Fausthieb, der seinen Gegner an einem besonders empfindlichen Punkt der männlichen Anatomie traf und ihn daher sofort mit glasigen Augen in sich zusammensacken ließ.

Doch leider war der gefällte Riese nicht alleine unterwegs und seine Mitstreiter fanden, dass diese Demonstration imperialer Schlagkraft buchstäblich unter die Gürtellinie ging. Und weil sie durchaus dazu bereit waren, ihre Meinung ebenso schlagkräftig an den Mann zu bringen und dabei nicht wirklich darauf achteten, wer sonst noch von ihrem spontanen antiimperialen Gefühlsausbruch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, brach im Handumdrehen eine allgemeine Schlägerei aus.

Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich das _Tintin A'bullum _in einen explosiven Hexenkessel, aber Luke und Mar gingen erst unter ihrem Tisch in Deckung, als die ersten Stühle durch die Gegend flogen, was immerhin halbwegs vernünftig von ihnen war. Ein paar Minuten und mehrere berstende Glasscheiben später wurden sie von einem leicht verschrammten, aber ansonsten unversehrten Nummer Zwei wieder einmal ins Freie und in relative Sicherheit gezerrt.

Nummer Eins folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße, humpelnd und auch sonst ziemlich ramponiert. Sein eigener Helm wies jetzt eine unschöne Delle auf, weil ein kreischendes Wesen von undefinierbarer Spezies und Geschlechtszugehörigkeit erfolglos versucht hatte, ihn mit einer riesigen dampfenden Cofecea-Maschine k.o. zu schlagen. Und auch der Rest seiner Uniform befand sich in einem Zustand, der eindeutig gegen jeden einzelnen Absatz der heiligen Vorschriften verstieß.

Als Luke ihn scheu fragte, ob er verletzt sei, riss er sich mühsam seinen verbeulten Helm herunter, wischte sich seine verschwitzte Stirn unter einem rigorosen Crewcut ab und bedachte seine jugendliche Nemesis mit einem langen harten stahlblauen Blick.

„Nach Hause! Sofort!" sagte er heiser.

Und Luke war weise genug, ihm dieses Mal nicht zu widersprechen.

Als sie die Straße entlang trotteten wie eine geschlagene Armee auf dem Rückzug, flüsterte Mar seinem Freund mit mildem Spott zu: „Eines muss man dir lassen: Du weißt wirklich, wie man Spaß hat."

Luke quittierte das nur mit einem müden Nicken. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und höchstwahrscheinlich einen noch anstrengenderen Abend vor sich. Er wollte nicht mehr Energie auf Kabbeleien und ähnlich stressreiche Wortwechsel verschwenden als unbedingt nötig.

Leider galt das nicht für Lieutenant Dhorany, der ebenfalls einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte und jetzt voller Sehnsucht auf einen vollkommen relaxten Feierabend wartete – ein segensreicher Zustand, von dem ihn nur noch ein einziges Hindernis trennte, was er ausgesprochen übel nahm. Er hatte schon innerlich zu kochen begonnen, als er an dem Rendezvouspunkt eingetroffen war und festgestellt hatte, dass sein Schützling wie erwartet durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Aber inzwischen brodelte er stumm vor sich hin wie Magma in einem aktiven Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Und als er seine saumselige Truppe endlich im Schongang gemütlich auf sich zu spazieren sah, explodierte er.

„Achtundzwanzig Minuten!" schrie er ihnen schon von weitem entgegen. „ACHTUNDZWANZIG! MINUTEN!" Er war außer sich, erstens aus Prinzip und zweitens wegen der Live-Übertragung des Halbfinales der Kentaki-Triaden-Kämpfe, die er sich unbedingt zu Gemüte führen wollte, vorzugsweise nach einem soliden Abendessen und bis zum Kinn in ein beruhigend blubberndes Whirlpool-Schaumbad eingeweicht.

Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei setzten sich sofort in Galopp – sie hatten trotz ihrer relativ kurzen Laufbahn schon reichlich Erfahrung im Umgang mit müden, hungrigen oder ganz allgemein entnervten Vorgesetzten. Luke, der es weniger eilig hatte, in die Eruptionszone zu kommen, folgte mit Mar in einem halbherzigen Zockeltrab.

Dhorany entdeckte zu seinem Missvergnügen, dass seine Untergebenen nicht mehr ganz so aussahen, wie sie auszusehen hatten.

„Wo zum Teufel habt ihr alle die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Und warum seht ihr zwei Mutanten aus wie der Bodensatz der Menschheit?" donnerte er.

„Wir sind aufgehalten worden", sagte Luke ausweichend. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich über die Details dieses Nachmittags auszulassen.

„Es gab Komplikationen, Sir", sagte Nummer Eins vorsichtig, denn er verspürte genauso wenig Lust, den reizbaren Lieutenant über die Einzelheiten aufzuklären.

Dhorany witterte mit dem unfehlbaren Instinkt des unfreiwilligen Schreibtischoffiziers eine verzwickte und konfuse Geschichte, die nur mit übermenschlicher Geduld entwirrt, geklärt und zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte. Mit anderen Worten: Eine unzumutbare Belästigung, die noch dazu seine Freizeitpläne in ernsthafte Gefahr brachte – aber nur, wenn er es zuließ. Er sah mit blitzenden Augen von einem zum anderen.

„Die Art von Komplikationen, über die ich heute Abend noch vor einem wohlverdienten Drink einen langen, langweiligen Bericht schreiben muss?" fragte er drohend.

„NEEEIIIN!" beteuerten sofort alle im Chor.

„SIR!" fügten Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei hastig hinzu.

Dhoranys angespannte Züge entkrampften sich wieder. Tatsächlich erschien um seine Mundwinkel sogar der Schatten eines Lächelns.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut", sagte er sehr viel milder.

Wenn ihm das allgemeine Aufatmen auffiel, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen winkte er energisch zu seinem Gleiter hinüber. „Los, rein mit euch!" kommandierte er.

„Moment mal ... Können wir Mar mitnehmen und ihn nach Hause bringen? Es liegt auf unserem Weg, wir müssen ihn einfach nur absetzen", ergänzte Luke schnell, als sich die Miene des Lieutenants angesichts dieser unerwarteten Verzögerung erneut umwölkte.

Dhorany rang mit sich und der Versuchung, einfach nein zu sagen. „Also wenn es keinen Umweg bedeutet ... Na schön, von mir aus", sagte er schließlich gnädig. „Jetzt aber Tempo!"

Das ließ sich niemand zweimal sagen. Selten hatten sich fünf Personen so schnell in einen Gleiter der Marke Smart Galaxy hineingezwängt. Und nur selten hatte man auf Coruscant einen Gleiter der besagten Marke so tollkühne Flugmanöver durchführen sehen. Als Dhorany sein Gefährt nach einem halsbrecherischen Senkrechtstart und einem ziemlich gewagten Looping in die winzige Lücke zwischen einem Frachter und einem Schwebebus gequetscht hatte, erhob sich ringsum ein misstönendes Hupkonzert, was der Lieutenant nonchalant ignorierte. Und als der erschrockene Fahrer des Schwebebusses seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte und eine Flut aus rüden Schimpfworten in ihre Richtung schickte, antwortete Dhorany nur mit einer universellen Geste der Verachtung, indem er demonstrativ seinen Mittelfinger zeigte.

„Cool!" rief Luke, dessen Gefühle für den Adjutanten seines Vaters gerade eine erstaunliche 180-Grad-Kehrtwende durchmachten.

Dhorany sah ihn von der Seite an und sagte beschwörend: „Das ist überhaupt nicht cool, das ist einfach nur ein Fall von ... _Notwehr_. Und du hast das eigentlich gar nicht gesehen, Kleiner, also vergiss das ganz schnell wieder, verstanden?"

Luke grinste. „Hab's schon wieder vergessen."

Dhorany fixierte die Passagiere auf den hinteren Sitzen mit einem strengen Blick im Rückspiegel. „Eigentlich hat NIEMAND das gesehen. Und deshalb wird JEDER das ganz schnell wieder vergessen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden!" wiederholten Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei wie ein Echo mit eingebautem Dopplereffekt. (Auch sie wussten ganz genau, wann ein kurzes Gedächtnis angebracht war und wann nicht.)

Mar dagegen hüllte sich in Schweigen, was allerdings nur daran lag, dass das Haus seiner Verwandten gerade in Sicht gekommen war, ein Anblick, der bei ihm für gewöhnlich nicht gerade Freudentränen auslöste. Eher das Gegenteil.

„Okay, da vorne ist es schon", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. „Gebäude 134B. Sie können einfach auf dem Dach landen, Lieutenant."

Dhorany kurvte mit einem Schwung in die Tiefe, der die Mägen seiner Beifahrer fast in ihre Kehlen springen ließ, und bremste so abrupt ab, dass Lukes Sicherheitsgurt sich um seinen Brustkorb klammerte wie die Tentakel einer Riesenkrake.

Mar krabbelte über die Knie von Nummer Eins hinweg und kletterte hinaus. Er war noch damit beschäftigt, sich höflich bei Dhorany zu bedanken, als eine entschieden rundliche Dame in einem viel zu engen Kleid quer über das Landedeck auf ihn zugeschossen kam wie ein wütender Kugelblitz.

„Du böser, böser Junge! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich einfach aus dem Haus zu schleichen, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen? Wo hast du dich den ganzen Tag herumgetrieben? Und was hast du wieder angestellt, dass du von Soldaten nach Hause gebracht wirst? Nichts als Ärger hat man mit dir ungezogenem Bengel! Wenn ich das deinem Onkel erzähle, zieht er dir das Fell über die Ohren!" schrillte sie, ohne zwischendurch auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.

„Mach's gut, Luke. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte Mar, der seine leicht entflammbare Tante grundsätzlich so lange wie nur möglich mit kompletter Missachtung strafte.

„Oh nein! Du hast morgen Hausarrest!" keifte die Dame. Ihr Doppelkinn zitterte vor Zorn.

„Vielleicht auch erst übermorgen", sagte Mar mit einem resignierten Augenaufschlag.

„HAUSARREST MORGEN UND ÜBERMORGEN UND für den ganzen Rest der Ferien!" kreischte die erboste Tante. „Und jetzt komm endlich!" Sie packte ihren Neffen am Arm und schleifte ihn unzeremoniell mit sich.

„Weißt du was? Sogar ein richtiger Knast wäre besser als das hier!" rief Mar seinem Freund zu.

„Unverschämtes nichtsnutziges Balg! Ist das vielleicht der Dank dafür, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben und dich auf unsere Kosten kleiden und ernähren und für deine Ausbildung sorgen, wo wir dich ebenso gut in irgendein Waisenhaus hätten abschieben können? Warte nur, bis ich DAS deinem Onkel erzähle!"

Die Fortsetzung dieser Tirade war dank ihrer durchdringenden Stimme noch zu hören, als sie mit ihrem Neffen längst durch eine Seitentür ins Innere des Hauses entschwunden war.

Luke war ernsthaft erschüttert. „Wow!" flüsterte er vor sich hin. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es sooo schlimm ist!"

„Ja, das macht einen doch irgendwie nachdenklich, nicht wahr?" sagte Dhorany sonnig, während er einen neuen Senkrechtstart hinlegte. „Nicht alle haben es so gut wie du, Kleiner."

Luke musste unwillkürlich an die wenigen Situationen in seinem Leben denken, in denen er vor Selbstmitleid fast zerfloss, weil er einmal auch mit den Nachteilen eines ansonsten durch und durch privilegierten Daseins konfrontiert wurde. Aber hatte er angesichts von Mars Schicksal überhaupt das Recht, sich über die kleinen Einschränkungen seiner eigenen Freiheit zu beklagen? Verglichen mit seinem Freund lebte er wie ein junger Prinz, der von jedermann nur mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurde. Und nicht einmal in seinen diktatorischsten Augenblicken hätte sein Vater ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit so gedemütigt wie diese grässliche Frau ihren bedauernswerten Neffen. Und wenn schon Mars Tante so schlimm war, wie war dann erst sein Onkel? Ob Mar tatsächlich das Fell über die Ohren gezogen wurde? Wurde er nicht nur emotional, sondern auch körperlich misshandelt? Die bloße Vorstellung brachte Lukes hitziges Temperament in Wallung.

_Ich muss unbedingt etwas für ihn tun_ ... _und das so schnell wie möglich!_ dachte er.

Für den Rest der Heimfahrt grübelte er über das grausame Los von Waisenkindern im allgemeinen und über die Befreiung von Mar Shelmerdee im besonderen nach. Und wie immer, wenn Luke Vader sich zu einer Rettungsmission berufen fühlte, was gelegentlich vorkam, wenn streunende Hunde, drangsalierte Obdachlose oder andere vom Unglück verfolgte Lebewesen seinen Weg kreuzten, galt sein erster Gedanke seinem Vater, der todsicher genau der richtige Mann war, wenn es darum ging, mit Gift spritzenden Tanten, gewalttätigen Onkeln und ähnlich bösartigen Zeitgenossen fertig zu werden.

Und als Dhorany schließlich vor seiner Haustür hielt und mit sichtlicher Erleichterung verkündete: „Endstation für den Teenager-Taxi-Express! Alles aussteigen!", war Luke im Geiste schon dabei, seinen Erzeuger mit einer flammenden Rede voller hieb- und stichfester Argumente davon zu überzeugen, dass nur das Eingreifen von Darth Vader in höchsteigener Person dieses weltbewegende Problem lösen konnte. Sein leidenschaftlicher mentaler Appell an die humanitären Tugenden seines Vaters nahm ihn so in Anspruch, dass er verträumt sitzen blieb, bis Dhorany sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte und sehr laut direkt in sein Ohr sagte: „Hallooo! Coruscant an Raumschiff Luke!"

„WAS IST?" fragte er gereizt.

„Wir sind da. Würdest du freundlicherweise endlich deinen kleinen Hintern hier raushieven, damit ich auch mal irgendwann nach Hause komme?"

„Ach so ..." Luke stolperte hinaus und nahm dabei leicht abwesend zur Kenntnis, dass Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei sich bemerkenswert schnell aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Er war schon im Begriff, es ihnen gleich zu tun, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Hey!" rief er.

„WAS IST?" blaffte Dhorany in einer ziemlich gelungenen Imitation von Lukes Stimme zurück.

„Beim nächsten Mal werde ich ganz, ganz pünktlich sein. Ganz bestimmt."

„Oh! Na ja, wir werden sehen ... oder auch nicht. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt", sagte Dhorany grinsend. „Und jetzt schieb endlich ab, Kleiner, bevor sie dich als vermisst melden und mich wegen Kidnapping einlochen."

Er brauste davon, bevor Luke eine passende Antwort abfeuern konnte. Aber dann erschien Padmé in der Haustür und lächelte wie nur sie lächeln konnte. Und Luke sprang seiner Mutter entgegen, stürzte sich in ihre geöffneten Arme und dankte seinem Glücksstern dafür, dass er kein unerwünschtes Waisenkind war ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2011 by Nangijala


	12. Chapter 12

Liebe Leser! Ich weiß, es hat mal wieder EWIG gedauert, doch es geht auf jeden Fall weiter – langsam, aber sicher. ;-)

Leias Fingerspitzen streiften zärtlich das leicht verwelkte, aber unendlich liebenswerte Gesicht, das vom Bildschirm ihres Datapads zu ihr hinauf lächelte. Die Frau, die über Jahre hinweg ihre Lehrerin und ihre einzige Verbündete in einer durch und durch feindseligen Umwelt gewesen war und ihr inzwischen mehr bedeutete als ihre eigene Mutter, hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Siri Te'Relkin war und blieb immer sie selbst, von der selbstgestrickten Lieblingsweste über ihre grünlichen von Lachfältchen umkränzten Augen bis hin zu dem schon von Silberfäden durchzogenen hellbraunen Dutt, der wie ein unordentliches Vogelnest auf ihrem Kopf thronte und immer in Gefahr schien, sich bei der nächsten unbedachten Bewegung in ein Durcheinander aus fallenden Haarnadeln und zerzausten Strähnen aufzulösen. Es lag eine ganz eigene Schönheit in diesem keineswegs bemerkenswerten Durchschnittsgesicht, wie Leia fand, eine Schönheit, die von innen kam und sich auch in der klaren, sorgfältig modulierten Stimme widerspiegelte.

„... und Lord Gaarn ist der Innenminister von Alderaan. Er und seine Frau gehören zum engsten Kreis um die Organas. Lady Una verbringt oft den ganzen Tag im Palast und begleitet die Vize-Königin auch auf ihren Reisen. Sie ist also ständig unterwegs und braucht deshalb unbedingt jemanden, der ihr den Rücken frei hält. Lady Una hat mir bei meinem Vorstellungsgespräch gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht nur für die Kinder zuständig bin, sondern praktisch für die Führung des kompletten Haushaltes. Und das völlig eigenverantwortlich!

Am Anfang hatte ich natürlich große Bedenken ... Mit so etwas hatte ich ja überhaupt keine Erfahrung. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass mir alles über den Kopf wächst und dass ich ein furchtbares Chaos anrichte. Aber es läuft wie am Schnürchen. Das Personal unterstützt mich wirklich, wo es nur kann, und die Severins sind unglaublich nett zu mir. Ich fühle mich manchmal eher wie ein Gast als wie eine Angestellte.

Sie haben mir ein ganz reizendes Appartement im Südflügel ihrer Villa zur Verfügung gestellt. Von meinem Balkon aus habe ich einen wunderbaren Blick auf den See. Und du solltest erst den Garten sehen, Liebes – er ist riesig und traumhaft schön. Ich habe dir übrigens ein paar Holos mitgeschickt, damit du dir wenigstens eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon machen kannst ..."

Leia, neugierig wie immer, verkleinerte sofort das Videofenster um die Hälfte und öffnete in dem Verzeichnis des Datenkristalls einen ziemlich üppig geratenen Unterordner, der Dutzende von Bilddateien enthielt. Ein paar Holos! Leia schmunzelte vor sich hin, während sie in der Miniaturansicht flüchtig die 2D-Versionen der vielen Hologramme durchging. Die meisten Bilder enthielten übrigens nicht nur beeindruckende Aufnahmen von dem feudalen Anwesen der Severins vor der malerischen Kulisse von Alderaans Hauptstadt, sondern auch drei blondgelockte kleine Mädchen, deren stupsnasige Engelsgesichter so aussahen, als könnten ihre Besitzerinnen kein Wässerchen trüben – ein Eindruck, der täuschte, wie Leia zu ihrer Belustigung feststellte, als sie einige der Holos näher in Augenschein nahm.

„Ja, der Garten ... Ich verbringe mit den Kindern inzwischen mehr Zeit dort als im Schulzimmer. Ich finde, das macht den Unterricht irgendwie viel lebendiger. Außerdem soll Thallia – das ist die Älteste – möglichst viel an die frische Luft. Sie hat Probleme mit den Bronchien. Letzten Winter hatte sie sogar eine Lungenentzündung und die Ärzte sagen ..." flötete Siris angenehme Altstimme im Hintergrund weiter.

Doch Leias Aufmerksamkeit, die eben noch von einer wilden und tränenreichen Schlammschlacht der extrem verdreckten Severin-Engel in einem teilweise unter Wasser stehenden Sandkasten beansprucht worden war, galt jetzt ausschließlich dem leeren dunklen Viereck, das sich plötzlich so deutlich von ihrem Monitor abzeichnete wie ein Schwarzes Loch von einer Sternenkarte. Das letzte Bild musste bei seiner Speicherung auf dem Datenkristall irgendwie beschädigt worden sein. Doch als Leia die Datei zu öffnen versuchte, tauchte zu ihrer Überraschung statt einer Fehlermeldung ein blinkendes Textfeld auf, das die Eingabe eines Passwortes verlangte.

Siri muss diese Datei verschlüsselt haben, damit niemand außer mir sie ansehen kann, dachte Leia. Aber warum? Und wie um Himmels willen soll ich auf ihr Passwort kommen?

„... und es geht mir gut, rundherum gut. Was soll ich sagen? Ich verdiene fast doppelt so viel wie auf Coruscant und habe jedes zweite Wochenende frei. Das einzige, was mir noch Sorgen macht, bist du, Liebes. Ich denke jeden Tag an dich. Die Königin hat mir durch Lady Una ausrichten lassen, dass du jetzt auf eine richtige Schule gehst ..."

Leia war zutiefst bewegt von der scheinbar grenzenlosen Großzügigkeit der Organas. Sie hatten Siri nicht nur den absoluten Traumjob verschafft, nein, sie machten sich auch noch die Mühe, ihr neuestes Protegé über das Wohl und Wehe ihres ehemaligen Schützlings auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und sie halfen ihr sogar dabei, heimlich Kontakt mit Leia aufzunehmen, was unter anderen Umständen so gut wie unmöglich gewesen wäre. Ja, es ließ sich nicht leugnen: Siri und Leia hatten den Organas viel zu verdanken.

„Das war eine große Erleichterung für mich, Liebes – ich hatte nämlich schon befürchtet, man würde dir eine andere Gouvernante aufzwingen, die dich gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lässt. Und ich weiß doch, wie sehr du es hasst, wenn du so bewacht wirst."

Leia nickte zustimmend. Eine neue Hauslehrerin, deren ganzes Pflichtgefühl an Vaders Gehaltsschecks hing wie eine blutsaugende Dantooine-Zecke an ihrem Wirt, wäre definitiv eine Zumutung gewesen, vor der sogar die alltäglichen Schrecken der Wilhulf-Tarkin-Highschool deutlich verblassten.

Siri zögerte einen langen, langen Augenblick, dann sagte sie abrupt: „Tja, und das war's für heute. Ich hoffe, ich höre bald von dir, Liebes."

Und damit endete das Video – einfach so. Leia starrte ungläubig auf das flimmernde Standbild, bis es mit einem leisen Summen von einem unnachgiebigen Pausensymbol abgelöst wurde. Siris Abschiedswort war so unerwartet gekommen und schien dabei so völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen zu sein, dass Leia sofort den Eindruck hatte, dass der Aufzeichnung etwas fehlte, vielleicht nur ein oder zwei Sätze ihrer alten Lehrerin, vielleicht aber auch mehr. Aufgeregt spulte sie das Video ein wenig zurück, um sich die Stelle noch einmal anzusehen.

„ ... wie sehr du es hasst, wenn du so bewacht wirst", wiederholte Siris Stimme.

Und jetzt, da sie darauf achtete, entdeckte Leia, dass das Bild tatsächlich für ein paar Sekunden erstarrte. Dann lief ein winziges Flackern über den Monitor und Siri sprach ihr Schlusswort.

Leia kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Dieses Video war eindeutig nachträglich bearbeitet worden und das nicht von einem Profi, so viel stand fest. Irgendjemand hatte irgendetwas gelöscht – und es möglicherweise vorher in eine Extradatei hineinkopiert, die nur Leia höchstpersönlich öffnen sollte. Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, dass es ihr gelang, das Passwort zu knacken ...

Aber bevor Leia dazu kam, ihren Intellekt an diesem faszinierenden Rätsel zu wetzen, sagte eine bemerkenswert schüchterne Stimme hinter ihr: „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Ein Timing hat dieser Junge! Als ob er es mit Absicht macht, dachte Leia.

„Du bist doch schon längst drinnen, Bruderherz, also was soll die Fragerei? Übrigens könntest du es dir wirklich mal angewöhnen zu klopfen, bevor du einfach so hier reinplatzt!" fügte sie schroff hinzu.

Doch Luke erfasste sofort, dass es seiner Schwester nur darum ging, einen moralischen Vorteil zu ergattern. Sie verstärkte sozusagen ihre Verteidigungslinien, um für das bevorstehende Gefecht besser gerüstet zu sein.

„Ha! Darauf falle ich nicht rein!" rief er triumphierend.

Leia seufzte. „Es war den Versuch wert", sagte sie.

„Und _übrigens_ hast du absolut keinen Grund so zickig zu sein. Eigentlich solltest du jetzt vor mir auf die Knie fallen und mich unter Tränen anflehen, dir zu verzeihen", erklärte Luke hoheitsvoll.

Doch Leia hatte offenbar nicht die Absicht, in nächster Zeit in Tränen auszubrechen. Stattdessen schenkte sie ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln, das so strahlend und so künstlich war wie eine Neonleuchtreklame.

„Eher friert die Hölle zu", sagte sie zuckersüß. (Soviel zu dem Punkt Anflehen!)

Das war kein guter Anfang, aber Luke begriff immerhin, dass er den Bogen überspannt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, also reg dich bloß wieder ab", murmelte er.

Im Stillen wunderte er sich darüber, wieso _er_ sich entschuldigte, obwohl er eigentlich gekommen war, um sich eine Entschuldigung anzuhören, eine Entschuldigung UND eine Erklärung.

Aber es konnte trotzdem nicht schaden, die Situation ein wenig zu entspannen, indem _er_ sich ein wenig entspannte. Er machte Miene, sich der Länge nach auf Leias Bett fallen zu lassen, was seine bevorzugte Ruhestellung war, wenn er sich im Zimmer seiner Schwester aufhielt. Die funkensprühenden braunen Augen, die sofort bedeutungsvoll seine nicht allzu sauberen Straßenschuhe fixierten, hielten ihn gerade noch davon ab.

„Okay, dann eben nicht! Aber hinsetzen darf ich mich doch wohl irgendwo, oder?" fragte er ärgerlich.

Leia deutete stumm auf den nicht sehr bequem aussehenden Lehnstuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich selbst auf ihr Bett, sehr aufrecht und die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, ganz die wohlerzogene junge Dame. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es ihm so schwer machen wollte wie nur möglich.

Luke suchte nach dem richtigen Auftakt und der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe. Er starrte auf Leias Schreibtisch oder vielmehr auf das dort lauernde Datapad, das Erstaunliches preisgab.

„Hey! Ist das etwa Siri?"

Leia verdrehte die Augen. Noch nie war ihr Lukes Neigung zu überflüssigen Fragen so sehr aufgefallen wie heute.

„Aber nein. Das ist nur ihre Doppelgängerin", erwiderte sie spitz.

Glücklicherweise war Luke so tief in die Betrachtung von Siris Holos versunken, dass die geballte Ladung Sarkasmus wirkungslos an ihm abprallte.

„Schön, dass sie sich wenigstens bei dir mal gemeldet hat. Ich hab schon ewig nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Wo ist sie jetzt eigentlich? Und was treibt sie so?"

Leias Spott mochte an Luke vorbei gedriftet sein, aber dass ihre Haltung sofort besenstielsteif wurde, das entging ihm natürlich nicht.

„Darf ich wenigstens das wissen oder ist das jetzt auch streng geheim?" erkundigte er sich und brachte dabei unwillkürlich selber einen ironischen Unterton ins Spiel, was mehr über sein Gefühl der Ausgeschlossenheit und der wachsenden Isolation aussagte, als ihm bewusst war.

Es war genau dieser Unterton, der seine Schwester dazu brachte die weiße Fahne zu hissen – vorläufig.

„Siri lebt jetzt auf Alderaan. Und dort hat sie auch wieder Arbeit gefunden – dank Bail Organa", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Womit wir endlich beim Thema wären ..."

Luke klappte das Datapad seiner Schwester mit einem gebieterischen KLICK zu, ohne auf die mysteriöse letzte Bilddatei zu achten. Leia sah es mit Erleichterung, denn ihr Bruder war für gewöhnlich noch viel neugieriger als sie, was in Anbetracht der Situation fatal gewesen wäre. Was auch immer die verschlüsselte Datei enthalten mochte, ihr Inhalt war mit Sicherheit nicht für Lukes Augen und Ohren bestimmt.

„Was soll diese ganze Geheimnistuerei? Warum lügst du mich an? Wieso erzählst du mir rührselige Geschichten von irgendwelchen Freundinnen, wenn du dich in Wirklichkeit klammheimlich mit diesem Kerl triffst? Weshalb triffst du dich überhaupt mit ihm? Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich? Was hast du mit ihm zu tun? Was hat er mit dir zu tun? Was will er von dir? Und was zum Henker willst du von ihm?"

Luke hielt inne, atemlos, aber stolz auf die lähmende Wucht dieses Fragenkatalogs, den er aus dem Stehgreif heraus abgefeuert hatte wie ein Sternzerstörer eine Batterie Ionenkanonen auf ein feindliches Schiff. Außerdem hatte es etwas ungemein Befriedigendes, einen potenziell widerspenstigen Gesprächspartner mit einem derart paralysierenden Redeschwall einzudecken, ohne ihm auch nur die leiseste Chance zu lassen, sich auf eine einzelne Antwort zu konzentrieren. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass dieser kleine psychologische Trick zu den bevorzugten Verhörtechniken seines Vaters gehörte ...

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich auch endlich mal zu Wort kommen lässt", sagte Leia trocken. (Langjährige Abhärtung hatte sie gegen wortgewaltige Ergüsse à la Vader & Sohn fast vollständig immun gemacht.)

„Und eines wollen wir gleich mal festhalten: Senator Organa ist kein _Kerl_, sondern ein ehrenwerter, freundlicher und hundertprozentig selbstloser Mann, dem keiner so schnell das Wasser reichen kann. Gewisse Leute hier in diesem Haus dürften ihm nicht einmal die Schuhe putzen!"

Luke fühlte sich natürlich angesprochen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein Gesicht einen flammenden Purpurton annahm.

„Ach ja?" schoss er mangels einer besseren Antwort trotzig zurück.

Leia begnügte sich mit einem weiteren strahlenden Lächeln, was unweigerlich als Provokation aufgefasst wurde.

„Und wieso ist er jetzt plötzlich Senator? Hast du nicht gesagt, er wäre der Herzog ... nein ... König von Alderaan oder so was in der Art?"

„Vizekönig um genau zu sein", korrigierte Leia. „Und außerdem schließt das eine das andere nicht aus. Warum sollte er irgendeinen x-beliebigen Diplomaten zum Botschafter ernennen, wenn er Alderaan genauso gut selber im Senat vertreten kann?"

Doch das war nicht der springende Punkt bei der Sache und sie wussten es beide.

„Dad hasst den Senat!" trompetete Luke mit dem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck eines Missionars, der einer johlenden Horde von heidnischen Wilden die Zehn Gebote oder eine ähnlich ultimative Wahrheit verkündete.

„Wen hasst er nicht? Er kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn irgendjemand es wagt, eine andere Meinung zu haben als er, also hasst er neunundneunzig Prozent aller Lebewesen der Galaxis – mindestens!" konterte Leia. (Sie neigte zu Übertreibungen, sobald es um ihren Erzeuger ging.)

„Dad sagt, alle Politiker sind doppelgesichtige Hyänen und er traut keinem von ihnen weiter als er ihn werfen kann."

„Oooh! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er inzwischen auch noch damit angefangen hat, Leute durch die Gegend zu werfen. Aber bei ihm muss man heutzutage ja wohl auf alles gefasst sein. Und falls es dich interessiert: Alle Politiker, die ich kenne, halten IHN für einen blutrünstigen Psychopathen!"

Luke schüttelte nur den Kopf, fassungslos vor so viel kindlicher Naivität. Leia hatte einfach keine Ahnung von der gigantischen Bedeutung ihres eigenen Vaters für das Wohl und Wehe der ganzen Galaxis, das arme Mädchen. Oder wollte sie einfach nur nicht verstehen, worauf ihr Bruder eigentlich hinauswollte?

„Jetzt hör mal zu: Wenn es nach Dad ginge, würde er den ganzen Senat morgen noch vor dem Frühstück aus irgendeiner Luftschleuse rauskicken. Du bist doch sonst so clever, Miss Lasergehirn. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sich dieser Kerl ... okay, sorry ... _MANN_ ausgerechnet mit dir eingelassen hat? Du bist praktisch die Tochter seines Erzfeindes. Er muss einen verdammt guten Grund haben, um sich ausgerechnet bei dir einzuschleimen, oder nicht?"

Jetzt verfärbte sich Leias Gesicht, allerdings nur zu einer zarten Rosarotschattierung.

„Bail Organa hat es nicht nötig, sich bei irgendjemandem _einzuschleimen_!" erwiderte sie eisig.

„Hat er sich an dich rangemacht, ja oder nein?" sagte Luke herrisch.

„Nein, er hat sich _nicht_ an mich rangemacht_. _Also wirklich, du hast dir auf Carida eine sagenhaft ordinäre Ausdrucksweise angewöhnt! Nachdem ich Senator Organa _kennengelernt_ habe ..."

„Wann? Wo?" bellte Luke. (Der militärisch knappe und auch sonst nicht gerade feinfühlige Umgangston auf Carida hatte zweifellos Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen.)

Leia schickte erneut einen demonstrativ leidenden Blick in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Sie hatte viel Übung mit dieser Märtyrermiene. Sie hatte früh gelernt, dass eine ausdrucksvolle Mimik eine genauso gute Waffe sein konnte wie eine messerscharfe Rethorik und dass sie speziell mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck jeden Kontrahenten aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Für eine Weile jedenfalls ...

„Das geht dich zwar überhaupt nichts an, aber bitte sehr: Es war vor einem Jahr bei diesem gruseligen Wohltätigkeitsbasar, für den ich diese grässliche Tischdecke sticken musste, weil Mutter mich dazu gezwungen hat. Und dann musste ich sie auch noch dorthin begleiten ... und da waren außer ihr nur noch all diese anderen widerwärtigen Weiber, die sich von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schmuck behängen und dann auf edel und barmherzig machen, während sie sich ihre Luxusfressalien reinschieben – es war einfach grausam! Na ja, und dort habe ich ihn getroffen. Er war ein echter Lichtblick, der einzige wirklich engagierte Mensch in dieser Bande von Schmarotzern und Heuchlern. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten ..."

„Worüber?" fragte Luke misstrauisch.

„Ach, über alles Mögliche, was weiß ich", sagte Leia ausweichend.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihrem Bruder auf die Nase binden, dass sie sich in einem heftigen Anfall von Frust und Erbitterung über alle anwesenden Damen (insbesondere über ihre Mutter!) mit flammender Verachtung und schonungsloser Offenheit geäußert hatte. Es war besser, wenn Luke nicht erfuhr, dass es genau diese hitzköpfige Verdammung der ganzen Lebensweise der versammelten imperialen Elite war, die Bail Organas Interesse an Leia geweckt hatte. Denn das wäre der Wahrheit entschieden _zu_ nahe gekommen und Luke sollte nicht einmal von dem Schatten des Verdachtes heimgesucht werden, dass Organa bei diesem denkwürdigen Erstkontakt auf die Idee verfallen war, Lord Vaders Tochter nach einer langen und gründlichen Prüfung auf Herz und Nieren für die heimlich von ihm unterstützte Rebellenallianz anzuwerben.

„Jedenfalls haben wir uns auf Anhieb fabelhaft verstanden. Und als wir uns _rein_ _zufällig_ wieder begegnet sind ..."

„Wann? Wo?" beharrte Luke.

„... haben wir uns wieder sehr nett unterhalten", fuhr Leia fort, die inzwischen beschlossen hatte, jede weitere Unterbrechung einfach zu überhören. „Und seither treffen wir uns ab und zu, um ... na ja ... um miteinander zu reden und um uns ... _auszutauschen_. Du siehst also, es ist alles vollkommen harmlos."

Doch Luke war manchmal viel scharfsinniger, als seine Schwester ihm zutraute, nicht oft, aber immerhin.

„Wenn das alles so harmlos ist, warum machst du dann so einen Riesenwirbel darum?"

„Der Einzige, der hier einen Riesenwirbel macht, bist du", sagte Leia schnell, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Ihr Bruder hatte eindeutig Beute gewittert und verfolgte jetzt die Fährte so hartnäckig wie ein hungriger Taarg. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt nur von der Spur abbringen, ohne seinen bereits hellwachen Argwohn noch mehr anzustacheln? Lukes blaue Augen schienen jetzt schon Löcher in sie hineinzusengen ...

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie so ein ... Austausch zwischen euch beiden aussieht", sagte er langsam. „Was hast du mit jemandem wie Organa gemeinsam, dass euch nie der Gesprächsstoff ausgeht?"

Und Leia erkannte, dass es höchste Zeit war die Taktik zu wechseln. Ob es half, wenn sie zur Abwechslung kräftig auf die Tränendrüse drückte?

„Du ... du verstehst das eben nicht. Er ... er ist einfach nur nett zu mir", sagte sie mit einem weinerlichen Tremolo in der Stimme. „Und es gibt schließlich nicht viele Leute, die nett zu mir sind. Es tut mir unglaublich gut, mich mal mit jemandem auszusprechen ... Ich meine, mit jemandem, der mich _wirklich_ mag und der _wirklich_ Verständnis für mich hat. Ich kann mit ihm über alles reden ... über meine ganzen Probleme hier ... über meine trostlose Zukunft ..."

Luke stand sofort lichterloh in Flammen. „Was? Du redest mit einem Fremden über unsere ganz privaten Familienangelegenheiten? Und was heißt hier eigentlich trostlose Zukunft? Deine Zukunft ist nicht trostlos!"

Doch Leia sah, dass sie schon fast gewonnen hatte. Sie musste ihrem Taarg jetzt nur noch einen sanften unauffälligen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Oder vielmehr in die falsche Richtung ...

Sie gab ein bühnenreifes Schluchzen von sich und angelte zielsicher ein blütenweißes Papiertaschentuch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor, um es theatralisch gegen ihre gänzlich trockenen Augen zu pressen. (Wer eine wirklich gute Show abziehen wollte, brauchte unweigerlich die geeigneten Requisiten, um den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen.)

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie einsam ich bin, seit du auf Carida bist", wimmerte sie hinter ihrem fragilen Schutzschild aus sauerstoffgebleichtem Zellstoff. „Und seit Siri auch noch weg ist, gibt es niemanden mehr, dem ich mein Herz ausschütten kann."

Sie äugte vorsichtig über den Rand ihres Taschentuchs hinweg, um zu sehen, wie ihr kleines Melodram ankam. Luke war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Leia war selbst beeindruckt von ihrem schauspielerischen Talent.

„Aber Senator Organa ist immer so mitfühlend ... und er hilft mir, wo er nur kann", schniefte sie. „Als sie Siri damals einfach vor die Tür gesetzt haben, war ich völlig verzweifelt. Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwas für die arme Frau tun muss, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, an wen ich mich wenden soll. Wer kümmert sich schließlich schon darum, wie es jemandem wie Siri geht? Und wer kümmert sich jemals darum, wie es mir geht?

Also bin ich einfach zu Senator Organa gegangen. Und er hat alles geregelt. Und jetzt ist Siri glücklich auf Alderaan und ich ... ich bin heilfroh, dass ich einen echten Freund gefunden habe. Einen Freund, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann. Einen Freund, der immer für mich da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche. Und ich brauche jemanden wie Senator Organa. Er hat ein gutes Herz ... und er ist so klug ... und er ist ein Mann von Welt. Er ist wirklich an mir interessiert und er gibt mir einfach wundervolle Ratschläge. Er sagt mir, was ich tun kann, um mein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, um eines Tages auf meinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen.

Er weiß genau, wie schwierig das für mich ist, aber er macht mir Mut und stärkt mein Selbstvertrauen. Ja, genau das: Mut und Selbstvertrauen!" sagte Leia und sie sagte es ziemlich energisch für jemanden, der sich angeblich gerade in Tränen auflöste.

Sie merkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sie ein wenig aus der Rolle gefallen war und tarnte das reichlich aggressive Ende ihres rührseligen Monologs mit einem erneuten herzzerreißenden Schluchzer, der aber leider nicht mehr ganz so überzeugend ausfiel. (Auch die größte Schauspielkunst hat ihre Grenzen!)

Doch Luke war inzwischen schon so durcheinander, dass es ihm gar nicht weiter auffiel, was teilweise daran lag, dass er von uralten Schuldkomplexen überwältigt worden war. Er fühlte sich grundsätzlich schuldig, sobald er mit Leias Misere konfrontiert wurde. Er wusste, dass er nichts für die scheinbar unüberwindliche Kluft zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Vater konnte, aber das machte es auch nicht leichter für ihn.

„So, so. Ratschläge gibt er dir also", brummte er vor sich hin, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. „Was für Ratschläge? Und was genau meint jemand wie er mit ‚auf eigenen Füßen stehen'?"

Leia ließ ihr immer noch makelloses Papiertaschentuch sinken und sah ihren Bruder an. Es gab Momente im Leben, in denen man die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen musste – natürlich nicht alle Karten, aber wenigstens ein oder zwei.

„Er hat mir geraten, mich so schnell wie möglich unabhängig zu machen. Und deshalb soll ich mir einen Job suchen, Karriere machen und überhaupt einfach mein eigenes Leben leben, sobald ich alt genug dafür bin. Und weißt du was? Genau das werde ich auch tun", sagte sie feierlich.

Luke fiel beinahe der Unterkiefer herunter. Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bis er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, aber dann gab es kein Halten mehr.

„WAS? Der muss übergeschnappt sein, völlig übergeschnappt! Du bist Leia Vader! Du brauchst keinen Job oder eine Karriere oder sonst was! Und du hast schon längst ein eigenes Leben!" schrie er.

„Ach ja? Seit wann denn? Zähl mir nur drei Gelegenheiten auf, bei denen ich genau das machen durfte, was ich machen wollte. Das dürfte dir schwerfallen – mir fällt nicht einmal ein einzige Beispiel dafür ein! Und was die Zukunft angeht: Hast du dir eigentlich jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mal aus mir werden soll, Bruderherz?"

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, was du damit meinst", stammelte Luke.

Tatsächlich hatte er sich noch nie große Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht, weder über die seiner Schwester noch über seine eigene. Das lag vor allem daran, dass ihrer beider Zukunft schon seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt bis in alle Einzelheiten verplant und festgelegt war – vielleicht sogar schon seit dem Tag ihrer Zeugung.

„Du weißt doch selber ganz genau, wie das alles mal wird: Wenn der Imperator stirbt, besteigt Dad den Thron. Und du und ich ... wir werden von da an ganz offiziell Prinz Luke und Prinzessin Leia sein. Wir werden zusammen mit Dad herrschen und irgendwann ... tja, irgendwann werden wir dann _seine_ Nachfolger sein", sagte Luke zögernd. (Schon die Vorstellung, dass eine so kraftvolle und vitale, scheinbar unbezwingbare Persönlichkeit wie sein Vater eines fernen Tages altern und das Zeitliche segnen würde wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Sterblicher, beunruhigte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal daran denken wollte. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.)

„Richtig?" fragte er unsicher und hoffte auf hundertprozentige Zustimmung.

„Falsch!" antwortete seine Schwester schroff. „DU wirst eines Tages der Kronprinz, der Nachfolger, der Thronerbe oder Gott weiß was sein. Du allein, Luke! Du wirst den lieben langen Tag neben deinem Daddy sitzen und dir einbilden, dass du auch etwas zu melden hast ... obwohl er in Wirklichkeit natürlich nicht für eine Sekunde die Zügel aus der Hand geben und alles über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden wird, so wie immer."

„Ach, Leia", seufzte Luke.

„Doch, genauso wird es sein. Und was soll ich bitte sehr machen, wenn es erst mal so weit ist? Noch mehr Tischdecken besticken?"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber ich glaube, du siehst das alles viel zu schwarz. Du siehst immer alles viel zu schwarz! Natürlich wirst du mit uns zusammen regieren ... irgendwo werden wir schon Verwendung für dich finden. Und außerdem wirst du eines Tages sowieso heiraten und spätestens dann ..."

Luke verstummte, als das Gesicht seiner Schwester sofort zu einer Maske mühsam kontrollierten Zorns erstarrte. Er hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen oder zumindest seine unbedacht herausgesprudelten Worte irgendwie wieder zurückgeholt, aber dafür war es schon zu spät.

„Ach so", säuselte Leia mit einer Gleichmut, die so trügerisch war wie die hauchdünne Eisdecke eines zugefrorenen Sees nach dem allerersten Winterfrost. „Ich soll also deiner Meinung nach die typische Modell-Prinzessin werden, so eine Art lebende Wachsfigur, die jeden Tag schön brav Kinderheime besucht, bei Schiffstaufen die Sektflaschen wirft, stundenlang lieblich lächelnd in die Menge winkt und als Krönung ihrer armseligen Existenz auch noch mit irgendeinem adeligen Schwachkopf verheiratet wird – ein Schwachkopf, den ich mir natürlich nicht mal selber aussuchen darf!"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", widersprach Luke hastig.

„Doch, genauso hast du es gemeint und genauso wird es auch kommen – wenn ich es zulasse. Aber du bildest dir doch nicht ernsthaft ein, dass ich das mitmache?"

„Also so schrecklich wäre das auch wieder nicht. Wetten, dass Millionen von Mädchen gerne an deiner Stelle wären? Die würden jederzeit mit dir tauschen. Und außerdem: Was willst du denn sonst mit dir anfangen?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen!" Leia stand abrupt auf und es war ganz erstaunlich, wie imposant eine so kleine Person aussehen konnte, wenn sie so kerzengerade dastand, den Kopf hoch erhoben und das Kinn kämpferisch in die Luft gereckt. „In einem Punkt hast du vielleicht sogar Recht: Ich brauche wirklich keinen Job, keine Karriere oder sonst was. Nicht, wenn ich einfach auch für den Senat kandidiere."

Luke sank scheinbar völlig entkräftet gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. (Leia war nicht das einzige Mitglied der Familie Vader, das seinem Temperament mit dramatischen Gesten Luft machen musste.)

„Oh nein!" stöhnte er.

„Oh ja!" klang es entschlossen zurück.

„Leia, Dad geht hoch wie eine Neujahrsrakete, wenn du das machst."

Der Blick seiner Schwester nahm sofort einen verdächtig verträumten Ausdruck an – möglicherweise hatte die Vision von Darth Vader, der explodierte wie ein Feuerwerkskörper, auf sie eine ganz andere Wirkung als auf Luke.

„Er wird es überleben", erklärte sie schließlich und es lässt sich leider nicht leugnen, dass in dieser Feststellung ein gewisses Bedauern mitschwang.

„Aber er wird außer sich sein!" rief Luke, der selber außer sich war.

„Na und? Das ist er doch jeden Tag – rund um die Uhr", erwiderte Leia kühl.

Luke suchte krampfhaft nach irgendeinem rationalen und vollkommen einleuchtenden Argument, das die schillernde Seifenblase um Leias absurde Luftschlösser zum Platzen bringen sollte, bevor sie die Dimensionen eines echten Alptraums annahm.

„Äh ... und woher nimmst du das Geld? Du wirst bestimmt jede Menge Kies für deinen Wahlkampf brauchen, jede Menge! Und Dad wird dir dafür keinen müden Credit geben, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

„Dann gehe ich eben zu den Naberries. Großpapa und Großmama würden bestimmt ihr letztes Hemd für mich hergeben, wenn sie _ihm_ damit eins auswischen könnten", sagte Leia und bewies damit, dass sie schon jetzt über soviel kaltschnäuziges Kalkül verfügte wie der ausgebuffteste Senator.

Luke versuchte sich auszumalen, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er herausfand, dass die Naberries ihrer Enkelin ein kleines Vermögen überlassen hatten, um ihr den Weg in den Senat zu ebnen und das gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Er erschauerte.

„Damit kommst du niemals durch, Leia", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wart's nur ab!"

„Vergiss es! Dad wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um das zu verhindern."

„Wie kann er es denn verhindern? Glaubst du, dass er mich nur enterbt oder dass er mich gleich für verrückt erklären und in eine Klapsmühle einweisen lässt? Oder hast du vielleicht sogar Angst, dass er mich einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit erdolcht wie der klassische Tyrann in einer antiken Tragödie? Na, das gäbe immerhin mal eine wirklich aufsehenerregende Schlagzeile für die Zeitungen ab. Ich kann es jetzt schon vor mir sehen: Lord Vader, Kriegsheld aus Leidenschaft und Halbgott von eigenen Gnaden, metzelt vor fünfhundert Augenzeugen die eigene Tochter nieder! Fortsetzung auf Seite Zwei..."

„Das ist gar nicht komisch", murmelte Luke.

Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, denn sogar seine Fantasie versagte, wenn es darum ging, wie genau Darth Vader mit seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut umzuspringen gedachte, sobald sich eine echte Krisensituation ergab. War eine künftige Senatorin in der Familie eigentlich tatsächlich eine echte Krisensituation? Luke wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. Nicht wirklich. Statt dem zu erwartenden väterlichen Wutausbruch zog er lieber ein anderes Schreckgespenst aus dem Ärmel, mit dem er eventuell mehr Glück hatte.

„Was ist mit dem Imperator?"

Und siehe da: Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Diskussion spiegelte sich in Leias Miene eine gewisse Unschlüssigkeit wider. Trotzdem fragte sie herausfordernd: „Was soll mit dem schon sein?"

„Also er wird auch nicht gerade vor Freude an die Decke springen, wenn er davon erfährt. Dad sagt immer, wenn die Senatoren wüssten, was Palpatine in Wirklichkeit über sie denkt, dann würde die eine Hälfte von ihnen sofort ihren Rücktritt einreichen und die andere Hälfte ihr Testament machen", sagte Luke düster.

Er hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, diese kleine Insider-Information mit einer angemessen unheilverkündenden Stimme an den Mann oder vielmehr an das Mädchen zu bringen, doch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass seine Schwester sich durch derart subtile Einschüchterungsversuche entmutigen ließ, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Leia tat seinen Einwurf mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab, als gäbe es nichts Unwichtigeres auf dieser Welt als Palpatines ziemlich ambivalente Haltung gegenüber seinem eigenen Regierungsapparat.

„Ach was! Er würde es niemals wagen, offen gegen den Senat vorzugehen. Er weiß genau, dass er sofort einen Aufstand auf dem Hals hätte, vielleicht sogar einen ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg. Dieses Risiko geht er nicht ein."

Und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo sein kostbares Imperium in allen Fugen kracht, fügte Leia in Gedanken hinzu.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte Luke skeptisch.

„Absolut!" behauptete Leia, die sich keineswegs sicher war. Im Grunde traute sie dem Imperator nämlich alles zu. Alles Schlechte wohlgemerkt ...

Luke sah ein, dass er die Sache von der falschen Seite her angegangen war. Und weil schon von den Naberrie-Großeltern die Rede gewesen war, konnte es bestimmt nicht schaden, zur Abwechslung mal auf die sympathischen Seiten des leutseligen alten Herrn einzugehen, der in den Vader-Sprösslingen immerhin ebenfalls so etwas Ähnliches wie Enkelkinder sah.

„Aber stell dir nur mal vor, wie maßlos enttäuscht er von dir sein wird. Es wird ihn bestimmt schrecklich verletzen, dass du als künftige Prinzessin nichts anderes im Kopf hast, als ihm auch noch bei jeder Sitzung mit irgendwelchen Petitionen und dem ganzen anderen Krampf in den Ohren zu liegen."

Leia runzelte die Stirn. Nichts hätte ihr gleichgültiger sein können als die verletzten Gefühle des Imperators – immer vorausgesetzt, dass dieser bösartige alte Aasgeier überhaupt so etwas wie verletzbare Gefühle hatte, woran Leia in Anbetracht ihrer persönlichen Erfahrungen ernsthaft zweifelte.

Aber wenn Palpatine irgendetwas war, dann gefährlich. Unterschätzen durfte sie ihn ebenso wenig wie Vader oder die rührende Arglosigkeit ihres Bruders. Ach ja, Luke war doch ein richtiges kleines Unschuldslamm. Aber wie unschuldig musste man eigentlich sein, um sich sogar um eine Kreatur wie den Imperator Gedanken machen zu können?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte. Ich glaube sogar, es wäre ihm völlig egal. _Ich_ bin ihm völlig egal."

„So etwas solltest du wirklich nicht sagen", protestierte Luke. „Er mag dich sehr. Er fragt mich jedes Mal, wie es dir geht, wenn ich ihn besuche."

„Ja, und wenn du ihm erzählen würdest, dass ich gerade von einer Brücke gesprungen bin, würde er wahrscheinlich extra für dich genau zwei Krokodilstränen herausquetschen und zu meiner Beerdigung würde er garantiert das größte und teuerste Blumenbukett aller Zeiten schicken. Aber das ändert auch nichts daran, dass er mich in Wirklichkeit nicht ausstehen kann."

Luke wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sein Weltbild war heute schon zu oft unsanft angerempelt worden und gerade im Begriff, komplett umgekrempelt zu werden, ein Zustand, den er als verwirrend und ausgesprochen unerfreulich empfand.

„Äh ... Leia ..."

„Glaub mir, ich könnte vor seinen kalten gelben Katzenaugen tot umfallen und er würde nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken – es sei denn, du würdest direkt neben mir stehen. Für dich würde er natürlich eine große Show abziehen."

„Also wirklich, Leia!"

„Was denn?" gab sie mit einem ungeduldigen Achselzucken zurück. „Die Dinge sind nun einmal wie sie sind. Ich habe mich längst damit abgefunden."

Luke hatte langsam das Gefühl, gegen eine Mauer zu reden. „Sei doch vernünftig."

„Ich _bin_ vernünftig!"

„Bist du nicht. Und daran ist nur dieser Organa schuld", murrte Luke. „Ja, genau! Er hat dir diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt."

Er war beinahe froh darüber, dass er wenigstens einen bequemen Sündenbock gefunden hatte, dem er die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben konnte. Aber Leia sah schon wieder ihre Felle davonschwimmen. Eigentlich war die Erörterung ihrer Zukunftspläne ja nur dazu gedacht gewesen, Luke von seinem Kurs abzubringen, doch nun waren sie durch eine Art Zirkelschluss schon wieder beim Vizekönig von Alderaan angekommen. Es war wie verhext. Jetzt half eigentlich nur noch ein gefühlvoller Appell an das hehre Ideal von Liebe und Loyalität unter Geschwistern.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Bruders und sagte sanft: „Mir ist schon klar, dass du ihn nicht magst, Luke, aber für mich ist Bail Organa sehr, sehr wichtig. Und wenn irgendjemand herausbekommt, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe, könnten wir beide großen Ärger bekommen. Wirklich _großen_ Ärger!"

Sie sah ihn beschwörend an und machte große flehende Augen, um die Dringlichkeit der ganzen Angelegenheit noch zu unterstreichen. Und sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die alles entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Du wirst es doch niemandem erzählen, oder?"

Luke kämpfte mit sich und hundert widersprüchlichen Emotionen. War es einfach nur ein uralter Instinkt, der sämtliche Nervenfasern in seiner Wirbelsäule vor Anspannung kribbeln ließ, oder war es die Macht, die sich plötzlich zu Wort meldete und ihn mit vagen, unausgegorenen Befürchtungen erfüllte? Irgendeine innere Stimme warnte ihn davor, dass Leias Besessenheit von Organa und seinen abstrusen Ideen weit über ihre üblichen Schrullen und Macken hinausging. Etwas Dunkles, Geheimnisvolles war hier im Gang ... vielleicht sogar etwas Schicksalhaftes, das allen Menschen, die er kannte, großes Leid bringen würde ... aber auf jeden Fall etwas, das Luke noch nicht durchschauen konnte, obwohl es jetzt schon alle Alarmsirenen in seinem Kopf losschrillen ließ.

Doch wenn es tatsächlich die Macht war, dann war er einfach noch zu jung und vor allem viel zu unerfahren, um dieses Gespinst aus dunklen Vorahnungen festzuhalten, das sich in seinen Händen auflöste wie Spinnweben, noch während er danach zu greifen versuchte.

Und weder zum ersten noch zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben fragte sich Luke Vader mit stiller Bitterkeit, warum sein Vater ihn bei seinem Sith-Training so streng zurückhielt und warum er und der Imperator immer wieder betonten, dass diese Verzögerung bei seiner Ausbildung nur zu Lukes eigenem Schutz sei und dass er alle Zeit der Welt hätte und dass niemand ihn drängen wollte und dass er sich in aller Ruhe auf die Schule konzentrieren und seine Jugend genießen sollte und überhaupt...

„Luke?"

Aber hier und jetzt stand nur seine Schwester vor ihm, die darauf wartete, dass er ihr vertraute, obwohl sie ihm längst nicht mehr vertraute – oder jedenfalls nicht mehr genug, um ihm wenigstens unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit das zu beichten, was sie ihm so offensichtlich verheimlichte.

Und plötzlich hatte Luke alles so satt. Er hatte genug von dieser völlig sinnlosen Debatte, von diesem komplizierten, ewig Unruhe stiftenden Mädchen, von diesem Tag, der irgendwie kein Ende nehmen wollte, und generell von allem und jedem. Er wollte dieses fruchtlose Hin und Her beenden. Er sehnte sich danach, sich in die gemütlichste Ecke seines eigenen Zimmers zurückzuziehen und für mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang einfach so tun, als wäre er jemand ganz anderes, irgendein x-beliebiger normaler Junge mit irgendeinem x-beliebigen normalen Leben, irgendein beneidenswerter Niemand, der keine größeren Ängste kannte als eine knifflige Mathearbeit voller ungelernter Formeln oder jede Menge verpatzte Torchancen beim nächsten Smashballmatch der Schulmannschaft oder ähnliche herrlich triviale Alltagsprobleme. Luke fühlte auf einmal eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich, eine physische und psychische Erschöpfung, die nur wenig mit den Aufregungen dieses Tages zu tun hatte, aber sehr viel mit dem alltäglichen Ballast seines eigenen Lebens, das vielleicht in mancher Hinsicht auch beneidenswert, aber dafür keineswegs normal war.

„Schon gut, Leia. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen" sagte er resigniert.

Sie sah ihn prüfend an und für dieses eine Mal waren ihre sonst so warmen dunklen Augen so kalt und hart wie Obsidian. „Versprich es mir!"

„Hand aufs Herz und nicht geflunkert", schwor Luke.

Mit diesem heiligen Eid hatten sie schon so manchen Pakt untereinander besiegelt, obwohl es dabei natürlich nie um etwas Riskanteres gegangen war als um eine verbotene Forschungsexpedition in die Dienstbotenquartiere oder um einen Blitzangriff auf das von einem kinderfeindlichen Gärtner fanatisch bewachte Julabeerenbeet. Aber hatte er denn eine andere Wahl als die Eskapaden seiner Schwester zu decken? Die einzige Alternative – Verrat! – war undenkbar.

Leias Erleichterung, als sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel, tat ihm beinahe körperlich weh. Und noch während sie sich überschwänglich bei ihm bedankte und ihm tausendmal versicherte, dass er sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen brauchte, dass alles in Ordnung war und auch immer in Ordnung sein würde, wusste Luke schon, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den er noch lange bereuen würde. Lange? Ewig! Aber ein Versprechen war nun einmal ein Versprechen und er wusste ebenfalls nur zu genau, dass er es niemals brechen würde – ganz egal, was geschah.

Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, wenigstens einen Bruchteil von dem auszusprechen, was sich vor seinem geistigen Auge inzwischen so deutlich abzeichnete wie die berühmt-berüchtigte Flammenschrift an der Wand. Luke Vader, Nachwuchs-Orakel mit Ladehemmung, musste mindestens eine Warnung los werden, auch wenn er damit auf taube Ohren stieß.

„Was du auch vor hast: Sei vorsichtig, Leia. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig." Und als seine Schwester ihn nur völlig perplex anstarrte: „Jede Freundschaft hat ihren Preis, weißt du? Und vielleicht kommt irgendwann der Tag, an dem du rausfindest, dass du für deinen Alderaaner viel mehr bezahlt hast als er wert ist."

Er merkte natürlich selbst, dass er sich gerade anhörte wie die Psychotante aus der Kummerkasten-Kolumne einer billigen Illustrierten oder – noch schlimmer! – wie ein Unkenruf aus dem Jahreshoroskop für chronisch liebeskranke Sternzeichen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass die Macht für ihn immer noch genauso unmöglich auszuloten war wie die Kristallkugel einer selbsternannten Wahrsagerin.

Und als Leia nur lachte und ihm sein ohnehin schon verstrubbeltes Haar noch mehr zerzauste und sagte: „Wer sieht denn jetzt alles viel zu schwarz?", konnte er ihr ihre Herablassung nicht einmal verübeln. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen, er hätte sich auch nicht ernst genommen ...

„Pass einfach nur auf dich auf, okay?" sagte er heiser.

Und dann fiel ihre Zimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Luke stand draußen auf dem Korridor und starrte auf einen farbenprächtigen Wandteppich, der von drei halbnackten, Flöte spielenden Waldgöttinnen und einem gehörnten Fabeltier aus irgendeiner längst verschollenen Mythologie bevölkert war. Aber in Wirklichkeit sah er diesen Teppich gar nicht. In Wirklichkeit sah er einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich, der ihn mit formvollendeter Höflichkeit anlächelte – oder mit formvollendeter Überheblichkeit auf ihn herunter grinste ...

„Verdammter Mistkerl!" sagte Luke voller Ingrimm zu der Gruppe aus gänzlich unschuldigen Wandteppichbewohnern. „Wenn Leia deinetwegen auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt wird, dann bringe ich dich eigenhändig um, das schwöre ich dir! In welchem Loch du dich auch verkriechst, ich finde dich ... und dann reiße ich dir dein verlogenes Herz raus ... und dann ... und dann ESSE ich es!"

Das aus Seidenfäden gewebte Dryaden- und Einhornquartett zeigte sich natürlich völlig unbeeindruckt von diesen wilden blutrünstigen Drohungen, aber Luke Vader fühlte sich trotzdem sofort viel besser. Und als er in sein Zimmer zurücktrabte und auf seinem Anrufbeantworter das nächste Kapitel von Mar Shelmerdees häuslichem Elend vorfand, war erstmal für genug Ablenkung gesorgt, so dass Luke alle düsteren Zukunftsvisionen über seine Schwester und diesen hassenswerten alderaanischen Störenfried mit gutem Gewissen vorläufig auf Eis legen konnte. Die harte Nuss, die die Gegenwart ihm anbot, war mindestens genauso schwer zu knacken und beinahe genauso wichtig ...

Auch Leia verschwendete schon keinen Gedanken mehr an ihren bescheidenen Etappensieg, sondern zerbrach sich schon längst wieder den Kopf über Siris verschlüsselte Datei. Sie wusste, dass sie es hier mit einer Denksportaufgabe zu tun hatte, die sie durchaus lösen konnte, wenn sie sich nur lange und intensiv genug darauf konzentrierte, aber ihre Frustration wuchs mit jedem Fehlschlag.

Sie hatte bereits sämtliche Vornamen, Nachnamen, Geburtstage und Kom-Nummern der ganzen Te'Relkin-Sippe ausprobiert, aber ohne Erfolg. Sie hatte alle bekannten Daten der Severins und ihrer Töchter durchexerziert, dazu die Organas und jede andere Person aus ihrem und Siris bescheidenem gemeinsamen Bekanntenkreis, aber das Passwort war nicht darunter gewesen. Jetzt versuchte sie es mit Siris Lieblingsschriftstellern und Lieblingskomponisten, von denen es erschreckend viele gab, und anschließend mit jedem einzelnen Buchtitel, Theaterstück, Opernwerk oder Lied, das ihre Lehrerin jemals erwähnt hatte. Aber alle Mühe war umsonst. Leia zermarterte sich das Gehirn, sie grübelte und brütete vor sich hin, sie tüftelte Dutzende von Möglichkeiten aus, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere, sie bildete von allen bereits verwendeten Begriffen Anagramme, die sie mit fliegenden Fingern und wachsender Rage in ihre Tastatur hineinhämmerte, aber nach jeder Eingabe blinkte das verfluchte Textfenster nur einmal auf und meldete mit enervierender Hartnäckigkeit: NICHT KORREKT.

Gegen Mitternacht stand Leia kurz vor der Explosion, was angesichts ihres gewaltigen, aber immer noch ergebnislosen geistigen Kraftaktes nur zu verständlich war. Sie beschloss aufzugeben und zu Bett zu gehen, bevor sie der Versuchung erlag, sich ihr Datapad zu schnappen und es einfach so lange gegen die Wand zu schmettern, bis es in seine Bestandteile zerfiel. (Leia wäre natürlich jedem an die Kehle gesprungen, der es gewagt hätte, ihr diese Tatsache unter die Nase zu reiben, aber ihr extrem niedriger Siedepunkt wies sie unbestreitbar als Tochter ihres Vaters aus.)

Nachdem sie ihre abendliche Reinigungsprozedur hinter sich gebracht und ihre elektrische Zahnbürste gewaltsam in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung neben dem Waschbecken zurückgestopft hatte, wühlte sie sich in einen frischen Schlafanzug hinein wie ein mordlustiges Frettchen in einen Kaninchenbau und hüpfte anschließend mit so viel wütendem Schwung in ihr Bett, dass die Matratze unter ihr hoch federte wie ein Trampolin und sie beinahe wieder rückwärts hinaus katapultiert hätte. Leia sortierte schimpfend ein Wirrwarr aus Kopfkissen und Stofftieren auseinander und bettete endlich ihr müdes Haupt zur Ruhe.

„LICHT AUS!" fauchte sie in Richtung Umweltkontrollen.

Die Dunkelheit, die sie nun umgab, hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre weiche Bettdecke hinein und haderte noch eine Weile mit umständlichen Lehrerinnen, die ihre Ex-Schülerinnen mit unlösbaren Rätseln quälten, und anderen Beweisen für ein grausames und ungerechtes Universum, das sich eindeutig gegen sie verschworen hatte. Aber sie grollte und schmollte jetzt nur noch mit halber Kraft vor sich hin und schließlich fielen ihr trotz allem die Augen zu. Es dauerte noch eine Viertelstunde, bis sie tatsächlich einschlief, aber irgendwann war es dann doch so weit: Leia schlief ... und träumte ...

Sie saß mitten im Garten der Severins, der sonderbarerweise mit sämtlichen Utensilien aus ihrem Klassenzimmer ausgestattet war. Zwanzig mit modernsten Computereinheiten bestückte Pulte standen im Halbkreis um sie herum, besetzt von ihren leeräugig vor sich hin glotzenden Mitschülern, die sich offenbar im Endstadium akademischer Langeweile oder auch in einem medizinisch begründeten Zustand des Wachkomas befanden. Vor Leia ragte eine riesige, mit blühenden Schlingpflanzen umrankte Displaytafel in den Himmel, die einen Text in einer fremden hieroglyphenartigen Schrift zeigte.

Plötzlich wuchs Siri direkt neben der Tafel einfach aus dem Boden wie eine exotische Blume. Sie lächelte ein wenig geistesabwesend in die Runde, zückte einen Laserpointer, wies mit ihm auf den undefinierbaren Text und sagte zu Leia: „Würdest du uns das bitte vorlesen, Liebes?"

Leia starrte so angestrengt auf die seltsamen Schriftzeichen, dass ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Aber sie konnte beim besten Willen kein Wort entziffern.

„Ich kann das nicht lesen. Ich kenne ja nicht mal die Buchstaben", sagte sie ärgerlich.

Siri schüttelte den Kopf. „Du gibst dir viel zu viel Mühe, Liebes, du machst dir immer alles viel zu schwer. Dabei ist die einfachste Lösung grundsätzlich die beste. Der kürzeste Weg zwischen zwei Punkten ist eine Gerade."

„Was hat denn jetzt das damit zu tun? Also ich verstehe gar nicht, was du eigentlich von mir willst", erwiderte Leia gereizt. (Wie sie es hasste, wenn sie auf der Leitung stand!)

Siri kam zu ihr herüber und legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber du hast ja alles vergessen, was ich dir beigebracht habe, Liebes", sagte sie milde. „Weißt du denn gar nicht mehr, was ich dir über das Finclair-Paradoxon erzählt habe?"

Leia dachte fieberhaft nach. Finclair ... Irgendwo tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein regte sich eine nebelhafte Erinnerung. FINCLAIR ...

„Ich komme einfach nicht drauf. Ich müsste es eigentlich wissen ... es liegt mir praktisch schon auf der Zunge ... aber ich komme einfach nicht mehr drauf!" stöhnte sie.

„Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen", sagte Siri freundlich. „Also: Was ist das ideale Versteck für eine Ganji-Frucht?"

„Ein ganzer Korb voller Ganji-Früchte!" rief Leia und fühlte sich wie erlöst – bis sie merkte, dass sie den Text auf dem Display immer noch nicht lesen konnte. „Also jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!"

„Aber du wirst es verstehen, Liebes. Schon bald", behauptete Siri und verschwand ebenso unerwartet, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Nur ihr Laserpointer blieb zurück. Er fiel in Leias Schoß ... und verwandelte sich prompt in eine Ganji-Frucht, sobald sie nach ihm griff. Leia konnte die raue, faserige Struktur der länglichen dunkelblauen Beere zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen fühlen ...

... bis sie plötzlich aufwachte und leicht verwirrt feststellte, dass sie nur das verfilzte Schwanzende von „Pickwick dem putzigen Porkyn" umklammert hielt, ein Stofftier, das dank vieler Dienstjahre in verschwitzten und auch sonst hygienefreien Kinderhänden unzählige Seifenschaumbäder und Ultraschallwäschen durchgemacht hatte, so dass sein ursprünglich flauschiger Pelz trotz des heftigen Einsatzes von Weichspülmitteln inzwischen die stachelig-struppige Konsistenz einer Flaschenbürste angenommen hatte.

Leia blinzelte, gähnte und schielte zu der grellrot bezifferten Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch hinüber. Sie hatte nur eine knappe Stunde geschlafen und doch ...

„Was für einen Schwachsinn ich immer zusammenträume!" murrte sie vor sich hin.

Pickwick flog in hohem Bogen in irgendeine unsichtbare Zimmerecke. Seine reizbare junge Besitzerin war gerade im Begriff sich einfach umzudrehen und ihre unterbrochene Nachtruhe fortzusetzen, als sie eine Erleuchtung überkam – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„LICHT!" schrie sie in die absolute Finsternis hinein.

Die Umweltkontrollen registrierten einen erhöhten Stresspegel in ihrer Stimme und reagierten prompt mit einer Lichterflut, deren Luxstärke wahrscheinlich ausgereicht hätte, um ein ganzes Stadion taghell zu machen. Sämtliche Decken-, Tisch- und Stehlampen erwachten gleichzeitig zum Leben und erfüllten Leias Zimmer mit einem erbarmungslosen Gleißen, das einer Phalanx von Suchscheinwerfern alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Leia, mehr als nur geblendet, verschwand blitzartig wieder unter ihrer Decke und keifte aus der Sicherheit dieser angenehm schummerigen Höhle: „Nicht SO VIEL Licht!"

Sie kam erst wieder zum Vorschein, als die grelle Attacke auf ihre Sehnerven zu einer erträglichen Dämmerstimmung abgeflaut war.

„Verdammte Technik!" murmelte sie, als sie schließlich aus dem Bett krabbelte und barfuß zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber tappte.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis sie ihr Datapad hochgefahren und Siris Datei wieder auf dem Bildschirm hatte, aber Leia kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihren Geistesblitz auszuprobieren. Als es schließlich so weit war, war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie sich zweimal vertippte. Dann stand es endlich in dem Textfeld: GANJI.

Doch als Leia auf die Enter-Taste drückte, erschien nur das übliche NICHT KORREKT. Sie fluchte – ziemlich laut und ausgesprochen blumig – und versuchte es mit FINCLAIR.

Aber das zeigte ebenso wenig Wirkung wie PARADOXON oder FINCLAIR- PARADOXON oder GANJI-FRUCHT. Das Datapad lieferte jedes Mal nur seine Standardantwort ab und Leia bildete sich ein, dass die blinkenden Großbuchstaben ihr höhnisch zuzwinkerten. (Es konnte natürlich auch nur eine Halluzination sein – sie war inzwischen wirklich sehr, sehr müde.)

„Ach, zum Teufel mit dir!" sagte sie missmutig und wusste selber nicht genau, wen oder was sie damit meinte: Das Datapad? Die Datei? Siri? Nein, auf keinen Fall die arme Siri ...

Ein wenig reumütig klickte Leia das eigentliche Video auf, nur um noch einmal einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Vielleicht gab es darin ja einen Hinweis, den sie einfach übersehen hatte, irgendeine Anspielung von Siri, die Leia nicht verstanden hatte, ein Tipp oder was auch immer ...

Aber es gab keinen Hinweis, keine Anspielung, keinen Tipp, nichts, was Leia hier und jetzt auf die Sprünge geholfen hätte. Da war einfach nur Siri, die offenbar in der Bibliothek der Severins saß, denn im Hintergrund war ein wahres Labyrinth aus hohen Regalen zu erkennen, Regale, die fast überquollen vor Büchern ... oh ja, richtige Bücher aus echtem Papier, was heutzutage wirklich eine Seltenheit war, weil die meisten Leute nur noch Datapads oder handtellergroße Reader benutzten, deren Speicherkapazität für gewöhnlich ausreichte, um den Inhalt einer Großstadtbücherei in der Hosentasche mit sich herumzutragen ...

Doch vielleicht waren die Severins ja Antiquitätensammler mit einer Leidenschaft für kostbare Erstausgaben. Oder sie neigten einfach nur zu einer konservativen Haltung gegenüber allen kulturellen Dingen, was bei Alderaanern ohnehin eher die Regel als die Ausnahme zu sein schien. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie einen ganzen Raum voller altmodischer Wälzer besaßen. Und dass Siri ausgerechnet dort ihre Nachricht aufgezeichnet hatte, war nur zu verständlich, denn wenn irgendjemand mit jeder Faser seines Herzens ein fanatischer Bücherwurm war und sich daher zwischen ganzen Türmen voller staubiger alter Folianten so sicher und geborgen fühlte wie ein Baby-Porkyn in seinem Nest, dann sie.

Und zweifellos saß Siri nur deshalb an diesem kleinen runden Tisch in einer sichtlich gut abgeschirmten Nische, ihre linke Hand noch halb auf dem Buch, das sie wohl gerade gelesen hatte. Es war ein kleiner, relativ dünner Band, in dunkelrotes Leder gehüllt und mit schwungvollen goldenen Buchstaben bedruckt. Leia musste sich fast den Hals verrenken, um den Titel entziffern zu können, denn das Buch lag aus der Perspektive der Kamera auf dem Kopf. Aber schließlich identifizierte sie Siris Lektüre als „_Bis__an__den__Rand__der__Ewigkeit_" von Phenia Reyem, was nun wirklich höchst eigenartig war, weil Leias Lehrerin nämlich eine ernsthafte Intellektuelle war und insbesondere die schnulzigen Zuckerguss-Herz-Schmerz-Schmonzetten von Miss Reyem für ein Fanal hielt, das eindeutig den Untergang der gesamten menschlichen Zivilisation oder sogar noch Schlimmeres ankündigte.

Dass Siri sich in ihrer Freizeit den aktuellen Bestseller der berühmtesten Kitschautorin zwischen Coruscant und den Randsektoren zu Gemüte führte, war unvorstellbar ... nein, unmöglich! Es musste also einen guten Grund dafür geben, warum dieser Schmachtfetzen ausgerechnet unter Siris Hand auf diesem Tisch lag und das haargenau im Fokus der Kamera ... Und als Leias überstrapaziertes Gehirn endlich diesen Punkt erreicht hatte, überkam sie erneut eine Erleuchtung und dieses Mal mit Pauken und Trompeten ...

„NATÜRLICH! DAS IST ES!" schrie sie. „Okay, schon gut, alles in Ordnung", fügte sie wesentlich gedämpfter hinzu, denn die Umweltkontrollen waren durchaus dazu in der Lage, im Zweifelsfall einen stummen Alarm in der Security-Abteilung der Vader-Residenz auszulösen. Die Sensoren waren nicht darauf programmiert, den Unterschied zwischen lauten aufgeregten Selbstgesprächen und einer echten Notsituation zu erkennen.

Aber nichts geschah und Leia wandte sich erneut ihrem Datapad zu, um zum hoffentlich letzten Mal Siris mutmaßliche Geheimbotschaft aufzurufen. Selten waren die vier Silben von Miss Reyems einfallslosem Künstlernamen so freudig und erwartungsvoll in irgendeinen Computer eingetippt worden wie in dieser Nacht. Und noch nie zuvor hatte man innerhalb von Leias vier Wänden einen solchen Stoßseufzer vernommen wie in dem Augenblick, als das störrische schwarze Viereck auf ihrem Bildschirm sich endlich öffnete wie ein Geschenkkarton und erwartungsgemäß Siri Te'Relkins Gesicht zum Vorschein kam.

„Mein kluges Mädchen. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest", sagte Siri leise.

„Ha!" brummte Leia. (Sie war noch nicht dazu bereit, ihre stundenlange Odyssee durch einen Ozean aus falschen Passwörtern einfach so zu vergeben und zu vergessen.)

„Aber wir haben höchstens eine Minute ... eine noch größere Lücke in dem anderen Video wäre einfach zu auffällig gewesen ... Und das hier ist vielleicht für lange, lange Zeit meine einzige Gelegenheit, ganz offen mit dir zu sprechen ..." wisperte Siri.

Sie warf einen schnellen ängstlichen Blick über ihre Schulter, als fürchtete sie, jemand könnte sich in diesem Refugium an sie herangeschlichen haben und sie belauschen. Dann beugte sie sich ruckartig so weit vor und dabei so dicht an die Kamera heran, dass ihr Gesicht aus dem Fokus der Linse verschwand und Leia nur noch ihre Nasenlöcher und ihren Mund erkennen konnte und auch das nur mit Mühe.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dein Bestes will, nicht wahr, Liebes?" raunte der verschwommene herrenlose Mund hektisch in das unsichtbare Mikrofon hinein. „Du bist ja wie ein eigenes Kind für mich und ich würde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen, einfach alles. Der Gedanke, dass du jetzt mutterseelenallein in Imperial City sitzt und gar niemanden mehr hast, der ein bisschen auf dich aufpasst, macht mich ganz krank.

Meine arme Kleine, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich! Und ich habe allen Grund dazu, oder nicht? Du bist noch so jung und so idealistisch und trotz allem immer noch viel zu vertrauensselig. Du hörst nur auf dein Herz und verschließt vor allem anderen die Augen. Aber du kannst niemandem vertrauen, Liebes, absolut niemandem! Coruscant ist eine einzige Schlangengrube ... jeder an diesem schrecklichen Ort denkt nur an sich selbst!

Ich sterbe vor Angst, wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, in was du vielleicht jetzt schon verwickelt bist oder bald sein wirst, wenn das so weiter geht. Und deshalb bitte ich dich inständig, Liebes ... nein, ich _flehe_ dich an: Vertraue niemandem! Lass dich nicht in Dinge hineinziehen, die viel zu groß und viel zu gefährlich für dich sind. Lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen selbsternannten Möchtegern-Helden zu Taten anstiften, die dein ganzes Leben zerstören werden, wenn man dich dabei erwischt. Solche Leute sind bei all ihrem hochtrabenden Gerede immer nur an der Verwirklichung ihrer eigenen Pläne interessiert. Und sie haben mit Sicherheit nicht die geringsten Skrupel, wenn es darum geht, ein Mädchen in deiner einzigartigen Position wie eine Schachfigur hin und her zu schieben und schamlos auszunutzen. Und wenn irgendetwas schief geht, dann bringen sie sich schnell in Sicherheit, während du in der Schusslinie stehen bleibst wie eine lebende Zielscheibe, mein Kind. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass sie im Ernstfall auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würden, was mit dir passiert?

Bitte hör auf mich, Liebes, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir. Du darfst nicht alles glauben, was man dir erzählt. Du musst ..."

Und damit riss die Aufzeichnung ab – genauso unerwartet wie das erste Video.

Sie muss einen Timer für die Aufnahme eingestellt haben und dann ist ihr buchstäblich die Zeit davongelaufen, dachte Leia. Aber ich weiß ja auch so, was sie mir noch sagen wollte. Genau dasselbe wie mein Bruder: Dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll. Dass ich sehr, sehr, SEHR vorsichtig sein soll ...

„Was für ein Unsinn!" sagte Leia laut in die Stille ihres Zimmers hinein. "Also wenn ich etwas nicht ausstehen kann, dann Vorurteile! Wie kann man nur völlig grundlos mit wilden Verdächtigungen um sich werfen und Leute, die man nicht mal persönlich kennt, in Bausch und Bogen verurteilen? Und wie kann man einfach so den Stab brechen über einen Mann, der einem nur Gutes getan hat und dem man praktisch alles verdankt, was man hat und was man ist? Das ist nicht fair! Das ist ... ach ... einfach nur Unsinn!"

Doch dieser Ausbruch an selbstgerechter Empörung verhallte ebenso ungehört wie alles andere, was sich heute Abend in ihrem Schlafzimmer abgespielt hatte. Und ob es nun an der späten Stunde, an ihrer Müdigkeit, an einem plötzlichen Temperaturabfall in der Klimaanlage oder an dem geisterhaften Echo von Lukes und Siris kombinierter Katastrophenwarnung lag, auf einmal lief Leia eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, vielleicht völlig grundlos, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Fröstelnd machte sie sich daran, den Datenkristall zu formatieren bis auch die letzten Überreste des letzten Holos einen elektronischen Tod gestorben und ins Nirwana eines mehrfach gelöschten Pufferspeichers hinübergewandert waren.

Doch als Leia schließlich wieder in ihr Bett geschlüpft war und sich schaudernd erneut in einen Schutzwall aus Stofftieren und Kissen geschmiegt hatte, redete sie sich erfolgreich ein, dass es nur an ihren eiskalten Füßen lag, dass sie inzwischen so heftig zitterte, dass ihre Zähne klapperten wie bei einem fiebrigen Schüttelfrost.

Wie dumm von mir ... Ich hätte wenigstens Strümpfe anziehen sollen ...

Und das war ihr letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor sie wieder ins Reich der Träume eintauchte, wo sie wie in so vielen Nächten zuvor durch die endlosen, verwinkelten, tunnelartigen Straßen einer fremden Stadt irrte, die allen Naturgesetzen widersprach und irgendwo in ihren brodelnden Abgründen ein verlorenes Zuhause verbarg, das Leia verzweifelt suchte, aber einfach nicht wiederfinden konnte ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2011 by Nangijala


	13. Chapter 13

„... und jetzt ... HECHEL, HECHEL ... unterhalten wir uns ein wenig über den ... RÖCHEL, RÖCHEL ... Standort Eures Rebellenstützpunktes ... KEUCH, SCHNAUF ... Hoheit!" grollte der maskierte schwarze Gigant drohend.

Ein Wink mit seiner behandschuhten Pranke und schon schwebte ein absolut lächerlicher Apparat, der scheinbar den verhörtechnischen Alptraum aller Schmalspurterroristen darstellen sollte, unheilschwanger surrend durch die Gefängniszellen-Kulisse, eine monströse Spritze in einem völlig absurden Winkel in das Ende eines pathetisch ausgestreckten Greifarms gezwängt.

Aber die in jungfräuliches Weiß gehüllte Prinzessin hatte (genau wie zahllose andere wohlgeformte Leinwandheldinnen in ganz ähnlichen Nöten!) natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich auf ihrer Pritsche zusammenzukauern wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen und schicksalsergeben der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen sollten, statt einfach aufzuspringen und sich mit Zähnen und Klauen und Stiefelabsätzen auf ihren finsteren Kerkermeister zu stürzen, wie es in der Realität wohl jede Frau getan hätte, die der Folter oder ganz allgemein einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod entgegensah ...

Doch Darth Vader hing trotz dieses hoffnungslos lebensfremden Szenarios vollkommen fasziniert in den Polstern seiner Arbeitszimmer-Ledercouch und starrte wie gebannt auf den zwei Meter breiten Holovidschirm an der Wand, der jedes einzelne Härchen der sorgfältig getuschten Wimpern um Prinzessin Lyras panisch weit aufgerissene Smaragdaugen erkennen ließ. Er war wirklich beeindruckt und das lag definitiv nicht nur an dem schicken Kostüm des Oberschurken. (Obwohl Vader diesen Helm doch ein ganz klein wenig übertrieben fand – genau wie dieses ganze demonstrative Lungenemphysem-Gejapse. Der Umhang dagegen war eindeutig ... na ja ... schick. Und der Rest irgendwie sexy, oder nicht?)

Am meisten fesselte ihn jedoch die offensichtliche Anspielung auf die Jedi ... uuups ... pardon! ... SITH-Fähigkeiten des schwer atmenden Lord Flaydars. Das konnte natürlich ebenso unmöglich ein Zufall sein wie die ultimative Massenvernichtungswaffe, von der hier ständig die Rede war – eine Waffe, die übrigens eine bemerkenswerte und höchst verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem streng geheimen Militärprojekt von Vaders Imperium aufwies!

„TODESSTERN!" donnerte Vader mitten in eine besonders martialische Sequenz des Soundtracks hinein. Er lauschte dem Klang des Wortes nach. Er fand, es klang irgendwie ... passend.

Und natürlich konnte er jetzt sehr viel besser verstehen, warum der Chef der Coruscanter Zentrale des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros am Rand eines totalen Nervenzusammenbruchs stand und ihn vorgestern mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte, um unter hysterischem Geschrei darauf zu bestehen, dass der Film mit dem ebenso klangvollen Titel „Krieg der Sterne" a) sofort und bis ans Ende aller Zeiten verboten, vernichtet und am besten gleich mit einem todbringenden Fluch belegt wurde und b) möglichst noch vor diesen drastischen Maßnahmen von Seiner Lordschaft höchstpersönlich begutachtet, verurteilt und auf immer und ewig in den Neunten Kreis der Sith-Hölle verbannt wurde, denn

... „... wir müssen HANDELN, bevor dieser Rebellenabschaum von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommt, Mylord!"

Das fand Vader inzwischen übrigens auch, denn obwohl er normalerweise all diese Geheimdienstfreaks für eine Bande von paranoiden Nerds hielt, musste er zugeben, dass sie manchmal sogar Recht hatten – nicht sehr oft, aber immerhin. Und aus diesem Grund hatte er irgendwie das dunkle Gefühl, dass ein gewisser Gorgo Lucassa (ein amerigorianischer Filmproduzent, der auch Regisseur und Drehbuchautor dieses fiktiven Sternenkrieges war) sehr bald unerwarteten Besuch bekommen würde und zwar nicht von begeisterten Fans auf der Jagd nach Autogrammen und überteuerten Merchandising-Artikeln, sondern von ziemlich übellaunigen Agenten des ISB auf der Jagd nach Rebellensympathisanten und ähnlich kriminellen Elementen.

Und zweifellos würde der unglückselige Mr. Lucassa kurz darauf eine echte Gefängniszelle von innen kennenlernen und das gründlich und noch dazu unter der intensiven Fürsorge eines ganz und gar realistischen Verhördroiden. (Ein Gerät, das vielleicht nicht ganz so unheimlich aussehen mochte wie sein Filmdouble, aber dafür wesentlich effizienter war, wenn es darum ging, Informationen oder Geständnisse oder auch beides aus unkooperativen Häftlingen herauszukitzeln.) Auf jeden Fall würde Mr. Lucassa eine ganze Menge erklären und vor allem die wahrscheinlich käuflichen Quellen seiner künstlerischen Inspiration freilegen müssen. (Und in diesem Fall würden bald noch sehr viel mehr Leute unerwarteten Besuch bekommen – den allerletzten Besuch ihres Lebens!)

Aber es ließ sich einfach nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Film das gewisse Etwas hatte...

Na schön, die verschiedenen Kampfszenen entlockten Vader nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Also wirklich, das war einfach ZU unglaubwürdig! Unter SEINEM Kommando wäre jedenfalls jeder Soldat oder Pilot, der bei Feindkontakt eine so auffällig miserable Trefferquote an den Tag legte, sofort unter dem Verdacht der Kollaboration vor dem Kriegsgericht gelandet. Oder einfach gleich draußen im All – und das OHNE Schutzanzug!

Andere Dinge dagegen waren unfreiwillig komisch wie zum Beispiel dieser verbeulte wandelnde Mülleimer, der mit seinem eigenwilligen Freiheitsdrang sogar Lukes unerträglichen Astromech-Droiden in den Schatten stellte, oder auch dieser fliegende Schrotthaufen von Schmugglerschiff, der angeblich die stolzesten Kreuzer eines rein hypothetischen Imperiums mühelos abhängen konnte.

Manche Szenen waren aber auch ärgerlich und ziemlich bedenklich noch dazu. Das ganze Geschwafel dieses senilen alten Zausels von einem Zauberer (eine Figur, die Vader übrigens unangenehm an eine ausgesprochen LÄSTIGE Person aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnerte!) enthielt eindeutig Rudimente der verkalkten Jedi-Philosophie, was in einer modernen fortschrittlichen Gesellschaft wie dem Imperium ein absolutes No-Go war. Und schon das allein hätte ausgereicht, um diesen Film auf die Schwarze Liste zu setzen und ein langes, ernsthaftes Gespräch mit seinem offensichtlich lebensmüden Schöpfer zu führen ...

Und doch: Irgendwie war es trotzdem schade, dass niemand außer Vader und ein paar Kunstbanausen von ISB-Agenten diesen Film jemals in voller Länge zu Gesicht bekommen würde. (Denn selbstverständlich würden alle Kopien von „Krieg der Sterne" umgehend zerstört werden bis auf ein einsames Restexemplar für das Zentralarchiv.) Und genau deshalb streckte Vader jetzt behaglich seine langen Beine aus und genoss dieses fragwürdige, aber durchaus unterhaltsame Popcorn-Epos so gut wie es ohne Popcorn eben ging ...

Der fehlgeleitete junge Held, der brandgefährliche magische Qualitäten an den Tag legte (weshalb der Schwarze Magier vernünftigerweise versucht hatte ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen!), hatte gerade mit einem unwahrscheinlichen Glückstreffer den Todesstern in einen spektakulären (und dank Vakuum völlig unmöglichen!) Feuerball verwandelt ...

... und Vader erging sich immer noch in Hohn und Spott über Lord Flaydars Fehlschlag („Versager!") und die hirnrissige Unfähigkeit von Ingenieuren, die die Sicherheit einer ganzen Raumstation durch eine völlig ungeschützte Abluftöffnung riskierten („Vollidioten!"), als unerwartet die Tür aufflog und etwas in sein Arbeitszimmer hereingeschossen kam, das über beinahe genauso viel Energie verfügte wie der mörderische Protonentorpedo von Lucian Skyrunner.

„HEY DAD!"

Glücklicherweise war die Magie oder vielmehr Macht zumindest in DIESEM Universum viel schneller als eine Fernbedienung und daher zeigte Vaders Holovid nur noch eine harmlose Dokumentation über die Sommerwanderungen der Zugvögel von Balinevo, als sein Sohn mit quietschenden Schuhsohlen vor ihm stehenblieb. Und das war auch gut so, denn der Junge hatte sich während des gemeinsamen Frühstücks so lange und so laut über die sinnlose Tyrannei der imperialen Zensur ereifert, dass Vader es aus rein pädagogischen Gründen für unklug hielt, sich von seinem Sprössling dabei erwischen zu lassen, wie er sich etwas ansah, dass er selbst erst vor wenigen Stunden ein wenig pompös als potenzielle Volksverhetzung mit garantiert jugendgefährdender Rebellenpropaganda verdammt hatte.

„Störe ich?" fragte Luke mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf die kreisenden und kreischenden Vogelschwärme über der balinevischen Arktis.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Würde dich das davon abhalten?" fragte Vader trocken zurück.

Sein Sohn ließ sich prompt neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, was eine indirekte, aber unmissverständliche Antwort war.

„Dad, ich habe da ein Riesenproblem, über das ich unbedingt mit dir reden muss."

„Also wenn es schon wieder um deinen Führerschein geht: Meine Antwort ist immer noch nein! Der Verkehr in Imperial City ist auch ohne deine Flugkünste schon schlimm genug. Du kannst also ruhig warten, bis du siebzehn und wenigstens ein kleines bisschen erwachsen wirst, so wie jeder andere auch."

„Nein, es geht ausnahmsweise mal nicht um meinen Führerschein, sondern um etwas ganz anderes."

„So? Na, dann leg ruhig los – ich bin ganz Ohr."

Trotz dieser Ermutigung schien Luke ein kleines Problem damit zu haben, sich über sein Riesenproblem zu äußern. Er rutschte auf der Couch hin und her, fand und kaperte die Fernbedienung, die vergessen unter einem Polster ruhte, fingerte geistesabwesend an sämtlichen Tasten und Knöpfen herum, bis sein Vater ihm das Teil mit Hilfe der Macht aus der Hand pflückte und es auf seinem Schreibtisch in Sicherheit brachte (nur damit der Junge nicht doch noch aus Versehen auf den konfliktträchtigen Inhalt von Vaders Video-Player stieß!), und seufzte ein wenig vor sich hin.

Nach zehn Minuten äugte Vader sehr, sehr unauffällig auf sein Armbandchrono, stellte fest, dass er bis zu seinem nächsten Termin immer noch gute zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, und fasste sich in Geduld, was ihm mangels Übung nicht gerade leicht fiel.

„Wolltest du nicht über irgendetwas mit mir reden, Junge?" erkundigte er sich irgendwann, um seinem ungewöhnlich schweigsamen Ableger den Start zu erleichtern.

„Ja."

„Also dann ... Worüber?"

„Hmmm ...", sagte Luke, was nicht sehr hilfreich war, wie sein Vater fand. Nach dieser eher wortkargen Antwort verstummte er erneut.

Vader faltete die Hände und erinnerte sich in dem kontemplativen Schweigen, das nun eintrat, unwillkürlich an den vor Ratschlägen strotzenden Artikel in dem Elternmagazin, das er vor kurzem auf Padmés Nachttisch entdeckt hatte: „Dein Teenager – das unbekannte Wesen!"

Es war natürlich keineswegs so, dass ER es nötig gehabt hätte, sich von irgendwelchen wichtigtuerischen Seelenklempnern Belehrungen über den Umgang mit seinem Nachwuchs zu holen. Aber der Artikel war irgendwie trotzdem ganz interessant gewesen – insbesondere der Teil über den erstaunlichen Einfluss von ausgeschütteten Geschlechtshormonen auf die Gehirnaktivität bzw. auf die alarmierend reduzierte Logik adoleszenter Familienmitglieder.

„Das ist irgendwie viel schwieriger als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", teilte Luke schließlich mit.

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte sein Vater.

„Dad?"

„Ja, Sohn?"

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Tust du das nicht gerade?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Luke nachdenklich.

„Dann frag! Und zwar heute noch!"

„Dad?"

„Was ist?" schnappte Vader, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden riss, auch wenn die Erziehungs-Experten von „Pro Familia" offenbar der Meinung waren, dass Eltern sich jederzeit in einem Zustand heiterer Gelassenheit zu befinden hatten.

„Wir sind doch steinreich, oder? Ich meine, wir haben jede Menge Zaster, nicht wahr?"

„Materielle Dinge sind ohne jede Bedeutung, Junge", erwiderte sein Vater feierlich. „Es gibt Wichtigeres im Leben als Geld."

„Ja, klar. Ich meine, das kann man leicht sagen, wenn man genug davon hat. Aber wir haben wirklich ganz schön viel Kohle, oder?"

„Hmmm ...", sagte Vader, was nicht sehr hilfreich war, wie sein Sohn fand.

„Aber wenn wir die ganzen Moneten gar nicht brauchen und nicht mal wirklich wollen, warum haben wir sie dann überhaupt?"

Vader war jetzt doch LEICHT irritiert, zumal er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, worauf Luke eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Warum? Nun ... weil eine Familie in unserer Stellung einen gewissen Lebensstandard aufrecht erhalten muss, weil nichts in dieser Galaxis umsonst ist und weil die Haftpflichtversicherung, die für deine vielen kleinen Unfälle aufkommt, erst noch gegründet werden muss, Junge! Übrigens habe ich heute noch etwas vor. Wie wäre es also, wenn du endlich auf den Punkt kommst?"

Luke zögerte und das ziemlich lange. Vader begann mit dem Fuß zu wippen, aber nur ganz diskret.

„Na ja, ich dachte nur, wenn wir schon so viel Kies haben, dann könnten wir ja auch ruhig mal etwas Sinnvolles damit anstellen", erklärte sein Sohn endlich.

„Kies. Moneten. Kohle. Zaster. Also wirklich, Junge, du hast das Vokabular eines Schmugglers", sagte Vader missbilligend. „Und was verstehst du schon unter _sinnvoll_?"

„Ich überlege mir nur, ob du jemals daran gedacht hast ... ob du dir überhaupt vorstellen könntest ... na ja ... ein Kind zu adoptieren."

Vader starrte seinen Sohn an, völlig entgeistert. Ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht ließ seinen Atem stocken. Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume.

_Fünfzehn __Jahre!_ _Fünfzehn!_ _Ich __hätte __nie __gedacht, __dass __er __schon __so __weit __ist. __Er __ist __doch __praktisch __selber __noch __ein __Kind__... __Wenn __ich __nur __geahnt __hätte, __dass __er__...__Ich __wollte __immer __irgendwann __mit __ihm __über __diese __Dinge __reden, __so __ganz __von __Mann __zu __Mann. __Sieht __so __aus, __als __wäre __ich __damit __ein __bisschen __zu __spät __dran__..._

„Luke, hast du etwa Schwierigkeiten mit einem Mädchen? Ganz bestimmte Schwierigkeiten? Mit einem ganz bestimmten Mädchen?" fragte er matt. (Ja, sogar einen Sith-Lord konnte die gänzlich unerwartete Aussicht auf das allererste Enkelkind ein wenig aus der Fassung bringen.)

Aber auch Luke geriet jetzt aus dem Konzept. Was für ein Mädchen? Und was für Schwierigkeiten?

„Dad, ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz ..."

„Ich verstehe nur zu gut!" unterbrach Vader ihn hastig. „Keine Angst, Junge, das regeln wir schon. Aber vorher muss ich über gewisse Details Bescheid wissen. Also: Wer ist sie? Wo ist sie? Wie lange kennst du sie schon? Wie hast du sie überhaupt kennengelernt? Und wann und wie habt ihr beiden eigentlich ... Ah! Vergiss das! Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist nur eins: Seit wann ist sie in diesem ... Zustand? Ich meine: Wann ist es denn so weit?"

Luke war inzwischen völlig konfus.

„Äh ... Wann ist was so weit? Dad, ich glaube, wir reden irgendwie aneinander vorbei."

Dieses Gefühl überkam Vader allmählich auch. Und wie immer schlug seine Verwirrung sofort in Aggression um. Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Armlehne der Couch, dass die Lederpolster in die Höhe hüpften.

„Ich will jetzt eine klare Antwort, Junge!" bellte er. „Ist deine Freundin schwanger oder nicht?"

„Welche Freundin, Dad? Es geht doch um meinen Freund!"

Vader sank gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch, jetzt ernsthaft erschüttert. Was zu viel war, war zu viel ...

„Großer Sith!" stöhnte er.

_Nicht __mein __einziger __Sohn, __mein __Stammhalter, __der __künftige __Träger __einer __ganzen __Dynastie, _dachte er verstört.

Doch als er den halb verständnislosen, halb besorgten Blick seines missratenen Ablegers auf sich gerichtet fühlte, riss er sich zusammen, denn als Vater hatte er (laut Pro Familia!) nun einmal eine Vorbildfunktion zu erfüllen. Und ein besonders mannhaftes ... maskulines ... NORMALES Verhalten konnte nur positive Auswirkungen auf dieses arme, auf Abwege geratene Kind haben. Luke war doch noch so jung ... Möglicherweise war er noch gar nicht festgelegt in seiner kleinen ... Verirrung ...

War es nicht überhaupt ganz normal für Jungen in diesem Alter, dass sie ihre Erfahrungen sammelten, ganz verschiedene Erfahrungen mit ganz verschiedenen Partnern von ... ja ... ganz verschiedenen ... Geschlechtern? Vielleicht kam Luke ja mit der Zeit über seine Veranlagung hinweg – und das hoffentlich freiwillig!

Und wenn nicht – großer Sith! Alles, nur das nicht! –, dann war es eben Schicksal. Es war schließlich nicht das Ende der Welt. (Nicht wirklich!) Man musste auch Toleranz zeigen können – vor allem, wenn es um den eigenen Sohn ging ...

Vader presste seine Fingerspitzen so fest zusammen, dass er seine Knöchel knacken hören konnte, und versuchte krampfhaft tolerant zu sein. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade jetzt damit ein klein wenig ÜBERFORDERT!

„Und was genau ist mit deinem ... Freund, wenn ich fragen darf?" forschte er schließlich mit sorgfältig kontrollierter Stimme. (Da war allenfalls ein verräterisches kleines Vibrato in seinem Bariton, in dem sich ein nur mit eiserner Willenskraft unterdrücktes Gebrüll versteckte.)

„Du sollst ihn adoptieren", erklärte Luke. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", fügte er schnell hinzu, als sein Vater zur Salzsäule erstarrte.

„ADOPTIEREN?" röhrte Vader so laut, dass ein Stubenmädchen draußen auf dem Flur mit einem erschrockenen kleinen Quieken ihren Staubwedel von sich warf und in die relative Sicherheit des Dienstbotentraktes floh. „SEI FROH, WENN ICH IHN NICHT TÖTE!"

„Ha, ha! Wirklich witzig, Dad", sagte Luke achselzuckend. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Mars Leute sind einfach grauenhaft. Er will unbedingt Musik studieren und sie lassen ihn nicht. Sie zwingen ihn aus reiner Bosheit dazu, seine Zeit auf Carida zu vertrödeln. Wertvolle Zeit, die er eigentlich für eine Ausbildung als Fiedler braucht. Und du weißt ja, wie das auf Carida läuft, wenn jemand ein bisschen ... na ja ... anders ist. Es ist die reinste Folter für den armen Kerl. Er leidet Qualen."

„GUUUT!" zischte Vader und er meinte es auch so.

Luke ignorierte diese völlig widersinnige Antwort einfach.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Dad", verkündete er. „Mar Shelmerdee – mein allerallerallerbester Freund! – braucht deine Hilfe. Also gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß, okay?"

Vader kochte schweigend vor sich hin, sozusagen auf kleiner Flamme. Er hatte keineswegs die Absicht, seinem Herzen einen Stoß zu geben. Aber Mar Shelmerdee, diesem schamlosen Verführer unschuldiger Kinder, hätte er ganz gerne einen Stoß gegeben. Einen besonders kräftigen Stoß von einer besonders hohen Landeplattform zum Beispiel ...

Doch sein verführtes unschuldiges Kind sah so treuherzig und unbefangen zu ihm auf, dass in Vader zum ersten Mal der erlösende Gedanke aufkeimte, dass hier möglicherweise einfach nur ein fundamentales Missverständnis vorlag.

„Shelmerdee ...", brummte er vor sich hin, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Hat dieser Mar vielleicht irgendetwas mit Admiral Shelmerdee zu tun?"

„Ja. Nein. Kann sein. Keine Ahnung."

„Das war jetzt wirklich eine unglaublich _informative _Antwort, Junge!" klang es ironisch zurück.

„Du musst dich wirklich nicht immer gleich so aufregen, Dad. Das ist ganz schlecht für deinen Blutdruck, weißt du? Mar hat eben irgendeinen Onkel irgendwo in der Flotte. Woher soll ich wissen, wie der Typ heißt? Ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet.

Er könnte der Bruder von Mars Vater sein, dann heißt er natürlich auch Shelmerdee. Er könnte aber auch zur Familie von Mars Mutter gehören, dann hat er natürlich einen ganz anderen Nachnamen ... vor allem dann, wenn er ein ganz weit entfernter Verwandter ist ... so etwas wie ein Vetter dritten Grades oder ein Schwippschwager oder was auch immer ... Ja, genau! Vielleicht ist er gar nicht mal Mars richtiger Onkel, sondern wird von ihm einfach nur Onkel genant, weil alles andere viel zu umständlich wäre. Man kann jemanden schließlich nicht mit Vetter dritten Grades ansprechen, oder? Es wäre aber auch rein theoretisch möglich ..."

In Vaders Ohren erklang ein feines Rauschen – er könnte hören und fühlen, wie sein Blutdruck tatsächlich stieg und stieg, mit jeder Sekunde ungeahnte Höhen erklimmend, schwindelerregend ...

„... dass die ganze Verwandtschaft nur durch Mars Tante kommt. Dann wäre sie entweder die Schwester seiner Mutter oder seines Vaters ... wenn sie nicht gerade eine Cousine dritten Grades ist oder so was in der Art. Aber auf keinen Fall ist Shelmerdee ihr Mädchenname ... Und deshalb könnten die Leute im Grunde jeden Nachnamen im Kom-Nummernbuch von Imperial City haben. Aber wir können ja einfach Mar fragen. Wir werden ihn gleich anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ..."

„Luke?"

„Ja, Dad?"

„Halt den Mund!"

„Okay, Dad. Aber was machen wir jetzt nur mit dem armen Mar?"

„GAR NICHTS!" schrie Vader, der dringend Dampf ablassen musste. „Ich bin absolut sicher, Admiral Shelmerdee und seine Frau können sehr gut selber entscheiden, was sie mit ihren Neffen, Vettern oder Schwipp-Schwapp-Schwagern dritten Grades anfangen. Und ... großer Sith! ... ich beneide die beiden nicht um ihre Aufgabe! Wenn dieser Junge nämlich auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat, du Quälgeist, dann werden die Shelmerdees wahrscheinlich mit jedem Tag um zehn Jahre altern und lange vor ihrer Zeit an einem Schlaganfall eingehen!"

Das war natürlich das genaue Gegenteil der Reaktion, die Luke erhofft hatte.

„Ooooch!" sagte er langgezogen, um seinem Unmut über diesen Mangel an väterlicher Hilfsbereitschaft Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Und fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu schmollen, Junge! Wir haben uns schon oft genug über dieses verrückte Helfersyndrom von dir unterhalten, aber scheinbar hast du das völlig verdrängt. Also ein für allemal ..." Vader hob einen ermahnenden Zeigefinger.

„... wir lesen grundsätzlich niemanden von der Straße auf, um ihn hier bei uns einzuquartieren! Das gilt für streunende Flohquasten, auch wenn sie bei deinem Anblick noch so niedlich mit ihren räudigen Schwänzen wedeln. Das gilt für ungewaschene obdachlose Säufer, auch wenn sie sich bei strömendem Regen unter irgendwelchen Brücken herumtreiben und unter ihrem ganzen Dreck irgendwie so nett aussehen. Und das gilt ganz speziell für deine allerallerallerbesten Freunde, ob sie nun von bösen Onkels, Tanten, Kadetten oder wem auch immer geplagt werden. Niemand! Niemals! Nicht hier unter diesem Dach! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Luke kleinlaut. Er war ganz niedergeschmettert von dieser eindeutigen und eindeutig herzlosen Ansage.

„Und sieh mich nicht so an! Das bringt dich auch nicht weiter. Ich bin immun gegen solche Blicke", behauptete Vader.

Das entsprach übrigens nicht ganz und gar der Wahrheit, wenn es um seinen Sohn ging, aber es wäre natürlich ausgesprochen leichtsinnig gewesen, das zuzugeben. Luke konnte schrecklich anstrengend sein, wenn man ihn ließ ...

Vader schaltete das Holovid mit einem gebieterischen Fingerschnippen ab, sprang auf und wanderte zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, wo er nach seinem Datapad griff wie nach einem Rettungsanker. Er warf einen Blick in seinen Terminkalender, aber es waren immer noch eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten bis zu seiner Konferenz, was eindeutig ZU lange war, wenn er bedachte, dass ein Zehn-Minuten-Gespräch mit seinem Sohn noch nervenaufreibender war als jede mitternächtliche Marathonsitzung mit dem Imperator.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Geh schon!" sagte er ungnädig zu Luke.

„Okay, Dad. Aber eines muss ich dich doch noch fragen: Ist das wirklich dein allerallerallerletztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit?"

„JA! UND JETZT RAUS!"

Und Luke erkannte, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich eine komplette Niederlage erlitten hatte und das ohne jede Chance auf Revanche. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sandte einen langen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu diesem Mann hinüber, der sich gerade ganz unerwartet als knallharter, rücksichtsloser Rabenvater ohne jeden Sinn für die Bedürfnisse der geknechteten Jugend entpuppt hatte. Es war einfach unbegreiflich!

„Nur damit du es weißt, Dad: Du hast mich gerade sehr, sehr traurig gemacht!"

Vader warf sein Datapad auf den Tisch, dass es nur so klirrte.

„Oh! Also das bricht mir jetzt wirklich das Herz. Ob ich mir das jemals verzeihen kann?" sagte er sarkastisch.

„Du verzeihst dir das vielleicht, aber ICH nicht. Niemals!" erwiderte Luke mit Würde und warf die Tür mit einem hallenden Knall hinter sich zu, um das Ausmaß seiner Gekränktheit auch noch mit einem akustischen Ausrufungszeichen zu unterstreichen.

„Kinder!" murmelte Vader hinter der blankpolierten Barrikade seines Schreibtischs kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin.

„Eltern!" sagte sein Sohn draußen auf dem Flur erbittert zu zwei völlig teilnahmslosen Wachposten, die links und rechts von der Tür standen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. „Immer wenn du sie wirklich brauchst, lassen sie dich hängen!"

Die beiden Wachen sahen auf ihn herunter und dann wieder starr geradeaus. Keiner von ihnen gab einen Kommentar zu Lukes Statement ab. Und keiner von ihnen gab auch nur mit einem Wimpernzucken zu erkennen, dass sie zumindest die lautere Hälfte des Streites mitbekommen hatten. Sie wussten, was sich für Wachen im Hause Vader gehörte: Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen und vor allem nichts denken.

„Hach!" sagte Luke.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stiefelte beleidigt auf und davon. Aber weit kam er nicht.

Er bog gerade in einen anderen Korridor ab, ein wenig ziellos, weil er eigentlich gar nicht wusste, wohin mit sich und all seinem Frust, als ganz plötzlich und unerwartet hinter einer riesigen Bodenvase mit speerlangen getrockneten Gräsern eine kleine Hand auftauchte, um ihn erstaunlich kraftvoll am Ärmel zu packen und eisern festzuhalten.

„HEY!" rief Luke.

Aber noch bevor er sich von dieser Überraschung erholt hatte, kam auch schon die Besitzerin dieser Hand zum Vorschein und verpasste ihm mit der anderen Hand eine schallende Ohrfeige. KLATSCH!

„Verräter! Mieser gemeiner Verräter!" fauchte sie aufgebracht.

Und Luke Vader, völlig überwältigt von diesem unerklärlichen Überfall, starrte mit offenem Mund in das kreideweiße wutverzerrte Gesicht seiner Schwester ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

**© 2011 by Nangijala**


	14. Chapter 14

Leia ließ ihren Bruder abrupt wieder los, um sich mit beiden Fäusten die Vorboten einer ganzen Flut von zornigen Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Dass du mir DAS antun konntest ..." stieß sie mit halb erstickter Stimme heraus.

„Was habe ich dir angetan? Was hab ich denn gemacht?" fragte Luke bestürzt.

„Und jetzt tut er auch noch so scheinheilig ... Heuchler! Lügner! Falsche, hinterhältige, erbärmliche kleine Ratte!"

„Leia, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ..."

„Streit es bloß nicht ab! Leugnen ist völlig zwecklos. Ich habe alles gehört. Und ich ... ich hasse dich dafür! Ja, genau. Ich hasse dich dafür und ... und ich werde dich ewig hassen! EWIG!" schluchzte Leia.

Doch Luke hatte jetzt allmählich genug. Ohrfeigen, Beschimpfungen, Hasstiraden – womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Was hast du gehört? Was soll der ganze Quatsch?" sagte er scharf.

„Du ... du warst bei IHM. Und du hast ihm alles erzählt, obwohl du mir hoch und heilig versprochen hast, den Mund zu halten ..."

Und Luke ging endlich ein Licht auf – na ja, besser spät als nie.

„Du glaubst, dass ich dich verpetzt habe? Aber Leia! Du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen."

Seine Schwester starrte ihn an, Skepsis und Hoffnung stritten sich auf ihrem ungläubigen Gesicht, ihre trotzig vorgeschobene Unterlippe zitterte vor Unentschiedenheit.

„Aber du warst doch gerade bei ihm. Und ihr habt euch gestritten, ich hab es ganz genau gehört. Und ihr streitet euch sonst nie. Ihr seid doch immer ein Herz und eine Seele, du und er. Und da habe ich natürlich gedacht ... Ich habe wirklich geglaubt ..."

Sie konnte den Satz nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Luke verstand auch so, was sie sich unweigerlich eingeredet hatte. Und plötzlich fühlte er eine tiefe Zärtlichkeit für Leia und einen Schmerz, der so tief ging, dass er ihn nicht einmal ausloten konnte oder wollte. Dass sie ihm so etwas zugetraut hatte...

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass sie einen Außenseiter wie Bail Organa für vertrauenswürdig hielt, während sie ihrem eigenen Bruder so viel Argwohn entgegenbrachte? Und was konnte Luke tun, um diesen Riss zwischen ihnen wieder zu kitten?

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte den Arm um sie und er tat es mit gebührender Vorsicht, denn dieses törichte Mädchen konnte seine friedlichen Absichten ja missverstehen und ihm buchstäblich an die Kehle springen. Heute war einfach alles möglich. Wirklich alles.

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz ruhig zu, du kleiner Dummkopf. Ich habe Dad nichts davon erzählt! Und ich werde ihm auch nichts davon erzählen, okay? Nicht ein Wort!"

Leia schmiegte sofort ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter und wisperte: "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Irgendwie war ich ... Ach, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war."

Doch in Wirklichkeit wusste sie es nur zu genau, aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht zugeben. Denn in diesem Fall hätte sie ihrem Bruder erklären müssen, warum das geisterhafte Echo von Siris "Du kannst niemandem vertrauen, Liebes. Absolut niemandem!" seit gestern Nacht durch ihren Kopf und durch die ganze Vader-Residenz zu hallen schien wie das trostlose Stöhnen und Kettenrasseln eines herumspukenden Schlossgespenstes.

Luke wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also begnügte er sich damit, Leia im Arm zu halten und ein wenig unbeholfen ihren schmalen Rücken zu tätscheln, was sich ungefähr so anfühlte, als würde er ein nervöses Wildpferd streicheln, ein völlig unberechenbares Geschöpf, das jeden Moment scheuen und auf und davon galoppieren konnte – und das möglicherweise erst nach einem kräftigen Huftritt in seine Richtung.

"Ist ja gut ... ist ja alles wieder gut", murmelte er in einem beruhigenden Singsang.

Und vielleicht wäre tatsächlich alles wieder gut gewesen, wenn Luke nicht ausgerechnet in diesem heiklen Augenblick an Mar Shelmerdee hätte denken müssen, der garantiert nie von irgendjemandem im Arm gehalten und getröstet wurde, obwohl er es dringend nötig gehabt hätte, der arme Kerl.

Und dank einer ausgesprochen unheilvollen Gedankenverknüpfung kam Luke Vader plötzlich eine geniale Idee – zumindest kam sie ihm genial vor. Hatte seine Schwester nicht ausdrücklich behauptet, dass Bail Organa nur zu gerne den Retter in der Not spielte? Na bitte, dann war das ja eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, um zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, nämlich Mar zu helfen und gleichzeitig diesem alderaanischen Menschenfreund und Überzeugungs-Wohltäter mal gründlich auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Luke war ganz entzückt von seiner eigenen Cleverness. Und weil er zu spontanen Entschlüssen neigte oder generell nie viel nachdachte, bevor er den Mund aufmachte, sprudelte seine Eingebung sofort aus ihm heraus.

"Sag mal, Schwesterherz, kann dein Freund vielleicht auch irgendetwas für meinen Freund tun?"

Leia riss sich so heftig aus seiner Umarmung los, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe gestürzt wäre. Aber erst als sie ihre Balance wiedergefunden hatte und einen Blick voller flammender Verachtung auf ihren Bruder abschoss wie einen tödlichen Giftpfeil, wurde Luke klar, dass sein reichlich plump formuliertes Hilfsgesuch auch eine andere Interpretation zuließ. Eine ausgesprochen unerfreuliche Interpretation ...

„ERPRESSER! MIESER, GEMEINER ERPRESSER!"

"So habe ich es doch gar nicht gemeint", rief Luke und duckte sich unwillkürlich, weil er mit einer neuen Ohrfeige rechnete. Stattdessen erntete er genau den temperamentvollen Wildpferd-Tritt, den er mehr oder weniger vorausgesehen hatte.

"AUTSCH!"

Aber die entfesselte junge Furie, mit der er rein zufällig verwandt war, wirbelte herum und stürmte einfach davon, ohne sich um die Klagelaute ihres Opfers zu kümmern.

Luke betastete unter Grimassen sein schmerzendes Schienbein, verfluchte vorsorglich gleich alle streitsüchtigen und gewalttätigen weiblichen Wesen der Galaxis gleichzeitig und humpelte anschließend schimpfend hinter dem einzelnen Wesen her, das ihm zurzeit das Leben unnötig schwer machte.

Er fing die flüchtende Übeltäterin gerade noch ein, bevor sie sich in einer Gästesuite im dritten Stock verbarrikadieren konnte, die raffinierte kleine Hexe.

"Wirst du wohl hier bleiben!"

Er hielt sie energisch fest und presste sie an sich, was schwierig war, weil Leia sich in seiner Umklammerung wand wie ein wütender Seestern und darüber hinaus biss und kratzte, was das Zeug hielt, ein Kampfstil, den Luke für ausgesprochen unsportlich hielt. (Typisch Mädchen!)

Aber er selbst hatte auf Carida schließlich nicht nur Astro-Mathematik gelernt und er wusste heutzutage haargenau, wie man einen echten Boo-Shido-Hebelgriff wirkungsvoll einsetzte, wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste.

"Biest!" fauchte seine Schwester atemlos, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, sich beide Arme auszukugeln.

"Selber Biest!" schnappte Luke, der den schon leicht bläulich verfärbten Zahnabdruck an seinem rechten Unterarm noch schmerzhafter fand als sein malträtiertes Schienbein. "Und hör endlich mit diesem blöden Gezappel auf! Du tust dir nur selber weh."

Das hatte Leia inzwischen auch gemerkt, aber sie hätte sich lieber hängen, rädern und vierteilen lassen als nachzugeben. Es war eine Frage der Ehre. Also verrenkte sie sich beinahe den Hals, um ihren unausstehlichen Bruder noch einmal zu beißen und zwar mit aller Kraft. Dieses Mal rief Lukes unüberhörbares Aufjaulen ein paar neugierige Wachen auf den Plan und leider auch Padmé, was die Dinge schlagartig komplizierte.

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Luke und Leia glitten so schnell auseinander wie zwei gleich gepolte Magneten, die sich gegenseitig abstießen. Bemerkenswerterweise waren sie trotz aller vorausgegangener Feindseligkeiten instinktiv sofort wieder im Gleichklang oder taten wenigstens so als ob. (Wenn es nicht gerade um Vader höchstpersönlich ging, machten sie grundsätzlich Front gegen einen gemeinsamen Widersacher. Bei Padmé geschah dies natürlich aus gänzlich unterschiedlichen Motiven: Luke wollte seine Mutter um keinen Preis der Welt beunruhigen. Und Leia wollte den größtmöglichen Sicherheitsabstand zu dieser aufdringlichen Frau einhalten, die sich ständig überall einmischte. Daher heuchelten die Zwillinge in Situationen wie diesen automatisch eine nicht wirklich überzeugende Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Stimmung – sogar dann, wenn Padmé sie praktisch schon auf dem Boden vorfand, ineinander verkrallt wie zwei Straßenkater in einem Revierkampf auf Leben und Tod und entsprechend verschrammt und verstimmt.)

"Gar nichts", behaupteten sie mit gut gespielter Einmütigkeit.

Padmé musterte ihren Sohn und ihre Tochter, die mit geröteten Gesichtern und blitzenden Augen vor ihr standen. Zwischen den beiden sprühten förmlich die Funken, selbst die Luft schien vor Spannung zu knistern. Sogar ein Blinder hätte sofort erkannt, dass irgendetwas im Busch war ...

"Streitet ihr euch etwa schon wieder?"

"Neiiin!" klang es erneut einstimmig zurück. Und Luke zwang sich jetzt zu einem etwas schiefen, aber dafür ausgesprochen sonnigen Grinsen, um seine herzlichen Gefühle gegenüber seiner Schwester zu demonstrieren.

Doch Padmé war nicht ganz so leicht hinters Licht zu führen, wie ihre Sprösslinge glaubten.

"Müsst ihr euch eigentlich ständig zanken?"

"Aber wir zanken uns doch gar nicht. Wir ... wir diskutieren nur", erwiderte Leia und produzierte mit großer Mühe ein säuerliches kleines Lächeln, das frische Milch im Handumdrehen zum Gerinnen gebracht hätte.

Und Padmé begriff, dass sie hier vollkommen überflüssig war. Was auch immer die Gemüter ihrer beiden Hitzköpfe wieder mal in Wallung gebracht hatte, sie wollten es offensichtlich unter sich ausmachen, allein und ungestört von einer mütterlichen Friedensdelegation ...

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich unmöglich! Na schön, dann rauft eben weiter, wenn es euch Spaß macht. So lange dabei nicht die ganze Einrichtung zu Bruch geht", sagte sie resigniert und räumte das Schlachtfeld, nachdem sie den Wachen mit einem kurzen Wink signalisiert hatte, das Gleiche zu tun.

Wieder unter vier Augen in ihrer ganz privaten Arena ließen die Zwillinge sofort alle Vorspiegelungen geschwisterlicher Eintracht fallen und maßen einander mit finsteren Blicken.

"Zimtzicke!" knurrte Luke.

"Vollpfosten!" zischte Leia.

Nachdem das geklärt war, sanken sie wie auf Stichwort auf ein gemütliches Zweisitzersofa, das neben der Tür zur Gästesuite stand, um sich im Schutz dieser neutralen Zone ein klein wenig zu erholen, bevor sie ihr kräftezehrendes Gefecht fortsetzten.

Für die nächsten paar Minuten herrschte frostiges Schweigen, während die beiden mit großer Konzentration die fantastische Aussicht durch das gigantische Panoramafenster auf der anderen Seite des Korridors studierten. Die Skyline von Imperial City war zu jeder Tageszeit und bei jeder Wetterlage eindrucksvoll, aber vor dem feuervergoldeten Hintergrund eines sommerlichen Sonnenuntergangs war der Anblick einfach atemberaubend. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass niemand ein Wort herausbrachte. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

"Ich hab es wirklich nicht so gemeint", brummte Luke nach einer Weile. (Irgendjemand musste schließlich den Anfang machen, oder?) „Eigentlich hab ich es nur gut gemeint."

„Ach ja. Mit wem denn?" fragte Leia spitz. Nicht mit ihr, so viel stand fest! Und dass ihr eigener Bruder sie so unter Druck setzte – wegen irgendeinem unbekannten Freund, von dem sie noch nie gehört hatte! –, das machte die Sache ihrer Meinung nach eher schlimmer als besser.

Luke fiel natürlich prompt auf ihre Fangfrage herein und sagte arglos: „Mit Mar Shelmerdee – so heißt er nämlich. Du kennst ihn natürlich nicht – noch nicht. Aber wenn du ihn erstmal kennen gelernt hast, wirst du ihn einfach lieben. Er ist toll."

Leider zeigte der verschlossene Gesichtsausdruck seiner Schwester ganz deutlich, dass sie gerade jetzt nicht den allergeringsten Wunsch verspürte, Mar Shelmerdee jemals kennen zu lernen, egal, wie toll er war. Und Luke fiel plötzlich ein, dass Leia sich vielleicht ein klein wenig ausgenutzt vorkommen mochte, weil sie ja so rein gar nichts von Mar und all seinen Nöten wusste. Das musste natürlich umgehend geändert werden.

Und so wurde Leia im Eiltempo über Leben und Leiden des allerbesten Freundes ihres Bruders aufgeklärt.

„Du siehst also: Mar ist ein echtes Opfer ... ja ... ein Opfer des Systems!" erklärte Luke mit Feuereifer, denn wenn irgendetwas seine politikbesessene Schwester aus der Reserve locken konnte, dann eine Anspielung auf irgendein soziales oder gesellschaftliches Defizit des Imperiums.

Leia zog sofort einen viel sagenden Flunsch. Grundsätzlich sah sie in jedem Kadetten einer imperialen Militärakademie ein Opfer des Systems, ob er nun freiwillig oder ausdrücklich gegen seinen Willen auf Carida oder sonst wo zum perfekten Untertan und Befehlsempfänger gedrillt wurde. Und dass gewisse familiäre Hintergründe einem jungen Menschen die bloße Existenz zur Hölle auf Erden machen konnten, das wusste schließlich niemand besser als sie selbst.

Aber auch wenn sie schon aufgrund eigener Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet eine gewisse Sympathie für Lukes hoffnungslos versklavten Busenfreund empfand, so änderte dies doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder eindeutig versucht hatte, sie zu manipulieren. Na schön, vielleicht hatte Luke sie nicht direkt erpresst, vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur ein bisschen überreagiert, aber irgendwie ... Ja, irgendwie ging ihr die ganze Angelegenheit trotzdem gewaltig gegen den Strich.

Und überhaupt: Was würde Bail Organa von all dem halten? Luke hatte sich dem Senator gegenüber bei ihrer ersten und einzigen Begegnung unmöglich aufgeführt und jetzt erwartete er von ihm allen Ernstes ... Ja, was denn eigentlich? Sie hatte den stillen Verdacht, dass ihr Bruder im Grunde selbst nicht wusste, was er für Mar Shelmerdee erreichen wollte.

„Nehmen wir mal an, Senator Organa ist tatsächlich dazu bereit, etwas für dein armes misshandeltes Waisenkind zu tun. Was genau soll er überhaupt tun?"

Es war genau so, wie Leia befürchtet hatte: Lukes verdutztes Gesicht sprach Bände!

Nachdem sein Versuch, Mar sozusagen als Adoptivbruder in den schützenden Kokon rund um die Vaders hineinzuziehen, geradezu spektakulär gescheitert war, war ihm nur klar gewesen, dass er jetzt so schnell wie möglich einen Plan B ausbrüten musste. Sein unerwarteter Zusammenstoß mit Leia hatte ihn praktisch mit der Nase auf die einzige noch offene Möglichkeit gestoßen, aber natürlich hatte er noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, über die Details von Plan Bail ... nein ... B nachzudenken.

„Ähm ... Keine Ahnung", sagte er zögernd.

„Wie wahr!" erwiderte seine Schwester nicht ohne Sarkasmus. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung! Du hast nicht einmal einen blassen Schimmer von den Realitäten des Lebens, oder? Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, sind diese grässlichen Leute die legalen Vormünder von deinem Mar Shelmerdee. Mit anderen Worten: Sie können mit ihm machen, was sie wollen ... wenn sie ihn nicht gerade verhungern lassen oder irgendwas in dieser Art. Dagegen gibt es natürlich Gesetze.

Aber es ist nicht gegen das Gesetz, das eigene Mündel auf die Militärakademie zu schicken und ihm auch sonst das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nein, auf legale Weise geht da gar nichts, so lange er noch minderjährig ist.

Also was soll Bail Organa deiner Meinung nach machen? Soll er Mar vielleicht in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion entführen und ihn einfach spurlos verschwinden lassen?"

Auch das war sarkastisch gemeint, aber Lukes Augen leuchteten trotzdem sofort auf. In seiner Fantasie sah er Mar nämlich bereits als blinden Passagier im Frachtraum eines schnittigen alderaanischen Kreuzers und an der Schwelle zu einer ganzen Serie von aufregenden Abenteuern und einer ungewissen, aber bestimmt glanzvollen Zukunft als berühmter Rockstar ... oder was auch immer seinem musikalischen Freund eben so vorschwebte, wenn er stundenlang auf seiner Geige herumkratzte. Aber auf jeden Fall würde es wie ein zum Leben erwachter Jugendroman sein ... und bestimmt viel attraktiver als das nächste öde Semester auf Carida.

„Kann er das?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Natürlich nicht! Sei kein Idiot!" schnappte Leia.

In Wirklichkeit hatte der gute Senator sehr wohl Erfahrung mit Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktionen und darüber hinaus ein gewisses Talent, wenn es darum ging, Leute spurlos verschwinden zu lassen. (Wofür Siri ja das beste Beispiel war!) Doch bei diesen Leuten handelte es sich für gewöhnlich eben nicht um unglückliche Schuljungen auf der Flucht vor unerfreulichen Verwandten oder um kaltgestellte Lehrerinnen mit einem rachsüchtigen Ex-Arbeitgeber im Hintergrund, sondern um Rebellensympathisanten und ähnlich verzweifelte Zeitgenossen, die dringend von der Bildfläche verschwinden mussten, wenn sie nicht im Gefängnis oder gleich auf dem Friedhof enden wollten. Doch das konnte sie ihrem Bruder gegenüber wohl kaum zugeben ...

Luke wurde sofort wieder ernst.

„Aber irgendjemand muss doch irgendetwas für Mar tun können. Kannst du Organa nicht wenigstens fragen? Vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee, auf die wir noch gar nicht gekommen sind."

„Er ist ein so viel beschäftigter Mann", murmelte Leia vage. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob man ihm so etwas zumuten kann."

„Bitte frag ihn wenigstens. Mehr will ich doch gar nicht von dir. Du sollst ihn einfach nur fragen. Ich habe dich noch nie um einen Gefallen gebeten. Bitte, Leia! Bitte, bitte!"

Leia seufzte. „Also gut", sagte sie widerwillig. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, hörst du?"

„Du bist doch die Allerallerbeste!" schwor Luke und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit schmatzenden und entschieden zu feuchten Küssen.

„Iiihhh! Das reicht. ICH SAGE DAS REICHT!"

Luke ging schnell wieder auf Abstand.

„Mecker, mecker! Dir kann man es aber auch nie Recht machen", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Trotzdem danke. Tausendmal danke", fügte er hastig hinzu, als das wetterwendische kleine Koboldgesicht vor seiner Nase sich wieder verdächtig verfinsterte.

Der Kobold rang mit sich und seinem Temperament und gewann gerade noch die Oberhand.

„Schon gut", sagte Leia hoheitsvoll. „Ich weiß ja, von wem du das hast. Es ist wahrscheinlich einfach stärker als du."

Und nach diesem Partherpfeil schwebte sie mit leicht zerzaustem, aber hoch erhobenem Köpfchen auf und davon.

Luke starrte ihr hinterher.

„Eben typisch Mädchen!" brummte er kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin.

Fortsetzung folgt ...

**© 2012 by Nangijala**

10


	15. Chapter 15

„… und ich würde es natürlich vollkommen verstehen, wenn Sie nein sagen würden, Hoheit", zwitscherte die melodische, aber unüberhörbar nervöse Mädchenstimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Komlinks.

„Ich weiß ja, wie viel Sie um die Ohren haben. Und ich begreife selber nicht, wie mein kleiner Bruder überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnte, ausgerechnet Sie in diese alberne Geschichte mit hineinzuziehen. Und das auch noch, nachdem er Ihnen gegenüber so unverschämt war! Na ja, er ist eben mitten im Flegelalter. Und Sie wissen ja, wie Jungen in diesem Alter so sind …"

Bail Organa schloss für einen Moment seine reichlich blutunterlaufenen Augen und kniff die Hautpartie über seiner Nasenwurzel fest zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner linken Hand ein, was angeblich beinahe genauso gut gegen eine beginnende Migräne wirken sollte wie Akupunktur. Angeblich!

„Und dieser andere Kleine … Entschuldigen Sie, Leia, sein Name ist mir gerade entfallen… Ach ja, natürlich ... Er will also unbedingt Kunst studieren? Ach so, Musik … Und die Familie ist absolut dagegen? Warum?" fragte er zerstreut.

Er lauschte den umständlichen Erklärungen, die aus seinem Kom quollen, und versuchte trotz seiner Müdigkeit angestrengt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, während er zwischen einem ganzen Stapel von Einladungen auf seinem Schreibtisch nach den Kopfschmerztabletten fahndete, von denen er laut seinem Leibarzt viel zu viele nahm.

Aber sein Leibarzt musste ja auch nicht stundenlang in einem Untersuchungsausschuss des Senats sitzen und sich die haarsträubenden Ausreden dieses arroganten Widerlings von einem Moff anhören, der tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß, die Einrichtung eines weithin berüchtigten Sternenflottenbordells auf Cervix VII mit den „mangelhaften sozialen Kompetenzen der einheimischen weiblichen Bevölkerung gegenüber den natürlichen körperlichen Bedürfnissen unserer tapferen und schwer arbeitenden Männer" zu rechtfertigen.

Doch der Vizekönig von Alderaan, dessen eigene soziale Kompetenzen niemand je bestritten hätte, wurde tagein, tagaus mit derartigen Ungeheuerlichkeiten konfrontiert. Und schon aus diesem Grund verspürte er häufig den ebenso spontanen wie gewalttätigen Wunsch, offen sanktionierten Verbrechern wie diesem cervixanischen Freizeit-Zuhälter mit einer besonders schweren Jubiläumsausgabe der völlig nutzlosen imperialen Verfassung den Schädel einzuschlagen – und das am liebsten direkt vor den diskret gerümpften Nasen seiner rückgratlosen Kollegen!

Da er sich zu solchen drastischen Vergeltungsmaßnahmen leider nicht hinreißen lassen konnte, ohne seine wackelige Tarnung als braver Bürger und handzahmer Senator auffliegen zu lassen, blieb Organa allerdings gar nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, wenn auch nur zähneknirschend. Unter diesen Umständen (und nicht zuletzt wegen einer chronisch verspannten königlichen Nackenmuskulatur!) war er natürlich geradezu prädestiniert für immer wiederkehrende hartnäckige Migräneattacken.

Der Turm aus Einladungen geriet ins Wanken und kippte um. Lagen von steifem kartoniertem Papier, aufwändig mit Blattgoldrändern und ähnlich teurem Schnickschnack verziert, flatterten rauschend und knisternd zu Boden. Bail Organa unterdrückte nur mit äußerster Willenskraft einen besonders vulgären alderaanischen Fluch und ging leicht behindert durch seine bodenlange wallende Amtsrobe in die Hocke, um alles wieder aufzusammeln. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, entpuppte sich gleich die zweite Karte, die ihm in die Hand fiel, als Inspiration …

„Hören Sie mal, Leia: Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns morgen alle ganz offiziell treffen, um diese Sache miteinander zu besprechen?"

Aus dem Hörerteil des Koms drang ein ungläubiges Quietschen, dicht gefolgt von einer ziemlich aufgeregten und entsprechend laut gestellten Frage. Organa zuckte ein wenig zusammen – das Stechen in seinen Schläfen schien sich zusammen mit dem Stimmvolumen und den weniger melodischen Tonlagen seiner jungen Gesprächspartnerin kurzfristig zu verdoppeln.

Trotzdem blieb sein eigener Tonfall unverändert ruhig und freundlich, als er erwiderte: „Ja, ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, Leia. Ganz offiziell. Um genau zu sein: Vor einem Riesenpublikum mitten in der sangolesischen Botschaft. Dort findet morgen um sechzehnhundert nämlich ein Kammerkonzert statt. Yerudi Menurin und ein Alteqqi-Streichquartett. Und das könnte schon die Lösung unseres kleinen Problems sein – wenn wir nur ein bisschen Glück haben.

Ja, genau, Leia. Die sangolesische Botschaft ist in der Imperial Lane. Und keine Sorge, Sie kommen dort hinein. Gehen Sie einfach nur zur Hintertür. Anatol wird dort auf Sie warten und Ihnen geben, was Sie brauchen. Wir treffen uns dann drinnen, Sie und ich und die beiden Jungen natürlich. Und der Kleine soll unbedingt seine Geige mitbringen, ja?"

Das Kom sprudelte fast über vor Dankbarkeit. Organa lächelte, obwohl sein Kopf hämmerte und seine Anruferin es ohnehin nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, Sie und Ihren Bruder wieder zu sehen, Leia", sagte er und er meinte es vollkommen ernst. So ernst, dass er immer noch lächelte, obwohl er schon längst aufgelegt hatte und sein Kopf eindeutig kurz vor der Explosion stand.

Denn auch wenn Organa sich gerade fühlte, als ob ein ausgewachsener Suryxbulle irgendwo in der Region seiner Frontallappen Samba tanzte, sah er sofort die weit reichenden und höchst erfreulichen Folgen seiner unmittelbar bevorstehenden Verwicklung in das Schicksal eines an sich völlig bedeutungslosen Teenagers.

Denn was konnte ihm gerade jetzt Besseres geschehen, als dem besten Freund von Luke Vader aus der Klemme zu helfen? Nach seiner etwas unglückseligen ersten Begegnung mit diesem aggressiven halsstarrigen Bengel hatte Bail sofort jede Hoffnung in diese Richtung aufgegeben. Aber falls es ihm gelingen sollte, mit Vader junior Frieden zu schließen und seinen temperamentvollen Querkopf mit Dankbarkeit oder zumindest mit einem vagen Gefühl der Verpflichtung gegenüber der Familie Organa zu impfen, dann ergaben sich vielleicht doch noch Möglichkeiten. Hochinteressante Möglichkeiten …

Bail schüttelte wehmütig und äußerst vorsichtig sein geplagtes Haupt. Wie berechnend er doch geworden war, seit er in diesem imperialen Haifischbecken herumplanschte. An manchen Tagen erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder …

Aber hatte er denn eine andere Wahl? Man musste in diesen dunklen Zeiten einfach so sein, man musste kalkulieren, taktieren, Intrigen spinnen, Ränke schmieden und sich vor allem auf jede nur denkbare Weise Verbündete verschaffen und sie nach dem uralten Prinzip „eine Hand wäscht die andere" bei der Stange halten – auch wenn man damit gegen seine eigenen ethischen Grundsätze verstieß.

Man konnte sich nicht ewig hinter dem Schutzschild hundertprozentiger Tugendhaftigkeit verstecken und den perfekten Säulenheiligen spielen, wenn man in diesem Morast der Verkommenheit überleben wollte. Und man musste wenigstens ab und zu dazu bereit sein, sich auch mal die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wenn man sich das Überleben anderer auf die Fahne geschrieben hatte. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Man konnte auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen – nicht einmal auf sich selbst.

Organa presste die Fingerspitzen gegen seine pulsierende Stirn und begutachtete voller Abneigung die wieder eingesammelten Einladungen. So viele Termine und einer lästiger und überflüssiger als der andere: Empfänge, Partys, Hofbälle, Soireen, Konzerte, Benefizveranstaltungen aller Art …

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass er bei so vielen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen, bei denen die Anwesenheit des Botschafter-Senators von Alderaan scheinbar zwingend erforderlich war, überhaupt je zum Arbeiten kam.

Und es grenzte praktisch an ein Wunder, dass er es bei all dem Stress überhaupt noch schaffte, seiner heimlichen Agenda zu folgen, wozu zum Beispiel die sporadischen, aber dafür immer gefährlicheren Treffen mit Mon Mothma oder ähnlich verdächtigen Mitgliedern des Allianz-Oberkommandos gehörten. Ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen wichtigen Dingen, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. So viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit …

Bail Organa beendete seine Reflektionen (Auch das war reine Zeitverschwendung!) mit einem widerwilligen Stoßseufzer und drückte lustlos auf eine Taste der Gegensprechanlage, die ihn mit seinem Vorzimmer und einem ganzen Schwarm von diensteifrigen Sekretärinnen verband.

„Ach Elora, finden Sie doch bitte für mich heraus, in welchem Hotel ein Mr. Menurin abgestiegen ist. Ja, genau, DER Mr. Menurin … Aber er benutzt wahrscheinlich nicht seinen richtigen Namen, sondern irgendein komisches Pseudonym, er hat so seine Marotten. Fragen Sie an der Rezeption einfach nach dem schwierigsten Kunden im Penthouse-Sektor, das wird er dann schon sein.

Und fangen Sie am besten mit dem Astorya an. Die Chancen, dass er dort eingecheckt hat, stehen gut – er war schon immer anspruchsvoll. Und wenn Sie ihn aufgestöbert haben, Elora, dann rufen Sie ihn sofort an und stellen Sie ihn zu mir durch. Lassen Sie sich nicht abwimmeln, auch wenn er Sie anschreit. Ich kläre das dann schon mit ihm …

Und noch etwas, Elora: Ich brauche unbedingt Sapirin. Schnell. Und eine Menge davon."

Miss Elora Bakunin, langjährige Chefsekretärin des Vizekönigs und damit automatisch die ungekrönte Herrscherin über die ganze ehrfürchtige Vorzimmerbevölkerung der alderaanischen Botschaft, war nicht nur diensteifrig hoch drei, sondern auch äußerst kompetent.

Und so kam es, dass keine fünf Minuten später eine nagelneue Packung Sapirin auf der Schreibtischplatte ihres gequälten Herrn lag und das direkt neben dem gestochen scharfen Hologramm eines extrem zerbrechlich wirkenden silberhaarigen Greises. (Was übrigens der automatische Beweis für Bails Vermutung war, denn nur das Astorya verwöhnte seine zahlungskräftigen Gäste mit dem unerhörten Luxus eines gänzlich störungsfreien zivilen Holonet-Zugangs.)

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Hat man denn an diesem grauenhaften Ort niemals seine Ruhe? Ein für allemal: Ich stecke mitten in einer Generalprobe und ich gebe heute keine Interviews! Und auch keine Autogramme – nicht einmal dem Imperator persönlich und wenn er auf den Knien angerutscht kommt.

Und ich will mit niemandem sprechen! Mit NIEMANDEM, hören Sie? Was ist das hier? Ein Hotel oder ein Irrenhaus? Nun, falls es noch kein Irrenhaus ist, wird es jedenfalls bald eines sein, denn diese alteqqische Idiotentruppe, die man mir auf den Hals gehetzt hat, tut wirklich alles, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!

Wenn Sie also keinen Wert darauf legen, Ihre flohverseuchte Hundehütte morgen in den Topnews zu sehen, weil der größte Geigen-Virtuose aller Zeiten hier einen vierfachen Mord begangen hat, dann lassen Sie mich jetzt besser weiter mit diesen tauben Nüssen üben. Möglicherweise erkennt ja wenigstens einer von diesen mit Ohrenschmalz verstopften Versagern noch den Unterschied zwischen einem C und einem Cis, bevor ich ihn mit seinem eigenen Notenständer erschlage …"

Und dieser ganze Vortrag wurde mit einer kraftvollen Empörung herausgezirpt, die man dem fragilen alten Mann niemals zugetraut hätte.

Bail Organa fand diese unerwartete Showeinlage einfach faszinierend, zumal er die Pause genutzt hatte, um dem dröhnenden Trommelwirbel unter seiner Schädeldecke mit einer doppelten Ladung Schmerzmittel Einhalt zu gebieten. Außerdem erkannte er sofort, dass die sensible Künstlerseele in Aufruhr war und besänftigt werden musste, bevor er Flagge zeigte.

„Ich bin es nur, mein guter alter Freund. Verzeihen Sie mir die Störung, aber ich musste Sie unbedingt sprechen. Ich werde Sie auch gar nicht lange aufhalten", sagte er beschwichtigend.

Zu seinem Glück war die Künstlerseele am anderen Ende der Holo-Leitung nicht nur sensibel, sondern auch ausgesprochen eitel. Ein prominenter Adeliger mit einem noch prominenteren Vermögen zu sein, hatte unleugbar seine Vorteile, wenn man es mit Snobs zu tun hatte …

Auf jeden Fall hellte sich das finstere Gesicht des größten Virtuosen aller Zeiten sofort wieder auf, als seine kurzsichtigen Augen den leicht verschwommenen Umriss des vermeintlichen Störenfrieds endlich identifiziert hatten.

„Königliche Hoheit! Ich habe Sie zuerst gar nicht erkannt … Welche Ehre!" säuselte er. „Darf ich etwa darauf hoffen, Sie morgen bei dieser armseligen kleinen Veranstaltung zu sehen? Sie würden damit wirklich meinen Tag retten, denn tatsächlich nehme ich nur deshalb an dieser Karikatur von einem Konzert teil, weil mein habgieriger Blutsauger von einem Manager mich dazu gezwungen hat.

Schließlich weiß doch jeder, dass diese Sangoleser nur im Ultraschallbereich hören können. Was wollen diese Leute also von mir? Ebenso gut könnte ich mich ins Meer werfen und für eine Herde Grindwale spielen. Aber mein Manager hat mir mit einer Konventionalstrafe gedroht, wenn ich mich weigere aufzutreten, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ich sage Ihnen, diese schamlose Kreatur würde sogar meine Gallensteine verschachern, wenn sich dafür ein Käufer finden würde."

„Aber ich bitte Sie! Was für eine Frage! Würde ich mir denn jemals einen Auftritt des unvergleichlichen Meisters der acht Saiten entgehen lassen? Natürlich komme ich zu Ihrem Konzert, _Saavikam_, und ich bin sicher, es wird wie immer ein Triumph", erwiderte Organa, dessen Glattzüngigkeit ebenfalls unvergleichlich war, denn obwohl er ungefähr ebenso unmusikalisch war wie ein Grindwal, war er doch ein wahrer Meister in der großen Kunst der Lobhudelei.

Der berühmte Musiker war auch sichtlich geschmeichelt, was nicht zuletzt an dem alderaanischen Ehrentitel lag, mit dem er gerade geschickt eingeseift worden war. Saavikam bedeutete grob übersetzt so etwas Ähnliches wie „Gipfel der Vollkommenheit" und es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass Mr. Menurin sich genau dafür hielt.

Was Bail Organa anging, so wusste er nur zu genau, dass man bei einem derart aufgeblasenen Ego mit honigsüßen Komplimenten mühelos erreichen konnte, was man anderenfalls nicht einmal mit einer tödlichen Blastermündung direkt an seiner Schläfe bewirkt hätte.

„Aber um zum eigentlichen Grund meines Anrufs zu kommen, _Saavikam_…"

Der Gipfel der Vollkommenheit begann sofort ein klein wenig abzubröckeln, als er erfasste, dass es noch einen anderen Grund für diesen Anruf gab als die ausgiebige Beweihräucherung seines Genies.

„… Sie könnten mir morgen einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun. Sehen Sie, ich kenne da einen unglaublich begabten jungen Mann, der darauf brennt, Ihnen vorspielen zu dürfen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht …", klang es gedehnt zurück. „Ich werde morgen trotz dieser hoffnungslosen Sangoleser sehr beschäftigt sein, denn ich muss wie immer mein Herzblut geben und mir buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib spielen, obwohl ich damit nun wirklich Perlen vor die Säue werfe.

Und überhaupt … immer diese Wunderkinder! Kriegen mit ihren plumpen kleinen Wurstfingern noch nicht einen sauberen Bogenstrich hin und bilden sich trotzdem schon ein, sie könnten MICH mit ihrem jämmerlichen Gefiedel beeindrucken.

Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Hoheit, aber ich habe im Laufe meines langen, langen Lebens schon zu viele unglaublich begabte Talente gesehen, die am Ende doch nur ein Fantasieprodukt von übertrieben ehrgeizigen Eltern waren.

Und dann immer dieses Geheule und Geschniefe, wenn ich ihnen die traurige Wahrheit in ihre rotznäsigen kleinen Gesichter sage: Viele fühlen sich berufen, aber nur wenige sind auserwählt! So ist es nun mal. Was kann ich dafür?

Also bitte verschonen Sie mich damit, Hoheit, denn ich bin ein müder alter Mann. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin: Ich HASSE Kinder!"

Doch Bail Organa, gestärkt durch eine massive Ladung Sapirin und gestählt durch den ungleich schwereren Ballast des jahrelang erduldeten imperialen Jochs, war kein Mann, der so schnell aufgab.

„Es würde Sie doch höchstens ein paar Minuten Ihrer wertvollen Zeit kosten, _Saavikam_… Und ich würde mir Ihre Zeit etwas kosten lassen."

Jetzt spitzte Menurin eindeutig die Ohren unter seiner Halo aus silbrigem Haar, Bail konnte es förmlich sehen.

„Was genau verstehen Sie unter ‚etwas', Hoheit?"

„Nun ... sagen wir … eine ziemlich großzügige Spende für das Gulliard-College."

Jetzt spitzte Menurin die Lippen, denn er saß im Vorstand des Gulliard-Colleges, und was immer dort an Spenden einging, lief unmittelbar durch seine verwöhnten Hände.

„Wie großzügig?" forschte er.

Bail Organa seufzte innerlich, aber dies war nicht der Augenblick, knauserig zu sein. Er gab sich einen Ruck und nannte eine Summe, die mehr als nur großzügig war. Es war immerhin für einen guten Zweck – und der Zweck heiligte die Mittel, oder nicht?

„Also gut. Ich werde mir Ihren Wunderknaben mal anhören", sagte Menurin huldvoll. „Aber ich verspreche nichts!"

_Dieser alte Fuchs versucht doch tatsächlich, mich über den Tisch zu ziehen,_dachte Organa.

„Nein, so nicht. Für diesen Preis verlange ich schon ein bisschen mehr von Ihnen, _Saavikam_", sagte er mit einer Schärfe, die die Höflichkeitsfloskel wie eine Beleidigung klingen ließ.

„Was erwarten Sie denn noch von mir, Hoheit?" klagte Menurin.

"Ein Empfehlungsschreiben für den Jungen."

Menurins Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.

„Sie wollen ein Gulliard-Stipendium für Ihren Wunderknaben?"

„Wenn er gut genug dafür ist, ja."

„Ich allein entscheide, ob er dafür gut genug ist", blaffte Menurin. „Ich werde keine Null an meiner Schule dulden, egal, für wie viel Geld. Das verbietet mir meine künstlerische Integrität!"

Organa fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Credits diese künstlerische Integrität im Ernstfall wohl wert war. Er warf seinen Köder aus.

„Wenn er nicht gut genug dafür sein sollte, werde ich selbstverständlich alle seine Studiengebühren übernehmen."

Menurin kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Zusätzlich zu Ihrer einmaligen großzügigen Spende?"

„Zusätzlich zu meiner _jährlichen _großzügigen Spende", betonte Organa.

Und der Fisch biss prompt an.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte morgen tatsächlich ganz unerwartet auf ein Wunderkind stoßen", sagte Menurin nachdenklich.

„Dieses Gefühl habe ich irgendwie auch,_ Saavikam_", erwiderte Bail Organa trocken.

„Aber jetzt muss ich mich wirklich von Ihnen verabschieden, Hoheit, so angenehm unsere kleine Plauderei auch war. Sie wissen ja: Übung macht den Meister. Außerdem muss ich dieses grässliche Quartett noch ein bisschen durch die Mangel drehen, damit sie mich nicht ganz und gar blamieren. Ich sage Ihnen, diese Leute haben Hände wie Entenfüße!"

„Sie werden trotzdem morgen so brillant sein wie immer", tröstete Bail.

„Ich weiß", sagte das Hologramm auf seiner Schreibtischplatte bescheiden und erlosch.

Organa lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme in seinem verkrampften Nacken. Er würde eine Massage brauchen, bevor er zu Bett ging, aber ansonsten war er sehr zufrieden mit sich und seinem Tagwerk.

Ab morgen würden sich für Luke Vaders kleinen Freund all die Türen und Tore öffnen, die ihm bisher verschlossen gewesen waren, eine nach der anderen, dafür würde Bail Organa sorgen …

Und irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde Organa Luke Vader dafür die Rechnung präsentieren oder es zumindest versuchen. Denn man konnte nicht immer nur nehmen im Leben, man musste auch geben. Eine Hand wusch die andere…

Und diese Lektion würde auch Vader junior irgendwann lernen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht …

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2012 by Nangijala**


End file.
